High School Fairy DxD
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu sale del Fairy Sphere por Mavis y es enviado a Kouh donde vive común mente, hasta que en la 1ra cita de Natsu lo asesina y termina como un demonio bajo el nombre de la casa Gremory, además de una nueva aventura con entrenamientos para cuando vuelva con sus compañeros, que pasara con los Fairys en esta nueva aventura.
1. Tu misión especial

_**Crossfic: Fairy Tail x High School DxD.**_

 _ **Parejas: Natsu x Harem, ElfGreen, un poco de Gruvia aunque terminara como LyVia, Laxus x Tsubaki, entre otros.**_

 _ **Desligue: Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD me pertenece, como ninguna otra cosa que se mencione de otros animes o juegos, todo eso le pertenece a sus respectivos animes, lo único que me pertenece son los Oc´s.**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu sale del Fairy Sphere por Mavis y es enviado a Kouh donde vive común mente, hasta que la 1ra amiga de Natsu lo asesina y termina como un demonio bajo el nombre de la casa Gremory, además de una nueva aventura con entrenamientos para cuando vuelva con sus compañeros, que pasara con los Fairys en esta nueva aventura.**_

 _ **Una cosa, para los fanáticos del Jerza, no habrá en este fic, motivo, no me gusta la pareja, eso es todo, puede que muchos quieran esa pareja, pero a mí no, es una pareja obvia, pero a mis ojos, Jellal nunca hizo nada que mereciera el re-amor de la maga de Re-equipo, incluso más personajes como Cobra de Oracion Seis tendrían para mi mejor motivo de poder estar juntos, más que Erza con Jellal, por eso mismo es que no pondré a Erza con Jellal, pero tengo algo planeado para ambos, lo siento fanáticos Jerza pero esa es mi decisión y espero la respeten.**_

 _ **Prologo.- Tu Misión Especial.**_

En un espacio vacío, donde toda la isla Tenroujima estaba flotando, se podía ver a 2 personas hablando, una era una niña de cabello rubio con ojos color esmeralda, llevaba un vestido blanco con rosa y con unos adornos en la cara como alas, mientras del otro lado estaba un joven encapuchado que solo se le veía su sonrisa, su capucha era de un color rojo muy sucia, él era Kage un _ **Maje o Horo Majutsu-shi (mago errante o mago vagabundo)**_ , el cual tenía Sake con él y tenía una copa y platicaba con Mavis.

En serio piensas ignorarme Mavis – Dijo Kage a la rubia con accesorios de alas.

No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Kage – Fue la respuesta de la 1ra maestra del gremio.

Sencillo, solo quiero que la historia que mi hermana pensó, sea hecha, ya que es su cumpleaños, además no es la 1ra vez que hablamos de algo como esto – Dijo Kage.

Lo sé, por eso me molesta, además no me importa si es por Steph, no pienso hacer nada que ponga en peligro a mis hadas – Respondió muy enojada Mavis a Kage.

Sabes que yo no dejare que eso pase, además no es mi culpa que este Natsu tenga el guantelete rojo de la dominación, por lo cual tiene que ir a la fracción del infierno, además no es mala idea volver al reino de las 3 fricciones – Trato de converse Kage a Mavis.

No puedo creer que lo diré, pero está bien, dejare que Natsu vaya al mundo DxD, ya que la historia sin el guantelete seria o más bien será el fin para ese mundo, además no quisiera que muriera Lord Gremory… aun me debe dinero – Dijo Mavis haciendo que Kage escupiera su Sake por la risa.

Bueno preparare las cosas en el mundo DxD, cuando llegues ya tendré todo, después hablaremos del pago – Dijo Kage levantándose y con una sonrisa muy atrevida.

No haré nada pervertido, más vale que no pienses que haré algo contigo – Dijo Mavis sonrojada por esa sonrisa.

Conmigo, como crees – Dijo Kage, haciendo que Mavis suspirara de alivio – Steph quiere que lo hagas con Natsu, en un vídeo para que venda y gane dinero – Tras eso Mavis volvió a sonrojarse, pero muy enojada.

No pienso acostarme con Natsu, así que dile a Steph que puede olvidarse de ese vídeo – Grito Mavis a Kage.

Se lo haré saber – Tras eso Kage se despidió.

Son una familia de idiotas, que yo y Natsu-kun tengamos eso… casi sentiría que violo a mi propio hermanito, después de todo es el hermano menor de Zeref… aunque es guapo, fuerte y amable… pero qué diablos estoy diciendo, Steph cuando te vea te matare – Grito a la nada Mavis sonrojada a más no poder – Bueno busquemos a Natsu.

Camino por toda la isla, suspirando por haber aceptado uno de los planes de Kage, camino hasta llegar a donde Natsu y Happy, Mavis miro la cara durmiente de Natsu, de cierta manera le recordó a Zeref, lo que la hizo sonrojarse, más al ver los labios de Natsu medio abiertos, lo que hizo que maldijera a la familia de Kage, tras unos minutos Mavis despertó a Natsu.

Qué, pero que, donde estoy – Dijo Natsu el cual tenía mucho dolor en la cabeza, recordando los últimos acometimientos – Acnologia, donde está, donde está todo el mundo, que paso.

Calma joven mago, todos están bien – Dijo Mavis, llamando la atención de Natsu y Happy.

Quien eres tu – Dijo Natsu viendo a la niña rubia.

Yo soy Mavis Vermillion la 1ra maestra de Fairy Tail – Dijo la 1ra maestra a Natsu, el cual se quedó de piedra – La razón de que tanto tu como el gato como los demás miembros, es por el hecho de que todos estén bien es porque con la unión de sus sentimientos, yo pude hacer una de las 3 grandes magias de Fairy, la Fairy Sphere.

Entonces todos los demás estarán bien dentro de la esfera – Pregunto Natsu.

Sí, todos están bien… pero la magia que protege la isla, tardara 7 años de Earthland para dispersarse, por lo cual tengo una misión para ti Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Mavis al Dragón de Fairy Tail

En que puedo ayudarla Mavis – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Ahora mismo los enviare a otro mundo, lugar donde pasaras el tiempo en lo que la magia termina, en ese lugar encontraras la forma de hacerte fuerte, así que espero estés listo Natsu – Dijo Mavis, viendo como el dragón sentía como el gato volador.

Los 2 caminaron un rato hasta llegar al fin de la isla, de la cual un portal se hizo presente, era de color rojo con morado, Natsu entro después de Mavis, mientras que Happy se aferraba a la bufanda de Natsu, los 3 caminaron o en el caso de Happy volando, hasta llegar al final del portal, donde una mansión del tamaño del 1er gremio estaba , era muy grande con unos 14 cuartos en los 5 pisos de alto, 4 baños en cada piso, tenía en cada cuarto una televisión plasma de 90 pulgadas, en algunos ciertos había una X-Box desde el original hasta el One, un PSP desde el 1 al 4 y los vista, Ds desde el normal al 3Ds XL, Wii y Wii U, entre otras cosas más.

Sí que le gusta hacer todo a lo grande – Dijo Mavis mirando el hogar "provisional" de los magos.

Ni que lo digas, pero si no lo hago grande luego habrá problemas – Dijo un encapuchado a Mavis.

Kage – Dijo Mavis al ver al encapuchado.

Nos volvemos a ver Mavis, es un gusto conocerte Natsu, mi nombre es Kage, espero que disfrutes tu casa, me costó un poco más de tiempo de lo previsto, ahora estoy terminando la de los demás miembros – Dijo Kage confundiendo a Natsu – Todo a su tiempo Natsu-san, por ahora vivieras en este lugar con Happy, Mavis y tú, ya que Mavis debe recargar magia para poder traer a los demás magos de las colas de hadas, por ahora descansa en paz, a partir de hoy será una vida más difícil.

Kage se fue y dejo a Mavis con Natsu y Happy, los 3 entraron a la mansión, la cual era igual de grande de lo que se veía adelante, los muebles, la mesa, la cocina, las camas, las pinturas, todo era como un castillo, Natsu miro su nuevo hogar, ya que parecía que sería solo de él, lo que le causo nerviosismo, camino hasta la sala y llego donde Mavis.

Escucha Natsu, a partir de hoy vivirás en este lugar, iras a la escuela, estudiaras, entrenaras y vivirás una vida "normal", pero no podrás usar magia fuera de la casa, ya que en este mudo, los humanos no saben de la existencia de la magia o simplemente lo esconden del público, me entiendes Natsu – Dijo una muy seria Mavis al joven Dragón Slayer.

Si usted lo dice 1ra, pero donde y como entrenare – Pregunto Natsu a la 1ra maestra, la cual sonrió ante esas preguntas, ella conociendo como conocer a Kage, se acercó a un librero y movió un libro que decía en grande "Kamasutra para dragones y hadas" lo que hizo enojar como sonrojar a Mavis.

Tras mover el libro, una puerta se abrió y ambos magos bajaron las escaleras que habían detrás de las escaleras, hasta llegar a una sala de entrenamientos, dividido en 8 fragmentos, que eran un volcán, una selva, un bosque, una montaña de nieve, un terreno baldío, una ciudad y una torre que debería llegar hasta el cielo, pero que no lo hacía porque dentro de ese lugar, el cielo era inmenso, más aun, dentro de ese lugar había un cielo, eso dejo con gran sorpresa a Natsu, el cual no se lo creía.

Bien Natsu, en mis manos tengo la lista de lo que aprenderás – Dijo Mavis sacando una nota que le dejo Kage – Bien, lo 1ro será entrenamiento físico sin magia, después la manipulación de la magia de rayo – Eso dejo con confusión en cara al mago de fuego – Significa que aprenderás a usar la magia del rayo – Natsu tenía estrellas en los ojos, cosa puso una sonrisa en Mavis al ver a tan infantil miembro, cosa le gustaba – Después el despertar de la magia de _ **[God Slayer]**_ – Natsu se impresiono al escuchar eso – Después será el uso de algunas armas blancas y para finalizar tu entrenamiento, una práctica de apareamiento con Mavis-chan – Cuando Mavis leyó eso y lo dijo se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza.

Natsu quien había escuchado todo a la perfección como Happy, decidieron actuar como que no lo escucharon, por eso cuando Mavis noto que no le prestaron atención, suspiro aliviada, prometiendo regañar a más no poder a Kage por esa broma.

Natsu junto con Mavis, la cual estaba en una forma física por el poder de Kage, fueron a una escuela a inscribir al _ **[Dragón Slayer]**_ , el nombre de esa academia era Academia Kouh, lugar que sería la vida de estudiante de Natsu, el cual se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, pero por Mavis fue que acepto.

Ambos entraron e hicieron los papeleos para la inscripción, gracias a Kage que logro crear papeles que ellos no tenían, además de que Kage ya había hecho tratos con medio mundo para que nada faltara en su historia, aun cuando sus planes de un vídeo erótico protagonizado por un dragón y una pequeña hada no avanzaba, pero les daría tiempo.

Natsu y Mavis al regresar a su casa, escogieron habitaciones, cuando eso paso Happy se quedó en un cuarto jugando 4 consolas a la vez, mientras que Mavis y Natsu bajaban al sótano, donde apareció en el cielo una lista de qué hacer en el entrenamiento de Natsu, lo que hizo que Natsu hiciera ejercicios básicos, para luego con sus puños limpios combatir contra un robot que tenía lo que el DS tenía que aprender.

Para suerte de los 2, las clases iniciaban dentro de 2 semanas, pero Mavis se sorprendía de como Natsu peleaba muy bien, pase a tener tan grandes heridas en su cuerpo, sin duda la 3ra generación superaba sus expectativas, eso hizo que sonriera.

Natsu entreno combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el robot durante unos cuantos días, pero por petición de Kage solo durante unas horas, después tendrá que entrenar las magias, por lo cual Mavis ayudaba a Natsu con la asimilación y uso de la magia de rayo común, pero según Kage, que si se entrenaba lo bastante bien, era posible despertar el poder de la _**[Rai no Metsuryu Maho]**_ pero Mavis al no saber cómo hacer eso, espero a que Kage lo hiciera el mismo.

Después de la 1ra semana, Kage había traído un montón de armas blancas, de las cuales fue viendo y luego a Natsu, lo que hacía negara el uso de ciertas armas, dejando una guadaña, una Katana (Que es la Shusuui de Ryuma y luego de Zoro), una Zambato (Que es la de Zabuza), una tipo de espada lanza con el filo en espiral, al final estaba unas pistolas que él mismo puso tras solo quedar 3 armas, después el mismo encapuchado se acercó a Natsu.

Entiendo que no sepas el motivo de usar armas, pero créeme que el usarlas es bastante bueno en peleas en las que bloqueen tu magia, la fuerza física y el uso de otra cosa como arma es la mejor forma de defenderte para cuando sellen tu magia, por eso es que entrenaras con estas armas – Dijo Kage con una gran confianza.

Ok, aunque no creo que sea necesario, pero si con eso me vuelo más fuerte lo haré – Dijo un entusiasmado Natsu a un más entusiasmado Kage.

No sé por qué, pero perecen ser un espejo – Dijo Happy que comía un Pescado a la maestra Mavis.

Lo sé, pero por esa misma razón es que el podrá entrenar de manera mucho mejor que otras personas a Natsu, ambos son personas infantiles, como lo era Igneel en la niñez de Natsu, aun de grande lo hará, por eso es que ellos 2 se llevan bien, ya que con lo infantiles que son en momentos comunes y los serios que pueden ser en momentos que lo requieran, ambos pueden entenderse lo mejor que pueden – Dijo Mavis mientras miraba como Kage le enseñaba lo básico del uso de las espadas a Natsu.

Así paso el tiempo, Natsu entrenaba fuerza física, la dominación de 2 magias diferentes, uso de la Katana, ya que Kage le negó entrenar con otra arma hasta que dominara lo básico, además de descansar y estudiar un poco, sin duda era algo que Natsu toleraba hasta cierto punto, pero la mayoría de lo que estudiaba se le enseño Erza y prefería que no estuviera ella ahora mismo, por lo cual, cuando dejaba de estudiar bajaba y practicaba el uso de la Katana.

Happy jugaba en su cuarto con las consolas, Mavis descansaba y veía entrenar a Natsu, además de platicar con Kage, mientras recuperaba magia para traer a otro miembro a ese mundo, pero en sí nada fuera de lo normal.

El cuerpo de Natsu no mejoraba, debido al cansancio de su entrenamiento sus heridas no sanaban, ya que no descansaba, su poder mágico por algún motivo no se recuperaba al máximo, en realidad siempre se restauraba pero hasta cierto punto, que no era mayor al de Wendy, lo que lo dejaba curioso, ya que aun comiendo y comiendo fuego, por minutos podía recuperarlos, pero siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado, con su poder perdido.

Kage miraba desde un árbol como Natsu entrenaba con su Katana, sabiendo que mañana entraría a la escuela, además de que terminaría lo básico de la Katana y empezaría con el entrenamiento con la Zambato, además de presentarle unos maestros para aprender mejor el uso de la espada y otras armas.

 _ **Bueno, este es el prólogo de este Fic, ahora, antes de que pregunten, el motivo de este fic, es que en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en un fic donde Natsu regrese a Magnolia, por lo cual dude si usar el regreso de Edolas, crear una saga del tiempo perdido en Tenroujima o en Eclipse, mandando a muchos magos a la dimensión DxD, pero decidí utilizar la de Tenroujima para que la saga de Grimore Heart se haga, así hacer que Kage con Mavis despierten el poder de [God Slayer] De Natsu, por eso es que hice este fic desde este punto, además de que en Danza de dragones, literalmente empieza con Eclipse, por eso quise hacer otra saga para este fic.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, para los fanáticos del Gruvia, como dice en el inicio del fic, no habrá eso, en un inicio habrá Gruvia como en un inicio también habrá Jerza, pero al final tanto como Erza y Juvia, no serán con ello, pues con Juvia, decidí emparejarla con Lyon, motivo, fastidio del tsunderismo de Grey y el verdadero amor de Lyon a la maga de agua, el motivo de Erza, es que no me gusta la pareja, sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan el motivo del porque Natsu utilizara armas, es simple, aposte con un amigo y si perdía le daría un entrenamiento con armas, pero al perder no decidía por lo cual opto por 3 blancas y 1 de fuego, pero al final ni yo sé dónde los pondré, pero de que las usara, las usara.**_

 _ **Así que, hasta la próxima mis lectores.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	2. Mi nueva vida se fue al carajo

**_Capítulo 1.- Mi nueva vida… se fue al carajo._**

En el sótano de la mansión Dragneel, Natsu estaba chocando su Zambato contra un hombre de tez gris aquea que llevaba una camisa negra como un pantalón holgado gris, su boca era cubierta por vendas y llevaba una Zambato igual de grande o más bien la misma Zambato que la de Natsu, ese hombre era Zabuza Momochi (Si el 1er enemigo de Naruto), el cual se alejó de Natsu.

Bien hecho mocoso, has mejorado, claro que no para considerarte una amenaza, pero si como para darle pelea a un espadachín de nivel medio – Dijo Zabuza desapareciendo en niebla.

No te confíes viejo anciano, la próxima vez que nos veamos serás tú el que no podrá compararse ante mi poder – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel, lo que hizo sonreír retadora mente a Zabuza el cual se despidió y desapareció en una nube blanca.

Veo que has mejorado el uso de la Katana y la Zambato, sin duda alguna aprendes rápido Natsu – Dijo Kage entrando al sótano – Pero aun así eso no te da el derecho a faltar el 1er día de clases, por lo cual alístate y sal a la escuela – Dijo Kage, haciendo que Natsu saliera disparado a un baño con su ropa ya puesta en la perilla del baño.

Natsu salió con una camisa blanca sobre una camiseta negra con azul y dorado de manga larga y un pantalón azul oscuro, ese era el uniforme de la academia Kouh, lo único diferente eran la bufanda de Natsu y que en su hombro derecho tenía la marca de Fairy Tail, el salió de su mansión y se dirigió a la escuela.

Natsu tenía su cuerpo con vendas, en su cara unas vendas, sin duda para muchos parecía un delincuente, pero el solo camino hasta llegar a la escuela, donde entro como todos los alumnos, hasta llegar a un edificio donde todo el mundo estaba todos los alumnos escuchando palabras, eso era la tradición de la ceremonia de entrada para los nuevos alumnos.

Natsu estuvo con esfuerzo de no dormirse por el aburrimiento, pero la verdad es que se le hacía casi imposible hacer algo como eso, por lo cual en serio que se esforzó, ese día conoció a 2 chicos, uno era Motohama y el otro Matsuda, los 2 eran chicos pervertidos, pero a Natsu muy poco le importaba, ya que en si eran buenas personas.

Paso el tiempo, Natsu durante el día estudiaba y hacía las tareas antes de volver a casa, mientras que el las tardes y noches entrenaba con el uso de armas o magias, ya que aún no dominaba la magia de rayo y poco a poco la de **_[God Slayer]_** por eso aun practicaba, además de técnicas que Kage le enseño o más bien le explico en un papel, que si bien eran geniales, eran más difíciles que vencer a Gildarts junto con Acnologia, ya que se necesitaba por lo menos una concentración y una magia 12 veces mayor que la que se necesitaba **_[Urano Metria]_** , y eso de por si era difícil, no por nada Lucy se quedaba sin magia después de usarla, por lo cual las habilidades especiales/secretas que Kage creo eran casi imposibles de hacer, pero Natsu estaba seguro de que lo lograra.

Pero en lo que él hace eso Kage y Mavis hablaban, ya que tenían que ver por los demás miembros en la isla de Tenroujima, ya que Kage pensaba que debían sacar a 2 miembros el problema es que no sabían a cuales debían sacar, Pero en eso Mavis supo que tendría que velar por cada uno de sus miembros y dejar que unos descansen más que otros.

Los dais pasaron, Natsu estudiaba para los exámenes que los profesores dictaron, Natsu quien pasaba mucho tiempo con Matsuda y Motohama se le consideraba un pervertido al estar junto a ellos 2, pero la verdad es que jamás lo encontraron haciendo un acto lascivo y menos actuar como un pervertido, ya que siempre era muy amable, pero también se le consideraba alguien peligroso, después de haber mandado a un estudiante de 3ro al hospital con casi la mitad de sus huesos rotos, heridas múltiples y que se orino en los pantalones tras acabar la pelea, solo para ayudar a un niño de 1ro que no se lo agradeció y se asustó.

Pero a Natsu no le importaba, por lo cual a la salida, ya decidido a tomar un muy buen café y dedicarse a estudiar con Mavis sobre el examen de historia de mañana, en la salida se encontró con una hermosa chica, cabello negro cual la noche, ojos de un tono rojizo, además de llevar un uniforme de otra escuela, pero eso no era lo que llamo la atención de Natsu, sino el olor a no-humano, llevaba tiempo oliendo ese olor y sintiendo como lo vigilaban.

En la escuela lo detectaba de 2 chicas, una era una peli roja como Erza, con ojos esmeraldas azulados, ella tenía un cuerpo que dejaba atrás a muchas de las chicas del Gremio, incluso a Mirajane, luego una peli negra de ojos rojos, que usaba una cola de caballo, que no debía envidiar a la 1ra, ellas eran las 2 grandes Onee-samas de la escuela, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, pero a comparación del olor que desprendía la chica frente a él, no lo vigilaban mucho.

Perdón… tú eres Natsu-san o me equivoco – Pregunto la chica tímidamente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Natsu – Me gustaría saber si quisieras salir conmigo este sábado.

Yo… – Natsu pensó negarse en un inicio, ya que Mavis le negó hablar con cualquier criatura que no fuese humana, por lo cual Natsu solo debía decir que no, pero con su curiosidad infantil, dijo – Claro, este sábado en el parque que está cerca, te veo a las 10.

¿En serio?, muchas gracias – Dijo la chica muy sonrojada – Mi nombre es Amano Yuma, te veo este sábado a las 10.

Yuma se fue corriendo, dejando a Natsu con una sonrisa falsa, que solo sus amigos notarían que es falsa, Natsu giro su cabeza y su mirada se encontró con 2 orbes esmeraldas azulados, ya que en una ventana del 3er piso, los ojos de Rias Gremory se unieron al del peli rosa, el cual solo miro a la ventana, mientras que Rias se retiraba, dejando a Natsu con ganas de golpear a alguien, lo que paso cuando un senpai de 3ro trato de molestar a uno de 1ro, Natsu lo golpeo y lo mando contra una pared, agrietando la pared hasta romperla, como algunos huesos del senpai.

Dragneel-kun, mañana estarás en problemas – Grito una alumna de 2do quien era la presidenta de la moral y enemiga No. 1 de Natsu, el cual suspiro con cansancio mientras alzaba su mano en forma de despido, la presidenta anoto eso en una libreta y se reataría por hoy.

Natsu se retiró, pensando en si decirle a Mavis o no.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a Happy como siempre jugando sus juegos y a Mavis viendo un anime sobre criaturas atrapadas en esferas y un chico de cabello azabache con una rata amarilla con rayas cafés en su espalda con unos círculos rojas en sus mejilla, que se llamaba "Pokemon", Serie que le encantaba a la 1ra, la cual seguía reuniendo magia, cosa que Natsu seguía sin poder hacerlo.

Natsu se acercó a Mavis, se sentó junto con ella y la hizo mirarle, los ojos ónix de Natsu con los ojos esmeraldas de Mavis, mientras Natsu ponía su mano en la barbilla, tenía una expresión de seriedad, Mavis se sonrojo como un tomate ante eso, Natsu la miraba muy analítico, muy serio, Mavis se sonrojo más cuando su cerebro le mando una imagen de Natsu, ella y un cuarto los 2 solos y volvió a maldecir a la familia de Kage.

Mavis – Llamo Natsu a la 1ra, de manera seria, lo que no dejaba de hacer que Mavis imaginara muchas cosas nada santas – Le quiero pedir una cosa muy importante – Mavis no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación – Me ayudarías con mis estudios de historia – Pregunto Natsu, dejando con sorpresa en cara a Mavis – Perdón pro interrumpirte, pero es que no sé nada de este mundo… bueno tampoco del original, pero menos de este, me ayudarías con la historia.

Mavis ya casi en su totalidad bajada de temperatura acepto, recordando el hecho de que Natsu no sabía nada de este mundo, por lo cual lo ayudo, la verdad noto la rapidez en la que aprendía el hijo de Igneel, ya que no tardaba mucho en memorizar las cosas, ya que cada tiempo que Mavis preguntaba algo, Natsu lo recordaba.

Mavis lo ayudo a estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche, pero en una de esas, Happy apareció y al mirar a los 2 magos sonrió como solo él sabe y dijo con tono de burla.

Vaya, quien diría que Natsu se haría hombre tan rápido, que feliz estoy – Y con un pulgar arriba ambos magos se sonrojaron y le lanzaron cosas al gato, el cual solo lo esquivo con facilidad.

No digas eso Happy, aún es muy pronto – Dijo Kage apareciendo, llamando la atención de los 3 – Además no olvides, que aún no llegan a la clase de educación sexual y con los ejemplos que Natsu tendrá que mirar – Con una sonrisa burlona se rio junto con Happy al ver la cara más roja que el cabello de Erza que tenía Mavis, incluso salía humo de sus orejas, aunque Natsu no había entendido nada.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu se fue al colegio, mientras que Kage corría de una muy furiosa Mavis, la cual pretendía castigar a Kage por esas bromas de ayer, aunque Happy fue el 1ro en caer por la prohibición de pescado por parte de Mavis, pero Natsu no se quedó a ver lo que paso.

Paso la semana, Natsu estudio con Mavis, al cual era molestada con resultados sexuales por parte de TrollHappy y Kage, lo que ocasionaba una cacería por los 2 cada mañana, lo que le causaba algo de risa a Natsu, así paso el tiempo hasta que el sábado llego, Natsu no le conto nada a Mavis, pero si a Kage, el cual solo le dijo que hiciera un plan y que si algo pasaba, destrozara todo en arte de defensa personal, de manera que Mavis no la regañara, por lo cual Natsu asintió, él se arregló y con su plan de cita se fue al parque, esperando poder descubrir el motivo de su vigilancia.

Natsu camino hasta el parque, ya que quedaba bastante cerca, por lo cual camino, hasta que una dama en traje de Maid le dio un pequeño folleto, en el cual decía _"Te concederemos tu deseo"_ y ponía un círculo mágico/demoniaco, Natsu solo lo guardo y se retiró al parque, donde estaba Yuma con una camisa blanca bajo un vestido rosa con decoración blanca.

Natsu se acercó y le pidió su mano para empezar la cita, la cual fue ir a comer 1ro, por lo cual Natsu tuvo que controlarse un montón para no comer como bestia (Lo que era), después salieron a un Árcade cerca, para que Natsu consiguiera bailar con/contra ella en una máquina, conseguir un muñeco en una máquina de gancho, para luego pasar un rato y platicar de sus vidas, hasta que decidieron volver al parque, pero para eso ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo cual estaban frente a la fuente, donde Yuma pidió algo a Natsu.

Dragneel-kun, me podrías hacer un favor – Pregunto Yuma con una mirada y un tono angelical, a lo cual Natsu un tanto distraído asiente – Podrías morir por favor – Pidió Yuma, a lo cual Natsu estaba por decir algo, hasta que sintió como su estómago era atravesado por una lanza, una lanza de luz, Natsu escupió sangre y miro con furia a Yuma, la cual sonreía maliciosamente y su traje cambia a uno más revelador, uno que solo ocultaba las partes privadas de la mujer y en su espalda 1 par de alas negras – **Perdona Natsu-kun, no me odies a mí, odia a Dios, él fue quien puso una Sacred Gear tan peligrosa dentro de ti, ya que mis superiores consideran que tu Sacred Gear es muy peligrosa, me mandaron a mataste, fue divertida la cita que tuvimos, pero lástima que solo seas un mocoso sin experiencia , pero al menos te diré mi nombre real, Raynare, la Ángel Caída Raynare –** Dijo Raynare dispuesta a irse. Pero algo la detuvo.

Ni pienses que este término – Dijo Natsu poniéndose en pose de batalla, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a un color Jade con la pupila rasgada como la de un lagarto – Créeme que estas lejos de asesinarme – Dijo un muy seguro Natsu a Raynare.

Natsu rápidamente prendió en fuego su puño y se lanzó rápidamente a Raynare, la cual por pura suerte logro esquivarlo ya que si no podría haberla golpeado, en el aire prendió sus pies y dijo **_[Karyu no Kagitsume]_** y un poderoso fuego golpeo a la caída, para luego en el suelo gritar **_[Karyu no Ho…]_** pero no pudo terminar, una 2da lanza golpeo su estómago, cuando miro el cielo, Raynare estaba solo con una herida en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho en forma de haber lanzado algo y eso fue la lanza que estaba incrustada en el pecho de Natsu.

El cual se quejó por el dolor y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo no se recuperaba como debía, por lo cual cayó al suelo con los ojos un tanto borrosos, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y la herida Raynare escapaba con un poco de impresión, mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Natsu que lentamente sentía su cuerpo más y más pesado.

"No, esto no puede acabar así, no pude encontrarme con Igneel, no logre volverme un mago clase-S, no pude derrotar a Mira, Erza, Laxus o a Gildarts y quieren que todo termine así… NO ME JODAN, YO VIVIERE, VIVIRE HASTA QUE ME RE-ENCUENTRE CON IGNEEL" – Pensó Natsu negando su muerte, pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, pues a cada segundo su cuerpo perdía más energía de la normal.

Natsu al estar al borde de la muerte, no noto como de su bolsillo salió un brillo rojizo, el cual se intensifico y que frente a él estaba formándose un círculo mágico, de la cual Natsu con la poca visión que le quedaba noto un hermoso color rojizo.

"Erza… no, no tiene el olor a Erza, pero es un buen olor… este olor… donde lo he olido, es un hermoso y dulce olor… además del olor de su Champo, huele a…" – Natsu no pudo terminar de pensar pues una voz lo distrajo.

Parece que terminaste muy mal, pero que debería hacer ahora – Se preguntó a sí misma la recién llegada.

¿Quién… diablos… eres… tú? – Pregunto Natsu con una voz cansada, tratando de ver a la persona frente a él, pero no lograba ver más allá de un hermoso color rojo, un rojo que le recordaba a una importante mujer en su vida.

Increíble, aun con esa herida, con el cansancio estas consiente… creo que no me equivoque al pensar que eras especial – Dijo la cálida voz de la chica frente a Natsu.

No… te entiendo… quien eres… – Natsu decidió preguntarle a la misteriosa sombra rojiza que veía delante suyo.

Por ahora eso no importa, aunque ahora puedo notar que tienes un gran poder en tu interior, sin duda alguna eres una persona muy interesante, solo diré que ahora vivirás por mí y para mí – Dijo la sombra rojiza a Natsu.

Que… quieres… decir… con… eso – Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Natsu antes de caer inconsciente.

Natsu despertó, más tarde de lo normal, un tanto confundido, porque por alguna extraña manera estaba en su casa en su cama, ya que, no recordaba haber regresado a su casa y menos entrar a su cama, después recordó su herida y al ver su estómago, noto que no había ni rastro de él, aunque el que estuviera desnudo lo dejo un tanto intrigado, se levantó de la cama, al instante en que Mavis entro un tanto molesta por la espera del caza dragones, pues se le haría tarde, pero al entrar se quedó quieta, tanto ella como Natsu.

Mavis se sonrojo más que el pelo de Erza, los sonrojos de Hinata Hyuga y el cabello de Rias juntos, Natsu solo inclino un poco la cabeza por estar un tanto confundido, no entendía porque Mavis estaba de ese color, eso lo preocupo, por lo cual decidió acercarse y poner su frente con la de ella, pero con solo dar un paso Mavis salió corriendo disculpándose, lo que confundió aún más a Natsu, para arreglarse y bajar a comer con los demás.

"Esa cosa era enorme… más grande que la de Zeref, incluso diría que más grande que el de… pero en qué diablos estoy pensando" – Pensó Mavis, después de ver la comida que hizo Kage y eran Perros calientes (Hot-Dogs) y un Omelette, lo que dejo molesta como sonrojada a Mavis tras leer el mensaje "Lastima no sea tan grande como el que viste XD".

Natsu se despidió viendo como Mavis trataba de matar a Kage… otra vez, por lo cual salió de la casa/mansión, pero se dio cuenta de que por algún motivo, se sentía más cansado, con una sensación de pesar, por lo cual se dirigió a la escuela aun con el extraño sentimiento en su cuerpo, con el propósito de habar con una persona, pues al despertar, un olor quedo guardado en el olfato del peli rosa, el cual sabia de quien era ese olor, aunque jamás tuvo un motivo para hablar con esa persona, ahora sí que los tenia.

Natsu camino y entro a la escuela, platico con Matsuda y Motohama como siempre lo hacía, ya que eran buenos amigos, pervertidos, pero al fin y al cabo, buenos amigos.

Oye Natsu, dime no quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película porno o ver unos buenos mangas eróticos – Dijo Motohama al peli rosa.

Y que son esas cosas – Pregunto con su infantil sonrisa y cara inocente, lo que provoco un silencio en todas las personas.

No hagas ese tipo de comentarios, ya sabes, una película o manga erótico es cuando en un video o en un maga, personas tienen relaciones sexuales y la gente lo ase – Dijo ahora Motohama, pero la única respuesta de Natsu fue inclinar su cabeza un poco, prueba de no entender lo que dijo – Natsu… ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?

Por supuesto que lo sé – Dijo Natsu indignado – Los bebes viene de Paris y los trae la cigüeña – Esa fue la respuesta de Natsu, el cual lo dijo con tanta seguridad que muchas personas no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Como que la cigüeña, acaso tus padres no han hablado contigo sobre nada al respecto de este tema, de por si jamás te unes a espiar mujeres, no hablas de nada pervertido y cuando hablamos de cosas pervertidas actúas como si no supieras, acaso tus padres no te han dicho nada del sexo – Pregunto Motohama a Natsu.

No tengo padres – Dijo Natsu, callando y confundiendo a todos – Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era un bebe y me crio otra persona, pero hace unos 7 años que desapareció y aun trato de encontrarlo, así que no tengo padres.

Cuando Natsu dijo eso, todo el mundo callo, más por el tono un tanto triste en que respondió Natsu, lo que hizo que muchas personas vieron con enojo a Motohama, el cual también se regañaba mentalmente, después de eso no se dijo nada más, aunque Motohama y Matsuda recibían ciertas miradas de enojo cuando trataban de enseñar a Natsu sobre ese tema de una manera nada convencional, ya que aún seguía siendo inocente.

Incluso Kage sabía que Natsu no tenía un lado pervertido muy grande y las cosas que ha hecho, lo hace por su instinto infantil, no era un pervertido, solo un chico con una mentalidad sana, aun cuando tuvo "la charla" no escucho mucho y termino confundiéndolo aún más.

El día pasó calmadamente, Natsu se despidió de Motohama y Matsuda mientras que Natsu caminaba adonde provenía el olor de ayer, por lo cual camino hasta llegar cerca del centro de la escuela, done estaban las 2 Onee-samas de la escuela, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, ambas platicando de lo más normal.

Rias-senpai, quisiera que me explicara algunas cosas, como lo es lo que pasó la noche anterior – Dijo Natsu a la peli roja, la cual miraba impresionada a Natsu.

Vaya, no me esperaba que supieras de mí, esperaba decírtelo poco y dejar que veas los cambios, parece que me reconociste, me podrías decir cómo – Pregunto curiosa Rias a Natsu.

Es sencillo, antes de morir lo último que hizo mi nariz es grabar tu aroma, por eso es que en mi cerebro está grabado tu aroma y por eso pude reconocerte, aunque aún tengo mis dudas de lo que paso, pero quiero que me expliques todo y que diablos era ese cuervo de ayer – Dijo Natsu respondiendo a Rias y pidiendo una explicación.

Está bien, pero será mañana, ahora estoy ocupada con algo, así que mañana explicare todo lo que quieres saber – Dijo Rias mientras se retiraba con Akeno.

Vaya no esperaba verte tan amistoso con las senpais Dragneel-san, incluso podría afirmar que no hablarías más que con los pervertidos de tus amigos… siendo tu un niño que no entiende nada de lo que hablan – Dijo la presidenta del consejo de moral.

No es nada, solo que me debían una explicación, no es nada tan importante, pero ya me tengo que ir Rena-chan – Dijo Natsu a la presidenta, la cual se sonrojo fuertemente por la manera cariñosa, lo que enojaba y avergonzaba fuertemente a Rena.

Rena era una chica de cabello negro con ojos azules, llevaba unos lentes rojos y el traje femenino de Kouh, su pelo negro era largo pero atado en una trenza que llegaba hasta un poco más de su trasero, llevaba una vaina alrededor de una tela en su espalda y además de eso tenía un collar con un colmillo de un animal-

No me llames así, ya te he dicho que no te he dado permiso de usar mi nombre – Dijo a Natsu el cual se fue alzando su mano y retirándose – Porque siempre tiene que ser así… incluso acepto una cita con una extraña y yo que trato de acercarme me trata como una niña… Bakaryu (Estúpido dragón).

Rena se retiró del lugar y se fue a su hogar, al igual que Natsu, pero Natsu decidió jugar un rato en el Árcade, cuando salió ya era de noche, Natsu restándole importancia solo camino, hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía, por el olor que emanaba pudo reconocer que era de la misma raza que Raynare, por lo cual camino hasta llegar al parque, el parque donde Raynare lo había asesinado.

Oye te parece si dejas de seguirme, que es lo que deseas – Dijo Natsu volteándose a ver a su perseguidor, el cual era un hombre de 27 años, usaba una gabardina gris y un sombrero, tenía una mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, mientras que la otra estaba en su sombrero, él se detuvo al ver como Natsu se detenía.

 **No es una sorpresa conocer a alguien de esta forma, sin que nada pueda evitar el resultado del mismo –** Dijo de manera elegante el hombre de Gabardina.

No sé de lo que hablas, pero te aseguro que no me van los tíos, así que ve directo al punto – Dijo Natsu.

 **Bien así lo hare –** Dijo calmado el hombre **– Dime quien es tu maestro.**

¿Qué? – Pregunto Natsu confundido, pues no había dicho Amos no maestro, lo que le daba a entender que no se refería a Makarov.

 **Tú amo, ya sabes, a la persona a la que sirves… acaso era un exiliado, si así las cosas se me hacen más fáciles, ya que no habrá nadie que me impida el matarte –** Dijo el misterioso hombre.

Y una mierda, tu amiga lo logro de pura suerte, pero ni pienses que eso pasara una 2da vez, que me are cargo de ti – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su puño y chocándolo con la palma de su otra mano.

El caído creo 2 lanzas de luz en sus manos, pero Natsu no se dejaría vencer por eso, cuando el caído lanzo una Natsu la destruyo con un puño en fuego, para después salir corriendo y con su puño tratar de golpear al Caído el cual uso su 2da lanza para defenderse, pero como la 1ra termino roto, pero era Natsu el único con dolor, pues de sus puños salía humo, además de que le dolían.

El Caído y el dragón se separaron, solo par que el Caído creara otra lanza y Natsu prendiera su puño en fuego una vez más, ambos se acercaron, Natsu rompió la lanza a la vez que golpeaba la cara del caído y lo mandaba a volar, mientras concentraba su magia en su boca y el caído se detenía en el aire y abría los ojos solo para ver una ráfaga de fuego y escuchar **_[Karyu no Hoko]_**.

El caído logro esquivar el potente rugido de Natsu, pero fue mandado contra el suelo por una patada, al alzar la vista noto a Natsu arriba de él, él caído actuó rápido y creo 2 lanzas que lanzo y creo otras 2 para volver a lanzarlas, lo que hizo que Natsu destrozara las 2 primeras lanzas, pero las otras 2 lanzas lo atravesaron e incrustaron no tan profundos en sus hombros, por lo cual con su fuego los destrozo y vio como al caído se acercó con una lanza, que no pudo esquivar y lo corto del hombro hasta la cintura en forma diagonal, cayendo de rodillas.

El caído confiado se dio la espalda, creyendo haber acabado con el "Exiliado", pero algo lo detuvo y fue el sonido de fuego, al girarse, se movió a la derecha y esquivo un potente rugido de fuego, a lo que volteo a ver al "Exiliado", el cual estaba parada y con una mirada retadora, por lo cual el Caído preparo 2 lanzas más potentes que las anteriores, las cuales lanzo a Natsu y este respondió comiendo sus flamas que quedaron alrededor y grito **_[Enjin no Dogo]_** y un potente alarido de fuego negro golpeo y destrozó la luz alrededor y obligo a esquivarlo con cierto temor.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, los Jade de Natsu con los negros del Caído, el cual creo otra potente lanza, pero fue destruida por una energía roja, además de una voz.

Veo que te has estado divirtiendo con mi sirviente – Dijo una voz que Natsu reconoció al instante, ambos hombres voltearon su cabeza y vieron a una joven peli roja, vieron a Rias Gremory.

Por ese cabello rojizo, me imagino que se trata de la casa Gremory, así que él es tu sirviente – Dijo el hombre a Rias.

Es un gusto conocerlo Ángel Caído Dohnaseek – Dijo Rias al hombre.

Rias Gremory, no pensaba que él era un sirviente tuyo, por lo cual me retiro – Dijo Dohnaseek.

Que, espera un minuto, ni creas que esto acabó, VUELVE, MALDITO CUERVO SUB-DESAROLLADO – Grito Natsu a Dohnaseek, pero Rias lo detuvo.

Con eso es suficiente – Dijo Rias poniendo su dedo en la frente de Natsu, el cual cayo dormido al instante.

Ya era de día, Natsu que seguía durmiendo, se despertó al sentir un cosquilleo con un delicioso aroma en su nariz, al despertarse empezó a restregar sus dedos con sus ojos, mientras bostezaba y estiraba, después noto que estaba en su cuarto en "su" mansión, nuevamente recordando lo que paso ayer, pero como el día anterior, desnudo, por lo cual solo suspiro, hasta que un dulce olor llamo su atención, un olor que recordaba muy bien, por lo cual se paralizo al ver un bulto a su derecha y desprendía un dulce olor.

Natsu con cuidado y temor, removió la manta y se congelo al ver lo que estaba una hermosa peli roja dormida a su lado, como Dios la trajo al mundo, así es, Natsu destapo a una dormida Rias desnuda, lo que sonrojo de sobre manera a Natsu, el cual después se puso nervioso, hasta que ella se movió y se despertó, levantándose y limpiando sus ojos con los dedos, mientras Natsu miraba a otro lado, en eso se abre la puerta, mostrando a Mavis, un tanto enojada.

Natsu, levántate, se te va a hacer… tarde – Mavis se quedó callada al ver a Natsu desnudo (Solo se le veía de cintura para arriba) y a Rias (Que estaba igual que Natsu).

Buenos Días, lamento la tardanza – Dijo inocentemente Rias a Mavis, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Perdón por interrumpir, solo les vine a decir que se les haría tarde y que el desayuno estará listo en unos momentos – Dijo Mavis de manera casi monótonamente, Mavis cerró la puerta y bajo, dejando a un más nervioso Natsu.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, no sé porque, pero ahora tengo un miedo parecido al miedo de derramar el pastel de Erza… pero además de eso está el problema de que estoy en mi cuarto desnudo con una chica los 2 desnudos, pero no huele a sangre, por lo cual aún es virgen… pero y ¿si no era virgen? Y lo hicimos… no, no, no huele a ningún residuo que no sea olor natural, ni sudor ni nada más" – Pensó Natsu, recordando lo poco que entendió o puso atención de "la charla", ya que no era idiota, lento si, idiota no, entendía el gusto del cuerpo de una mujer, pero él tiene un libido sano, por eso es que no era un pervertido como sus amigos.

No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada – Dijo Rias calmando a Natsu, el cual miro a la hermosa dama que estaba parándose y dirigiéndose a donde su ropa.

Entonces ¿Por qué estamos desnudos? – Pregunto un desconfiado Natsu a Rias.

Por la herida de tu pecho – Respondió señalando el cuerpo de Natsu, recordando las heridas que sufrió con el caído – Para poder curarla, tuve que juntar nuestros cuerpos y de esa manera usar mi poder mágico y sanarla, ya que es posible, dado que somos del mismo clan.

¿Eh? – Dijo aún más confundido Natsu.

Jejeje – Rio Rias tiernamente mirando al cara de Natsu – Tranquilo te lo explicare todo después.

Ok – Dijo no muy convencido Natsu.

Tras eso, Natsu miraba detenidamente el cuerpo de Rias, sin duda alguna estaba hipnotizado por ese cuerpo, grandes pechos, más que los de Mira y Erza, una cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, un buen trasero y unas largas y torneadas piernas, sin duda nada que envidiarle a las chicas del Gremio, aunque si fuera lo contrario sin duda sería diferente, Natsu estaba mirando el cuerpo de Rias, si bien no es un pervertido, que hombre heterosexual haría, o es acaso que ustedes no lo harían, ¿Ninguno se resistiría? Si eso pensé, así que no culpen a Natsu, es solo un hombre.

Rias al voltear, miro como Natsu miraba la ventana, Rias con una sonrisa en cara solo le dijo a Natsu.

Puedes ver todo lo que gustes, no seas reservado – Dijo Rias, por lo cual Natsu voleo un poco su cabeza – Ah por cierto, yo soy un Demonio y tú eres mi sirviente – Dijo Rias como si fuera de lo más común del mundo, pero Rias no en Natsu no una mirada de impresión sino de duda y después a una más relajada.

Así que tú eres un Demonio y yo tu siervo – Dijo Natsu en un tono calmado – Eso explicaría algunas cosas – Dijo Natsu.

No te sorprende el saber que soy un Demonio – Pregunto Rias al peli rosa.

No, ya sabía que no eras humana, pero no sabía que fueras un Demonio – Respondió Natsu con tranquilidad.

"Vaya que es interesante, creo que si fue bueno revivirlo" Bueno hoy en la escuela te lo explicare con más calma – Pensó/Dijo Rias a Natsu.

Rias termino de vestirse y se retiró de la mansión, pero de la nada un aire de muerte golpeo a Natsu, el cual por algún motivo estaba tan aterrado como cuando el destruía, pisaba, carbonizaba o interrumpía a Erza y su pastel, por lo cual bajo rápido y llego a la cocina, donde estaba una Mavis muy enojada, un Happy que lloraba de felicidad y de un Kage con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa de orgullo.

Tras acabar de comer y de estar cerca de un aura capaz de aterrar al mismo Acnologia, Natsu se retiró de la mansión, aun asustado del aura que emanaba la 1ra maestra del gremio, por lo cual suspiro.

El día paso tranquilo, las clases continuaron, platico en el recreo con Motohama y Matsuda, mientras que pensaba en que obtendría las respuestas que tanto deseaba, por lo cual al terminar las clases, se quedó esperando a que alguien viniera, de la nada se escuchó una multitud de chicas, Natsu volteo a ver la puerta y de ahí entro el chico más popular de la escuela, que era Kiba Yuuto, un chico rubio de ojos azules Bishounen.

Kiba se acercó a Natsu, quedando frente a él.

Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Natsu Dragneel-san ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Kiba, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Natsu – Mucho Gusto, yo soy Kiba Yuuto, me mando Rias-senpai a buscarte.

Natsu entendió el mensaje, por lo cual decidió seguir a Kiba, caminaron sin platicar de nada, caminaron hasta llegar a un viejo edificio a espaldas de la escuela, caminaron hasta llegar a un salón, el cual tenía una perta de madera, Kiba toco y al abrió, entrando junto a nuestro héroe, el cual se asombró al ver un cuarto totalmente limpio con muchas cosas que denunciaban que no estaba tan abandonada como se veía afuera, pero en uno de los sillones estaba una chica de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar femenino.

Koneko, te quiero presentar a Natsu Dragneel-kun – Dijo Kiba señalando al peli salmón.

Es un Gusto – Dijo la peli plateada de nombre Koneko.

Bueno, como dije, ella es Toujo Koneko y yo soy Kiba Yuuto, nuevamente es un gusto conocerte Dragneel-kun – Dijo Kiba presentándose una vez más.

Después de la presentación, el sonido de una ducha llamo la atención de Natsu, el que pensó "Que diablos no tiene este lugar… seguro que también lo hizo Kage" y dentro del baño se escuchó la voz de 2 personas, la 1ra la reconoció, era la voz de Rias, mientras que la 2da voz no la reconocía, hasta que el agua dejo de sonar y salió Rias con el pelo mojado y con su uniforme.

Gracias por esperar, es que ayer no pude ducharme ya que estuve contigo – Dijo Rias a Natsu, el cual solo sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca – Bueno empecemos con las presentaciones, yo soy Rias Gremory.

Yo soy Akeno Himejima – Dijo la peli negra que salió después de Rias.

Pues nosotros ya nos presentamos como debíamos, por lo cual creo que saltare mi nombre – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Toujo Koneko, un gusto – Dijo la peli blanca, presentándose ella misma.

Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones acabaron, te doy la bienvenida al club de lo ocultismo Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Rias animada mente – Ahora me imagino que querrás que respondamos tus preguntas, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Rias.

La verdad, sí, quiero saber todo – Dijo Natsu a Rias.

Bueno, entonces creo que iré directo al punto – Dijo Rias – Estuviste a punto de morir por un Ángel Caído – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

¿Un qué? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

Te acuerdas del tipo de ayer – Pregunto Rias, recibiendo un asentimiento y una promesa de mandar a volar a un cuervo – Él es un Ángel Caído, la diferencian entre ellos y los ángeles, son sus alas, pues el de los ángeles normales es blanco puro y el de los Caídos son totalmente negras, el porque te mataron, es sencillo – Dijo Rias llamando la atención de Natsu – Te asesinaron porque creían que tenías un **_[Sacred Gear]_** – Dijo Rias, confundiendo a Natsu.

¿Y eso qué es? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias un tanto desconfiado.

Tranquilo, un **_[Sacred Gear]_** es un poder único dado a ciertos seres humanos, Por ejemplo, la mayoría de las personas que tienen su nombre grabado en la historia, se dice que son poseedores de ** _[Sacred Gear]_** y con ese poder, lograron grabar su nombre en la historia – Explico Rias a Natsu.

La mayoría de los ** _[Sacred Gear]_** tienen funciones que solo son usables en la sociedad humana – Ahora explicaba Akeno – Pero también existen los que son amenazas para los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, así que Natsu, podrías alzar tu mano izquierda hacía arriba – Pidió Akeno.

Natsu asintió y alzo su mano izquierda al techo.

Ahora cierra los ojos e imagina a quien consideras la persona más fuerte que has conocido – Volvió a explicar Rias – Ahora imagina a esa persona, luego imita la pose de esa persona y no debes de detenerte.

Natsu obedeció a Rias, por lo cual sentado con la mano en alto, se imaginó a muchas personas, que empezó con Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts, Makarov… incluso a Zancrow, Peruhito, Ultear… Zeref, o a Acnologia, hasta que una imagen lo detuvo de su búsqueda, pues un recuerdo de él y su padre… si, su padre, nunca habrá nadie más fuerte que él.

Ahora párate y has la misma pose que la persona que está en tu mente – Dijo suavemente Rias a Natsu.

Natsu se paró con los ojos cerrados, abrió sus piernas y puso su pierna derecha adelante y la izquierda un poco atrás alzando un poco su pie, después se encorvo un poco, mientras que ponía sus manos adelante de él, a la vez que alzaba su mirada y ponía la mirada de una bestia apunto de cazar a su presa, asustando un poco a los miembros del club, sus ojos ónix pasaron a ser de un color jade con la pupila rasgada, abrió su boca haciendo visibles sus colmillos, después de eso, un rugido, un rugido que sin duda se podía escuchar hasta la mansión Dragneel, pero el rugido que provenía del peli rosa, fue acompañado por una gran y potente llamarada, que los miembros del club tuvieron que esquivar, de la nada una luz se hizo presente, pero era apagado por el fuego de Natsu.

El cual en su mente, un recuerdo de como Igneel espanto a una espantosa criatura con su fuego, que destrozo medio bosque por accidente, pero un recuerdo digno de usar, ya que era el poder de un dragón y padre a la vez.

Cuando Natsu acabo de rugir, se paró, calmando a los miembros del club, los que veían a Natsu mirar su brazo, el cual ahora era un guantelete de escamas rojas, junto con una joya verde en el centro y garras en vez de dedos, el cual Natsu miraba detenidamente.

B-B-Bueno – Dijo tartamudeando un poco Rias – Ese es tu **_[Sacred Gear]_** , la razón del porque la Ángel Caída Yuma te asesino, fue porque esa **_[Sacred Gear]_** sería muy peligrosa para ellos y por eso es que te asesinaron – Dijo Rias a Natsu el cual estaba un poco confundido – Sobreviviste gracias a que me invocaste por el círculo mágico de este folleto – Explico Rias a Natsu mostrándole un pequeño folleto.

Como un folleto puede ser un círculo mágico – Pregunto Natsu a Rias, más al ver ese folleto que decía "Te concederemos tu deseo" y con un círculo mágico en rojo parecido al que había en una esquina del cuarto.

Veras – Empezó a explicar Rias a Natsu – Hoy en día, las personas yo no hacen círculos mágicos, por lo cual, nosotros mandamos a nuestros **_[Familiares]_** para repartidlos, de manera que la gente que ya no dibuja los círculos, puedan invocarlos con estos folletos, como el día en que casi mueres por el Ángel Caído y me invocaste, pues mi familiar te dio un folleto – Explico Rias a Natsu, el cual escuchaba todo y miraba su guantelete – Tú me llamaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte, usualmente suelen ir Akeno, Kiba o Koneko, pero tú me llamaste a mí, por lo cual al verte supe que habías sido asesinado por un Ángel Caído, ya que no solo los diablos sino también los humanos normales morirían al ser atravesados por una lanza de luz de un Caído, pero tu seguías… "ileso", por lo cual decidí rescatarte y salvar tu vida… pero te convertiste en un diablo, por lo cual Natsu, ahora eres un diablo bajo mi nombre, Rias Gremory, eres un miembro más del club de ocultismo, bienvenido Natsu.

Tras decir eso en la espalada de todos salieron alas, que a comparación de los Caídos o de los Exceed, estos eran de murciélago, pero de la nada Natsu sintió como algo crecía en su espalda, al ver sobre su hombro miro que tenía alas.

Genial, tengo alas, me pregunto si me pareceré más a Igneel – Se preguntó a si mismo Natsu.

¿Igneel? – Preguntaron Kiba y Rias.

¿Quién es Igneel, Natsu-senpai? – Pregunto Koneko, con una curiosidad muy grande, pero que no se le notaba.

¿Eh? – Dijo Natsu – Igneel es mi padre – Dijo Natsu, llamando la atención de los miembros, ya que habían escuchado que el mismo Natsu, declaro el ser huérfano, salvo que borraron el que otra persona lo crió – No conozco a mis padres biológicos, pues me abanderaron apenas nací, me dejaron en medio de la selva e Igneel me encontró – Dijo Natsu contando su historia a los miembros los cuales tenían tristeza en los ojos como horror al pensar que un par de padres abandonaran a su hijo en la mitad de la nada – Igneel me cuido, me enseño a caminar, hablar, leer, escribir, me enseño su magia, a cómo sobrevivir por mí mismo, incluso como sobrevivir con más personas y jugaba conmigo, sin duda el mejor padre que pude haber tenido… pero un día desapareció y ya llevo buscándolo por 7 años, pero aun no me doy por vencido, ya que lo encontrare – Dijo muy decidido Natsu.

Todos los miembros tenían una cara de miedo y horror al escuchar lo 1ro, incluso Koneko, pero tras acabar de escuchar todo, Rias y Akeno lloraban por el drama y la vida que tuvo Natsu, mientras que Kiba puso su mano en el hombro de Natsu en forma de confortación, al igual que Koneko que había regresado a tener su cara inexpresiva, pero por dentro estaba como Rias, Akeno y Kiba.

Eso es muy triste Natsu – Dijo Rias levantándose – Ha sido muy dura tu vida, lo que has sufrido tu solo, buscando a tu padre, sé que lo encontraras… aunque no entiendo que tenga que ver las alas con eso – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

Por supuesto que lo haré – Dijo un entusiasmado Natsu, separándose del abrazo de Rias – Oh y lo de las alas, es porque Igneel es un Dragón – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

Cric cric cric.

El sonido de los grillos era lo único que sonaba en el salón del club, todos los miembros estaban callados, lo que dejaba nervioso a Natsu.

¡¿QUÉ ES UN QUE?! – Preguntaron/Gritaron los miembros del club de ocultismo.

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… aunque lo publique el mismo día que el fic, así que… como sea, espero que les haya gustado el fic, quien diría que 2 capítulos en un día… a quien engaño, no soy el 1ro que lo hace, como sea, espero les haya gustado y como dicen muchos, dejen Rewivs._**


	3. Trabajo, Monja y Exiliado

**_Bueno antes de que nada contestare a los Reveiws que han dejado los fanáticos del fic y me alegro que les guste este fic, así que adelante con los Reviews:_**

 ** _: Si es Harem y si pondré a Grayfia._**

 ** _Acnologia984: Me alegra que te encanten mis fic´s, me hace muy feliz y me inspira para más series y capítulos, y como ya dije arriba (↑) si Grayfia está en el harem._**

 ** _Gintoli1995: No te preocupes, tardo un largo tiempo, pero no los pienso abandonar._**

 ** _Akuma1785: No prometo nada, pero intentare publicar más rápido la próxima._**

 ** _Zafir09: Agradezco la información de los ojos, no se distinguir muy bien los ojos de colores parecidos al rojo, así que gracias por decirme, eso error lo corregiré en mis próximos capítulos y sí, pero en el fic, debe ser llamando pervertido aunque sea una vez, ya que no es un título que use mucho Natsu, por lo cual esperaa saber cómo llamaran Natsu y a Motohama y Matsuda._**

 ** _: Es que uso el concepto básico de Natsu obtiene una "cita" con Raynare pro x razón y muere, es revivido por Rias y obtiene el guantelete, todo eso es lo básico y como empieza la novela, manga o anime de DxD, por lo cual es muy común pensar que ya lo has leído antes, es como un punto inicial en algunas historias, pero lo del Harem, no estoy del todo listo, los que están, son los que pertenecen dentro del Harem en DxD y otros más, junto con las chicas que considere deban entrar al Harem, pobre las Lolis es imposibles, en todo Harem hay una loli, no hay anime Harem que no tenga uno, es como una regla y dentro del fic y parejas de DxD hay como 4, así que lamento decir que si habrá Lolis en el Harem (Aunque no le guste a la ONU, por putos)._**

 ** _Gintoki: La continuare, así que no te preocupes y si Grayfia está en el Harem y Erza también, ya que no me gusta el Jerza y prefiero el Nerza, pero ya tengo pareja para Jellal, así disfrutas de las 2 en vez de solo 1._**

 ** _Jojo9999: Lamentablemente soy muy tardando en subir nuevos capítulos, pero tratare de subirlos más rápidos, y si Ophis como Grayfia están en el Harem._**

 ** _E.N.D: La continuare, pero no prometo nada con eso de subirlos más capitulo muy rápido._**

 ** _Akuma: Eso hare y sobre Zeref y Acnologia, si, aparecerán en el fic, pero no diré cuándo para no quitar emoción._**

 ** _Jonny881: Me alegro, pero aun así, pienso en que exageraste con eso._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Trabajo, Monja y Exiliado._**

En el club de ocultismo, estaban 5 personas, una pelirroja de nombre Rias Gremory, un rubio de nombre Kiba Yuuto, una peli plata de nombre Koneko Toujo, una pelinegra de nombre Akeno Himejima y un peli salmón de nombre Natsu Dragneel, pero los 4 1ros estaban con la boca en el piso, pues aun no salían de su impresión al saber quién crió a su nuevo compañero.

– ¿Entonces tú eres un dragón? – Preguntaron todos.

– No solo fui criado por uno, el me enseño su magia, a sobrevivir, a cazar entre otras cosas, pero un día desapareció sin dejar rastro y desde ese día lo ando buscando por todos lados – Dijo Natsu a sus nuevos compañeros de Club.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste criado por un dragón, un verdadero dragón? – Pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro Rias a Natsu.

– Si, su nombre es Igneel, el dragón más fuerte de fuego – Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

– Eso quiere decir que eres un **_[Fake Dragon]_** – Dijo Rias aun asombrada, mientras que Natsu no dijo nada, solo asintió un tanto nervioso.

– Bueno, ahora que pasara con esto – Dijo Natsu señalando su **_[Sacred Gear]_**.

– Bueno, ya que tienes ahora tú **_[Sacred Gear]_** déjame decirte esto, ahora que estás conmigo tú estilo de vida y tu futuro cambiarán y serán muy brillantes – Dijo Rias para cambiar el tema de los dragones – Ahora déjame explicarte algo Natsu, entre los demonios existen rangos, esos rangos tienen un nombre y es el de "Titulo de Nobleza", el lugar donde naces y la familia en que nacieron, juegan un papel muy importante en ella, pero hay quienes los obtiene por trabajo duro, ya que todos empezamos como novatos – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

– Ok, lo entiendo – Dijo Natsu, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención – Pero, ¿Por qué los demonios reencarnas humanos? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

– Verás, la mayoría de los Demonios puros o de sangre pura fueron asesinados en la antigua guerra, por ese motivo, empezaron a hacer servidores – Explico Rias – Como los seres humanos los demonios nos dividimos en géneros que son hombres y mujeres y como todo ser vivo, nosotros podemos dar a luz, pero incluso con parto natural tardaríamos mucho tiempo para regresar a la misma población de antes, además de que la tasa de natalidad es muy baja, por lo cual no podremos levantarnos contra los Ángeles Caídos, así que buscamos a humanos que tangan potencial y los revivimos como demonios bajo el nombre de un demonio, como en tu caso, ya que ahora eres mi sirviente, sirviente de Rias Gremory.

– ¿Entonces ahora soy tu sirviente? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias, al cual asintió.

– Sí, pero en realidad hay algo bueno – Dijo Rias Natsu – Ya que esto solo cubre el número de demonios y no cubre el número de demonios poderosos, por lo cual los demonios de alta clase decidieron que hay que darles una oportunidad de poderes a los demonios reencarnados, a los humanos que fueron reencarnados en demonios se les dio la oportunidad de tener su propio título de nobleza, siempre y cuando sean poderosos, debido a eso, hay muchos demonios en la sociedad humana, posiblemente no te hayas dado cuenta, pero te habrás topado con un demonio en la calle.

– En realidad detecte a muchos no humanos y se cuando una persona es normal, es mago o no es humano, por eso sabía desde el inicio que ustedes no eran humanas, pero no sabían que eran demonios y menos que las personas que no eran humanos fueran demonios que vienen de donde ustedes vengan – Explicó Natsu a los presentes, sorprendiéndonos en gran medida, ya que no era por el motivo normal, ya que sabía diferenciar entre criaturas y cosas que no se detectan a los demonios.

– Bueno, como tú hay personas que detectan demonios por la gran codicia que tiene, así sea por ayuda de un demonio o por su alta cantidad de codicia es que son capaces de notarnos, es por eso que usan estos folletos para invocarnos como lo hiciste tu Natsu – Explicó Rias a Natsu, para luego preguntar – ¿Pero no sabes de donde viene los demonios?

– Pues si los bebés vienen de parís… los demonios de Alemania… o eso me dijo Igneel – Respondió con una sonrisa inocente, típica de un niño d años, lo que causó una gota en los presentes y una mirada de sorpresa.

– Los rumores decían que era de mente inocente y creí que bromeaba, pero sin duda no es broma – Comentó impresionada Rias – Para empezar Natsu, los demonios venimos del infierno o el inframundo, que son teóricamente lo mismo, pero uno es donde residen los demonios y el otro es donde van las almas en pena de las personas malas – Explicó Rias a Natsu lo básico del conocimiento de la historia de la mitología Bíblica.

– Pero es que no conoces de las religiones, Dragneel-san – Pregunto Akeno al peli salmón.

– No, la verdad es que no – Respondió Natsu un tanto apenado – No se me ha dado eso de la mitología ni nada, ya que sigo el reglamento de mi padre, la cual es _"Si tienes tiempo para pensar en cosa absurdas como dioses o seres superiores, toma ese tiempo y entrena para ser más fuerte y si alguien se mete en tu camino, quítatelo aun si es a la fuerza y como tu carne antes de que se enfríe"_ y es por eso que no me importa eso de los dioses o religiones y siempre como mi carne caliente – Los miembros tras escuchar la "explicación" de Natsu, tuvieron una gota de sudor en sus cabezas ante el comentario o regla según Natsu de su padre.

– Ok, continuando con lo que estaba diciendo – Cambió de tema Rias – De una manera "sencilla" es fácil de obtener el título de nobleza, aunque es bastante tardado en realidad – Dijo Rias a Natsu, finalizando la explicación de los títulos de nobleza – Bien, ahora, dime Natsu, estas bien siendo mi sirviente ¿Verdad?, si te esfuerzas serás capaz de conseguir un título de nobleza.

–La verdad no me interesa nada lo de tener una nobleza o sirvientes – Dijo Natsu, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que muchos matarían por una oportunidad así, pero Rias pensó que se negaba a ser su sirviente y no quería obligar a Natsu a quedarse por obligación y no por voluntad propia, Natsu lo noto y dijo – Pero suena interesante, por lo cual, estaré a sus órdenes Rias… ¿Sama?

–Que bien, pero desde ahora debes llamarme Buchou – Comento Rias a su nuevo sirviente.

– ¿No puedo llamarla Onee-sama? – Pregunto Natsu, notando como Rias lo pensaba.

– Suena bien, pero como opero desde la escuela, considero que es mejor que me llamases Buchou, ya que este es el club de investigación de lo oculto después de todo y todo el mundo me llama así – Dijo Rias a Natsu, el cual asintió a las palabras de Rias.

– Ok, entonces, enséñeme a ser un buen demonio Buchou – Dijo un animado Natsu a la demonio de cabellera rojiza.

– Esa es la actitud – Dijo Rias alegre por el ánimo de su nuevo sirviente.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde las explicaciones por parte de Rias, Natsu se encontraba a las 3 de la madrugada caminando de ahí para haya, la razón, sencillo, trabajo, el trabajo de un demonio novato, el cual era repartir folletos con una máquina que le dio Rias, el cual indicaba el lugar donde una persona tuviera una gran codicia, la cual aparecía en un punto rojo y Natsu salía corriendo hacia ese punto para dejar un folleto, aunque bien podía usar una bicicleta, Natsu no quería subir a un transporte, sin importar cuál sea.

A Natsu le parecía interesante la forma de trabajar de los demonios, dando folletos, estos son invocados, conceden deseos a las personas y estos pagan un precio ya decidido o algo que puedan dar en posesión, por lo cual no era nada del otro mundo, pero la verdad era que cuando usaban uno, este se destruía y daban otro, de tal manera que se repetía el proceso, casi era como los trabajos en el gremio.

Usualmente estos trabajos los hacían los familiares de los demonios como lo era el familiar de Rias que le entrego el folleto a Natsu, pero como desde Akeno hasta Koneko lo habían hecho, Natsu también paso por eso, pero a Natsu en nada lo molestaba, en si no era nada fuera del otro mundo, lo único que si le molesto en un principio fue lo de usar una bicicleta, pero con la mentira de que caminaría para entrenar, lo que de por sí, no era del todo mentira, lo único que Natsu no lograba acostumbrarse era el cansancio, pero no era nada que dormir en clases no lo ayudara.

Si bien, no era un genio en actitud, el mago peli rosa era muy brillante en realidad, aprendía con rapidez las cosas y podía hacerlas el solo una vez acostumbrado a ellas, pero en si no le gustaba usar mucho la cabeza, ya que era un dragón al fin y al cabo y los dragones no son de mucho pensar.

Natsu únicamente continuo con el trabajo que se le mandó a hacer y regresaría a su hogar y vería si duerme un rato o entrenaba su nueva forma o con las armas.

* * *

Natsu regreso a su casa y faltaban como 4 horas para que empezaran las clases, por lo cual bajo al sótano, donde vio a Kage meditando, Natsu se detuvo, al tiempo en que entraba y quedaba delante de Kage.

– Sabes que es de mala educación quedársele viendo a alguien mucho tiempo – Pregunto más que nada Kage a Natsu, el cual se fue para atrás y dijo.

– Lo siento, pensé que estabas muy metido en la meditación y no quería interrumpirte – Dijo Natsu disculpándose con el encapuchado.

– No te preocupes, pero es muy temprano no crees – Dijo Kage con una sonrisa al joven caza dragones – Pero ya que estas aquí, practica con la Zambato o con el fuego del dios.

Natsu asintió a las palabras de su encapuchado amigo, practico con su fuego oscuro, ya que las armas las dejaría un rato, hasta que supiera como diablos recuperar o evitar que su poder desaparezca de la nada, pero solo decidió no decir nada.

– Crees que está bien no contarle nada a Mavis – Pregunto Natsu a Kage al pensar en revelar su identidad como demonio a Mavis.

– Eso lo dejare a tu decisión, la verdad, por mí no hay problema, pero puedes explicarle el motivo y todo – Respondió y pregunto Kage a Natsu.

– No ahora – Dijo un tanto desanimado – Kage… crees que logre ser tan fuerte como Igneel – Pregunto Natsu a su amigo.

– No – Respondió con simpleza el mago encapuchado, lo que desanimo un poco a Natsu – Serás aún más fuerte que él – Dijo eso con una gran sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a Natsu – Un mago que aprendió la magia de **_[Dragón Slayer]_** , por derecho debe ser más fuerte que un dragón, de hecho la forma para demostrar que eres un asesino de verdad es matar a tu padre, así que por ley tienes que ser más fuerte que Igneel – Explico Kage pero esa respuesta no le gusto a Natsu – Dije que se debe no que tienes que hacerlo, puedes ser más fuerte y dejarlo vivo, no es una obligación.

– Ya veo… por cierto, crees que puedas hacerme un favor – Pregunto Natsu a Kage.

– Todo depende – Dijo con una sonrisa de negociante.

* * *

Ya en la comida, Natsu estaba viendo la comida que preparo Mavis la cual era un desayuno simple, huevos y tocinos, con jugo de naranja, pero Natsu miraba a Mavis fijamente, Mavis se sonrojaba con la mirada de Natsu , Kage y Happy terminan de comer como bestias que no han comido en meses y salen de la cocina.

– Mavis – Llamo Natsu a la fantasma rubia.

– Sí – Dijo ella nerviosa por la voz seria y la mirada de Natsu.

– Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Natsu le contó todo a Mavis, la cual asintió al escuchar las palabras de su mago, si bien sabía que eso pasaría, le hubiera gustado que hablara con ella antes, pero el mago decía que se sentía mal por no haberle hecho caso y no sabía cómo explicarle, la fantasma asintió y solo dijo.

– Deprisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela – Y con una sonrisa en cara Natsu asintió y comió para luego despedirse e irse a la escuela.

– Crecen mucho con el tiempo, pero el creció para bien sin la ayuda de esos 2 – Dijo Kage a espaldas de Mavis.

– No quiero que esa amabilidad desaparezca con la liberación de "él" – Dijo Mavis con tristeza.

– Eso es algo que solo el destino sabe y nadie más – Dijo Kage – Pero si quieres ayudarlo, dale crías y que se centre en ellos y no en peleas – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara muy juguetona, pero de la nada Mavis giro su cabeza con un gran sonrojo y la mirada de los 10 mil muertos.

– KAGE – Grito Mavis persiguiendo al mago de viajes.

* * *

Ya en la tarde Natsu estaba en la puerta de la escuela, o cerca de ella, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, de la nada una sombra aparece delante de él.

– Qué crees que haces aun en la escuela y dormido en medio de la escuela Dragneel – Dijo Rena la cual miraba a Natsu con sus lentes.

– Nada, solo estoy acostado esperando un rato, pero… no quieres acostarte un rato – Dijo con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Rena por el mensaje de 2ble entendimiento.

– Pero de qué diablos hablas Natsu, no digas estupideces, debes irte a tu casa en esto momentos la escuela terminó – Dijo Rena a Natsu al saber la hora que eran.

– La verdad es que me uní a un club pero estoy esperando algo y no debe tardar en llegar, así que nos vemos otro día Rena – Y con una sonrisa se despidió de la presidenta de la moral.

La presidenta se retiró del lugar, ya que tenía un asunto muy importante que arreglar, Natsu espero hasta que algo cayó del cielo, era una caja, Natsu sonrió y se paró, tenía que llegar al club antes de que Rias se enojara, la verdad Natsu ya estaba un poco harto de correr y casi no descansar, esperaba que ahora pudiera ver como se hace un trabajo como un demonio, lo estaba esperando.

Natsu llego a la puerta del lugar donde se supone que era la sede de la familia Gremory, la familia de demonios que lo revivió y ahora trabajaba para ellos.

Natsu entro al salón y vio a los 4 miembros del club sin contarlo, una hermosa joven pelirroja, una joven pelinegra, un Bishounen rubio y una muy joven peli platina.

– Buenos días Buchou – Saludo Natsu a su ama.

– Buenos días Natsu te estaba esperando – Dijo con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del asesino de dragones – Veras, ya has logrado pasar el tiempo para repartir los folletos, ahora pasaras a la parte más importante de los demonios.

– Eso significa que hare un contrato – Dijo Natsu feliz de poder hacer un trabajo, ya estaba aburriéndose de correr por toda la noche.

– Sí, pero como eres un demonio principiante, tendremos que darte una petición fácil – Dijo Rias a su nuevo miembro – Koneko obtuvo 2 peticiones y como es muy difícil hacerlas 2, te dará una para que hagas tu 1er contrato.

– Gracias por la ayuda – Dijo la peli platino a su senpai.

– No es ningún problema, para que somos los compañero – Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de Koneko.

De la nada Natsu noto como en un círculo mágico Akeno decía algo y vio como el circulo empezó a brillar de color azul y blanco, sorprendiéndolo, como rezando que eso no estuviera en la maldición de todo asesino de dragones.

– No te muevas Natsu, Akeno está insertando tu sello en el círculo mágico – Dijo Rias a Natsu el cual asintió a las palabras de su ama.

El sello era algo que se formaba con el poder demoníaco y que es diferente para cada persona, Natsu al inicio no entendía bien el punto, pero le explicaron de manera más sencilla y Natsu entendió que con el tiempo el sello se haría en su cuerpo.

– Natsu, estira tus manos hacía aquí – Dijo Rias y Natsu obedeció, Rias se acercó y empezó a dibujar en la mano de Natsu, por como sentía que el dedo se movía era un circulo, de la nada la mano de Natsu empezó a brillar y de eso apareció un círculo mágico que brillaba en blanco y azul – Bien, con esto, podrás aparecer instantáneamente en el hogar del cliente, una vez llegues por el circulo de transportación y termines el trabajo, el circulo te traerá de regreso a este lugar, estas lista Akeno – Pregunto Rias a su Vicepresidenta, la cual asintió y salió del circulo – Bien ahora Natsu, entra al portal.

Natsu entro al portal y la energía empezó a salir, Natsu sentía como su poder era llevado al exterior, estaba emocionado, pero a la vez algo preocupado, ya que no sabía si llegaría bien y normal o bien y mareado y por todos los dragones, deseaba que fuera la No. 1 en cualquier caso.

– El círculo mágico está reaccionando al cliente, serás tele transportado a su ubicación en este momento – Dijo Rias a su nuevo miembro – Ahora, estas llevando tu manual para después de ser Tele Transportado, ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Rias preocupada por su compañero sin experiencia alguna, pero Natsu respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Bien, entonces buena suerte y en marcha.

El sello empezó a brillar aún más fuerte, lo que hizo que Natsu cerrara los ojos para evitar que se lastimara los ojos, espero unos minutos, deseaba estar con el cliente al abrirlos, pero por su muy subdesarrollado olfato supo que no y abrió los ojos para ver que seguía en la sala del club, donde vio como Rias tenía una mano en la frente, Akeno decía una de sus típicas Ara ara y Kiba simplemente suspiro.

– Natsu – Llamó la líder de los demonios al peli rosa, el cual la mira con desilusión al no haber sido tele transportado a donde el cliente – Parece que no puedes ir a través del círculo mágico para ir a la casa del cliente – Dijo Rias a Natsu, el cual no entendía porque no podía pasar como los demás, por lo cual Rias procedió a explicar – Mira Natsu, el sello sirve para que con una muy pequeña cantidad de energía demoníaca sea usada para de esa forma ir al lugar del cliente que pide el deseo, pero por algún motivo no puedes viajar en él, tendré que investigarlo, así que tendrás que ir de otra forma a donde el cliente – Explico Rias, lo que causo una gran desmotivación del mago al no saber si se marearía o no en el tele transportador.

* * *

Natsu estaba en la puerta del cliente, estaba respirando una gran cantidad de aire ya que había corrido desde la escuela hasta la casa del cliente, gracias a su velocidad logró llegar muy rápido a su destino, pero maldijo el no llevar a Happy con él, pero ya pronto lo presentaría a todos.

Natsu estaba en unos departamentos, nada fuera de lo normal, pero Natsu no era quien para quejarse, él vivía en algo menos espacioso que eso (La casa de Earthland, no la que tiene ahora), por lo cual toco la puerta un par de veces y un joven que tenía una camisa con la imagen de un anime salió a recibir a Natsu.

– Hola mucho gusto, soy un demonio enviado de la familia Gremory para así poder cumplir sus dedos, tu mayor sueño dentro de lo posible – Dijo Natsu recuperando el aliento y diciendo lo que según Rias debía decir.

– Y… ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó con clara duda el joven Otaku frente a Natsu.

– Soy Natsu Dragneel, demonio mandado por la familia Gremory – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, pero el cliente tenía una cara que decía "Es enserio, estas bromeando verdad".

– Entonces me está diciendo que eres un demonio – Preguntó el joven Otaku señalando a Natsu el cual asintió – Y aun cuando eres un demonio, viniste a mi casa y tocaste la puerta – Dijo en un tono burlón – Estas bromeando conmigo, desde cuando un demonio viene a tu casa y toca la puerta, según se, lo demonios tienen que aparecer en este folleto con luces y todo y para colmo… tú no eres Koneko-chan – Decía el contratista a Natsu.

– Bueno, es que hubo problemas con el círculo mágico y no pude aparecer en el folleto, aun cuando me hubiera encantado – Dijo Natsu como si de un niño se tratara – Además, con respecto del motivo que no sea Koneko, es que ella tuvo 2 y me pidieron a mí, ir a ayudarla y tenme aquí.

El joven suspiro, no sabía si de verdad era un demonio, pero lo dejo pasar, lo dejo sentarse en la mesa y él fue por unas bebidas.

Natsu miro la sencilla pero cómoda "Casa" de su contratista, la cual estaba repleta de posters, DvD's, mangas, novelas ligeras, figuras, cartas, videojuegos entro otras cosas de animes, tras llegar empezaron a hablar, su nombre era Morisawa, él trabajaba para el gobierno y como era una persona solitaria, deseaba pasar el tiempo con alguien y con el uso de folletos, se enamoró de Koneko al ser el 1er demonio que invoco.

– Pero aun así que Koneko no haya podido venir, es enserio una lástima – Dijo el cliente a nadie en particular – Pero aún podemos hacer un contrato.

– Que es lo que tenías planeado pedirle a Koneko – Pregunto Natsu pensando en continuar con el deseo de su cliente, pero retracto esa idea al ver como sacaba un uniforme escolar femenino.

– Quería que se pusiera esto y me cargara como a una princesa de las películas – Dijo muy serio el contratista.

– Bueno, si no fuera el hecho de que es un demonio con súper fuerza, creo que si sería imposible – Dijo Natsu al saber el deseo – Aunque tiene sentido el utilizar el traje de Nagato Yuki de Suzumiya Haruhi, digo, pelo plateado, pequeña complexión, cara inexpresiva, si, sin duda alguna un gran parecido en entre esas 2 – Dijo Natsu al recordar a esa personaje en una de las series de Mavis.

– Vaya conoces el anime – Pregunto Morisawa.

– Solo un poco – Dijo Natsu a su cliente.

– Bueno y tienes algún poder especial – Pregunto Morisawa curioso, ya que Natsu era un demonio, un demonio que tiene que tocar la puerta, pero un demonio al fin y al cabo – Digo Koneko están fuerte como para cargar una roca del tamaño de mi departamento, así que dime, cuál es tu poder.

Natsu lo pensó un momento y se paró, encendió su mano derecha en fuego de dragón y su mano izquierda en fuego de dios y después en su cuerpo empezó a acumular rayos y termino juntando los rayos, los fuegos y activando su Sacred Gear en su mano derecha, sorprendiendo a Morisawa por la cantidad de habilidades del mago.

– Eso fue increíble, sin duda alguna una buena variedad – Dijo Morisawa – Pero por ahora, pasemos a los contratos, que tal si empezamos con un deseo cliché, algo como, deseo ser millonario – Dijo el Otaku a Natsu.

– Déjame ver – Pidió Natsu mientras veía en su dispositivo el precio – El deseo es posible, pero la paga para eso, sería tu vida, por lo cual morirías al instante de tener el dinero.

– En serio, no podre golpearte con un fajo de billetes… que decepción – Dijo Morisawa molestando un poco a Natsu.

– No me golpees con el dinero – Dijo Natsu con una vena en la cabeza, pero controlándose para no lanzarse contra el cliente.

– Ok y que tal el de tener un Harem – pregunto con energías.

– Déjame ver – Volvió a pedir Natsu – El resultado es el mismo, apenas llegan las mujeres a tu vida, morirás, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para ver si son bonitas o no – Dijo con algo de pena y lastima Natsu, al ver que los deseos de su 1er contratista eran negados así como así – No hay otra cosa que se te ocurra o algo que desees aparte de golpearme con un fajo de billetes o un Harem – Pregunto el mago de fuego.

– Pues la verdad no – Dijo Morisawa – Pero qué tal si juegas un rato conmigo – Pregunto Morisawa mostrando unos controles para un videojuego.

Natsu al darse cuenta de que esto no avanzaría solo acepto jugar y se sentó a lado de Morisawa y empezó a jugar con él.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba frente a Rias, la cual tenía una mirada difícil de leer, estaba enojada, molesta, divertida, feliz, curiosa, quien sabe, pero Natsu estaba arrodillado viendo a su ama.

– Natsu – Llamó la presidenta pelirroja – Una de las cosas que hacen los demonios, es pedir una opinión del cliente y saber el resultado, claro que es más para los novatos y saber cómo les fue y como se les da el hacer contratos, por eso le mande una nota al cliente que decía _"¿Qué le pareció el servicio?"_ y bueno – Dijo para sacar una hoja, lo que dejo nervioso a Natsu **_– [Eso fue muy bueno, lástima que no podamos haber hecho un contrato, pero me la pase muy bien, los juegos que jugamos y los animes que vimos, me divertí mucho, si tengo deseos de pasar un rato, espero poder contar con Natsu-kun o con problemas que necesiten de fuerza, así que espero el día que volvamos a jugar Natsu-kun]_** … sabes, estoy impresionada, no realizaste ningún contrato y aun así obtuviste una gran respuesta… sin duda alguna, eso es algo único – Dijo Rias con impresión – Pero trata de hacer el contrato la próxima – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto Buchou – Dijo Natsu a su hermosa presidenta.

* * *

En la noche siguiente, Natsu corría hacía su nuevo trabajo, era su 2do intento de formar un contrato y esperaba poder hacer realidad el deseo de sus contratistas, por lo cual corrió hasta llegar a una hermosa y gran mansión con reja negra, bastante grande y digna de un millonario, pero en eso Natsu pensó "En serio un millonario pide un deseo a un Demonio… guau sin duda ser algo interesante… aunque un Demonio que toca la puerta no lo es", y ese pensamiento fue dado que Natsu tuvo que tocar el timbre.

– Adelante puede pasar Nyou – Dijo una voz gruesa, lo que deba a entender que era un hombre de edad adulta.

Natsu se adentra por la mansión, la cual era gigantesca, muchos cuartos, grandes cantidades de objetos y muchas cosas caras, casi le recordaba a su nueva casa y eso le hacía pensar como seria su casa al regresar, ya que sabe que Kage la está remodelando, entro a la mansión y se quitó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas hasta que de la nada llega a una habitación donde un Mayordomo lo guio, entro al cuarto y vio a un hombre de gran musculatura como la de Laxus con un traje de chica mágica de color rosa, en un estilo Lolita-Gótica, además de que algunas partes como botones del traje iban a salir disparadas, pero en los ojos de su contratista no se encontraba nada más que un instinto de matar, pero con el brillo de una niña inocente, pero lo más llamativo eran las orejas de gato que usaba esa persona.

– Mucho gusto yo soy Natsu Dragneel, el demonio de la familia Gremory y vengo a cumplir su deseo – Dijo Natsu las palabras que practico con Kage y Mavis – O es que me equivoque de lugar.

– No se equivoca, yo llame a Akuma-san, es que hay un deseo que tengo Nyou – Dijo el hombre fornido tímidamente a Natsu, el cual saco el aparatito para saber si el precio – Vera, quiero que me des el poder de derrotar el mal, quiero que me convierta en una Maho Shoujo Nyou – Dijo el hombre fornido como niña pidiendo un dulce.

Natsu busco en su aparatito y busco, pero a diferencia de la 1ra vez, este no existía.

– Lo siento, pero ese deseo es imposible – Dijo Natsu con algo de pena al no poder cumplir el deseo de su contratista… otra vez.

– Eso no es posible – Dijo el hombre – Pero ya intente ir a otra dimensión y no pasó nada Nyou, solo me quedaba pedirle ayuda a mi archí-enemigo, Akuma-san, para obtener poderes Nyou, Mil-tan está muy triste – Dijo Mil-tan triste.

– Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso… pero me podrías decir de donde viene esto Mil-tan – Pregunto Natsu a su cliente.

De la nada una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Mil-tan quien trajo volúmenes de un amine.

– Para que Akuma-san entienda, tendrá que ver el anime de Maho Shoujo Milky Spiral Alternative 7 Nyou – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – De esa manera podrás entender porque Mil-tan desea un poder de ficción, así que veamos la 1ra temporada Nyou.

* * *

Natsu estaba con ojeras en la escuela, claro indicio de desvelo, lo que causo que sus amigos se preocuparon, cuando llegaron a ser molestados, para callarlos Natsu los mando a volar, al acabar las clases se dirigía al Club como ya era costumbre para el mago asesino de dragones, pero una voz la detuvo.

– Dragneel – Dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, se volteó lentamente para ver como su nariz ya le había dicho antes a Rena – Entonces es cierto eso de que te desvelaste – Dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz – No deberías sobre esfuerces, si estás cansado ve a la enfermería o no vengas a clases, sería algo malo que te pasara algo malo por el sueño – Dijo con notable preocupación la pelinegra, pero Natsu respondió con su ya aprendida habilidad para molestar de Kage.

– Gracias, creo que hare caso la próxima vez – Dijo Natsu – Pero si voy a la enfermería… dormirías conmigo – Dijo entre coqueto y juguetón, sonrojando fuertemente a Rena.

– No digas estupideces – Gritó con su sonrojo – Me lo podría tomar en serio – Susurro muy bajo, pero Natsu logro escucharlo y se sonrojo un poco.

Rena se fue del colegio y Natsu se fue a su Club donde estaba Rias sentada mirando unos papeles, hasta que vio a Natsu.

– Natsu entiendes por qué motivo estas así – Pregunto Rias a Natsu el cual estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas otra vez frente a una Rias bastante confundida, molesta… curiosa tal vez, no se sabía, como la 1ra vez, era difícil leer su expresión.

– Porque nuevamente el contrato se volvió nulo al no poder hacerlo y haya terminado viendo un Anime con el cliente – Afirmó aunque un poco en forma de pregunta Natsu.

– Si y nuevamente enviamos el mensaje y… – No continuo saco la carta y procedió a leerla – **_[Me divertí mucho con Akuma-san, espero volver a hablar y ver anime con Akuma-san Nyou, es bastante divertido, aunque es una pena que Mil-tan no pudiera obtener los poderes de una Maho Shoujo, pero aun así fue divertido, espero poder reunirnos y formar un contrato y obtener poderes, así que me despido Nyou]_** – Leyó Rias impresionada – Es la 1ra vez que escucho que un Demonio no obtenga un contrato y le den gran reseña y no 1 sino 2 veces – Regaño dulcemente Rias a Natsu.

Natsu solo asentía a las palabras de su ama, pero la verdad era que para los ojos de Akeno quien lo veía todo, era como ver a una madre regañando y sermoneando a su hijo o en este caso una hermana mayor a su tonto hermanito.

Natsu egreso a su casa cuando Rias término de regañarlo dulcemente y lo 1ro que hizo fue acostarse, mientras eso pasaba, en alguna parte de Kouh.

* * *

En la noche, se veía a Rena caminar como si nada sin preocupaciones, hasta que una sombra delante de ella apareció.

– Que es lo que deseas aquí… no, como diablos es que estas aquí – Pregunto Rena enojada con la sombra.

 _– Vamos, esa es forma de hablarme, acaso no me extrañaste un poco –_ Preguntó con cierta burla, pero al ver los ojos de Rena _– No, creo que no_.

– Si se enteran de que no solo estas en este mundo, sino que te atreviste a acercarte, date por muerto – Dijo con seriedad en sus palabras.

 _– Que cruel, solo escape para ver lo hermosa que te has vuelto y lo 1ro que haces es insultarme… pero sé que no dirás nada –_ Afirmo la sombra _– Tú quieres acabar con todo tu misma –_ Dijo con burla la sombra _– Solo espero todo salga de esa forma –_ Y tras una risa se fue a gran velocidad.

– Te aseguro que si logras escapar, te arrepentirás de hacérmelo saber – Dijo Rena continuando su camino.

* * *

 ** _EN UN BOSQUE EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ALGÚN MUNDO._**

En una cueva en un bosque de cielo rojo, se encontraba una gran y poderosa dragona de color azul oscuro, era un dragón occidental, de gran cuerpo, un poco más pequeño que él de Igneel, con 2 cuernos en la espalda de la cabeza con grandes colmillos y ojos color dorados, quien dormía pacíficamente en una cueva.

 ** _– Que es lo que deseas, maldita sombra del pasado –_** Dijo la dragona a una sombra delante de ella.

– 1ero Rena y ahora tú, acaso todas las mujeres que conozco solo me insultan – pregunto con cierta diversión la sombra.

 ** _– Si no es nada importante, lárgate –_** Dijo la dragona a la sombra.

– Sabes, vengo a saludar de antemano para cuando pueda salir, pero veo que no te interesa para nada – Dijo la sombra.

– Notas bien – Dijo la dragona, causando una gota de sudor en la sombra, la cual se retiró.

* * *

 ** _EN UN BOSQUE EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO._**

En un gran árbol, en un hermoso bosque en alguna parte del mundo, se encontraba un joven dormido, quien usaba una gran pijama y un antifaz como también, quien roncaba, de la nada se paró y tomó un suéter con chamarra que se puso y salió a una ventana, para que le llegara el viento.

Al sentir el viento se relajó, en su espalda unas hermosas alas plateadas, parecidas a las de unas mariposas, el miraba un hermoso bosque con más personas con alas de mariposas.

 _– Mi señor –_ Llamó alguien en la espalda del sujeto, el cual volteo a ver a un joven con traje verde con decorados azules y una banda blanca con un casco _– Tengo noticias sobre el plan_.

 _– Que es lo que dicen –_ Pregunto amablemente el hombre.

 _– Verá señor, la función va bien, pero lamentamos decir que tardaremos mucho tiempo en hacerlo activar –_ Dijo el soldado a su señor.

 _– Tiempo es algo que nos sobra, así que adelante, avísenme cuando esté listo, si eso es todo, pueden retirarse a descansar –_ Dijo el rey a su caballero y regresó a su cama _– Muy pronto dejaremos de vernos solo en sueños –_ Susurro mientras cerraba los ojos. ****

* * *

 ** _DE REGRESO CON NATSU Y LOS DEMÁS._**

Ya era tarde, Natsu estaba en la sala del club, pero no había mucho que hacer, por lo cual Natsu se retiró del club y se dirigía a su hogar, pensando en cómo es que solo llamaba gente "única", no le molestaba, pero si el hecho de no poder lograr cumplir sus deseos, por lo cual con un suspiro camino hasta que algo llamo su atención.

– Uhwaau – Natsu volteo a ver que hizo ese ruido, encontrándose con una monja quien estaba en el suelo, imaginándome que se tropezó, pero con los brazos abiertos y con la cara pegada al piso, lo que provocó una gota de sudor al recordar la manera de caer de Wendy.

– Te encuentras bien, no te has lastimado verdad – Pregunto dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Eso dolió, porque siempre me tropiezo – Dijo la joven monja a nadie en partículas, de la nada escucho al voz y la pregunta de alguien, mira de dónde provino el ruido de la voz y miro la mano de Natsu – Muchas gracias – Agradeció la joven monja, la cual al pararse, el viento soplo fuertemente.

El velo de la moja Salió volando rápidamente por el viento, dejando ver una hermosa cara, era la de una dulce e inocente niña, su cabello rubio cual o más hermoso y brillante que el oro, incluso más bello que él de Lucy, sus ojos Jades tan hermosos, era una de las cosas más hermosas que haya visto Natsu en toda su vida.

– Pasa algo malo – pregunto preocupada la joven monja al peli rosa al ver como se le quedaba viendo.

– No, no es nada – Dijo nerviosamente y con su típica e infantil sonrisa, pero de la nada vio las maletas y pensó en la monja que veía delante de ella, quien a su vez pensaba que era la 1ra vez que veía a una monja en la cuidad, causando cierta curiosidad en el dragón peli rosado – De vacaciones – pregunto Natsu mirando las maletas de la monja.

– No, no es nada de eso, es que me re-asignaron a la iglesia de este lugar – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

– "Re-asignar, vaya quien diría que la iglesia estuviera en tan malos momentos… pero hablando de eso, hace ya un tiempo que no sé nada de esos pajarracos de mierda, con las ganas que tengo de poder romperles la cara" – Pensó Natsu al recordar cómo se había convertido en un demonio.

– Tu debes ser un residente – Dijo la monja – La verdad es que me la he pasado fatal, no sé dónde se encuentra la iglesia y como termine moviéndome de aquí para allá, me termine perdiendo, nadie entiende mi idioma, por lo cual no logro pedir indicaciones o entender lo que dicen – Dijo la monja al peli rosa – Oh lo siento, he tomado su tiempo escuchando mis quejas, lo siento mucho.

– No te preocupes, si quieres puedo llevarte a la iglesia – Dijo Natsu con amabilidad típica de él – "Así que no habla japonés, pero yo escucho lo que dice en japonés, sin duda alguna esta es una gran habilidad, sin duda el _Lenguaje_ que dijo Buchou es muy interesante" – Dijo recordando lo que le había dicho la demonio peli roja sobre las habilidades adquiridas con la transformación a Demonio.

 ** _"Recuerda Natsu, una de las habilidades que obtuviste al re-encarnar en un demonio es la de_** _Lenguaje **, la cual sirve para que cuando hables con personas de otros países o con extranjeros, por lo cual te permitirá comunicarte con ellos, en el idioma que más se te familiarice, por ejemplo, si hablas con un estadounidense, este te escuchara en inglés, si es con un español, este será español, con un ruso en ruso y viceversa, cuando hables con alguno de ellos, tú los entenderás en japonés".**_

– "Sin duda alguna, una habilidad muy práctica" – Pensó con verdad el peli rosa.

Natsu se acercó a donde cayó el velo de la monja y se lo entrego, la joven monja se sonrojo ligeramente por la amabilidad mostrada por el peli rosa.

– Es una buena persona, que el señor este con usted – Dijo la moja con un rosario, pero eso lastimo al peli rosa de manera nada agradable, pero nada que le hiciera verlo muy claro, solo un leve dolor en su cabeza.

– Bueno vamos a la iglesia – Dijo Natsu caminando delante de la monja.

La caminata era tranquila, ninguno decía nada, pero era agradable, el viento pasando, el cielo dejándose ganar por el tiempo, el aire más o menos fresco, era un agradable momento, pero de la nada, un sonido llamo la atención de los 2 y era un llanto.

Fijando su vista de donde provenía el llanto, miraron a un niño con una pequeña herida en su pierna, nada grave si no se infectaba claro, con él, su madre quien consolaba al niño, Natsu aun siendo de los que ayudarían a cualquier persona con cualquier problema, el de curar heridas sin dañar el cuerpo de una persona, no era lo suyo, pensó en alejarse, pero al volver a ver al niño, vio cómo su acompañante ya no estaba detrás de él, sino que estaba con el niño.

Natsu se impresiono al ver la velocidad y Sutilidad de la monja, sin duda sería una buena ladrona si se lo propusiera, pero no se movió y solo vio a lo lejos y escuchando con sus oídos de dragón.

– Eso no está bien, un chico no debería estar llorando – Dijo la monja y pase a que el niño no entendió lo que decía la monja, se relajó por la sonrisa cálida en la cara de la monja.

De la nada, una energía verde salió de las manos de la monja, sorprendiendo a Natsu, pero también noto como la herida sanaba rápidamente, eso podría combatir contra la sanación de Wendy en muchos puntos, incluso Natsu llego a pensar en que era otra maga de la magia asesina del dragón del cielo, pero negó rápidamente, ya que según Mavis y Kage, en este mundo las **_[Lost Magic]_** literalmente están perdidas.

Además de que según Kage, en este mundo la magia no es como la de **_[Earthland]_** sino que es más sencilla y elegante, como los magos de este mundo o en pocas palabras, unos aburridos.

Por lo cual, al deshacerse de la idea de que fuera una asesina de dragones, o incluso la posibilidad de que fuera una asesina de dioses se fue de su cabeza y solo le quedo una sola opción, una **_[Sacred Gear]_** , pero ya que no sabía nada de la monja, considero que no era necesario el decir "Vaya mira, eres usuaria de una Sacred Gear, que coincidencia, yo también", por lo cual solo miro como termino de curar al niño.

– Con esto debes de sentirte mejor – Dijo la monja con una sonrisa.

La madre quien estaba en un estado de shock, se liberó de ese estado y se llevó a su hijo, lejos de la monja.

– Arigato Onee-chan – Grito el niño a la monja, pero ella no entendió nada.

– "Gracias señorita"… eso fue lo que dijo el niño – Dijo Natsu traduciendo a la monja, quien sonrió – Por cierto, ese poder – Preguntó con curiosidad muy evidente el peli rosa.

– Es el poder que Dios me dio para curar a las personas – Dijo la monja con una gran sonrisa.

– Ya veo – Dijo con tranquilidad – Bueno, regresemos con el tour – Dijo con diversión el mago de fuego.

Tras caminar un rato y con el sonido del viento, los 2 lograron llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar donde se encontraba una vieja y muy maltratada iglesia, basta decir que Natsu llego a pensar que se había equivocado de Iglesia.

– Este es el lugar, muchas gracias por todo – Dijo Asia para sorpresa de Natsu.

– "Enserio es en esta pocilga… espera un momento" – Pensó Natsu al sentir un aroma familiar – "Este olor es de… Cuervos" – Pensó enojado Natsu tras reconocer el olor – Seguro que es este lugar – Pregunto el sentir malas vibras del lugar.

– Sí y la verdad me encantaría que te quedaras a tomar un té o algo para pagarte lo que hiciste por mí – Dijo la monja con una inocente sonrisa.

– Me encantaría, pero será otro día, me tengo que marchar, pero espero nos volvamos a ver y podamos pasar más tiempo juntos – Dijo Natsu retirándose – Por cierto mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, pero puedes decirme Natsu.

– Mi nombre Asia Argento, llámame Asia – Dijo Asia al peli rosa.

* * *

Natsu camino hasta llegar a la escuela, donde le contó todo a quien era su maestra, le contó desde su deseo de cumplir deseos, irónicamente a mi parecer, hasta como encontró y llevo a la monja hasta la vieja y abandonada iglesia, pero Rias no parecía nada feliz con ese relato.

– No vuelvas a acercarte a la iglesia – Dijo seria Rias, lo que dejo entre curioso y un poco asustado al recordar a cierta maga pelirroja de re-equipamiento – Para nosotros los demonios, la iglesia es territorio enemigo, basta con poner un pie en tierra sagrada y eso podría ocasionar una disputa entre los demonios y Dios – Dijo Rias enojada y preocupada por su siervo, pero casi leyendo la mente de Natsu contesto a la pregunta que iba a hacer y no dijo – La razón por la cual no te atacaron, es porque llevar a la monja a la iglesia es una muestra de bondad, pero no sería nada raro que te atacaran con una lanza de luz, así es la relación que se tienen los Demonios con los Ángeles.

– "Eso explica el escalofrío que sentí al ver la iglesia" – Pensó Natsu – "Pero si es así, porque solo habían cuervos en ese lugar… mejor no digo anda por ahora" – Tras pensar eso solo continuo escuchando a Rias.

– Bueno, solo no vuelvas a acercarte a la iglesia o a gente de la misma – Pidió la hermosa demonio pelirroja a su sirviente, el cual tenía algo en mente, que como Rias pareciera o leer la mente o escuchar las voces de la cabeza como cierto mago de veneno de cierto gremio oscuro podía, contesto a la pregunta que se hizo mentalmente su siervo – La razón por la cual son de temer la gente de la iglesia, se debe a sus más fuertes guerreros, los Exorcistas, esas personas son nuestro peores enemigos, gracias a que su poder está apoyado por la Oracion de dios es muy fácil que te eliminen, más si es poseedor de una _**[Sacred Gear]**_ , eso es como poner un pie en el límite de la muerte – Explicaba Rias – Nosotros podemos sanar a un humano reencarnando, pero cuando es un demonio herido, no podemos hacer nada, porque en eso se convierte, en nada, ¿me entiendes Natsu?

– Si… "Ni una palabra" – Dijo/Pensó Natsu sin haber entendido nada.

– No entendiste nada – Regaño Rias leyendo por 3ra vez la mente de Natsu, con un tono de niña que trata de explicar algo, pero no le prestan atención – Bueno, lo dejaremos aquí, pero que no vuelva a pasar – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa a su siervo, quien asintió.

– Hai – Respondió un chibi-Natsu a Rias.

– Ara ara, ya terminaste de sermonearlo – Pregunto Akeno a espalda de Natsu, sorprendiendolo.

– Pasa algo Akeno – Pregunto Rias, haciendo que Akeno cambiara de expresión y pusiera una más seria.

– Tenemos un pedido de caza del Archí-duque – Respondió Akeno a la pregunta de Rias, la cual asintió y nos dijo a todos que la siguiéramos a un lugar.

* * *

En una vieja choza en la ciudad, en medio de la noche, se encontraba el grupo liderado por la demonio de la familia Gremory, todos estaban preparados, todos menos Natsu, quien no entendía lo que sucedía, por lo cual Rias procedió a explicarle a Natsu lo que pasaba.

– Mira Natsu, existen 2 tipos de demonios, los que como nosotros somos un grupo y los que se llaman exiliados – Explicaba Rias – Los demonios renegados o exiliados son aquellos demonios que han traicionados a sus amos y han roto las leyes de los demonios, por lo cual sus amos o algunos demonios ordenan la eliminación de esos demonios, ya que ellos traicionaron o eliminaron a sus amos, ya que su poder a cuando eran humanos era muy diferente y eso provoco que se volvieran locos y quisieran destruir todo – Continuó explicando Rias – Un ángel caído te confundió con uno de ellos hace poco no – Dijo Rias al recordar el incidente del parque – Usualmente los Ángeles Caídos y los Ángeles son los que casan a los exiliados, ya que para los caídos son una molestia en sus planes y los ángeles los consideran una amenaza para la humanidad, justamente eso es lo que hace el demonio, atrae personas a este lugar y los asesinas, por lo cual un demonio nos pidió eliminarlo, ya que este es mi territorio, el territorio de la familia Gremory y es nuestro deber el detener a ese exiliado – Termino de decir Rias a Natsu.

– Entiendo… pero qué demonios coman humanos o… humanos que fueron revividos en humanos coman humanos es un tanto asqueroso – Dijo Natsu impresionado como triste por las almas que sufrieron antes de su llegada – Aunque este lugar apesta a sangre y diría que es de por lo menos casi 15 personas – Dijo tapándose la nariz, confundiendo a todos, hasta que se acercaron un poco más y Koneko hablo.

– Increíble, es cierto, huele a sangre… pero como lograste olerlo antes que yo – Pregunto calmadamente pero con un poco de sorpresa Koneko.

– Mi olfato es el de un dragón, es natural que este muy desarrollado – Dijo Natsu con un gran orgullo de su olfato.

Natsu como los demás miembros sintieron la presencia de su enemigo, la gran furia que emanaba era increíble, superaba lo que el cría, sin duda sería algo muy bueno para practicar su magia, por lo cual Natsu con su ya costumbre solo dijo.

– Yosha Moete Kita Zo (Bien estoy encendido) – Creando fuego de su puño derecho lo choco contra su palma izquierda.

– Me alegro que estés emocionado pero lamento decir que no entraras en batalla – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa en cara, ocasionando un golpe de agua fría en el mago.

– Espera, porque no puedo pelear – Pregunto Natsu a su ama.

– Verás, quiero que mires como pelean los demás y te explico la función de los demonios revividos – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

– Función – Pregunto Natsu al no entender lo que su ama decía.

– Ahorita te lo explico Natsu – Dijo con una sonrisa Rias.

 _– Vaya el enemigo de Natsu apareció –_ Dijo una voz ajena a la de los 5 presentes apareció, pero era una voz que Natsu reconoció.

– Happy – Dijo Natsu al ver al gato azul acercándose volando con sus alas de paloma o ángel, lo que impresionó y asustó un poco a los miembros de los Gremory, pero el gato se detiene en la cabeza de Natsu – Que haces aquí – Pregunto Natsu a su compañero extrañado de verlo en ese lugar a esa hora de la noche.

 _– Mavis me mandó a decirte, que cuando regresaras a casa compraras leche, cereal, carne, verduras… de hecho esta es la lista –_ Dijo el gato sacando de su bolsita una lista con la escritura de Mavis _– Y qué es lo que está pasando._

– Eso es algo que me gustaría saber – Dijo Rias a Natsu – Pero será después de terminar con este trabajo y de explicar las funciones o características de los sirvientes – Dijo Rias regresando al demonio – Los demonios que son los amos de sus sirvientes, les dan ciertas características especiales a cada uno de ellos… sí, creo que este es el mejor momento para contarte de las características y la historia de los demonios – Dijo Rias a Natsu y a Happy de cierta manera.

– Pero que no esa historia ya me la contaste en el salón del club el día que obtuve mi Sacred Gear – Pregunto Natsu con confusión.

– Ufufufu Eso solo era una parte de la historia Natsu-san – Contesto esta vez Akeno.

– hace mucho tiempo, hubo una guerra entre 3 bandos diferentes, Los Demonios, Los Ángeles Caídos y Dios con sus Ángeles seguidores, esas 3 partes tenían un gran ejército y lucharon por casi toda la eternidad, por lo cual, los 3 bandos perdieron a sus tropas y la guerra termino hace miles de años, sin ningún lado ganador – Explico Rias a Natsu.

– Los demonios no fueron la excepción – Dijo Kiba explicando ahora – Aquellos grandes demonios que dominaban entre 20 o 30 tropas, perdieron grandes cantidades de subordinados, tantos que no pudieron formar nuevos ejércitos.

– Incluso Demonios de pura sangre murieron en la guerra – Ahora era el turno de explicar las cosas a Akeno – Incluso ahora la relación entre Los Demonios, Los Ángeles Caídos y Dios es muy delicada, incluso cuando la fracción de Los Ángeles y los Caídos pierden a muchos subordinados, estamos en una posición donde no podemos mostrar un minuto de debilidad, la guardia baja, de lo contrario estaríamos en grandes problemas – Finalizo de explicar Akeno.

– Entonces los Demonios pensaron en la forma de crear un pequeño grupo de soldados y se crearon las ** _[Evil Piece]_** – Continuo Rias la explicación.

 _– Y que se supone que es una pieza maligna –_ Pregunto Happy a Rias, la cual aún no se acostumbrara a ver al gato hablar o volar.

– Los nobles decidieron dar a los sirvientes renacidos unos rasgos de un juego humano, el ajedrez, a los nuevos sirvientes – Dijo con una sonrisa Rias a Natsu y Happy – Aunque en realidad termino como sarcasmo, al ser que la mayoría de los demonios re-encarnados fueran humanos, desde ese momento el juego se volvió muy popular entre los demonios, pero dejemos ese tema fuera por ahora – Dijo explicando a su nuevo sirviente, el cual sentía a las palabras de su ama.

 _– Natsu en serio la entiendes o solo asientes para no parecer idiota –_ Pregunto Happy a su padre, lo que causo una risa en los miembros del grupo Gremory.

– Si lo estoy entendiendo bola de pelos – Dijo Natsu con una vena en la cara.

 _– En serio –_ pregunto con una mirada sospechosa.

– Lo hago – Grito sacando un poco de fuego por la boca.

– Bueno, regresando al tema – Interrumpió Rias aguantando un poco las ganas de reír y terminar de contar a Natsu – Los demonios que son los líderes o amos de los sirvientes se les conoce como **_[Rey]_** , que en nuestro caso soy yo – Dijo Rias señalándose – De ahí se crearon 5 rasgos especiales que consisten en la **_[Reina]_** , el **_[Caballo*]_** , la **_[Torre]_** , el **_[Alfil]_** y el **_[Peón]_** y ya que no podían crear un nuevo ejército, decidieron revivir a un pequeño grupo de demonios y darles gran poder, aunque este sistema fue hecho en este último siglo, se ha vuelto algo popular entre los demonios nobles – Dijo Rias hasta que Natsu le pregunto algo.

– ¿Popular?, ¿Las reglas del ajedrez?

– No exactamente – Dijo Rias – Ellos empezaron a decir cosas _como "Mi caballo es más fuerte que el tuyo" o "No, mi torre es más fuerte"_ y como resultado, los demonios de clase alta comenzaron a jugar un juego como el del ajedrez con sus propios sirvientes demonios, nosotros los llamamos **_"Rating Games"_** , de hecho ese juego se volvió muy popular entre los demonios, incluso hay torneos para ello, que tan fuertes o que tan buenos sean en el juego, eso afecta el status del demonio y su título de nobleza, aunque también hay algo llamado **_[Reunir Piezas]_** donde ellos reúnen humanos con talentos y los hacen sus ** _[Piezas]_** , es muy popular recientemente y el tener sirvientes poderosos les da un muy buen estatus.

– _"Entonces, dependiendo del poder que tenga un sirviente, este afecta la posición de su amo como la de toda la familia, reviviendo personas fuertes entre las 5 ramas y viviendo para su [Rey], de tal manera que logren demostrar que tan fuerte es una familia… ciertamente Kage dijo muy bien que los demonios inventaron reglas y cosas muy extrañas, interesantes e introvertidas, pero que pasara cundo Natsu entre en uno y bueno… sea Natsu"_ _nada bueno eso es seguro –_ Pensó/Dijo Happy al imaginarse a Natsu bueno… siendo Natsu.

– De que cosa – Pregunto Natsu a su hijo adoptivo.

 _– No es nada –_ Dijo Happy con su sonrisa y aun acostado en la cabeza de Natsu.

– Como no soy una demonio madura, no puedo entrar en juegos, pero aun si pudiera, tendría que pasar por ciertos pasos antes de que podamos entrar en uno, por lo cual ni tu Natsu ni ninguno de nosotros no tenemos que preocupar por eso – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa, calmando al gato parlante volador azul pero entristeciendo a Natsu de gran manera.

– Entonces eso significa… ¿Qué no han participado en ninguno antes? – Pregunto curioso Natsu a sus compañeros.

– Así es – Respondió Kiba.

– Por cierto, hay una cosa que me está matando de curiosidad – Dijo Natsu a su rey – Que pieza soy y que característica tengo.

– Bueno Natsu tu eres… – No puco continuar, Natsu entendía el porqué, por lo cual bajo y abrazo a su hijo, pues el enemigo se acercaba.

 _– Pasa algo Natsu –_ Pregunto Happy a su padre.

– Nada, solo que la pelea está por comenzar – Dijo mientras Happy miraba en la entrada del viejo edificio.

 **– Puedo oler un desagradable olor, pero también hay un delicioso olor, ¿Sera acaso dulce o amargo? –** Dijo una voz un tanto bajo, pero hizo que Happy temblara y se aferrara a su padre.

– Demonio Vaizor hemos venido aquí para eliminarte – Dijo Rias, lo que hizo que el demonio riera como demente, lo que asusto al gato quien se aferró a su padre.

De la sombra el cuerpo de una mujer en topless flotando se mostró, pero era obvio que no era humana, el olor a sangre lo detectaron Koneko y Natsu, después que se acercó más a la luz, se notaba porque era un monstruo, el cuerpo de la mujer de cintura para abajo era la de un monstruo, tenía 4 patas regordetas con afiladas garras y una cola de serpiente quien tenía voluntad, en sus manos objetos que aparentaban ser lanzas.

– Por abandonar a tu amo y arrasar a tu gusto, realmente mereces la muerte, ¡En nombre de Lord Gremory, Yo felizmente te eliminare! – Sentencio Rias al demonio.

 **– Eres astuta para ser una pequeña chica, te aplastare y teñiré tu cuerpo de rojo como tu cabello –** Grito el rengado mientras Rias solo ríe por su nariz.

– Vaizor parece que perdiste tu sentido del juicio y no hablas coherentemente – Insulto Rias al renegado – Yuuto.

De la nada el mencionado desapareció de la vista de los 2 magos, los cuales sabían que Kiba estaba a su lado, sorprendidos por la velocidad que es superior a la de Jet.

– Bueno con esto continuare la explicación de hace unos momentos – Dijo Rias llamando la atención de Natsu y Happy – Yuuto tiene la pieza del ** _[Caballo]_** y su característica es la velocidad, todo aquel que se convierta en un **_[Caballo]_** aumenta en velocidad – Dijo Rias explicando la velocidad solo un poco inferior a la de Laxus que tiene Kiba.

–"Si Jet o Laxus fueran uno, sería casi imposible segurillos a la vista, bueno solo Laxus… tal vez solo Jellal los superara con la misma pieza" – Pensó Natsu al recordar la velocidad de esos 3 magos.

– Pero Yuuto no solo es veloz, ya que su habilidad reside en su talento con las espadas – Dijo mientras Yuuto se detenía y se observaba que tenía una espada europea la cual desvaino y volvió a su velocidad.

– "Solo se detuvo a presumir o en serio no logra desvainar la espada a esa velocidad" – Pensaron Natsu y su hijo a la vez, dejando a Kiba con un sentimiento de depresión que no sabía que o porque apareció.

De la nada un grito del monstruo, lleva los ojos de los magos a la criatura, la cual no tenía brazos, ya que el corte de Kiba daño de manera seria al monstruo, pero en su abdomen estaba muy mal herido, sorprendiendo a Natsu quien logro tapar los ojos de su hijo a tiempo para que no viera lo que pasaba y pasara.

– Este es el poder de Yuuto, su velocidad que no se puede seguir con la vista y ser un experto en uso de las espadas, eso lo convierte en el **_[Caballo]_** más veloz – Dijo Rias acerca de su **_[Caballo],_** pero para Natsu la velocidad de Kiba era un poco más lenta que la de Laxus y su estilo de espada muy por debajo de Erza, pero en los pies del monstruo estaba una sombra, la cual pertenecía a Koneko – Ahora sigue Koneko, ella es una **_[Torre]_** y su característica es…

 **– Muere maldito insecto –** Dijo el renegado tratando de pisar con sus monstruosas patas a Koneko, lo que dejo a Natsu preocupado, pero luego vio como algo detenía el pie de ese monstruo y ese algo era Koneko, quien evitaba que el pie del renegado tocara el piso.

– El poder de la **_[Torre]_** es sencillo: Fuerza absoluta y una gran defensa, un demonio de ese nivel no es capaz de pisar a Koneko – Dijo Rias como respuesta del poder de Koneko y mostrando su confianza en ella.

– Vuela – Dijo Koneko mientras saltaba y golpeaba el estómago del demonio y efectivamente lo mando a volar, haciendo que los 2 magos recordaran a Gajeel y sus escamas del dragón de acero.

– Con esto solo falta Akeno – Dijo Rias viendo a su mejor amiga.

– Si Buchou – Dijo Akeno volando hasta quedar sobre el demonio – Ara ara que es lo que debería hacer – Dijo Akeno mirando al renegado quien fue golpeado por Koneko.

– Akeno es la **_[Reina]_** , ella es la 2da más fuerte después de mí, ella es la imbatible Fuku-Buchou de nuestro club y tiene el poder del **_[Peón]_** , el **_[Caballo],_** la **_[Torre]_** y él **_[Alfil]_** – Dijo Rias mirando a Akeno, la cual estaba la mira del demonio renegado.

– Ara ara parece que te sobran energías, que te parece esto – Dijo levantando sus dedos al cielo, done el cielo en las nubes empezaron a chispear y un gran rayo cayó directo del cielo, haciéndolos recordar a cierto mago rubio de rayos – Parece que aun te quedan energías, puedes recibir aún más – Dijo Akeno repitiendo su acto una vez más, pero con una cara de miedo y una angelical sonrisa, lo que les recordó a Mirajane de joven y cuando se enoja mucho.

– Akeno destaca usando poder demoniaco, ella puede controlar los elementos naturales como el rayo, fuego y hielo, pero sobre todo es una sádica definitiva – Dijo con total naturalidad Rias como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Ella es una persona muy calmada, pero en el campo de batalla, ella no se detendrá hasta quedar satisfecha.

– Akeno-san me está empezando a asustar – Dijo Natsu al recordar cómo era tratado por Mira si se enojaba.

 _– Aye –_ Respondió Happy.

– No tienes que asustarte, ella es muy amable con sus compañeros, ella dijo que eras lindo, la próxima vez deja que te consienta, ella definitivamente te abrazara cariñosamente – Dijo Rias a Natsu, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo del pasado, pero para Happy saco una sonrisa al imaginarse la cara de miedo de Natsu de niño al ser abrazado por Mira y este hiciera algo malo.

– Ufufufu ¿Cuántos más de mis rayos podrás aguantar? No te lo preguntas, monstruo-san, pero no puedes morir todavía, será mi ama quien te matara Ohohohohohoho – Dijo Akeno entre risas, pero manteniendo el miedo en Natsu, pero veía aun así como los rayos no se detenían, sola para que se detuvieran y Rias se acercara al renegado.

– Algunas últimas palabras – Pregunto Rias al renegado.

– Mátame – Pidió como último deseo el demonio.

– Entonces muere – Dijo Rias de manera cruel, que de manera inconsciente hizo que Natsu se pusiera en modo de pelea, pero se relajó segundos después y volvió a tapar los ojos de su hijo.

De la nada Rias saco una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca, tanta que cubrió el cuerpo del renegado, una masa de color roja cubrió todo el cuerpo del renegado, y esta poco a poco se encogía, hasta que desapareció junto con el cuerpo del renegado, hasta que no quedara nada.

\- Bien con esto hemos acabado con el problema – Dijo Rias, mostrando a Natsu otro de los trabajos de los demonios, acabar con los demonios que traicionaron a sus amos.

– Buchou, aún hay algo que no me ha dicho – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a Rias, pero Natsu ya imaginaba la respuesta – Que pieza soy yo – Pregunto Natsu a su ama.

– Tu eres un _**[Peón]**_ Natsu, tu eres mi peón – Dijo con una suave sonrisa, lo que ocasiono una decepción en Natsu al no obtener ningún aumento de habilidad.

En la mansión de Natsu, él estaba en su cama mirando el techo, a su lado su hijo, Natsu estaba pensando en todo lo que aprendió el día de hoy, lo que averiguó y se enteró de un compañero quien no se encuentra de momento, el único _**[Alfil]**_ de Rias, con un suspiro se preparó para dormir y pensar en cómo ayudar a Asia de los cuervos, puede que haya prometido alejarse de la iglesia y gente de la misma, pero no dijo nada de los cuervos de mierda, así que tendría que pensar cómo salvar a Asia y evitar problemas con Rias, por lo cual solo cerro los ojos y entro al reino de Morfeo.

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé para que quedara bien, en el siguiente capítulo el rescatar de Asia, la presentación de Happy y más troleos pervertidos para Mavis._**


	4. El Exorcista, El Ritual, La Venganza y

**_Treeofsakuras: Pues pasara en 2 capítulos más y espero no tardar como ahora, pero como ya había dicho antes, no prometo nada y eso lo mantendré en secreto por ahora, porque, esta al final del fic._**

 ** _Haruzafiro: Las personas que están en el Harem de Natsu están al final del Fic._**

 ** _Demon888: Claro que sí, esa es una de las metas de Kage, pero eso pasara más adelante, por ahora quiero que la relación crezca y lleguen al punto donde sea romántico y no por deseo… tal vez._**

 ** _Zafir09: Gracias me agrada que te haya gustado el fic, con todos los eventos y eso lo sabrás en el fic, sobre el harem de Natsu está al final del Fic, con una pequeña explicación sobre un tema en partículas, sin más que decir, que disfrutes el fic._**

 ** _Sin más que decir o escribir, que empiece el fic._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- El Exorcista, El Ritual, La Venganza Y Una Nueva Vida._**

Era de tarde, Natsu saldría de noche a un contrato, pero antes tenía algo que responderle a sus compañeros demonios, por lo cual tenía a Happy consigo el día de hoy, pues la familia Gremory no sabía que era Happy y por las alas querían asegurarse de eso.

– No hay problema, Happy es mi hijo – Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa, pero confundiendo a Akeno, Rias y Kiba, sonrojando a Koneko quien continuaba con su cara inexpresiva.

– Como puede ser tu hijo si es un gato – Pregunto Rias al no encontrar sentido algo a la respuesta del falso dragón.

– Bueno, es que un día encontré un huevo y creí que era de un dragón, por lo cual junto con una amiga de la infancia lo crie, el día que eclosiono el huevo salió Happy y me convertí en su padre al haberlo criado – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa aun en cara, pero dejando más confundidos a los miembros del club.

– Natsu, si sabes que los gatos no nacen de los huevos sino de los meses en el estómago de la madre – Pregunto Rias a su inocente sirviente.

– Pero es que nació de un huevo o no Happy – Pregunto padre a hijo.

 _– Sí, yo nací de un huevo que cuido Natsu, Aye –_ Dijo Happy abrazando a su padre cariñosamente _– Natsu es mi papá_ – Dijo Happy.

– Sí y tú eres mi hijo – Dijo acariciando la cabeza del gato, lo que ocasionó que todos vieran a Natsu como un padre mimando a su preciado único hijo – Además Happy no es un gato, es un Exceed, que es una raza de gatos parlantes habladores que nacen de huevos.

– Ok te creo – Dijo Kiba al ver esa escena tan conmovedora – Puede que sueno un poco atrevido de mí parte, pero… Igneel te enseño a ser padre – Pregunto curioso el espadachín rubio.

– No, nunca me enseñó eso – Dijo triste al recordar a su padre, pero recupero sus animes en un segundo – Nadie me dijo cómo serlo, solo aprendí en el proceso de cuidar a Happy.

– Ya veo, debes de estar feliz – Dijo Akeno – Cuidar a un bebe cuando no tuviste los conejos de tus padres… oh lo siento – Se disculpó Akeno al pronunciar la palabra "Padres" a Natsu.

– No te preocupes eso ya quedó en el pasado, además no odio a mis padres – Dijo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel, sorprendiendo a todos.

– No los odias aun cuando te abandonaron en la selva – Pregunto incrédula Rias a Natsu.

– En realidad no sé si me abandonaron, eso es lo que yo me digo para pensar que están bien y vivos… no me gustaría saber que murieron y me abandonaran al tratar de salir de la Selva – Aclaró Natsu su punto de vista, el cual solo sorprendió y conmovió a los demonios, incluso Koneko mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos.

– Ese es un hermoso pensamiento si lo miras de una perspectiva diferente – Dijo Kiba al pensar sobre el corazón del dragón.

– Bueno, me voy yendo a mi contrato, les cuido a Happy – Dijo Natsu mientras dejaba a Happy sobre las piernas de Koneko y se iba a casa de su cliente.

* * *

Era de noche, una muy tranquila noche, Natsu se dirigía con su cliente, el cual vivía en una casa normal, siendo él una persona normal, no era una mansión con una Maho Shoujo Macho o un departamento con un Otaku esperando ser cargado como una princesa por una Loli inexpresiva de cabello plateado, solo una persona normal, pero para Natsu quien pensaba si podría obtener un contrato, ya que no lograba hacer ni uno, de hecho sabía que Kiba era llamado por mujeres y Akeno por hombres de grandes empresas, lo que dejaba a Natsu encendido por la diferencia entre él y sus compañeros, pero se esforzaría en superarlos.

Natsu había llegado, era una sencilla casa, pero Natsu estaba muy nervioso, ya que el cliente no vivía solo, tenía aun familia, por lo cual, que pasaría si entraba, la familia lo vería o acaso era un deseo familiar, tal vez su esposa lo muela a golpe por invocar un demonio, no lo sabía y eso lo mataba de nervios, cuando estaba por tocar el timbre noto que la puerta estaba abierta y se puso en modo de batalla con una mirada preocupada.

– "Huele a sangre, además mi cuerpo reacciona a una fuerza misteriosa, me imagino que es **_[Luz]_** , por lo cual parece ser que pateare el culo de alguien al infinito y más haya… que bueno deje a Happy con los del club, de lo contrario quién sabe que pasaría" – Pensó Natsu mientras entraba a la caza y se preparaba para cualquier situación.

En la casa todo estaba vacía, no había una sola luz, bueno, una tenue luz al final de lo que sería la sala de estar era lo único que se alumbraba, frente a él había una escalera que llevaba al 2do piso, pero el que la puerta estuviera abierta, daba 2 posibilidades, 1 que salieran a comprar y una mala persona haya entrado o la 2da la cual Natsu no deseaba fuera la posibilidad.

Natsu se acercó a la tenue luz preparado para cualquier cosa que pasara, al llegar vio una vela, además de que su suposición era correcta, era la 2da opción, ya que el olor a sangre, entro en su desarrollado olfato.

– Hola, soy un demonios de la familia Gremory, hay alguien en este lugar – Preguntó Natsu esperando una respuesta que no apareció jamás, por lo cual suspiro y con la vela miro a todas partes.

Un televisor, un sofá, unas sillas, nada que una casa normal no tuviera, era incluso más normal que la de su casa (La original no la actual), por lo cual miro más y se detuvo al ver lo que la pared a su espalda tenía.

Una persona, un hombre, su cliente, estaba crucificado en la pared en una cruz invertida, su cuerpo miraba para abajo, en sus manos habían unos clavos, en el torso había otro, como en sus pies, un corte en el estómago donde salían las vísceras del hombre y una escritura en la pared con la sangre de ese hombre, lo que causo un gran enfado en el asesino de dragones, el cual volteo su cabeza al olor el aroma de otra persona.

– _"Castigo a quienes han hecho cosas malas"_ , eso es lo que está escrito en la pared, se lo copie a alguien importante, es increíble – Dijo una voz espaldas de Natsu con un fuerte olor a sangre.

Cuando Natsu miro a su espalda con una gran ira, miro a un Bishounen de cabello plateado adolecente con una sonrisa de lunático y un traje de sacerdote.

– Mira lo que tenemos aquí, es un Akuma-chan – Dijo el peli plateado a Natsu con su sonrisa lunática en cara.

Natsu recordó las palabras de Rias _"Escucha Natsu, no quiero que te involucres con gente de la iglesia, menos si son exorcistas, ya que nos pueden eliminar fácilmente, ya que sus ataques están bendecías por la oración de Dios",_ pero el momento era pésimo, el sacerdote ya lo vio, sabe que es un demonio y no dudara en pelear como Natsu-

– Yo soy un sacerdote~ soy un cura hombre ~ yo corto a personas que parecen demonios~ yo corte la cabeza de ustedes los demonios y recibí mi comida~ – Cantaba el sacerdote con su cara y sonrisa de desquiciado, más grande que la de Zero, casi parecía una persona que escapo de un internado para locos, lo que Natsu no quitaba como posibilidad.

– Quien eres tú y dime si fuiste el que hiso eso y porque – Exigió Natsu apuntando el cuerpo del hombre.

– Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan y soy un exorcista de cierta organización, eh, por cierto, aun cuando me he presentado, no es necesario que tu hagas lo mismo, ya que estas por morir y yo me encargare de eso personalmente, por lo cual no hace falta me digas tu nombre, más bien no lo hagas, no quiero recordar el nombre de un Akuma ni por 5 minutos, ya que morirás no hay razón de presentarse, además no tienes nada que preocuparte, puede que duela un poco, pero después se sentirá tan bien que hasta lloraras, así que solo te asesinare-Ze – Dijo Freed, pero solo logrando un dolor de cabeza en Natsu y una furia mayor a su dolor de cabeza.

– Ya veo, entonces Freed, aun no respondes mi pregunta más importante – Dijo Natsu a Freed – ¿Fuiste tú el que mato a esta persona? – Pregunto Natsu señalando el cuerpo inerte del hombre.

– Sí, lo hice yo, yo lo mate~ ya que era un cliente común de los demonios, por eso es que lo mate – Dijo Freed como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero para Natsu era algo que no lograba entender, Freed al notarlo solo dijo – ¿pareces sorprendido? ¿Eh?, ¿no vas a escapar?, eso es raro, muy raro, extremadamente raro, digo, las personas que se conectan con demonios, son basura, en efecto una gran basura, por eso es que tiene que ser eliminadas, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, ¿No lo entiendes?, ¿En serio? Con lo fácil que es, pero bueno tú eres una basura de demonio, es natural que no lo sepas, buenos era una basura de demonios, es claro que no lo entenderías – Fue la respuesta de Freed.

– Y una coña, acaso no es tu trabajo como exorcista, cura, sacerdote, prostituto oficial de las mujeres más feas del mundo, o lo que carajos seas el llevar a las personas que se pierden en el camino de la oscuridad a la luz, acaso tu trabajo no sabe explicar la función de su trabajo o es que solo eres un imbécil que dice ser algo grande y siendo solo una basura de gran tamaño, ¿Asesinar a una persona porque hace contratos con demonios?, ese no debería ser su trabajo, por lo cual le hare un favor a ese Dios tuyo o a quien sea y te mandare al infierno de un solo golpe – Dijo muy cabreado Natsu despidiendo rayos de su cuerpo.

– ¿Huh?, pero que mierda, un demonio sermoneándome, jajajaja que gracioso, creo que puedes obtener un premio por ser comediante, escucha muy bien demonio de mierda, los demonios se alimentan dela codicia para sobrevivir, por eso es que buscan a humanos y cuando un humano hace un contrato con un demonio, este dejar de ser humano y por eso lo mate~, yo me gano mi vida asesinando Demonios y Humanos que hacen contratos con ellos, ese es mi trabajo y como lo amo – Dijo Freed a Natsu.

– Ni un demonio iría tan lejos – Dijo suavemente Natsu, pero con una mirada casi angelical, lo cual si lo vieran uno de sus compañeros, Mirajane, se sentiría orgullosa de Natsu y Laxus se impresionaría por la cantidad de rayos que desprende.

– ¿Huh~~~? ¿De qué hablas? Si los demonios son basura, ¿Es que acaso no lo sabías?, ¿Pero si es de sentido común?, sabes deberías empezar tu vida desde 0 ah pero eso es imposible para un re-encarnado como tú, más bien tengo que matarte, eso es lo mejor ¿No?, jajajaja – Reía Freed como lunático – Además esa sonrisa con esa cara y esos rayos que salen de tu cuerpo me inspira a matarte aún más.

De la nada Freed saco un mago de espada sin filo y una pistola, las cuales Natsu noto tenían **_[Luz]_** en ellas, de la nada un ruido llamo la atención de Natsu **_[Bium] (A qué efectos)_** , de la nada, del mango salió una espada de luz, lo que hizo que Natsu pensara.

– "Mierda una espada de luz, era un Sid, mierda, Yoda, Chubaka ayuda… o si no pueden envíen a Kenobi, de mala gana, sino sálvame Shinpachi, sálvame de este intento de Kenofi de este Obi One Kenofi, ayuda Sadaharu, Gintoki, tengo un Sid delante de mí" – Pensaba mentalmente Natsu al ver la espada o sable de luz delante de él.

– Por alguna razón me has empezado a irritar – Dijo Freed con una molestia –Así que puedo cortarte verdad, ya que eso será muy bueno, sí, muy bueno, te cortare en pedazos con este sable de Luz y te volare la cabeza con este sable de luz – Dijo con su lunática cara Freed.

De la nada Freed se lanzó a cortar a Natsu, el cual esquivo fácilmente la estocada, ya que aunque parecía bueno, no era nada comparado con Erza, por lo cual se alejó con un salto, pero sintió de la nada entumecida la pierna, a la vez que noto humo saliendo de la pistola, pero se sorprendió de no haber escuchado el sonido de la bala, pero de la nada sintió otro entumecimiento en la pantorrilla y más humo salía de la pistola, confundiendo a Natsu por no poder oírla.

– No es increíble esta bala, es una bala de **_[Luz]_** es un arma que usamos los exorcistas, la cual es silenciosa, ya que bueno, es una bala de luz, pero a ambos nos excita esta situación o me equivoco – Dijo Freed en tono de pregunta que no debes responder mientras lamia la punta de la pistola.

– Ya sabía que eras raro, pero hasta ser raros en gustos, ha, que divertido, pensar que te gustaría más la banana que las sandias – Dijo con un tono burlón Natsu al ver como Freed lamia la punta de su pistola.

De la nada, a una velocidad que sin duda dejaría orgulloso al dueño de la magia de rayos, este mando a volar a Freed de un golpe y lo estrello contra una pared, de la cual salió Freed y corría hacía Natsu, quien prendió su puño en fuego, solo que negro y choco contra la espada de luz, la cual no afectaba el área que tocaba a Natsu, de la nada con su otro puño con una cantidad de rayos golpeo a Freed y lo mando a volar con la misma pared (Pobre paredes, no les pagan lo suficiente), pero Natsu sintió otro entumecimiento en el pecho, y vio salir a Freed con su pistola sacando humo.

– ¡Muere, muere Demonio!, muere maldito demonio, ¡Todo esto es para mí entretenimiento! – Grito Freed en alegría y un estado de Gozo.

– Espera un minuto por favor padre – Dijo una voz ajena de los 2, los cuales voltearon a ver a donde se encontraba una joven monja de cabello rubio y ojos color jade, quien detuvo el re-empezar de la batalla, esa monja Natsu la reconoció como Asia, la monja del otro día.

– Vaya pero si es mi asistente Asia-chan, ¿Qué sucede? Dime acaso ¿ya terminaste de poner la barrera? – Pregunto Freed a la monja, la cual movió su cabeza para detenerse al ver el muro donde estaba la persona.

– Nooooo – Grito Asia al ver al cadáver en la pared.

– Gracias Asia-chan por tan hermoso grito Asia-chan, es este el 1er cadáver que ves ¿Verdad, Asia-chan?, míralo muy bien, eso es lo que hacemos, asesinamos a los humanos que están atrapados en el trance por los demonios y los asesinamos de esa manera – Dijo Freed a la inocente monja, cabreando a Natsu.

– N-No – Dijo Asia tras escuchar eso, después vio la pelea y se sorprendió de ver a Natsu – Padre Freed, esa persona – Preguntó tímidamente señalando a Natsu.

– ¿Persona?, no, no, no, eso no es una persona, es un demonio, un asqueroso demonio, ¿Entiendes Asia-chan? – Revelo Freed a la monja, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar esa información.

– ¿Natsu-san es un… demonios? – Se preguntó Asia en shock al enterarse de ese detalle.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué?, ¿Ustedes dos se conocen chicos?, vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿Esto es acaso un amor prohibido entre un Demonio y una Hermana?, ¿EN serio? – Preguntaba Freed al mirar a Natsu y Asia, cuando Asia miraba a Natsu y Natsu miraba a Asia.

– "Y yo que quería evitar que ella lo supiera, pero si ya lo sabe entonces qué más da" – Pensó Natsu sabiendo que los eventos suceden por motivos del destino.

– Un demonio y un humano, es imposible que eso funcione, nunca podrán coexistir entre sí, más aun si es una persona de la iglesia y un demonio, ya que son los más grandes enemigos, más aun cuando nosotros somos un grupo de herejes, Asia-tan y yo no podemos vivir sin la protección de la luz de los Ángeles Caídos-samas – Dijo Freed impresionando a Natsu.

– "Como que la luz de los cuervos, se supone que los exorcistas y demás mierdas son fuertes por la **_[Luz]_** de Dios les da… pero sin eso, solo los vuelve una basura y lo hará más fácil de lo que creo" – Pensó Natsu preparándose para otra ronda contra el padre de mierda.

– Bueno como sea, tengo que terminar con el demonio de mierda delante mío y así poder terminar con este trabajo, por lo cual, estas preparad – Preguntó en un éxtasis de locura el exorcista.

Freed se preparó para lanzarse contra Natsu, el cual preparaba su fuego de dios para combatir contra la **_[Luz]_** del exorcista, pero algo paso, delante de Natsu se puso una persona, ante los incrédulos ojos de Natsu y Freed, Asia estaba protegiendo a Natsu con su cuerpo.

– Hey, hey, hey, sabes los que estás haciendo, ¿En serio sabes lo que estás haciendo?, lo comprendes Asia-tan – Pregunto Freed con molestia en su voz que ni se esforzó en ocultar.

– Si lo se padre Freed, pero le pido que perdone a esta persona, por favor déjelo ir – Dijo Asia impresionando a Natsu y molestando a Freed – Además no puedo aguantar eso… no puedes matar a humanos solo por estar ligados con Demonios y tampoco debes matar Demonios, eso no está bien – Dijo con seguridad Asia, sacando una sonrisa en Natsu.

– ¿Haaaaaaaa?, no hables mierda, perra, tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia, ¿En serio, debe haber algo mal en tu cabeza? – Dijo Freed cabreado con Asia y quitándole la sonrisa a Natsu y cabreándolo.

– Hay buenas personas incluso entre los demonios – Se defendió Asia de Freed.

– No lo son idiota – Fue la infantil respuesta del Freed.

– Yo también pensaba eso, pero Natsu-san es una buena persona y eso no cambiara incluso si me entero que es un Demonio… Además, ¡Matar personas no está bien, es algo imperdonable!, ¡Dios no permitirá ese tipo de actos! – Esos fueron los sentimientos de Asia, lo que causo que Natsu quisiera carbonizar a Freed y a la cuervo que lo asesino y a uno que otro más.

Natsu estaba con una sonrisa, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Asia al enterarse de que era un demonio, pero su impresión también era grande, ya que no se imaginaba esa determinación de la monja, pero un sonido lo saco de su impresión y eso fue un "Kya" prominente de Asia y noto como Freed golpeo la cara de Asia con la pistola de luz.

– La maldita caído dijo que no podía matarte, por lo cual no lo haré, pero no dijo nada de que no pueda violarte ya que si no lo hago, no lograre sanar mi corazón… – Freed no pudo continuar su oración por haber salido volando por 3ra vez en un solo día.

– No te atrevas a golpear a Asia, de lo contrario te matare – Dijo Natsu con una gran cantidad de fuego en su puño – No, sabes que, solo te matare 1ro.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿En serio?, planeas pelear contra mí, vas a morir ¿Lo sabes?, pienso matarte lenta y dolorosamente, ya que no pienso matarte de una forma rápida y menos sin dolor, así que prepárate, ¡Veamos si puedo romper el record el pedazo de carne cortada más pequeña del mundo! – Dijo Freed saliendo de los escombros con el sable de luz.

Natsu prende su mano en fuego oscuro en su mano derecha, mientras que Freed trata de cortar el estómago de Natsu, pero este detiene la espada de luz con su mano, para sorpresa de Freed, para luego sentir como era alzado por una patada, para que en el aire Natsu con su puño en fuego de dios golpeara el estómago de Freed y luego concentro su fuego de dragón en su puño izquierdo **_[Karyu no Tekken]_** y golpeó la cara de Freed para luego aventarlo lejos y juntar su fuego de dragón en su boca y gritó **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un gran rugido de dragón salió contra Freed.

Del humo salió Freed con grandes quemaduras, pero conservando su cara y sonrisa de desquiciado que escapó de un manicomio, para lanzarse contra Natsu con su sable de Luz y disparando su pistola silenciosa, pero no funciono ya que Natsu prendió fuego negro en su cuerpo y evitando el daño de la **_[Luz]_** lo dañara, para luego lanzarse contra el desquiciado cura, como él se lanzó contra Natsu.

Natsu trato de dar un golpe, pero Freed se barrió y clavó su espada de luz en la espalda sacando otra y cortando su estómago, dañando a Natsu gravemente, pero este se paró aun con el humo y sin sentir el dolor, en un estado ** _[Berserker]_** en el cual sintió una bala en su pierna, pero le restó importancia o simplemente no era nada para él, de la nada Freed disparo 5 balas, las cuales golpearon las 2 en las piernas, 2 en los brazos y una en el pecho, pero aun así Natsu no mostraba que sintiera el dolor.

Pero de la nada una luz se hizo presente en la habitación, era de colores blancos y azules, de donde apareció algo de lo que Natsu estaba acostumbrado a ver y eso era un círculo mágico.

El círculo mágico de la familia Gremory.

De ese círculo aparecieron las sombras de 4 personas, quienes eran Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba quienes entraron en medio de la continuación de la batalla entre Natsu y Freed.

– Venimos a ayudarte Natsu-san – Dijo Kiba.

– Ara ara, esto es horrible – Comentó Akeno.

– ¡Hyahou!, esto es increíble, es un regalo, un Grupo de Akumas – Grito de emoción y deseo hasta que **_[Kagin]_** , el sonido de una de los sables de Luz chocó contra la espada que llevaba Kiba.

– Lo siento, pero él es un compañero de nuestro grupo, no permitiré ni ninguno de nuestro grupo que lo lastimes – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en cara.

– ¡Ho oh!, ¿Un simple demonio siendo considerado con su propio compañero?, ¿Qué son ustedes, los Akuma Sentai?, aunque puedo sentir la excitación, me estoy emocionando – Dijo Freed.

– Bastardo platino teñido de mierda, no copies mis palabras o las cambies sin pagar derechos de autos – Dijo con una vena en la cabeza al ver que un cura de mierda usaba su línea y causando una gota de sudor en todos menos en Freed.

– ¿Entonces tu eres el que la mete y él el que se agacha?, ¿Ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación? – Preguntaba Freed a Natsu y Kiba.

Mientras eso era dicho, tanto Kiba quien tenía una mirada de angustia o repulsión, enfrentaba a Freed quien tenía una mirada de lunática y la lengua afuera como un perro al salir de paseo con la ventana del coche abierto.

– Vaya boca más vulgar para ser de la iglesia – Dijo Kiba a Freed –… O ¿es por eso que eres un Exorcista Errante?

– ¡Si, si! soy vulgar, lo lamento por eso y si, ¡Es por eso que deserte!, ¡me Echaron!, por eso ¡Que se joda el Vaticano!, pero estoy bien y feliz siempre y cuando pueda asesinar demonios – Gritó Freed enojado y excitado.

– Así que eres de los más problemáticos, de los que se consideran vivos al cortar demonios… aquellos que nos causan grandes líos y daños – Dijo Kiba ya terminando de examinar a su enemigo, mientras el cura mantenían su sonrisa demente en cara.

– ¿Haaaaa?, ¿Sabes?, No desee ser sermoneado por un demonio… otra vez – Dijo Freed con disgusto – Justo ahora trato de vivir como otras personas, pero no he llegado a un punto donde pueda ser callado por alguien como tú – Añadió Freed a su discurso de odio a los demonios.

– Hasta los demonios tienen reglas – Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, pero con una mirada seria y una gran aura asesina para el joven exorcista errante.

– Me encantan esos ojos, Onee-san, ¿Esto es amo?, ¡No!, esto es instinto asesino, puedo sentir las urgencias de querer asesinarme, ese es un gran ¡Instinto Asesino!, esto es Magnifico, me encanta, ¡El sentimiento de matar o ser asesinado! – Grito mientras reía Freed al sentir esa mirada con instinto asesino de Akeno.

– Entonces desaparece – Sentenció la hermosa pero peligrosa pelirroja del equipo de Natsu, Rias Gremory – Lo siento Natsu, no me imagina que apareciera un exorcista errante en la casa de tu cliente – Dijo Rias mirando a Natsu el cual respondió.

– Nada grave, solo 8 disparos, 3 en la piernas, 2 en los brazos y 3 en el pecho y 2 cortes con su sable de luz, una en la espalda y otra en el estómago, diría que logró acercarse a un punto vital, pero nada grave – Dijo con una sonrisa, que en vez de calmar a sus compañeros, estos estaban con una mirada de sorpresa al ver o escuchar el daño que tuvo que pasar su compañero.

– Veo que has cuidado de mi lindo sirviente, Exorcista Errante-san – Dijo Rias con un tono de ultra dirigido a Freed.

– Sí, sí, he estado jugando mucho con él, intentaba cortarlo en un trozo muy pequeño de carne y hacerme con un record mundial, pero fuimos interrumpidos y se quedó como un sueño – Esa fue la respuesta sobre actuada del padre, pero de su espalda, un mueble salió volando.

– Me asegurare de nunca perdonar a nadie que toque a mis sirvientes y no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú por dañar mis posesiones personales – Dijo Rias al padre, mientras Natsu miraba a Rias y pensaba "Nunca hacer enojar a Rias… PD: Comprar pescado antes de ir a la casa y de paso, un dulce para mí" y de la nada una inmensa cantidad de energía demoníaca empezó a rodear el lugar.

– Buchou, un grupo de Ángeles Caídos se acerca, estaremos en desventaja si eso sucede – Dijo Akeno informando a Rias y a todos los demás, Rias voltio a ver una vez más a Freed.

– Akeno nos retiraremos una vez que recuperemos a Natsu, prepara la tele transportación – Dijo Rias a Akeno, la cual asintió ante las palabras de su Rey.

– Espere Buchou, debemos llevarla con nosotros – Dijo Natsu señalando a Asia.

– Eso es imposible, el círculo mágico solo sirve para demonio y este solo sirve con demonios de mi familia – Le respondió Rias a Natsu.

Los ojos de los 2 jóvenes se miraron entre sí, los ojos Jade de Asia con los ahora Jades de Natsu, para que Natsu escuchara – Volvamos a vernos Natsu-san, pero la próxima vez, que sea para tomar un Té o un Café – Natsu asintió, pero antes de poder siquiera responder, Akeno termino de conjurar el hechizo y cambiaron de localización.

Pero antes de eso, noto como Freed trato de golpearlos y cortarlos, pero Koneko lo evito con un golpe con un sofá, entonces fue que Natsu dejo de ver a Asia.

* * *

Natsu volteo su mirada a su Rey y quería preguntar algo, pero ella como leyendo la mente de nuestro mago de fuego dijo.

– Existen 2 tipos de exorcistas – Empezó a explicar Rias a Natsu mientras Happy se ponía en la cabeza de Natsu escuchando todo – Los 1ros son los que toman su poder de la luz de Dios y hacen valer la justicia, ellos utilizan el poder de Dios y los Ángeles para poder derrotar a los Demonios y los otros son los Exorcistas Errantes.

– ¿Errantes? – Preguntaron padre e hijo a la joven demonio peli roja.

– El exorcismo es un acto sagrado, una ceremonia en nombre de Dios, pero hay casos en el que un exorcista empieza a disfrutar asesinar Demonios y desde ese punto, el asesinar demonios se vuelve la vida y su propósito, disfruta de asesinarlos, entonces cuando sucede eso, la Iglesia los abandonan a su suerte o… simplemente se encargan de ello – Explico solo lo suficiente Rias a Natsu y Happy.

– Entonces la iglesia se… "encarga" de esos exorcistas – Dijo Natsu con duda al pensar en que eso de un Dios e Iglesia bondadosa es un puto juego de ciegos.

– Sí, pero hay quienes logran escapar y ¿Sabes que pasan con esas personas que logran escapar? – Pregunto Rias a Natsu el cual empezó a imaginar, pero no llegaba a nada y solo le salió humo de las orejas – En serio no lo adivinas, Jajajaja – Rió inocentemente Rias al ver el humo salir de las orejas del asesino – Se van con los Ángeles Caídos Natsu.

– ¿Con los cuervos? – Pregunto Natsu.

– Sí Natsu, son los cuervos – Dijo ella divertida por la infantil forma de ser de Natsu como todos los demás en el club, pero un poco triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el mago, pero preguntaría otro día.

– Los Ángeles Caídos son Ángeles que cayeron del cielo, pero conservaban el poder de la Luz para cazar a los demonios, pero en la guerra, como el infierno y el cielo, los Ángeles Caídos perdieron muchos de sus camaradas en la última guerra y es por eso que juntan siervos como nosotros – Explico Rias.

– Entonces los cuervos desean acabar con los demonios y por eso los padres, curas o lo que sean, quienes gustan asesinar a los demonios se unen con los cuervos y vuelven a matar a más demonios… ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Natsu lo que entendió de lo explicado por Rias.

– Sí, aquellos exorcistas que empiezan a adorar asesinar demonios se unen con los Caídos una vez son expulsados por Dios, así como el chico de hace un rato – Dijo Rias – Él era un exorcista errante, por lo cual pertenece a un grupo de Caídos, pero ellos no son verdaderos exorcistas, aunque sean igual de peligrosos… no, como ellos no tienen restricciones, ellos se vuelven un problema mayor que los reales, por lo cual no es muy inteligente lidiar con ellos, menos si eres un Demonio, por lo cual a la iglesia a la que fuiste no era de Dios sino de los Ángeles Caídos – Finalizó Rias.

– "Ya me imaginaba algo como eso, olía mucho a Cuervo, más que a Paloma, pero entonces ese padre, cura o lo que intente hacer ese remedo de algo…" – Natsu rápidamente dijo lo que pensaba – Buchou, ¡Tengo que salvar a esa chica, a Asia!

– Eso es imposible – Dijo Rias – Eres un demonio no puedes pelear contra tantos de ellos, además, ella es una sirvienta de los Caídos, ustedes 2 son una existencia que no puede coexistir – Trato de calmar Rias a Natsu, pero noto que no funcionaba – Si vas y peleas contra ellos y la "salvas", eso nos involucraría a nosotros y tendríamos que pelear.

–... – Natsu no dijo nada, sabía que Rias tenía razón y no quería involucrar a sus camaradas en algo que él veía como su problema, claro que si fuera con sus amigos de Fairy sabía que eso era todo lo contrario, pero no estaban con Fairy sino con el grupo Gremory.

Rápidamente Natsu y Happy se despidieron del grupo y se retiraron, caminaron por la oscura noche bajo la luna.

– _No piensas aceptarlo verdad_ – Dijo Happy acostado en la cabeza de Natsu.

– No, Aisa es mi amiga, no puedo dejarlo con esos malditos – Dijo Natsu.

 _– Y qué planeas hacer entonces._

– Pensaré en algo… sino, es posible que Kage me ayude con alguna idea.

 _– Es posible, pero preferirías hacerlo ahora._

– Me conoces bien Happy, pero no quiero meter en problemas a Rias, ella ya hizo suficiente con el volverme un Demonio y dejarme vivir para cumplir mis sueños.

Caminando un rato más Happy se durmió y Natsu solo pensaba en cómo salvar a Asia, cuando llegaron a la casa, Natsu se acostó rápidamente en su cama y dejó a Happy junto con él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se arregló y bajo a la sala donde estaban todos comiendo.

– Pareces pensativo – Dijo Kage mirando a Natsu – Anímate, Mavis cocino algo muy especial para ti – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sonrojando a Mavis.

– Solo hice un pudin y es para todos, no solo para Natsu – Dijo roja Mavis con cierto enojo a Kage.

– Por cierto, Natsu – Llamó Kage al mago – A Veces hay que hacer lo que el corazón pide hacer – Y con una sonrisa Kage regreso a comer.

Natsu se sentó y comió y como era costumbre, la comida era deliciosa, agarro el pudin y lo comió, pero se dio prisa, se despidió de todos y le dio un beso a Mavis por la prisa, fue en el cachete pero cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo que sonrojó aún más a Mavis.

– Volverás a hacer Pudin – Y un día más pasaba en la mansión Dragneel, donde Mavis perseguía a Happy y Kage por toda la mansión.

* * *

Natsu suspiro mientras miraba el cielo, el cielo azul, Natsu se saltó la 1ra hora de clase, lo más probable era que no fuera, le dolía las piernas, los brazos y el pecho, todo por la luz, que en sí no era tan efectiva en él por su magia de asesino de dioses, pero en serio hubiera agradecido tener a Wendy con él.

Natsu ahora sabía que los cuervos tenían siervos que usar, inútiles y útiles, así como problemáticos y que recibían la luz le que le entregaban ellos, su cuerpo era presionado por el veneno, la luz, que era dañina en los demonios, por eso Rias le ordeno descansar hasta que las heridas se calmaran.

Natsu alzo su rostro y cerró los ojos, tenía que pensar en cómo rescatar a Asia de los cuervos, ya que se imaginaba que no le gustaba ese lugar, por lo cual seguirá el consejo de Kage, pero de la nada **_[Guu~~],_** su estómago sonó, suspiro, la comida de su casa era buena, pero a veces necesitaba comer más de lo que servían, por lo cual se paró y buscó dónde comer, hasta que algo lo detuvo, en la fuente, el reflejo del oro.

Frente a él, estaba Asia, quien también logro ver a Natsu.

– Asia – Dijo impresionado Natsu al ver a la hermosa rubia.

– Natsu-san – Dijo Asia al ver al peli rosa.

* * *

– Huh – Justo ahora, un extraño pero tierno momento pasaba frente a los ojos del asesino de dragones, Asia sostenía en sus manos el menú indecisa de que ordenar, para los ojos del mago era una escena que disfrutaría durante toda su vida, la cara de confusión de Aisa le parecía adorable a Natsu, ya que era digna de la mirada de una niña de 5 años confundida, su nivel de ternura era igualable a la de Wendy.

– ¿Q-Qué es lo que desean pedir? – Ni la mesera sabía qué hacer en un momento como esto, por lo cual Natsu solo ordeno por los 2.

– Va a hacer una hamburguesa con un jugo de naranja para ella y para mí, quiero desde el combo 1 al 5 grandes y una coca – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa típica de él, la mesera se sorprendió por el pedido, lo apunto y se retiró con un sonrojo por esa sonrisa.

– Lo siento, ni siquiera puede pedir mi comida – Dijo Asia deprimida.

– Bueno, 1ro acostúmbrate al japonés y luego pide, además hay muchas cosas en el menú, es normal el no saber que escoger, así que no te preocupes, además todo en el BK es muy rico – Trato de animar Natsu a Asia.

(Lamento estos patrocinios, pero es divertido cuando cambio algo como el WcDonald's en los animes).

Cunado trajeron la comida, Natsu miro como Asia miraba la comida pero no la comía, entonces pensó en 2 cosas, o que quería una pizza y tuvieron que ir a Dominós o que no sabe comerla, por lo cual opto por ver la 2da.

– Se cómo de esta forma princesa – Dijo Natsu comiendo una de sus hamburguesas.

– En serio hay comida que se comen así – Dijo Asia con estrellas en los ojos y como niña de 5 años que aprendió algo nuevo.

– No olviden las papas fritas, saben mejor con Catchup – Dijo Natsu para comer una papa y luego comer una con Catchup, por lo cual Asia agarra una papa y la come sola y luego con Catchup y de ultimo come un poco de la hamburguesa.

– Esta deliciosa, esto es muy rico – Dijo Asia disfrutando su comisa.

\- ¿Acaso nunca comieron una hamburguesa? – Pregunto Natsu a la monja.

– No, solo la había visto en la televisión, pero es muy deliciosa – Dijo Asia con alegría evidente en su voz.

– ¿Qué es lo que ustedes comen usualmente? – Pregunto curioso Natsu a la moja.

– Sopa y pan, algunas veces nos dan Pasta y Vegetales – Dijo Asia a Natsu, el cual solo pudo pensar una cosa.

– "La iglesia es bastante coda" – Pero con una sonrisa le dijo a Asia – Come despacio y disfruta del sabor, ya que en la próxima comeremos otras cosas.

– ¿La próxima? – Pregunto sorprendida Asia.

– Sí, la próxima, no dejare que te hagan daño, te salvaré – Dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a Asia – "Puede que no sepa que hacer, pero por ahora solo haré que sonría, tal vez se me ocurra como salvarla sin meter en problemas a Rias" – Pensó Natsu al ver a Asia – Cuando acabemos vamos a divertirnos – Y con otra sonrisa Natsu regreso a comer, al ver la sonrisa de Asia y sus ojos cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar, pero de felicidad.

Ambos acabaron de comer y Asia seguía a Natsu, 1ero fueron al Arcade, donde Asia jugaba con Natsu, perdiendo pero divirtiéndose, jugando a un emulador de baile, lo que sonrojo de vergüenza a Asia, para que al final se quedara viendo una máquina, más en específico un conejo blanco con una zanahoria con las palabras "I You".

– Lo quieres – Pregunto Natsu a Asia quien negó energéticamente con las manos – Déjamelo a mí – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras que Asia se sonrojaba por la vergüenza y dejo que Natsu jugará, el metió una moneda y con su vista de dragón tomo el conejo y lo saco, para entregárselo a Asia, la cual sonrojo y apretó el peluche en un fuerte abrazo – Si te gusto, creo que podría regalarte muchos más.

– No – Dijo Asia impresionando a Natsu – No es necesario, cuidare este peluche como mi gran tesoro, porque es el 1er regalo que Natsu-san me dio – Eso sonrojo al asesino por la forma en que lo dijo y la forma que lo dijo.

Los 2 caminaron a todo lugar, fueron a ver una película de un anime, además de que Natsu imitaba la voz de uno, lo que causaba risa en la joven y hermosa monja, la cual no dejaba de sonreír, al terminar fueron al parque a pasear, pero Natsu se detuvo por unos dolores, Asia lo notó y puso una mirada de preocupación.

– Es por lo de ayer – Pregunto triste y preocupada, pero Natsu solo asintió – Dónde te duelo – Pregunto Asia.

– En los hombros, piernas y pecho – Revelo Natsu ya que las balas y cortes con la Luz ya daban efecto en él.

– Me puedes mostrar los lugares – Pidió Aisa, pero Natsu la miro como que no era buena idea – Tengo que ver la herida.

– No me imaginaba que tuvieras un fetiche como el exhibicionismo de otras personas – Dijo confundiendo a Asia – Quieres que me quite mi camisa y mis pantalones en público – Dijo para que la entendiera, pero Asia se sonrojo fuertemente – Ven sígueme – Dijo Natsu llevándose a Asia.

En un lugar oscuro, Natsu procedió a quitarse su camisa y mostrar unas cuantas heridas que no sanaban de la batalla en Tenroujima y sus heridas de luz, como al quitarse sus pantalones y mostrar en sus piernas las marcas de la luz.

Asia estaba como un semáforo, tímidamente acerco sus manos al brazo izquierdo de Natsu 1ero, una luz verde salió de sus manos, Natsu noto un aniño aparecer en sus dedo índice, por lo cual era obvio de que se trataba, pero esa luz era calmante, era bastante cálida, entonces se detuvo y noto como su dolor desapareció.

– Mueve tu brazo – Pidió la a un rojo Asia y Natsu lo hizo.

– Increíble, no siento el dolor – Dijo al ver como todo su dolor desaparecía – El poder de curar es sorprendente, pero eso es una **_[Sacred Gear]_** o me equivoco – Pregunto Natsu a lo que Asia asentía.

– Sí, este es el poder que Dios me dio – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa pero aun roja.

– El poder de sanar es impresionante, curar personas, animales, inclusos demonios es increíble – Elogio Natsu a Asia, pero ella cambio de una cara de alegría a una de tristeza.

De la nada Asia empieza a llorar, Natsu no sabía que hizo o que dijo, Asia dejo de llorar y le conto una historia a Natsu.

* * *

 ** _LA HISTORIA DE LA SANTA DONCELLA._**

 _Esta es la historia de una niña llamada una vez: Santa Doncella._

 _En alguna parte de Europa, una niña fue abandonada por sus padres._

 _Ella fue criada por una monja y otros huérfanos._

 _La chica era una gran seguidora de la iglesia, pero obtuvo un sorprendente poder a los 8 años._

 _Ella curo a un cachorro callejero, pero una persona de la iglesia católica la vio por accidente._

 _Desde entonces su vida cambio._

 _La chica fue enviada a la iglesia católica principal y fue llamada Santa Doncella por sus poderes de sanación._

 _Ella uso sus poderes para curar a muchos creyentes y se le fue dicho que era el poder de la divina protección._

 _Los Rumores crearon más rumores y fue respetada como Santa Doncella._

 _Incluso sin su aprobación._

 _A ella no le disgustaba como la trataban, como era tratada, la gente de la iglesia era buena con ella y a ella no le disgustaba curar personas._

 _Al contrario, ella era feliz de que su poder fuer útil._

 _La chica estaba agradecida por el poder que Dios le dio._

 _Pero estaba un poco sola._

 _Ella no tenía ningún amigo con quien abrirse._

 _Todo el mundo la trataban amablemente y eso era bueno para ella, pero no había nadie dispuesto a ser su amigo._

 _Ella entendía el porqué._

 _Ella sabía que miraban su poder como algo irregular._

 _Ella sabía que no la miraban como una humana o una persona, sino como una criatura capaz de curar personas._

 _Pero un día eso cambio._

 _Por coincidencia, un demonio cerca y muy herido y ella lo curo._

 _Un Demonio, herido, ella no podía ignorarlo._

 _Ella pensó en que, incluso si es un Demonio, debía salvarlo._

 _Fue su bondad la que lo hizo tomar esa decisión._

 _Pero eso cambio su vida para siempre._

 _Una de las personas de la iglesia vio el incidente y aviso a otras iglesias._

 _Los ministros de la iglesia estaban sorprendidos por eso._

 _"Un poder que puede sanar Demonios"._

 _"¡Algo tan absurdo como eso no puede suceder!"._

 _"¡El poder de sanar, solo debe ser usado con los creyentes de Dios!"._

 _Sí, muchas personas tiene el poder de sanar, pero el poder de sanar un Demonio era un nivel muy superior._

 _La gente de la iglesia pensaba que ese poder solo podía usarse con los creyentes de Dios y no sería efectivo contra Demonios o Ángeles Caídos (Cuervos)._

 _Aparentemente una cosa similar había pasado anteriormente._

 _El poder de curar a los Demonios y… Cuervos (Dijo al ser convencida por Natsu de llamarlos así), quienes no estaban bajo la protección de Dios, era considerado el poder de una Bruja._

 _Así que las personas que ayudó, todas y cada una de ellas, la llamaron Hereje._

 _"Maldita Bruja cura Demonios"._

 _La chica que una vez fue llamada la Santa Doncella, era temida por ser una Bruja y fue echada de la Iglesia Católica._

 _Ella no tenía donde ir y la unión de Exorcistas errantes la acogió._

 _En otras palabras ella debía obtener la protección divina de los… Cuervos._

 _Pero la chica nunca olvido rezar a Dios y tampoco olvido el agradecer a Dios._

 _Incluso así la chica fue abandonada._

 _Dios no la salvo._

 ** _FIN DE LA HISTORIA DE LA SANTA DONCELLA._**

* * *

Natsu suspiro y miro al cielo, pero todos los que lo conocían de perfección, mirarían incrédulos lo que sus ojos miraban, sus ojos dilatados de color jade con sus pupilas rasgadas de una tonalidad negra como la noche sin estrellas, una expresión calmada, pero que contenía la furia de un Dragón dentro de ella, no lo grito, pero pensó en su cabeza el golpear a Dios hasta que sus puños cansen y sangren y continuar golpeándolo.

Natsu también pensó en ir a unas cuantas iglesias y quemarlas, ella había salvado quien sabe cuántas vidas, curo a quien sabe cuántas personas, rezo a un bastardo que la abandono, era muy amable, era como una Maga de Fairy, quien solo pedía un amigo, eso era todo y aun así, por la bondad que la iglesia debería enseñar fue llamada por Hereje, la insultaron y abandonaron… Literalmente, las personas de esa iglesia cometieron una de las peores cosas del mundo y eso fue enfurecer a Natsu, pero sus piro y tomo aire, no podía hacer nada, por lo cual, solo podía hacer una cosa y la haría, aun si era en contra de lo que ordenaba Rias.

– Es porque no rece lo suficiente, es porque soy estúpida, ni siquiera puedo comer una hamburguesa yo misma – Dijo Asia auto menospreciándose.

– No digas eso Asia – Dijo Natsu tomando de los hombros a Asia, quien estaba derramando un par de lágrimas – Serás torpe, pero no estúpida, tu eres una gran persona, los de la Iglesia son unos idiotas, si creen que eres mala, entonces se siempre mala, porque al menos, haces lo que crees correcto y ayudas a quien lo necesita, solo eres tú y eso es todo lo que necesitas ser – Dijo Natsu quitando las lágrimas de Asia y pegando su frente con la de ella, sonrojándola un poco.

– Yo tengo un sueño – Dijo Aisa aun con lágrimas – En el que puedo comprar flores con un amigo, comprar o leer un libro con un amigo, conversar o ir a jugar – Dijo con una más lágrimas – Para cumplirlo tengo que superar la prueba que Dios me ha dejado – Dijo mostrando su creencia en Dios, enfundando como sacando una sonrisa en Natsu quien continuaba con su frente pegada a la de ella.

Natsu se puso su ropas tras que Asia terminara de curar sus heridas, entonces la jalo y se fue al parque, donde compro un Libro y seguido se fue al parque donde fue la cita de Raynare y trajo un bocadillo como un jugo a Asia y se lo dio, pero la chica estaba muy confundida.

– Entonces qué quieres hacer ahora – Preguntó confundiendo aún más a Asia – Bueno ya jugamos, compramos un Libro, claro falta que lo leamos, pero podemos iniciar una conversación o ir a comprar unas flores – Dijo pero Asia seguía sin entender – Bueno dijiste que querías ir a comprar flores, libros conversar y jugar con un amigo, así que como ya Jugamos y ya te compre un libro que solo falta leas, solo falta que conversemos o vayamos a comprar flores y luego conversamos – Explicó Natsu sorprendiendo a Asia y sonrojándola.

– Pero entonces Natsu-san…

– Sí – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero dentro de él se dijo – "Si llego a ver a Dios le hare pagar las lágrimas de Asia una por una con interés… por ahora, tengo que ayudar a mi amiga" – Y con eso solo faltaba una cosa – Entonces qué hacemos.

– Pero…

– Pero nada – Sentenció Natsu – Soy un demonio… bueno, no lo soy por mucho, pero lo soy – Aclaro Natsu – Incluso tú los sabes, pero no pienso pedir tu vida, así que llámame cuando quieras, te daré mi número de teléfono y mi correo par que podamos hablarnos – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un celular.

– ¿Nande? (Porque) – Pregunto sorprendida Asia a Natsu.

– Como que "Nande", eso es obvio, caminamos, hablamos, jugamos, vimos una película, compramos un libro, eso nos hace amigos y si vienes con esa idiotez de "Soy una Hermana y tu un Demonio" o "Dios no lo vería bien" o incluso "Eres un Demonio, en serio piensas que eso está bien", te diré que me importa un pepino – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Soy un hombre con el egoísmo de un dragón.

– Eso es acaso un pacto con un Demonio – Pregunto aun incrédula Asia y con los ojos húmedos, con una amenaza de empezar a llorar.

– No Asia, esto es una promesa entre amigos, porque eso somos, amigos de verdad, dejaré todo de lado cuando tú quieras, podemos platicar ir a jugar cuando quieras, incluso te acompañare a comprar flores, libros, ropa, lo que sea que quieras y eso es una promesa – Dijo Natsu con gran sinceridad en sus palabras, haciendo que Asia llorara, pero no de tristeza.

– Natsu-san, yo no tengo sentido común – Dijo Asia con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Me vale un brócoli el sentido común, si quieres vestirte de brujita y hacerte pasar por una por la calle entonces hazlo, incluso iré vestido de sirviente o de dragón y te seguiré – Dijo Natsu animadamente con una sonrisa.

– No se hablar Japonés y no sé nada de tu cultura – Dijo Aisa.

– Yo no soy japonés tampoco y si ese es el problema yo te enseñaré, incluso si tengo que enseñarte a ponerte un pañal, no importa, te enseñare a que aprendas, te enseñaré los proverbios, los Kanjis, las palabras, los significados, iremos a museos para que aprendas de la cultura, de los Samuráis, Sushi, Geishas – Grito Natsu aun con su sonrisa.

– No sé qué hablar con los amigos – Dijo ella con sus lágrimas como cataratas y una sonrisa en su cara.

– Me vale un bledo, si no sabes de qué hablar, inventa algo, has estado hablando conmigo todo el día, si quieres hablar de algo entonces háblalo, si no lo sé, entonces tú me enseñas y listo – Respondió una vez más.

– ¿De verdad te harías mi amigo, Natsu-san? – Pregunto Aisa a Natsu.

– No seas tonta – Dijo Natsu con simpleza, sorprendiendo a Asia – Tu y yo, ya somos amigos – Dijo poniendo su frente con la de ella, sonrojándola mientras le quitaba las imparables lágrimas de sus ojos – Una muestra de eso… es como pateo los traseros de los cuervos, empezando con estos – Dijo dándose la vuelta mirando frente a la fuente.

En ese lugar estaban 3 caídos, 2 con lanzas y 1 sin lanza, eran Dohnaseek, una Caída de cabello rubio en 2 coletas con un traje loli y 2 alas de caídos y Raynare.

 **– Eso es imposible –** Rechazó la idea de la amistad Raynare.

– Y quien te invito a la cita, Kuso Karas (Cuervo de mierda) – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara al ver a su presa delante de él.

Raynare se enfureció y mando a los 2 caídos por Natsu.

Natsu sonrió y corrió contra los cuervos, Dohnaseek al creer que ya conocía el poder de Natsu se confía, pero de la nada, Natsu desaparece de su vista y aparece en su espalda, a la vez que es mandado contra el suelo y Natsu salta esquivando una lanza de la caída gótica.

Natsu prendió su puño en fuego negro y corrió hacía la loli, la cual esquiva con un poco de dificultad el puño, pero es mandada a volar por el fuego en el pie de Natsu con el cual se alejó y cayó cerca de la fuente y se mueve a la derecha, dejando pasar una flecha de luz de Dohnaseek, para voltear y gritar **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un poderoso rugido impacto a Dohnaseek y luego saltar y esquivar una jabalina de luz de la loli gótica, para girar y correr con sus pies en fuego y golpear con fuego de dragón de su boca y mandarla al cielo, a la vez que se movía y una lanza de Raynare golpea la fuente pero no a Natsu.

De la nada Natsu salto y esquivo una lanza de Dohnaseek, pero es golpeada en la espalda y la parte trasera de sus rodillas por la Loli y Raynare, inclinándose, pero se para y prende en fuego negro las partes atravesadas, pero luego es golpeado por una lanza en manos de Dohnaseek y este se lo clava en el pecho y lo tira cerca de Asia.

 **– Fue difícil –** Dijo la loli gótica.

– Eso no fue nada – Dijo Natsu para sorpresa y miedo de los 3 cuervos al ver como se paraba y prendía su mano con las palabras **_[Come On]_** en fuego con una sombra tapando la mitad de su cara y solo dejando ver un círculo rojo – Esto aún no acaba – Dijo activando su **_[Sacred Gear]_** , pero de la nada Raynare empezó a reír.

 **– Se me dijo que tu _[Sacred Gear]_** **podría ser peligroso y te elimináramos, antes de que les dieras problemas a los altos mandos, pero solo era un _[Twice Critical]_ en un Gear muy común, con el cual puedes duplicar el poder del usuario por un corto tiempo –** Reía Raynare como sus compañeros, hasta Natsu río, sacado de onda a los cuervos y a una aterrada Asia quien veía las heridas de Natsu **– De que diablos te ríes –** Grito Raynare a Natsu.

– Es que es divertido – Dijo Natsu – Ustedes están felices de que mi Gear solo duplique mi poder, pero… si mi poder solo es lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlas de gravedad como hasta ahora… como creen que acabarán tras que duplique mi poder – Dijo con una sonrisa que asustó a los Caídos, más al oír **_[Boost]_** y ver como el poder de Natsu crecía, pero los Caído lanzaron lanzas de luz a Natsu.

Pero las lanzas se destrozaron antes de siquiera tocarlo, con su cuerpo cubierto por fuego de dragón y de dios, concentro en su boca el fuego negro y gritó **_[Enjin no Dogo]_** y un alarido casi tan grande como el que disparo contra de Hades/Peruhito fue lanzado de su boca.

Los cuervos lograron esquivar ese alarido por casi, de hecho parte de sus ropas fueron destrozadas, pero al ver como todo lo que toco ese alarido en su camino empezaron a temblar, si eso los golpeaba estaban muertos.

Natsu estaba por acercarse, pero en eso cayó escupiendo sangre, miro como en su estómago salía la punta de una lanza y vio a un 4to cuervo bajar, de cabello verde con un traje de cuero al parecer, la cual estaba con los ojos puesto en Natsu, se juntó con Raynare y los demás.

 **– Te encuentras bien –** Pregunto la peli verde.

 **– Sí, gracias a Azazel –** Dijo la loli cuervo.

– Pues no anden agradeciendo aún – Dijo para sorpresa y miedo de los cuervos Natsu quien se paró y volvió a rodearse de fuego de dragón y con ese fuego una figura de un dragón se hizo presente.

 **– Un fuego tan salvaje y caliente, que solo seres de únicamente masa muscular están hechos –** Dijo Dohnaseek llamando la atención de las 3 féminas caídas y de Aisa **– Un fuego copiado de los dragones, lo más cercano de la magia de un dragón… tu eres un** **_[Fake Dragón]_** – Dijo Dohnaseek.

Las caídas estaban ahora aterradas, el poder aun falso de un dragón, eso ya no era un buen juego, pero Natsu cayó al suelo y tosió sangre, había gastado mucha magia en ese último Alarido y estaba muy cansado por el veneno de la luz, pero de la nada, sintió una cálida sensación y una luz verde lo rodeo, miro a Asia y esta sonrió.

 **– Asia, incluso si tratas de curarlo lo mataremos antes, entonces ven con nosotros y no trates de huir, tu eres una parte muy importante para nuestro plan, tu Gear, la _[Twilight Healing]_ es uno muy raro, dejaremos que el demonio viva si vienes con nosotros –** Dijo Raynare a la monja de cabello de oro.

– Ni lo crean – Dijo Natsu parándose con la mayoría de sus heridas sanadas.

– Esta bien lo haré – Dijo Asia para sorpresa de Natsu.

– No digas estupideces, puedo acabar con ellos – Dijo Natsu, pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Asia y recordar algo.

– Me divertí mucho Natsu-san – Dijo Asia retirándose con los cuervos.

Natsu se quedó quieto, con esas palabras, esa sonrisa, recordó la falsa muerte de Lisanna y el dolor que llevaba ellos, por lo cual cerro su puño y se fue a ver a Rias para decirle todo, en el camino se encontró con Happy y se lo llevo, pero no dijo nada, Happy estaba impresionado al ver la cara de su padre, una mirada de decisión y enfado.

* * *

 ** _[Slap]._**

Ese sonido resonó en todo el salón del club, ese ruido provino del cachete de Natsu, quien había sido cacheteado por Rias, la cual no estaba nada feliz.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?, No es no, no puedo dejar que salves a esa monja – Dijo Rias en un regaño.

Natsu regreso y le contó todo a su Rey y dijo que intentaría salvar a Asia, pero Rias se lo negaba, el intentaba obtener permiso, pero solo se negaba, él sabía que le debía su vida a Rias, pero habían cosas que Natsu podía hacer y otras que no y el abandonar a un amigo era una de ellas.

– Tengo que ir a salvarla, sé que esos cuervos no planean nada bueno y tengo que detenerlos – Dijo Natsu sin mover la cara del lugar después de la cachetada.

– ¿En serio eres tan estúpido que no lo entiendes?, si vas ellos te mataran, no lograras regresar con vida, lo entiendes – Decía Rias tratando de sonar calmada, pero su voz era más una amenaza que nada – Tu eres un demonio de la familia Gremory, ¡Tus acciones no solo me afectan a mí, sino también a tus compañeros!, ¡Eres un Demonio de la casa Gremory, debes estar consciente de ello! – Expreso Rias muy enfadada.

– Entonces déjeme salirme de la familia, iré como un exiliado si hace falta – Dijo Natsu aun en calma, pero para Happy era una nueva forma de Natsu que jamás había visto.

 _– Natsu –_ Dijo en un tono preocupado y asustado Happy al ver a su padre de esa manera.

– Entiendo que no puedes hacer eso Natsu – Seguía regañando Rias a Natsu.

– Asia es mi amiga, me hice amiga de Asia Argento y su vida está en peligro… tengo que ir y salvar a mi amiga – Dijo Natsu con decisión – No dejare que una amiga pase por eso otra vez – Dijo en un susurro mientras la imagen de una joven albina paso por su cabeza.

–… Eso es algo increíble y me alegra que tengas esa clase de sentimientos, pero ese es otro tema, esa chica esta con los Ángeles Caídos, los cuales han tenido con los Demonios una relación muy tensa, ambos lados han sido hostiles por décadas, si muestras un solo signo de debilidad entonces nos atacaran y nos mataran, ya que son nuestros enemigos – Dijo Rias esperando que eso hiciera entrar en razón a Natsu.

– Pero no era el destruir a los enemigos la forma de actuar de los Gremory – Dijo Natsu mirando a Rias, los verdes ojos esmeraldas de Rias vs los oscuros verduscos ojos jade de Natsu – Además poseo el egoísmo de un dragón, no pienses que unas palabras me detendrán, iré a salvar a Asia y todo debe estar bien, siempre y cuando acabe con todos los cuervos y demostrar que no somos débiles y ya ¿no?

Las miradas no se suavizaban, los ojos de ambos luchaban, los esmeraldas contra los jades, los 2 con una fuerte voluntad de no perder.

– Esa chica fue originalmente una seguidora de la fricción de Dios, incluso si se fue con los Ángeles Caídos, esa joven es nuestra enemiga, es una persona con la cual no podemos coexistir – Explico una vez más Rias.

– Asia no es nuestra enemiga – Grito Natsu convencido de esa verdad – "Una chica con el corazón y alma de una maga de Fairy no puede ser nuestra enemiga" – Pensó Natsu de Asia.

– Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, por favor, olvídala Natsu – Pidió suavemente Rias.

Pero esa no era una opción para Natsu, de la nada Akeno apareció y le susurro algo a Rias, Natsu arqueo una ceja, pero le restó importancia.

Las miradas serias que tenían ambas féminas dejo con curiosidad a Natsu, ya que solo Akeno tenía esa mirada y Rias la puso después de escuchar a Akeno, un vez dejo de hablar Rias miro a Natsu y luego a los demás.

– Acaba de suceder algo muy urgente, Akeno y yo saldremos durante un rato.

– Espera un momento, no hemos acabado…

– Natsu – Llamó la pelirroja a su sirviente – Contéstame algo, tú crees que él **_[Peón]_** es la pieza más débil del ajedrez – Preguntó la demonio al mago.

– Dependiendo como se use – Dijo para sorpresa de Rias.

– Eso es cierto, gracias a que los peones tienen una habilidad que es conocida como promoción, la cual permite a un Demonio promoverse a una pieza desde torre hasta reina, pero como te convertiste en un Demonio hace muy poco tiempo, hay una restricción por lo cual dudo puedas promoverte a la pieza definitiva, la **_[Reina],_** pero cualquiera de las otras sí, solo debes entrar a territorio que yo considere territorio enemigo y debes gritar desde el fondo de tu corazón Promoción y crees fuertemente en convertirte en una pieza obtendrás el poder de esa pieza.

Natsu no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero ahora que lo sabía, pensaría en cómo darle utilidad.

– Una cosa más, es sobre tu **_[Sacred Gear]_** – Dijo Rias llamando una vez más la atención de Natsu – Cuando vayas a usar tu Sacred Gear recuerda que el poder viene de tus deseos – Eso confundió un poco a Natsu – Incluso si te volviste un Demonio tus ambiciones no han cambiado, solo desea firmemente y tu Gear responderá a ese deseo – Dijo Rias acariciando la mejilla de Natsu.

Tras decir eso Rias y Akeno se fueron a algún lugar a través del círculo mágico, Natsu miro su mano derecha y se preparó para partir a la iglesia para salvar a Asia, pero una voz lo detuvo.

– Dragneel-san – Llamo Kiba – ¿Vas a ir?

– Sí, Asia es mi amiga y tengo que ir a salvarla.

–… Peo aun si tienes tu Gear o usas la promoción, sabes que no puedes derrotar a un grupo de Ángeles Caídos y Exorcista Errantes tu solo, ¿Verdad?

– No me importa, además destrozare a todos los bastardos que se pongan en mi camino, no perderé ni contra un ejército.

– Esa es una gran determinación, pero aun así si vas solo terminaras muerto.

– ¡Entonces que quiere que haga!

– Yo iré contigo.

– Que…

– Escuche lo que dijo Rias, pero yo respeto tu decisión, no sé nada acerca de Asia, pero tú eres mi camarada, por lo cual te ayudare, además de que odio a los Cuervos como les dices tú y además odio a los exorcista, por eso pienso ir contigo – Dijo Kiba a Natsu, el cual solo arqueo una ceja.

– No lo sé, no me convence – Dijo Natsu a Kiba.

– Recuerdas lo que dijo Rias sobre la promoción – Preguntó el caballo al peón quien asiente – Entonces recordaras que dijo _"Si estas en territorio enemigo podrás usar la **Promoción** en cualquier pieza que no sea el Rey, en territorio que yo considere enemigo" _ – Vio como Natsu asiente – Entonces la iglesia es un territorio para hacer uso de esa habilidad – Explico Kiba.

– Ya veo – Dijo pensando en usar otras piezas, pero dijo – Eso no me importa, aun con mis manos solas, derrotare a esos Cuervos – Dijo prendiendo su puño.

– Pero no iras solo – Dijo Kiba a Natsu el cual sonrió al ver que los Gremory no son tan diferentes… o más bien, son casi iguales a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.

– Yo también iré – Dijo otra persona, lo que sorprendió a Natsu y al ver a la dueña de esa voz, era Koneko quien tenía en su regazo a Happy, quien miraba a su padre con su típica actitud.

– Ya que no los haré cambiar de opinión, entonces vamos – Dijo Natsu.

– Hai – Gritaron los Gremory.

– Aye – Dijo el gato.

* * *

Los 4 se encontraban cerca de la iglesia, gracias a que Kiba trajo un plano, vieron donde estaba el sótano, lugar donde Kiba aseguraba era un ritual de Sacred Gear y que como eran los Cuervos quienes lo hacían, ese lugar donde se hacían ceremonias sagradas, solo sería un lugar donde insultar a Dios.

– Porque dijiste que los cuervos modifican los santuarios de la iglesia – Pregunto Natsu a Kiba.

– Ya que era un lugar sagrado para hacer cosas sagradas, ahora que son Caídos, cuando hacen cosas malas en la casa de Dios les satisface, por lo cual hacer conjuros del mal y rituales que se llevarían con una gran cantidad de maldad, es su forma de insultar a Dios, ya que cuando eran Ángeles eran amados por Dios, pero al ser abandonados, buscan formas de insultar a quien los abandono – Explico Kiba a Natsu por 4ta vez.

 _– Entendiste o te lo cuento con manzanas –_ Pregunto divertido el gato.

– Claro hazlo, en lo que le digo a Mavis que no compre pescado durante una semana – Dijo con una sonrisa más grande el mago.

 **– Lo siento, me disculpo, eres un demonio Natsu –** Dijo con cataratas de lágrimas Happy.

– Sí Happy soy un demonio – Dijo Natsu haciendo recordar al gato que eso era.

Los presentes tenían sonrisas en cara, sin duda alguna eran muy unidos y eran una forma de quitar el nerviosismo del área.

– Bien ahora… donde queda el santuario – Pregunto Natsu a Kiba, el cual asintió.

– El santuario se deben esconder en alguna parte de la iglesia, debemos entrar, encontrar la puerta, pelear contra los Cuervos y exorcistas que nos esperan y detener el Ritual – Dijo Kiba con un resumen del plan.

Rápidamente los 3 demonios entraron a la iglesia por la puerta, con eso los cuervos sabrían de la interacción entre los demonios, pero a Natsu no le importaba, solo continúo, pase a que su poder no se regentaba como debía y no era más fuerte que Wendy, por lo cual tendría que ser cuidadoso con los ataques llamativos, pero algo detuvo al grupo y eso fueron aplausos de una persona y esa persona era el exorcista de mierda, Freed.

– Vaya una reunión, esto es una cautivadora reunión – Dijo el loco a los demonios – Aunque son los 1ros demonios que veo por 2da vez en mi vida, ya que ¡Soy súper fuere y mato a los demonios donde están parados!, por eso detesto ver sus caras, así que mueran… no, mejor aún, morirán ya que ¡Los pienso matar!, después regresare a mi estilo de vida, cortando demonios, besando sus cadáveres y despidiéndome para que se pudran – Dijo Freed con una sonrisa y explicación que un loco como él entendería, asustando a Happy.

Freed saco rápidamente una espada de luz y se lanzó contra el equipo de demonios, Natsu pensaba en si usar su magia de asesino de dioses que es más efectiva contra la Luz o la magia de Rayo que es más destructiva, ya que con su fuego normal quemaría la iglesia y si no encontraban antes a Asia, esta sufriría por las llamas de dragón de Natsu.

– Vienen a recatar a Asia-tan ¿verdad?, ¡Oh vaya, pero que buen corazón!, el Akuma Sentai-sama vino a proteger a esa perra curadora de demonios, pero… ¡El ser cautivada por un Akuma es suficiente para ser asesinada! – Exclamo Freed cabreando a Natsu de mala manera.

– Donde se encuentra Asia – pregunto Natsu a Freed, el cual se detuvo y se paró en una silla.

– Al final del corredor hay una puerta escondida que lleva a la sala del ritual – Revelo Freed al equipo de demonios.

 _– En serio nos dijo como llegar al ritual… no es muy listo verdad –_ Dijo Happy al ver como trabajaban sus enemigos en este mundo.

– Ese gato acabo de hablar – Dijo Freed al ver a Happy – Es un demonio también, entonces puedo cortarlo también, lograre hacer carne de gato demoníaco – Tras decir eso empezó a reír.

De la nada fue mandando a volar por un golpe de fuego de dragón y muchas bancas, ambos cortesía de Natsu y Koneko, mientras que Kiba sacaba su espada, Koneko volvió a lanzar más bancas, pero estas eran cortadas por las espadas de luz de Freed, pero al sentir cierto calor se cubrió de un fuego negro y vio como sus espadas de luz se destruyeron.

– Vaya, lo que decía la nee-chan caída de que era un Dragón falso – Dijo con una sonrisa Freed – Disfrutare aún más el asesinarte – Dijo con una sonrisa demente, pero rápidamente se protegió de la espada de Kiba con su sable de luz – Lo siento, parece que hablo una lengua muerta, nadie me escucha, pero me lamentare tras su muerte – Dijo Freed combatiendo contra Kiba, Natsu estaba por unirse.

– No – Detuvo Kiba – Tu viniste por tu amiga, no gastes energía innecesaria – Dijo Kiba combatiendo contra Freed – Vaya que eres fuerte.

– Tu tampoco lo haces mal para ser una basura, ¡Sin duda un gran ** _[Caballo]_**!, si, si, esto es lo que he estado buscando, una batalla que me de placer de matar – Reía como loco el lunático cura.

– Entonces si vas a ir en serio, entonces yo también iré en serio – Dijo Kiba sacando oscuridad de su espada y chocándola otra vez contra el sable de Freed, pero esta es opacada por la oscuridad de la espada de Kiba.

– Pero que – Dijo Freed al ver a su sable de luz siendo devorada por la oscuridad.

– Este es el poder de la **_[Holy-Eraser],_** una espada capaz de comer luz – Dijo Kiba explicando el poder de su espada.

– Un usuario de **_[Sacred Gear]_** – Exclamó Freed molesto – Pero no importa, aun así los matare… – No pudo continuar pues un golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra un muro y árboles.

– Maldito logró escapar gracias a que usó como escudo los mangos de los sables, cuando Anakin o el canciller Palpatine se enteren estarán decepcionados – Dijo Natsu al sentir como su mano no golpeó la cara de Freed – Pero le haré pagar a ese cura de mierda – Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

– Increíble Dragneel-san, acaso te promocionaste a ** _[Torre] –_** pregunto Kiba pero escuchando Koneko al sentir curiosidad sobre esa fuerza mostrada por el mago.

– ¿Eh? – Dijo Natsu al ver a Kiba – No para nada, eso fue solo un golpe normal – Dijo Natsu impresionando a todos.

 _– Eso es mentira –_ Dijo Happy llamando la atención de los 3 – Eso no fue un puñetazo normal.

– Ya me lo imaginaba, sin usar el poder de la **_[Torre]_** – Dijo Kiba pero lo interrumpió Happy.

 _– Jamás habías dado un golpe tan débil como eso –_ Dijo el gato para sorpresa de los 2 sirvientes, al ver que Natsu era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

– Oye siervo demonio – Llamó desde lo lejos la voz de Freed – Tu nombre es Natsu ¿verdad?, no olvides esto, regresare y te matare ya que me he enamorado de ti, por eso te matare, matare al demonio que me golpeo y me sermoneo… bueno Bye bye –Dijo Freed desapareciendo del lugar.

Los 4 decidieron dejar eso y Happy no diría nada si no quería perder sus amados pescados durante un largo rato, por lo cual siguieron lo que dijo el cura maniático.

– Parece que es aquí – Dijo Natsu mirando una puerta donde el olor de Asia estaba presente.

– Pero dentro de ese lugar habrá exorcistas errantes, Cuervos, estás preparado para esto – Pregunto Kiba y vio como Koneko asintió, Natsu solo prendió su mano y dijo.

– Moete Kita Zo (Estoy Encendido).

– Bien, entonces abriré la puerta – Dijo Kiba pero la puerta se abrió sola mostrando mejor lo que pasaba dentro.

 **– Bienvenidos Akumas –** Dijo una voz que Natsu reconoció al instante, la voz de la cuervo que lo asesino la 1ra vez, vio en el centro, detrás de exorcista errantes y otros cuervos a Raynare y cuando vio a una persona atada en un cruz gritó.

– Asia – Grito Natsu al ver a la monja atada por cadenas.

– Natsu-san.

– Sí, vengo a rescatarte – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara, lo que hizo sacar una lágrima a Asia.

 **– Que conmovedor reencuentro, pero es muy tarde, el ritual termina justo aquí –** Dijo Raynare con aburrimiento.

– Nooooo… uwaaaaa – Asia gritaba de dolor y una luz verde como la esmeralda salía del cuerpo de la monja.

 **– Sí por fin, obtuve el poder de la _[Sacred Gear]_ , con esto seré amada –** De la nada una intensa luz rodeo la iglesia y cuando se detuvo el cuerpo de la caída era rodeada por esa luz, cabreando a Natsu **– Con este poder me convertiré en un Ángel Caído de clase suprema, todos los que se burlaron de mi me las pagaran… con esto obtendré el amor de Azazel-sama.**

De la nada un aumento de la temperatura apareció en la iglesia, unos pasos se escucharon y vieron como el mago peli rosa se acercaba, Happy salto de la cabeza de Natsu al saber que no usaría fuego muy caliente con el arriba de su cabeza, por lo cual solo dijo.

 _– Kiba, Koneko –_ Llamó el gato y los nombrados lo voltearon a ver _– Quieren cuervo a la plancha o refritos –_ Pregunto al saber cómo era su padre.

Los exorcista corrieron pero antes de siquiera acercarse, una onda de calor los alejo y los estrello con grandes quemaduras, los ojos de Natsu cambiaron de una tonalidad Ónix a unos Jade, subió y desato a Asia y la cargo, bajo con ella y vio a muchos exorcista, pero antes de cargar un potente ataque, estos fueron noqueados por Koneko y una banca.

– Arigato – Dijo Natsu a sus compañeros.

– No es nada – Dijo Kiba.

– Natsu, porque no los derrotaste, jamás dejarías los escapar – Pregunto el gato y su padre le respondió.

– No quiero dañar a Asia con mis ataques, si alguno logra escapar y sobre todo una – Dijo viendo de reojo a Raynare – Los volveré cenizas.

– Vete y llévala a otra parte, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – Dijo Kiba con su espada, Natsu asintió ante sus palabras, lo que lo hizo pensar también.

– "No son tan diferentes a los del Gremio" – Natsu quien cargaba a Asia en forma de princesa empezó a irse, pero antes volteo a ver a sus 2 camaradas y dijo – Cuando esto acabe más les vale llamarme por mi nombre, ya no es Dragneel-san, es Natsu – Y con una de sus típicas sonrisa subió a la 1ra planta.

* * *

Natsu camino hasta llegar unas bancas que Koneko no lanzo anteriormente y acostó a Asia en ella, miro su estado, estaba débil, casi en la inconsciencia, su cuerpo tenía una tonalidad blanca y sus ojos estaban casados, Natsu podía sentir la fuerza de Asia escapar de ella a la vez que recordaba el evento de quien se auto proclamaba su esposa.

– Asia estas bien – Pregunto Natsu a la monja.

– Estoy bien… pero dudo que sobreviva – Dijo con una tenue voz.

– Eso no es verdad – Dijo Natsu tratando de controlar sus emociones.

 **– Es verdad –** Dijo una voz ajena a los 3, cuando Happy y Natsu voltearon estaba Raynare **– Cuando a un usuario de la Sacred Gear se le es arrebatado, es como perder su alma, básicamente morirá.**

– Entonces haré que la devuelvas – Dijo Natsu serio.

 **– No hay forma de que eso pase, hasta les mentí a mis superiores para poder hacer este plan, por eso eliminare a todos los que sepan de esto y se atrevan a delatarnos –** Dijo Raynare al peli rosa.

Natsu estaba por lanzarse contra la caída, pero volteo su cabeza y miro a su amiga, no repetiría lo que sufrió con la muerte de Lisanna otra vez.

– No te preocupes, pronto terminare con esto y saldremos a divertirnos una vez más, jugaremos compraremos cosas, platicaremos lo que tu desees – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 _– Natsu –_ Dijo Happy al reconocer el dolor de perder a alguien, como cuando su padre supo de la muerte de su madre.

– Yo – Llamo Asia la atención del gato y de Natsu – yo… yo… fui… muy feliz de… *Cough* *Cough* (sonido de toz) tener buenos amigos… como… ustedes – Dijo Asia con una apagada sonrisa, lo que causo unas lágrimas en el felino – Si vuelvo a nacer… serían mis amigos… Una vez más.

– No digas estupideces, yo pienso salvarte, seremos amigos en esta vida y en muchas otras, no dejare que te mueras, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado – Dijo Natsu apretando la mano de Asia – Cuando esto acabe iremos a la playa, a las tiendas, al Karaoke, a ese lugar o a ese otro lugar… iremos aun si no quieres, por eso sobrevivirás, tienes que sobrevivir – Dijo Natsu derramando lágrimas en sus ojos Jade.

– Sí hubiera nacido en donde tú vives… si hubiera estudiado donde tu – Decía Asia con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, las cuales se apagaban poco a poco.

– Eso es, iremos a la escuela, te presentare a unos amigos, serán un pocos idiotas y pervertidos pero Matsuda y Motohama son muy buenas personas, también conocerás a mis demás amigos, sé que serás una gran amiga de Wendy y Lisanna, podrías llevarte bien con Lucy y los demás, así que tienes que sobrevivir – Decía Natsu a su amiga, la cual acariciaba la mejilla de Natsu mientras lloraba por la pérdida de una persona muy importante para él, sin que pueda hacer algo.

– Incluso puedes… Llorar… por alguien… como yo – Decía Asia acariciando la mejilla de Natsu – Ahora… Yo… – De repente la mano de Aisa dejo la mejilla de Natsu y esta caía – Gracias por todo… Natsu-san.

La fuerza de Asia desapareció, no le quedaba, con sus últimas fuerzas agradeció y con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados, se despidió agradeciendo a Natsu.

– Porque me agradeces, no pude salvarte – Dijo Natsu quien liberaba una llamarada de fuego, luego olfateo el lugar y miro a la estatua de Dios – Eso es todo maldito Dios de mierda, creas una vida que te tiene un amor inmenso, una gran respeto y la abandonas para que sufra en este mundo, dejándola con apestoso cuervos, haciéndola sufrir en sus últimos momentos, solo por el estúpido poder de curar demonios y cuervos de mierda, te juro a tu nombre que si te llegó a ver, desearas jamás haber abandonado a Asia y te daré una paliza digna del nombre de Igneel – Grito a todo pulmón Natsu siendo escuchado por 2 cuervos y 2 demonios y unos metros alrededor de la iglesia – Pero antes me ocupare de un cuervo – Dijo volteando a ver a Raynare.

 **– Ni creas que ganaras, ahora tengo el poder de sanar, con este poder lograre subir mis estatus, con esto seré de ayuda a Azazel-sama y a Shemhaza-sama –** Dijo con éxtasis la caída.

– No me importa nada de eso – Dijo Natsu – Ángeles, Cuervos, Demonios, nadad de eso tiene que ver con esa chica, pudo tener una vida normal.

 **– No podría –** Dijo Raynare **– Las personas que nacen con Sacred Gear son separadas de todo tipo de uniones o del mundo entero, aquellos con poderes le temen a todo aquello que no pueden entender, no importa que el poder solo sea para beneficio, siempre habrá quien tema a ese poder –** Explico Raynare **– Ya sea que los cuervos no la encontráramos, hubiera sido un demonio y no habrías podido salvarla de esa manera, aunque tampoco la salvaste en esta, pero en caso de un demonio, sería imposible**.

Natsu apretaba sus puños, en verdad no pudo proteger a Asia y no era usuario de magia del cielo para tratar de sanarla, por lo cual se sentía un inútil, pero recordó la voz de Rias " ** _La [Sacred Gear] funciona con el deseo, según el deseo, la Sacred Gear se hará más fuerte"_** , Natsu activo su guantelete y lo miro.

– Tráela – Dijo Natsu mirando a su guantelete – Dame el poder para traer de vuelta a Asia – Dijo Natsu a su guantelete, **_"Incluso si te transformaste en u demonio, el poder de desear no ha desaparecido, con el deseo de su usuario una Sacred Gear se hará más fuerte"_** – Dame el poder para que nunca vuelva a perder a un amigo y salvar a Asia – Grito Natsu.

 ** _[DRAGOON BOOSTER]._**

La gema del guantelete cambio y paso a tener el II (2 Romano), luego la energía, magia y fuerza de Natsu incremento, casi recuperaba su capacidad por ese aumento, que fue mayor al 1ero, por lo cual se preparó para luchar.

 **– Ríndete, te faltan mil años para poder ganarme –** Dijo Raynare pero salió volando por un golpe.

– No, para enfrentarme a ti con mi poder original me bastaba tener 8 años, ahora… prepárate a ver la verdadera diferencia – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

Natsu prendió su pie en fuego de dragón y se lanzó contra la caída que logró esquivarlo, pero sentía como se quemaba, vio una quemadura suave en su hombro y se curó.

 **– Con el poder que me dio Asia no hay nada que no pueda curar –** Dijo con arrogancia la caída.

– Ya lo veremos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa maniaca.

Natsu prendió su puño en fuego y fue contra Raynare, ella pensaba que no lograría golpearla, pero con el fuego en sus pies este se guiaba en al aire.

Una vez cerca, Natsu golpea el estómago de Raynare, seguido de eso una patada de fuego y un grito que dijo ** _[Enjin no Tekken]_** y con su puño en fuego negro golpeo una vez más el estómago de la caída, seguido de eso **_[Karyu no Kagitsume]_** y con sus pies golpeo la cara de Raynare y desde lo lejos acabo con **_[Ryujin no Hoko] (Rugido del dios dragón)_** , al chocar contra el suelo corrió y salto, donde Raynare usaba la Gear de Asia.

 **– No es posible, la _[Sacred Gear]_ no funciona, porque no puedo curarme –** Preguntaba Raynare.

– Eso no importa ahora ¿verdad?, ya que después de todo no saldrás viva de esta – Dijo Natsu juntando fuego en sus manos – **_[Metsuryu Ougi…]_** – De la nada una gran cantidad de magia apareció en al aire, sorprendiendo a todos, aún más a Happy **_– [Guren Karyu Ken] –_** Y tras eso Natsu empezó una oleada de golpes con fuego de dragón que cada que golpeaban a Raynare estos tenían una explosión, continuando hasta que la última explosión mando lejos a Raynare y Natsu cayó al suelo, de la nada sintió en su olfato algo – Llegas tarde Niño bonito – Dijo mirando a Kiba.

– Disculpa se me ordeno el no intervenir – Se disculpó Kiba ante Natsu.

– Se te ordeno – pregunto Natsu hasta que un olor vino a su nariz.

– Sí, yo estaba segura que lograrías derrotar a esa caída, por eso ordene que no se metieran – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

– Pero en serio está bien, destruyo la iglesia – Dijo Akeno mirando el lugar, que como era costumbre de un mago de las colas de hadas, estaba destruida.

– Eso es malo – Pregunto preocupado Natsu a Rias.

– Este es un territorio de Dios y sus seguidores como a quienes lo relacionan, hay veces que son usadas por caídos y cuando los destruimos nos pueden ver con odio y ganas de vengarse – Explico Rias, lo que hizo sentir mal a Natsu – Pero no te preocupes, eso no pasara.

– Porque lo dice Buchou – Pregunto Natsu a su presidenta y ama.

– Porque esta era una iglesia abandonada que los caídos tomaron por codicia propia y todo lo que paso es que un demonio peleo contra unos cuantos caídos, eso es algo que pasa cada año, por lo cual, esta tierra no causara algo como una guerra, solo fue la típica muestra de odio entre los caídos y los demonios, eso es todo – Dijo Rias calmando a Natsu al saber que no provocaría una guerra.

– Lo he traído Buchou – Dijo Koneko quien llevaba un ala negra perteneciente a un cuerpo femenino, e cuerpo de Raynare.

– Bueno Akeno despertémosla – Dijo Rias y Akeno asintió, levantando su mano y dejando caer agua sobre ella.

Natsu se paró y se fue con Asia, Happy se subió en la cabeza de Natsu quien solo pudo tomar la mano de Asia.

 **– *Cough* Pero que –** Dijo al sentir el agua que la despertó.

– Es un gusto Ángel Caído Raynare – Dijo Rias a la caída delante de ella.

 **– ¿La hija de la casa Gremory?**

– Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, la siguiente heredera de la casa Gremory, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo, es un gusto conocerla – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

 **– No creas que me tienes en tu mano –** Dijo Raynare con una feroz mirada, junto con una desquiciada risa **– Este fue un plan secreto, ningún superior lo sabe, además de que tengo compañeros que saldrán cuando esté en peligro…**

– No vendrán – Dijo Rias con simplicidad – Y eso lo sé, porque ay elimina a los 3 caídos, Mittelt, Kalawana y Dohnaseek.

 **– Mentirosa –** Gritó Raynare a Rias.

– Estas son sus alas, puedes diferenciarlas ya que eres de su misma especie verdad – Dijo Rias a la caída frente a ella.

 **– ¿Pero cómo? –** Preguntó Raynare sin creer lo que veía.

– Después de que el Ángel Caído Dohnaseek atacara a Natsu, entonces me entere de que habían Ángeles Caídos en la ciudad, pero lo ignore porque considera que era un plan que involucraba a todos los Ángeles Caídos y no soy tan estúpida para enfrentarme a todos los Ángeles Caídos, pero de la nada me entere que los Caídos se movían por su cuenta, por eso fui con Akeno y al vernos, nos contaron sus planas, como ellos subirán su estatus si te ayudaba, pero que sinvergüenzas, escondiéndose y presumiendo sus planes – Dijo Rias como respuesta.

– Ellos nos menospreciaron solo porque éramos 2 chicas quienes entraron a retarlos, por eso les pregunte como últimas palabras, y ellos hablaron todo sin saber que esas serían las palabras que los llevarían a la muerte, Fufufu –Ríoo Akeno contando lo que paso con esos 3 caídos.

– "Así que eso era el asunto por el cual se retiraron… y les dije cosas crueles pase a que me ayudaron… maldicen, tendré que disculparme como es debido con ella después" – pensó Natsu al escuchar la conversación de Rias con Raynare por sus desarrollados oídos, también noto como Kiba se acercó.

– Ser golpeado por un disparo de ella, no dejara nada de rastro, la princesa del Duque con el poder de la "destrucción", Buchou es un genio dentro del grupo de jóvenes Demonios – Dijo Kiba a Natsu viendo como escuchaba todo.

– Uno de sus apodos es la [Ruin Princess Scarlet] – Dijo Akeno diciendo un impresionante título – Es a ella contra quien te enfrentaste.

Natsu miro a su ama, sin duda era alguien que tenía grandes habilidades, luego noto como Rias miro su brazo, su guantelete, el nuevo guantelete que poseía en su mano o más bien brazo izquierdo.

– La marca del dragón, no ha habido nada como esto durante un tiempo… conque eso es – Susurro Rias al ver el guantelete – Ángel Caído Raynare, la razón por la que perdiste es que esa _**[Sacred Gear]** _ no es una ordinaria – Dijo Rias para que todos escucharan y Natsu miro a las 2 mujeres.

 **– De que hablas su Sacred Gear no es más que un _[Twice Critical]_ no es nada especial –** Dijo Raynare con una dudosa voz.

– El Emperador Dragón Rojo, El **_[Sekiryuutei]_** , el **_[Boosted Gear]_** , es una **_[Sacred Gear]_** muy raro, para ser precisos, es el más raro entre los raros, la marca del dragón rojo en el guantelete lo prueba, ¿incluso tú has escuchado ese nombre o no?

 **– Él poder del _[Boosted Gear]_ … una de las _[Longinus]_ … con la habilidad de superar los poderes de Dios y del Maou-sama (Rey Demonio) por un limitado tiempo… ¿Está en posición de un monstruo como él? –** Pregunto una impactada como asustada Raynare.

– Según dice la leyenda, el ** _[Boosted Gear]_** es una arma él cual duplica el poder de su usuario cada 10 segundos, aun si se duplica 1, este se duplicaría cada 10 segundos, haciendo que obtenga el poder de un demonio de clase alta o un elite entre los Ángeles Caídos y si se domina, su poder puede incluso matar a un Dios – Dijo Rias impresionando a Natsu y Happy.

 **– Con razón ordenaron asesinarlo para que no sea un problema.**

– Claro que a que es una muy poderosa arma, una de sus debilidades es que necesita tiempo para duplicar su poder y no hay muchos enemigos que esperen a que eso suceda, esa es una gran debilidad – Dijo Rias quien se acercó a Natsu y acaricio su mejilla – Lo que se esperaba de mi sirviente – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en cara, pero Natsu bajo su mirada ya que se sentía mal, por lo cual le dijo a su maestra.

– Cuando dije que salvaría a Asia, le dije muchas cosas malas, aun cuando estaba ayudándome… realmente lo siento y aun cuando me ayudo – Dijo Natsu apretando su puño pero con lágrimas en su cara, pero no podía evitarlo, una vez más no pudo cumplir esa promesa – No pude… proteger a Asia – Dijo Natsu mordiendo sus labios fuertemente.

– No llores, nadie te culpará por eso tras lo que hiciste – Dijo suavemente Rias a Natsu.

– Pero… yo…

– No te preocupes, no tuviste experiencia, eres nuevo, deja que pase y vuélvete fuerte para que esto no vuelva a pasar – Dijo Rias acariciando a Natsu y quitando sus lágrimas – Bueno acabemos con esto – Dijo Rias regresando su vista a Raynare, con unos ojos que indicaban peligro, unos ojos afilados y peligrosos – Te haré desaparecer Ángel Caído y de paso recuperare esa ** _[Sacred Gear]_** – Dijo con sus fríos ojos de donde se sentía un instinto asesino enorme.

– **No puedes hablar en serio, este poder es para Azazel-sama y Shemhaza-sama –** Dijo Raynare a Rias.

– Vivir por amor es hermoso, pero has sido machada por mucha suciedad, no hay elegancia y eso no lo permitiré.

– Salvo que yo estoy aquí – Dijo una voz que Natsu, Kiba y Koneko reconocieron fácilmente, en la sombra del muro apareció Freed Zelzan – Wow, mi superior está en grandes problemas, ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **– Sálvame y te premiara o algo –** Dijo Raynare desesperada, entonces Freed sonrió sádicamente.

– Entonces podre tener seco contigo verdad, el tener sexo con un ángel subirá mi estatus social, jajajaja, pero no creo que sea mucho por una caída como tú – Dijo burlonamente de su compañera.

 **– No estés jugando y sálvame –** Ordenó Raynare al cura.

– Arararara, sabes que lo digo en serio verdad… digo, algo sin importancia como eso debería está bien, ¿O es acaso un no?, ¿Entonces es así?, es obvio que estoy en desventaja, así que me retiro – Dijo enroscando su cuerpo con una voz de diversión y burla.

 **– Espera, yo soy un Ángel Caído y tu superior, un ser todo poderoso…**

– Yo no necesito un ser superior, menos uno que es derrotado por basura, que pierde ante un demonio, además tu eres linda, pero te falta planear y eres necia, lo único para lo que sirves es para masturbarte, así que ya muerte, peor como eres un Ángel Caído no iras ni al cielo ni al infierno, solo iras a la nada, uhm, ¿Tal vez la experiencia de ir a la nada sea útil?, pero no sirve de nada ya que desaparecerás, así que namusan… espera, eso es budismo, ¡Es cierto, era un cristiano!, soy un chico travieso, tan travieso, Hahaha.

Freed dejo la vista de una desesperada y desdichada caída y paso su mirada a otra persona que si llamara su atención, fijándose en Natsu.

– Tienes un gran poder contigo Natsu-san, por eso te asesinare, ahora quiero matarte aún más, de hecho estas en mi top 5 "Demonios que quiero matar" así que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tengamos una romántica pelea a muerte – Dijo Freed largándose de ese lugar – Bye y no olvides cepillar tus dientes.

Con esas palabras Freed se despidió agitando su mano como despedida.

– Ahora Ángel Caído que fue abandonada por su compañero, patético – Dijo Rias a la caída delante de ella, ella estaba asustada y con una triste mirada miro a Natsu.

 **– Natsu-san ayúdame –** Dijo imitando la voz de Yuma **– Este demonio me quiere asesinar, yo te amo, ¡Te amo tanto!, así que juntemos nuestros poderes y eliminémosla –** Dijo Yuma a Natsu quien dio una sonrisa torcida.

– Soy amable y permito que Rias te acaba de un solo ataque… en serio quieres enojarme más y… – No continuo pero junto fuego en su mano izquierda y lo lanzó a una parte no destruida de la iglesia convirtiéndola en ceniza.

– "Cuanto poder" – pensaron los miembros del grupo Gremory – "Cuantos **_[Boost]_** utilizó".

– Sea yo quien te elimine – Dijo con una mirada de enojo – Acabe con esto por favor Buchou.

– No intentes coquetear con mi lindo sirviente – Dijo Rias lanzando un potente ataque mágico y elimino de un solo golpe a la caída siendo su único recuerdo, las plumas alrededor.

Pero todos los presentes miraban con asombro en su cara, ya que su miembro tenía mucha energía cargada, pero una pregunta los impresiona.

 _– Ne Natsu –_ Llamó el gato a su padre **_–_** _Lo había notados desde el golpe contra el cura en la pelea en el inicio, pero… ¿No está tu magia y tu fuerza física muy débil? –_ Esa pregunta sorprendió a los demonios.

– Sí, mi fuerza es solo un poco mayor al de Wendy en su estado normal, incluso con el **_[Boost]_** que use, mi poder solo regenero un poco, aun soy más débil que Grey o Elfman, o incluso soy tan débil como Lily – Dijo Natsu dejando confundido a los demonios.

 _– Ya veo, con razón me parecías tan débil, pero casi pensé en que con ese único **[Boost]** recuperarías tú poder –_ Dijo impresionando a todos al ver el poder de Natsu incompleto, débil y solo recuperado en una mínima parte.

– Pero incluso así… no pude protegerla – Dijo con mucha frustración.

Una tenue y frágil luz verde salió volando de donde estaba la cuervo, la cual se acercó a Natsu y este supo que se trataba del poder de Asia, entonces Buchou tomo la luz y la puso en Asia.

– Que estás haciendo Buchou – Pregunto Natsu al ver lo que hacía Rias.

– Sabes lo que es esto – Pregunto Rias mostrando una pieza de ajedrez, un alfil de color rojo cual sangre, Natsu negó con la cabeza – Esto es un alfil – Dijo pero Natsu seguía sin entender – Es un poco tarde decírtelo ahora, pero cuando un demonio obtiene un titilo de nobleza, se le entrega 15 piezas de ajedrez compuesta por 8 peones, 2 afines, 2 torres, 2 caballos y una reina, yo ya he usado una pieza de alfil pero aún me queda otra.

Rias puso el rojo alfil en el pecho de Rias, lo que llamaba el interés de Natsu.

– El rol del **_[Alfil]_** es la de apoyar a sus compañeros, el poder de sanación de esta chica es muy útil como **_[Alfil],_** nunca lo había pensado, por eso la reviviré – Explico Rias a Natsu, desde la pieza un flujo de energía carmesí salía del cuerpo de Asia – En nombre de Rias Gremory, tu Asia Argento, serás reencarnada en un demonio, en mi **_[Alfil]_** , por eso obtendrás una nueva vida, ¡Disfrútala!

Unos segundos después la pieza se metió en el cuerpo de Asia y junto a ellos se Sacred Gear, tras verificar que ambos entraran, Rias detuvo su magia para luego suspirar, unos segundos después Asia abría los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor.

– ¿he? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

– La resucite, ya que me interesa su poder para sanar Demonios, Fufufu, Natsu apartar de ahora tienes la responsabilidad el cuidar de ella, ya que eres su Senpai como Demonio, así que protégela – Dijo Rias a su sirviente.

Asia rápidamente alzo su torso y miro a todos lados hasta encontrarse con Natsu, el cual corrió a abrasarla.

– Regresemos a casa – Dijo Natsu y Asia le respondió.

– Sí.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde cuando Natsu con Happy llegaron a la casa, Natsu dejo a Happy en el sofá y se fue a su cuarto, pero un olor o más bien 4 olores le llegaron a la nariz, poro ya que estaba cansado se durmió, pero con una nota que pedía ser levantado una hora antes de ir a la escuela.

* * *

En el día los rayos solares tocaban los ojos de Natsu quien no mostraba indicio de querer levantarse, por ese mismo motivo Mavis siempre tenía que despertarlo, por lo cual la puerta se abrió.

– Despierte Natsu-san – Llamo una infantil como femenina voz, pero Natsu no tenía ganas de despertar – Natsu-san despierte – Volvió a pedir la voz, pero no resulto – Despiértate Natsu-san – Natsu ya cansado de tanta insistencia dijo en modo de burla.

– Me levantare si me das un beso – Dijo Natsu y puso sus labios, aunque sabía que si la voz era femenina era de Mavis y solo terminaría en un golpe en la cabeza… pero no sonaba a Mavis era más infantil como...

– Natsu-san – Dijo la voz nerviosa y sorprendida.

Cuando Natsu abría los ojos para completar sus dudas, vio una cabellera azul cerca y algo suave en sus labios, cuando su vista se agudizo vio a su compañera Wendy besándolo de verdad, al separarse Natsu se sentó en la cama-

– Ya despertaste – Dijo con una sonrisa en un gran semáforo de cara – Así que tendré que… despertarte así cada día – Dijo casi en forma de pregunta pero muy feliz la dragona del cielo.

– Wendy – Fue lo que dijo Natsu al ver a su compañera, para pararse ya abrazarla – ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunto Natsu.

– Ayer en la noche, pero cuando llegamos estabas muy dormido así que vine a despertarte – Dijo Y Natsu vio como era una 1 antes de que empezara la escuela, también noto algo.

– Ese no es el uniforme de la academia Kouh – Pregunto Natsu al ver el uniforme femenino de su escuela.

– Sí, Kage dijo que debía ingresar a la escuela al día siguiente, que los papeles estaban listos… así que Natsu-san, cuídeme en la escuela – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

– Claro… espera, si sabes todo lo que pasó este tiempo – Pregunto Natsu y vio como Wendy asintió un poco triste – No te desanimes, cuando conozcas a mis nuevos amigos, de seguro que te llevaras bien con ellos a y tengo a una persona a la cual podría enseñarte muchas cosas.

Los 2 bajaron y comieron la comida de Mavis y se retiraron, claro que no faltaban las bromas pervertidas de Kage y los troleos de Happy que casi pierde sus pescados en más de una ocasión y aun así no aprende, porque con él y Gintoki los maestros troll, solo pueden hacer eso mejor que nadie.

* * *

En la escuela, en la sala del Club llego Natsu con Wendy y vieron a la hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo, pero Wendy solo pudo ver su pecho y compararlo con el suyo deprimiéndose un poco.

– Oh viniste… pero quien es ella – Pregunto Rias a Natsu el cual solo respondió.

– Ella es Wendy una amiga mía y algo parecido a mi "hermanita", ya que somos muy "cercanos" – Dijo Natsu pero Wendy se sonrojaba al entender de que hablaba Natsu – Ella sabe todo lo que paso y no dirá nada, ya que es una buena niña – Dijo acariciando el cabello lacio y suelto de Wendy.

– Ya veo – Respondió Rias – Como va ti pierna – Pregunto causando una confusión en Wendy.

– Estoy bien, gracias al poder de sanación – Dijo Natsu pero sabiendo que tendría que contar la historia completa.

– El poder de esa chica es increíble, con razón los Ángeles Caídos la deseaban tanto aun manteniéndola en secreto – Dijo Rias referente al poder de Asia.

– Buchou – Llamo Natsu a su ama, la cual lo miro – Si hay una cantidad exacta de **_[Evil Piece]_** que piezas del ajedrez, significa que hay forma de que se unan más peones aparte de mí ¿Verdad? – Pregunto curioso Natsu al pensar en conocer a otros Peones, aunque llamando la atención de Wendy.

– No, el único peón que tendré es Natsu – Dijo Rias confundiendo a los 2 Slayers.

– "Es eso una confesión" – Pregunto Wendy sacando conclusiones al puro estilo Juvia.

– Cuando reencarnas a un humano a un Demonio con las **_[Evil Piece]_** se es considerado la habilidad de una persona, por lo cual se puede hacer usos de más de una pieza en caso de que la habilidad del reencarnado sea muy buena.

– "Ya veo no es una confesión" – Pensó con alivio la joven peli azul – Disculpe… Gremory-senpai – Llamo Wendy a la pelirroja – Pero qué es eso de… ¿Consumo de piezas]?

– Verás, hay un dicho en el mundo del ajedrez, una reina vale 9 peones, una torre vale 5, un caballo y un alfil valen 3 peones cada uno, eso también sucede con las [Evil Piece], ya que hay personas que necesitan de 2 piezas de caballo para reencarnas o 2 piezas de torre para poder ser reencarnados, aunque también hay compatibilidad con las piezas, no puedes darle 2 piezas diferentes para darles papeles diferentes, así que es importante ver cómo usar esas piezas, ya que no puedes obtener nuevas piezas – Explico Rias a los 2 cazadores.

– Ya veo, entiendo – Dijo Wendy – Pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Natsu-san? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Que para revivir a Natsu, tuve que usar todos los peones para reencarnarse, ya que de lo contrario no lo habría podido reencarnar en un demonio – Eso impresionó a los 2 magos – Al inicio pensé que no tenía razón para ese precio, pero luego pensé en que era por la Longinus, pero negué, estaba muy sellada y poca energía emanaba, por lo cual no hubiera costado mucho, pero tras ver lo que pasó en la iglesia… diría que me salió muy barato el dar 8 piezas, al enterarme de la poca energía de Natsu y la Longinus, pensé en que eran la mitad y serían 4 por Natsu y 4 por el Boosted Gear, pero debido al sello, fueron 6 Natsu y 2 Longinus, pero si Natsu hubiera tenido todo su poder, dudo que con eso fuera suficiente – Dijo Rias para sorpresa aún más grande de los magos.

–"Increíble" – Pensaron los dragones a la vez

– Cuando te encontré solo mantenía 1 torre, 1 caballo, 1 alfil y mis 8 peones, por eso uso los 8, ya que ninguno de los otros tendrían el poder para reencarnarte, ya que el valor de un peón es desconocido por la promoción decidí votar por es y fue la mejor solución – Dijo Rias parándose y acariciando las mejillas de Natsu – Aunque creo que hacemos una buena pareja, ya que somos "Rojo y Carmesí", la Ruin Scarlet Princess y el Sekiryuutei , por eso Natsu, debes convertirte en el Peón definitivo, y si se trata de Natsu sé que lo lograras, ya que eres mi lindo sirviente – Dijo Rias y Natsu encontró una buena meta mientras estén en ese mundo, de la nada el rostro de Rias se acercó a él y sus labios tocaron la frente de Natsu – Esto es un amuleto de buena suerte.

Natsu se sonrojo un poco por ese acto que llego de la nada.

– Creo que debo dejar de adorarte o los celos se volverían un problema – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara, Natsu no entendía de lo que hablaba Rias, hasta que un olor le llego a su olfato.

– ¿Natsu-san? – Pregunto Asia quien intentaba sonreír, al igual que Wendy quien no mostraba una expresión de toda felicidad.

– ¿Eh? – Dijo Natsu al ver eso, ya que le parecía hasta tierno los celos de las 2 féminas.

– Tiene que ser… Rias-Buchou es muy hermoso, incluso Natsu-san… No, no, no debo pensar de esa forma, Perdóname Dios por este corazón pecador – Asia empezó a rezar pero a los poco segundos – Itei mi cabeza – Dijo Asia agarrando su cabeza.

– Es normal, ahora eres un Demonio, si le rezas a Dios es obvio que recibirás daño – Dijo Rias explicando algo obvio,

– Es cierto… ahora soy un demonio, ya no puedo creer en Dios – Dijo deprimida Asia, lo que molesto a Natsu.

– ¿Lo lamentas? – Pregunto Rias a Asia.

– No gracias a que estoy con Natsu-san no me importa si me convertí en una persona diferente – Dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Natsu.

– Bien en ese caso ahora eres mi sirviente, por lo cual trabajaras duro junto con Natsu.

– Me esforzare.

Natsu sonrió ante la energía de su nueva amiga aun siendo un Demonio, pero de la nada noto algo – Asia no es ese uniforme – Pregunto señalando al uniforme femenino de la academia Kouh.

– Se me ve raro – Pregunto tímidamente.

– Para nada, se te ve muy lindo – Respondió Natsu – Y es igual para ti Wendy – Ambas féminas se sonrojaron fuertemente tras ese cumplido.

– Arigato – Agradecieron las 2 jóvenes que luego se miraron.

– Asia ella es Wendy, es algo cercano a una "hermanita" y espero que se lleven bien – Dijo Natsu a Asia.

– Mucho gusto soy Asia Argento.

– Yo soy Wendy Marvell el gusto es mío.

– Sí, Asia al tener tu misma edad, ira al mismo año que tú, como la transferí repentinamente se apoyara mucho en ti – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

– Estaré a tu cuidado Natsu-san – Dijo Asia al pali rosa.

– Claro, te presentare a 2 buenos amigos – Dijo Natsu pensando en presentar a su hermanita y a Asia con Motohama y Matsuda – "A ver cómo reaccionan al velas" – Pensó con malicia el asesino de fuego.

De la nada entran 3 personas, un rubio Bishounen, una rubia Bishoujo y una loli peli platino, los cuales reconoció Natsu fácilmente, pero los 3 se sorprendieron de ver a una 4ta persona en el salón.

– Buenos días, Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan – Saluda Natsu a los 3 senpais demonios – Ella es Wendy Marvell, algo cercano a una hermana, ella se transferirá a 1ro y sabe todo i la mayoría de la situación, por eso mismo, Koneko te puedo encargar que cuides de Wendy ya que son del mismo grado – pregunto con una sonrisa a la peli platina quien asintió.

– Estaré a tu cuidado – Dijo Wendy agradeciendo a su senpai.

– Si es un gusto – Dijo con su rostro inexpresivo pero con una suave sonrisa.

– Pues ya que tenemos 2 nuevos miembros en el club, hagamos una fiesta – Dijo Rias animadamente, pero luego empezó a chocar sus dedos – Ya que es una gran oportunidad hice un pastel así que disfrútemelos – Y así fue como las aventuras de Natsu empiezan.

* * *

 ** _Con esto es el final del arco 1. Sigue la pelea contra los Phenex, así que esperen el próximo arco._**

 ** _Ahora diré las personas que están en el fic que son obvias y ya he confirmado._**

 ** _Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia (Admitámoslo, estas aparecerían si o si así que para que esconderlo), Wendy, Grayfia, Ophis y Erza._**

 ** _Diré una advertencia como una aclaración, me encanta el Nalu, pero no pondré Nalu en este fic, no porque no me guste, ya que me gusta, pero se me ha vuelto un poco aburrido esta pareja, ya he leído como unos 20 fic´s y la verdad me está cansando la cantidad de fic´s Nalu´s o con contenido Nalu, por ese motivo no pondré a Lucy en el Harem y ya tiene pareja quien no revelare para que sea más interesante, así que fanáticos del Nalu no me odien yo también amo a esta pareja, pero mi cerebro niegue que en este fic haga un Nalu, lo siento._**

 ** _Una cosa más, no diré el nombre de las personas de los que aparecerán en el Harem a menos que lo confirme 1ro ya que me gusta la idea de torturarlos un poco Jajajaja (Risa de malvado, buscar la risa del guasón y ponerla)._**


	5. El Compromiso, La virginidad y el Reto

**_Respuestas a los Reviews:_**

 ** _Haruzafiro: Me alegro que te guste y sí, hay mucho Nalu y me canse un poco de ello, por eso no habrá en este fic, pero me alegra tu opinión y sí que vivan las lolis y Bishoujo._**

 ** _Treeofsakuras: Tus deseos son órdenes maestro, Mirajane está en el Harem._**

 ** _Demon888.- Lo está, perdón si te confundí pero si, Wendy está en el Harem de Natsu._**

 ** _88.- Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste._**

 ** _Nightmare Darck.- Me alegra que te guste y espero que no esperes mucho también._**

 ** _Artamiel.- Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado._**

 ** _.- No esperes más._**

 ** _Shin Akuma1.- Pues no esperes más._**

 ** _Zafir09.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te guste el fic y sobre el Harem esta abajo (↓) y sí, Kage es un trolazo, pero las cosas solo aumentaran y se pondrá mejor._**

 ** _Kytsuneblu: Si planeo continuar con el fic y publique el 24 de mayo, salvo que tengo que revisar y me gusta publicar cuando puedo publicar más de un fic._**

 ** _tygerestyl091: Muchas gracias por decirme, no se como sucedio, pero ya lo compense, este es el real y lamento la confucion._**

* * *

 ** _Personas en el Harem de Natsu Que tengo hasta ahora: Rias, Asia, Wendy, Akeno, Erza, Mirajane, Ophis, Grayfia, Koneko y Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Mavis, Ravel (Estas son las que están por ahora, pero pueden incrementar dependiendo de cómo vaya la saga, ya que cambiare las novelas un poco y por otros motivos que no diré por ser Spoiler)._**

Hola.- Humano, Mago hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 **Hola.- Caído, Ángel y Demonio hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Caído, Ángel y Demonio Hablando.**

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano hablando._

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear Pensando._**

 _**Empiecen**.- Narrador hablando_

 _"*Ruge en el cielo*" Rezo o cantico mágico._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque mágico._**

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon Bajo ya están advertidos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- El Compromiso, la virginidad y el reto._**

En la mansión Dragneel se encontraban en la mesa Natsu, Happy, Charle, Mavis y Kage, ya que según Kage, Mavis podía traer 2 magos cada tiempo, por eso cada que traía a un Slayer era su Exceed el que lo acompañaría, por eso es que la gata blanca estaba con ellos.

– Entonces después de eso, aceptaste volverte un demonio y vives como un demonio de la casa Gremory – Pregunto Charle a Natsu.

– Sí esa es la historia básica – Dijo Natsu tras contar todo de todo a Wendy y Charle – Incluso desde acabar con los caídos mis poderes han regresado a la normalidad, mi pode mágico y físico son los de siempre – Dijo Natsu.

– Ya veo, pero tal vez si se recuperaban pero no iban a tu cuerpo – Dijo Kage a Natsu, llamando la atención de todos – Como veras, el Longinus que portas es un alma de dragón, tal vez para su despertar, ha tomado tu poder mágico para completar su despertar – Explico Kage lo que explico su falta de poder.

Natsu también recordó su sueño de la mañana.

 ** _Flashback_** ** _-SUEÑO DE NATSU-_**

En hermoso bosque con grandes árboles y en una noche estrellada se encontraba un niño de cabello salmón y ojos ónix viendo con un enorme dragón rojo el cielo de estrellas, entonces la voz del dragón sonó.

 ** _– Natsu –_** Llamo el dragón a su hijo, el cual volteo a verlo **_– Te has vuelto muy fuerte hijo mío –_** Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Pero no pude dañar a un dragón, no logre proteger a Lisanna una vez, casi pierdo a una amiga otra vez, en serio me he vuelto fuerte – Se preguntaba Natsu a su sueño.

 ** _– El error que cometemos una vez nos muestra el camino que hay que tomar, si te equivocas y tomas el mal camino, cuando tengas que volver a elegir, sabrás cual camino tomar –_** Dijo Igneel a su hijo **_– Te haces fuerte, muy fuerte, pero el poder de los dragones es grande, si quieres proteger a tus amigos, sé más fuerte y protégelos a todos ellos –_** Dijo Igneel a su hijo.

– Pero seré capaz de lograrlo – Se preguntaba Natsu.

 ** _– NATSU –_** Llamo en tono alto Igneel **_– Tu eres mi hijo, el hijo del Enryuuou (Rey dragón de fuego), si te atreves a decir o pensar eso una sola vez más –_** Dijo con mucha malicia y remarco lo último **_– TE AVIENTO AL AGUA MÁS FRÍA DE TODO EL MUNDO –_** Natsu tembló y asintió sabiendo que su padre no bromeaba con esa amenaza **_– Pero me debo retirar –_** Dijo para sorpresa de Natsu.

– Porque aún no despierto – Dijo Natsu a su padre.

 ** _– Alguien quiere conocerte –_** Dijo Igneel confundiendo a Natsu.

De la nada el bosque en el que estaba desapareció y se convirtió en un espacio de rocas y fuego, de la nada una inmensa criatura, mucho más grande que Igneel y Acnologia, con escamas rojas, 2 alas grandes igual rojas, unos ojos verdes, una extrema fuerza, una fuerza superior a los 2 dragones ya mencionados, grande, fuerte, una masa de poder y orgullo, un gran reptil rojo con 2 alas y cuernos, Natsu conocía muy bien la criatura delante de él.

– Un dragón – Dijo sorprendido al ver a otro dragón a parte de su padre y de Acnologia.

 ** _– [Jajajaja, hasta que logro hablar contigo, he intentado llamarte desde hace un tiempo, pero debido a lo débil que estabas me era imposible… aunque el tener que pedir permiso fue algo que no me esperaba Jajajaja] –_** Dijo divertido el poderoso dragón.

– Quien eres tú – Pregunto Natsu señalando al dragón.

 ** _– [No lo sabes… aun cuando estoy tan cerca y tu he ayudado] –_** Pregunto el dragón.

– Ayudado de cerca… espera… rojo, dragón, cerca, rojo… tú eres el guantelete – Dijo Natsu señalando con su mano izquierda la cual estaba activado su Sacred Gear.

 ** _– [Así es, soy el conocido [Sekiryuutei] (Dragón Emperador Rojo), mi verdadero nombre es Draig y es un gusto por fin hablar contigo, Igneel no Ko (Hijo de Igneel)] –_** Dijo el dragón a su portador.

– Conoces a mi padre… sabes donde esta – Pregunto Natsu al dragón rojo.

 ** _– [Sí lo conozco, pero esa es historia para cuando puedas conversar más tiempo conmigo, pero no, no sé dónde está] –_** Dijo **_Draig – [Ahora aunque fue un corto tiempo, es un gusto concerté, Aibo (Compañero)]._**

Natsu despertó tras ese sueño y con Wendy dándole un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual se paró y se fue a la cocina.

 ** _Fin Del Flashback-TIEMPO ACTUAL-._**

Natsu al recordar eso, se preguntó cómo hablar una vez más con el dragón, Natsu vio la hora y se paró.

– Bueno me voy, le prometí a Rias que iría a su entrenamiento – Dijo Natsu a sus compañeros de casa.

– No hay problema si voy con usted Natsu-san – Pregunto Wendy al mago de fuego.

– No creo que le moleste a Rias – Dijo Natsu y salió junto con Wendy los 2 en traje deportivo rumbo a un parque.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 y Rias estaba mirando el cielo, el azul cielo del mundo humano, un hermoso cielo, con la mirada perdida, ella estaba esperando a su sirviente Natsu para su entrenamiento básico, aunque dudaba si fuera necesario, con el poder que mostró el día de los caídos supo que era muy fuerte, claro que afirmo no tener el poder que tenía de naturaleza, pero aun así quería empezar un entrenamiento.

En algún minuto perdió el sentido del tiempo y se perdió en sus pensamientos, su expresión era un tanto solitaria, como si algo la molestara y es que esa era una posibilidad, pero no parecía que tuviera una respuesta más lógica a la que pensaba para que sucediera.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza y miro a Natsu corriendo con Wendy en su espalda, era obvio que era un caballito.

Rias miro con una sonrisa a su sirviente y su "hermanita", ya que parecían padre e hija más que hermanos, pero dejo de pensar lo que pensaba hace un minuto y se acercó a ellos.

– Vino Wendy – Dijo Rias al ver a la joven peliazul.

– Hay un problema en que haya venido – Pregunto tímidamente Wendy a Rias.

– Para nada – Dijo Rias acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña dragona del cielo – Ahora Natsu empezaremos tu entrenamiento – Dijo Rias.

– Yosha Ikuzo (Bien vamos) – Dijo Natsu para empezar el entrenamiento.

Natsu estaba que ardía, pero ahora era absurdo, correr 100 kilómetros, lo hizo en menos de 5 minutos tal vez 10, abdominales fueron 1000 y fue pan comido, lagartijas con Rias Gremory en su espalda con magia de gravedad en su cuerpo y unas cuantas rocas… lo hacía como si tuviera plumas en un lugar árido.

– "Su fuerza física es increíble, es más fuerte que Koneko, no es tan veloz como Kiba pero si es rápido, además de que es su máximo poder… solo me falta confirmar su poder mágico, pero es grande, ahora que está recuperado incluso puedo sentir un poder monstruoso" – Pensaba Rias al ver a su sirviente – Bueno descansa Natsu, no debería de tardar en llegar – Dijo Rias viendo la hora en un reloj cerca del parque.

Natsu se confundió ante las palabras de su ama y pregunto.

– ¿Alguien más va a venir?

– Sí, ella quiso ayudar.

– ¿Ella?

Natsu seguía confundido hasta que un olor le llego a su nariz y escucho una voz que conocía muy bien, al voltearse miro a una Bishoujo de cabello rubio y ojos color verde con el uniforme de Kouh.

– Asia – Dijo Natsu al ver a la ex-monja usuaria de un raro Gear, la cual llevaba algo en mano.

A mitad de camino esta se tropieza y cae de cara con los brazos hacía el frente, Wendy decidió ayudarla, pero al estar cerca pasa lo mismo quedando en la misma forma de caer antigua.

– No será que son hermanas – Pregunto Natsu con una gota al ver esa escena tanto cómica como sospechosa.

– Au, te encuentras bien Asia-san – Pregunto Wendy a Asia quien asiente.

– Estoy bien Wendy-san y tú te encuentras bien Wendy-san – Pregunto ahora la monja a la maga quien también asintió.

Natsu entonces dejo la duda de la posible hermandad de las 2 magas de sanación como un próximo secreto a descubrir, pero camino hasta ella y les dio la mano, las 2 féminas posiblemente hermanas se sonrojaron y tomaron la mano de Natsu cada una, entonces las jalo a él y las detuvo abrazando a cada una con sus brazos.

Las pobres féminas competían con el color escarlata del cabello de Erza, pero las 2 tenían grandes sonrisas en sus felices caras.

Natsu soltó el abrazo, para claro disgusto de las féminas y entonces le pregunto a Asia.

– ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí Asia? – pregunto con curiosidad el asesino de dragones.

– Pues… quería ayudar en el entrenamiento de Natsu-san, pero como soy mala para cosas físicas, para ayudarte te traje té y unos Onigiris (Un tipo de triangulo de arroz con algunas cosas dentro de él y con un envoltorio de algas, para quien no lo sepa), espero les guste – Tras decir eso Natsu se animó.

Sentados en una banca Wendy, Natsu y Asia comían lo que Asia preparo, estaba delicioso, era muy bueno y rico.

– Asia en el futuro serás una gran esposa – Dijo Natsu comiendo como suele hacer normalmente, pero poniendo celosa a Wendy al ver que perdía contra Asia en comida y a Asia sonrojándola de gran manera.

– Una gran esposa – Murmuro imaginándose siendo esposa de Natsu en un altar con ella en un vestido y Natsu en un elegante esmoquin.

– Odio admitirlo, pero Asia-san es una gran rival – Murmuro Wendy comiendo el Onigiri de Asia.

– Una esposa ¿eh? – Murmuro para ella misma Rias mirando una vez más al extenso e infinito cielo.

Los asesinos miraron a Rias, gracias a su poderoso oído escucharon esas palabras llenas de cansancio y tristeza, pero ellos no podían decir que dijeran algo.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Rias y los demás fueron a casa de Natsu, donde en la puerta habían muchas cajas con el símbolo de los Gremory en ellos, lo que confundían a todos.

– Esto, Buchou, que significan esas cajas – Pregunto Wendy al percibir el olor de cierta persona en esas cajas.

– Son las pertenencias personales de Asia – Esa respuesta era lo que imaginaba Wendy al sentir el olor de la monja es esas cajas.

– Porque están las cosas de Asia en mi casa – Pregunto Natsu a su ama claramente confundido.

– Pues era hora de que Asia tuviera una verdadera casa donde quedarse, por lo cual cuando le pregunte con que compañero quería vivir, ella respondió sin dudarlo que quería vivir contigo – Explico Rias sonrojando a Asia por esa información 100% verídica.

– Ya veo – Dijo Natsu sin ningún problema.

Natsu al ser el único hombre en la casa, tomo las pertenencias de Asia y las llevo a un cuarto, pero Rias y Asia se sentaron.

Unos minutos después llego Mavis con Wendy y Natsu, entonces cuando los 5 estuvieron reunidos en la sala, la 1ra en hablar fue Rias.

– Bueno, entes que nada, me presentare, ya que es la 1ra vez que nos vimos no tuve tiempo de presentarme – Dijo Rias a Mavis – Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y le pido que acepte a Asia Argento para quedarse en esta casa – Pidió amablemente la demonio a la maga.

– Es un gusto conocerla Gremory-san, mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion y por mi parte no hay problema de que Asia Argento-san se quede en esta casa pero solo hay un pequeño problema – Dijo Mavis dejando impacientes a todos.

– Y cuál es ese problema – Pregunto Rias a Mavis.

– Que mi permiso no cuenta en esta casa, ya que no me pertenece – Eso impresiono a todos – Esta casa es de Natsu, yo solo soy una invitada, por lo cual si Natsu acepta a Asia, entonces no hay problema ya que es su casa – Eso impresiono a todos aún más.

Natsu recordó que Kage dijo que era su casa, por lo cual era verdad, también Mavis había leído las escrituras y estaba a nombre de Natsu, lo que lo convertía en el dueño de la mansión Dragneel.

– Pues a mí me parece bien, siempre cuando a Asia le parezca bien – Dijo Natsu a todos y vio como Asia asentía enérgicamente – Entonces bienvenida a esta casa Asia – Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

Asia empezó a vivir con Mavis, Natsu y Wendy, lo que la alegraba, Asia no tardo en agradarles como a la vez se rivalizaban entre las 3, si bien el joven motivo no se daba cuenta de eso, era una rivalidad entre 3 jóvenes por la atención por un dragón distraído e infantil.

Natsu pensó en el entrenamiento de Rias y era aburrido y no incrementaba su fuerza en nada, ya que su cuerpo se recuperó de alimentar a Draig, su fuerza mágica la recupero al siguiente día comiendo fuego y su cuerpo se recuperó mejor de lo esperado por Wendy y Asia quien se hicieron grandes amigas.

Su magia era más grande que ates y su fuerza física mucho mejor, los resultados del entrenamiento de Kage eran grandes, incluso Wendy empezó a entrenar con Kage y su fuerza física aún era escasa, pero le daría pelea a magos como Lisanna, Kana o Levi en sus mejores momentos separadas y es posible que juntas, su fuerza mágica era lo que más crecía, tenía un potencial con el incremento de magia, tenía la misma cantidad que Meredy de Grimore Heart casi cercana a la que tendría Grey en sus mejores momentos.

Natsu quien quería descansar la cabeza salió de su cuarto y se fue al baño, se quieto su uniforme y su bufanda, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Movió la puerta al baño y miro a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio con ojos color jade de un cuerpo aun en desarrollo, una delgada cintura, un trasero bien formado y unos pechos copa-B sentada duchándose, esa joven era su nueva inquilina Asia Argento, la cual volteo a ver al mago quien no estaba con alguna ropa o toalla y la miraba, Asia paso su mirada y miro la parte más privada de un hombro.

– Conque ya te estabas bañando Asia – Dijo Natsu al ver a la monja, la cual al reaccionar se cubrió con sus manos, Natsu al ver esa reacción pregunto – ¿Te molesta que este aquí?, si ese es un problema puedo retirarme – Dijo Natsu empezando a irse, pero Asia toma del brazo a Natsu y dice.

– Es la 1ra vez que veo a un hombre, por eso me sorprendí, pero ya estoy bien – Dijo Asia a Natsu – Escuche de una amiga que en Japón el bañarse con una persona es una forma de aumentar la amistad – Dijo sonrojada la monja.

– De verdad – Dijo impresionado Natsu – Entonces bañémonos juntos y hagámonos más amigos Asia – Dijo Natsu con su inocente sonrisa.

– Hai – Dijo una sonriente Asia, pero de la nada llega Mavis con una toalla para Asia.

– Asia te traje una toalla para que te seques y un… cambio… de ropa – Dijo Mavis cada vez más lento al ver a Natsu desnudo como Asia, los 2 sin cubrirse nada, Mavis miro a la parte inferior de Natsu y se sonrojo, luego una vena apareció en su cabeza – QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO – Grito a los 4 vientos la maestra del gremio.

En la sala estaban tanto Natsu como Asia en posición de Dogeza (Forma de sentarse sobre las piernas en Japón) y delante de ellos estaba Mavis.

– Okey – Dijo Mavis más calmada – Es cierto que es común que las amistades se hagan más fuertes entre personas en el baño desnudos, pero eso solo es con personas del mismo sexo, que un chico y una chica lo hagan en un lugar que no sea un baño mixto es muy malo, ya que el chico puede salirse de control y acariciar tu cuerpo o puede hacer cosas… inapropiadas sea la palabras más correcta creo contigo – Advertía Mavis a la joven monja.

– Entiendo – Dijo Asia captando el mensaje importante, pero se sonrojo y dijo – Aunque no me importaría si fuera Natsu-san – Eso sonrojo al mago de fuego de gran manera y provoco celos en Mavis y un sonrojo en Wendy.

– Bueno, pero entiendes que otras personas que no sean de tu mismo sexo y que no sean Natsu, no pueden entrar contigo a un baño ¿verdad? – Preguntó Mavis para saber si la monja comprendió el punto más importante.

– Sí – Dijo Asia alegrando a Mavis por haber evitado que "su" inquilina sufriera a engaños de un hombre de mal visto.

Natsu también comprendió que era malo meterse con personas del género opuesto a menos que sea en un baño mixto o con el permiso de la persona del otro género, lo que Natsu recordaría para evitar problemas.

* * *

Natsu subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama pensando en el día de hoy y tampoco vio a Kage en lo que restaba del día, lo que lo extrañaba, más con más personas para trolear, pero saco un suspiro y miro su brazo izquierdo.

– Crees que me puedas contar sobre ti hoy – Pregunto aun sabiendo que el dragón no le contestaría sin invocarlo – Conoces a mi padre y tal vez sepas cosa que hizo antes de que lo conociera, me gustaría conocer historias que tú puedas contarme.

Natsu tenía una sonrisa en cara al saber que alguien podría decirle como su padre antes de conocerlo o historias sobre este mundo, un dragón era solo un ser con las más interesantes historias del mundo, esa era una forma de verlos.

De la nada el cuarto de Natsu se hizo presente, un círculo mágico de un color rojo, rojo como el cabello de su ama y gracias al emblema supo quién era, pero no porque estaba en ese lugar, cuando la luz desapareció Natsu dijo.

– Qué es lo que lo trae a mi hogar, Rias-Buchou – Pregunto Natsu a la pelirroja que salió del círculo y no era nada más ni nadie menos que su ama Rias Gremory.

– Natsu – Dijo Rias llamando a su sirviente quien se sentó en la cama al ver a su ama, ella se acercó y se empezó a quitar su camisa dejando ver un erótico brasear color negro, Natsu se sonrojo pero no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que Rias se quitó la falda y dejo callera al suelo para luego acercarse a Natsu y poner sus manos en sus hombros y decir con una voz seductora y suave – Natsu, hagamos el amor.

Natsu se quedó de piedra tras escuchar esas palabras y me refiero en general no solo esa parte, solo aclaro.

Una vez reacciono se alejó de Rias y se alejó hasta la pared a espaldas de la cama.

– De que diablos estás hablando, eso no deberías dárselo al 1ro que se te venga a la mente, apenas nos conocemos y me pides eso, explícate – Exigió el mago a su ama.

– Pensaba que Kiba podría hacerlo, pero es un caballero y se negaría al instante – Dijo Rias lo que provoco cierto enfado del mago.

– Oh, así que soy el idiota de reemplazo – Dijo con visible molestia en su voz al saber que ni siquiera fue el 1ro a quien considero – Y lamento no ser caballeroso – Dijo aún molesto con Rias.

– No lo quise decir de esa manera y no es que no seas caballeroso, pero eres más una bestia que un caballero – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

– Perdón por ser hijo de un dragón señorita perfecta – Dijo con sarcasmo el mago – Si bien quieres eso busca al 1er idiota que veas en la calle, al menos son caballeros – La ira de Natsu no se calmaba, pero era natural al tener un orgullo muy grande y saber que solo era un premio de consolación.

– No te enojes tanto, te elegí a ti sobre Yuto no es así – Dijo ella dejando en claro eso.

– Solo lo hiciste porque él no aceptaría y quieres que no me enoje, que tal si yo te lo pidiera pero te enteras que solo lo pido porque Akeno no me dejaría – Rias considero eso y le dio un punto a Natsu.

– Okey creo que estaría como tú, pero tú fuiste en quien pensé 1ro, luego pensé en Kiba pero sabía que no aceptaría – Explicó Rias a su sirviente.

– Y que te hace pensar que yo si aceptaría – Pregunto curioso Natsu.

– Fuiste criado por un ser o una bestia legendaria… es obvio que desearías a hermosas mujeres para… complacer tus deseos – Dijo un tanto sonrojada Rias a Natsu – O es esta tu 1ra vez – Ante esa pregunta Natsu se tensó un poco.

– No, no lo es – Revelo un poco sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

– En serio – Se sorprendió Rias esperando que fuera la 1ra vez para los 2 – Cuantas veces lo has hecho – Ante esa pregunta Natsu solo volteo su cabeza y respondió.

– 25 Veces más o menos – Eso impresionó aún más a Rias.

– Bueno entonces te informo que es mi 1ra vez y quiero que seas dulce – Dijo Rias desabrochando su brasear.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, pero Igneel siempre dijo que a una mujer nunca la debes dejar con pedidos vergonzosos sin cumplir.

– Estas nervoso verdad – Pregunto Rias – Aun cuando ya lo has hecho antes sigues nervioso cuando pasa, que lindo – Se burló Rias y agarro la mano de Natsu y la puso en su pecho – Aunque yo también estoy nerviosa.

Natsu trago saliva, ciertamente tenía bastante experiencia en ese tema, pero siempre era por cierto motivo que no podía controlar, por lo cual, esta sería la 1ra vez que tendría una relación sexual por decisión propia y no entre propia y obligada.

Natsu suavemente con sus manos empezó a masajear los pechos de Rias, eran suaves y grandes, a la vez que muy tentadoras, Rias por su parte gemía por el suave pero un tanto brusco masaje de pechos, no se esperaba que las manos del mago peli rosa fueran tan cálidas y que se sintiera tan bien.

Natsu se acercó y con sus dientes mordió con delicadeza los pezones de Rias, quien se arqueo al sentir los dientes entre la parte más delicada de sus pechos, Natsu empezó a mamar y morder como jugando de vez en cuando con la lengua.

Rias no dejaba de gemir ante tan delicados pero bruscos movimientos por el mago, de la nada sintió un calor muy agradable en su cuerpo.

A comparación de lo que creía que el mago haría, y eso era que apenas tuviera oportunidad le arrebataría su virginidad, este buscaba dar placer a su pareja, pero estaba un poco apresurada, pero se sorprendía de que "esas" no hayan aparecidos y por el momento las olvido y dejo que Natsu continuará con su trabajo.

Ella fue recostada y sentía sus pechos siendo masajeados y su cuello lamido por la lengua de Natsu, ahora entendía uno de los placeres que sentía su madre, su cuerpo ardía pero no le disgustaba, al contrario, disfrutaba el sentir las cálidas y suaves mordidas en su cuello, la lengua adentrándose en partes de su cuerpo como su ombligo y sus orejas, como era lamida en las partes correctas y como sus pechos recibían atención muy placentera.

Rias se estaba volviendo loca por esos actos carnales tan placenteros, el mago peli rosa era peligroso en muchas escalas, su fuerza, su magia, su experiencia y aún más para una mujer en la cama.

Sintió como una mano dejaba uno de sus pechos era soltado para un gran disgusto y como bajaba, cerca de tocar las húmedas bragas de Rias, este detuvo todo acto y se alejó, para confusión y un poco de disgusto de la ama.

– Qué pasa Natsu, porque te detienes, acaso no te está gustando como… – No completo su frase por 2 motivos, uno era la parte remarcada del pantalón del mago y la otra la mirada del mismo.

– Quiero continuar tanto como tú, pero odió cuando me usan – Dijo Natsu serió muy raro en él – Sé que hay un motivo para todo esto, dímelo y te ayudare a detenerlo – Dijo suavemente Natsu a su rey – Para mí, tu eres una persona muy especial, tu eres Rias Gremory, mi rey, mi salvadora, te agradezco el que me volvieras a la vida… pero detesto que me utilicen sin saber la razón – Terminó Natsu.

– Es un poco complicado – Dijo Rias desviando su mirada.

– Rias – Llamo Natsu y Rias volteo a verlo con un sonrojo por e llamada tan repentinamente por su 1er nombre – Tu eres mi ama, mi rey, tu eres Rias Gremory, una estudiante demoniaca, si necesitas mi ayuda te la daré, pero no pienso continuar sin saber el motivo de porque me quieres dar tu 1ra vez sin que me ames – Dijo Natsu a la pelirroja frente a él.

– Natsu veras…

Pero antes de poder terminar su Oracion fue interrumpida por un círculo mágico color blanco con el sello Gremory y de donde 2 personas aparecieron, una era una mujer joven de cabello plateado corto quien vestía con un traje de Maid de Inglaterra color verde pasto y sus ojos eran grises también, a su lado otra hermosa mujer de cabello largo atado en 2 trenzas en la espalda y 2 que caían sobre su cabeza sus ojos igual grises, se podría decir que son hermanas, la 2da vestía con un traje de Maid color azul.

 **– El señor Sirzechs-sama y el amo estarían muy avergonzados de que usted estuviera en esta escena con un sirviente plebeyo como él –** Dijo la mayor de las 2 quien era la de cabello corto, pero la forma de llamar a Natsu lo cabreo mucho.

– Mi castidad es mía, que tiene de malo que se lo entregue a la persona que elija – Dijo Rias a la mayor de las Maids.

 **– Eso no puede ocurrir, no permitirán que le dé a un mero plebeyo su virginidad y el compromiso continuara –** Dijo seria con la cara inexpresiva la mayor una vez más.

– Esa es mi decisión y no tolerare que llames a mi lindo sirviente Plebeyo más tiempo, aun si eres la reina de mi hermano, entiendes Riven (La de LoL ya que no supe a quién poner como esposa la escogí a ella) – Rias le dijo seriamente a la reina, pero Natsu aun sentía una molestia muy grande.

 **– Pero usted es la heredera de la casa Gremory y no puede mostrar su cuerpo desnudo tan irresponsablemente y menos en una situación como esta, entiéndalo Ojuo-sama –** Dijo a menor recogiendo la ropa de Rias, pase a tener como su hermana y Koneko una cara inexpresiva se le podía escuchar una voz amabilidad y cariño como una hermana mayor a la menor.

– Pero es mi deseo el dar mi castidad a la persona que ame, deberías entender eso Grayfia – Dijo Rias a la menor de cabello plateado largo en 4 tranzas.

 **– Lo entiendo mejor que nadie Ojou-sama, pero usted también debe de entenderlo, estamos en una situación muy delicada, le pido no haga nada más –** Dijo Grayfia a Rias.

 **– Por favor oculte su cuerpo de la vista del común sirviente –** Dijo Riven en un modo menos insultivo, pero de la nada es mandada a volar contra la pared por un puño en fuego.

– Acaso no sabes a cerrar la boca o escuchar a los demás – Dijo Natsu con una vena en la frente – Entran a mi casa cuando quieren, se burlan de mí en mí cara, no explican nada y no paran de fastidiarme… Aprende que si entras en la casa de alguien y lo insultas, no te extrañes que recibas uno o 2 golpes – Dijo Natsu ya feliz de que respetaran al dueño de la casa.

Grayfia y Rias tenían la mirada de asombro, Rias sabía del poder y velocidad de Natsu, pero tal golpe para golpear a la reina de su hermano, eso era algo increíble.

 **– Entonces me disculpo –** Dijo Riven saliendo del humo con una espada verde de gran tamaño que recibió el impacto, pero obtuvo grandes grietas en la espada.

– "Logró dañar la espada de jade de Riven Onee-sama" – Pensaron Grayfia y Rias.

 **– "Su poder mágico es increíble como su fuerza… si logra romperlo, no estaría mal tenerlo de cuñado" –** Pensaba con cierta alegría Riven que no se notaba en su inexpresiva cara **– Entonces planeas pelear contra mi…**

– No – Dijo sin nada de importancia, sorprendiendo a las 3 féminas – Solo quería que entendieras que hay consecuencias cuando te burlas de los demás en su cara – Dijo de manera sencilla Natsu al saber el motivo de sus múltiples peleas con Grey.

 **– Ya veo –** Dijo Riven viendo a Natsu **– Sé que es muy tarde, pero, un gusto conocerlo soy la sirvienta de la familia Gremory y mi nombre es Riven y de ahora en adelante nos seguiremos viendo –** Dijo Riven presentándose.

 **– Mi nombre Grayfia y es lo mismo que dijo mi hermana –** Dijo Grayfia presentándose educadamente.

– Entonces Riven, ¿has venido hasta acá por tu propia cuenta o fue por la de la familia o acaso te envió mi hermano? – Pregunto Rias a la mayor de las 2 peli plateadas.

 **– Por todas las anteriores –** Respondió Riven.

– Ya veo, entonces la reina de mi hermano vino hasta el mundo humano para encargarse de sus asuntos – Dijo Rias con un semblante cansado – Discúlpame por lo de hace un momento y por favor olvida todo lo que pasó aquí, no estaba pensando claramente Natsu… "Aunque hubiera funcionado si no te hubieras detenido" – Pensó con un tono infantil la ama de Natsu.

 **– Natsu… esta persona acaso es –** Dijo Riven alzando una ceja.

– Sí, él es Natsu Dragneel, mi sirviente y el poseedor de una de las Longinus, la Boosted Gear – Dijo ella con orgullo visible.

 **– El sirviente poseedor de la Longinus –** Dijo Riven impresionada.

 **– "Si esta persona es usuaria del Boosted Gear… sin duda alguna no tardará en ser famosa… Rias, has conseguido una pieza de lo más anormal" –** Pensaba Grayfia al ver a Natsu.

– Riven, Grayfia les importa si vamos a mi fortaleza y ahí hablamos, además, ¿Está bien que Akeno-san me acompaña? – Preguntó la demonio pelirroja.

 **– Claro, no hay ningún problema, además es natural que la Reina está al lado de su Rey todo el tiempo –** Dijo Riven preparando un portal.

– Natsu – Llamó Rias y Natsu la miro para recibir un beso en la mejilla y sonrojarse un poco por la impresión – Perdóname por lo de esta noche – Tras decir eso se fue en el círculo junto con las 2 jóvenes peli platinas.

Unos minutos después entraron al cuarto Asia, Wendy y Mavis y vieron a Natsu mirando al nada, una parte del cuarto destruido y residuos de 3 personas en ese lugar.

– Que ocurrió aquí – Preguntó Mavis.

– Eso es lo que me gustaría saber – Dijo Natsu con total verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente al término de las clases, Natsu entro junto con Asia y Kiba al club en el salón antiguo, pero Natsu esperaba encontrar respuestas con Kiba más que nada.

– Lo que le preocupa a la presidenta ¿Tendrá que ver con la familia Gremory? – Pregunto Kiba a Natsu para confirmar las sospechas que Natsu dio.

– No estoy seguro, pero lo más seguro es que Akeno-san sepa que sucede ¿no? – Pregunto Natsu al caballo y su compañero.

– Akeno-san es el apoyo de la presidenta, es obvio que debe saber algo – Dijo Kiba, pero a Natsu que seguía sin entender qué rayos fue lo de anoche, no podía esperar mucho, entonces Kiba se detuvo cerca del salón y Natsu lo miro – Que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, estoy muy avergonzado – Dijo Kiba y entonces abrió la puerta y delante de él, Koneko sentada en su lugar de siempre, Rias con la mirada un tanto baja y Akeno a su lado, frente a ellas 2 mujeres de cabello plateado.

– Riven y Grayfia-san – Dijo Natsu al ver a las 2 mujeres que se metieron en su casa, Wendy se puso en la espalda de Natsu y no dijo nada, acto que imito Asia enseguida.

– Viendo que todos estamos reunidos en este lugar y antes de que empecemos las actividades quiero informarles de algo – Dijo Rias a todo su grupo y a Wendy.

– Ojuo-sama ¿Quiere que se yo quien se lo diga? – Rias negó ante la petición de la más joven de las hermanas.

– Verán – Iba a explicar Rias pero un círculo mágico apareció de done salió mucho fuego.

– "Este fuego huele a Yakitori" – Pensó con un poco de hambre Natsu al olor ese fuego, pero cuando estaba por comer un poco para probarlo este desapareció.

En el centro de lo que fue el círculo estaba un hombre rubio con ojos azules y un traje rojo elegante pero a forma de delincuente, era un hombre joven adulto con un gran poder mágico, pero no se comparaba al de Laxus o Mystogan.

– Phenex – Dijo Kiba al reconocer a esa persona y su sello.

 **– Hacia un tiempo que no venía al mudo humano** – Dijo el hombre de traje rojo **– Vine a verte mi querida Rias** – Dijo saliendo de donde apareció el circulo **– Rias sé que es algo repentino pero vamos a elegir el lugar de la boda de una vez, ya se decidió la fecha para la boda, así que entre más rápido mejor.**

– Suéltame Raiser – Dijo Rias alejando al hombre rubio.

 **– Vamos que tiene de malo, soy tu prometido después de todo –** Dijo el hombre a Rias.

– "Ahora entiendo lo que paso anoche" – Dijo Wendy adivinando lo que pasó la noche anterior con lo poco que pudo entender el mago peli rosa – Así que por eso sucedió lo de anoche verdad, Rias-senpai – Dijo tímidamente Wendy quien se sentó con Koneko unos minutos antes de la llegada del hombre.

– Así que Natsu te lo contó – Dijo Rias quien volteo a ver a Natsu quien giro su cabeza.

– Más bien lo obligaron a hablar – Dijo Wendy al recordar a Mavis haciendo hablar a Natsu.

– Eso suena aterrador – Dijo con una gota al ver la reacción de miedo del mago.

– Pero quien es esta persona – Pregunta Natsu señalando con poco interés a Raiser.

 **– Pero que vulgar, lo que se esperaba de un vulgar plebeyo, aunque me sorprenden no sepan de mí, acaso no les contaste nada de mí –** Pregunto Raiser a Rias, cabreando a Natsu por ser ofendido en su cara… otra vez.

– No lo hice porque no había necesidad de hacerlo – Fue la tajante respuesta de Rias.

 **– Siempre tan dura Rias –** Dijo con un poco de diversión el hombre.

 **– Este hombre es Raiser Phenex-sama, él es un Demonio de la clase más alta y es el 3er hijo de la familia Phenex y además… es el comprometido de la heredera de la casa Gremory –** Explico Riven.

 **– Es el prometido de Rias –** Termino Grayfia.

Lo único que pudieron pensar Natsu, Wendy y Asia fue "Eeeeeeeeh" y entonces Wendy dijo.

– Rias ahora entiendo porque hizo lo de anoche, si me dijeran que me casaría con un apestoso y horrible cerdo antes de ese hombre sería una bendición – Eso causo una pequeña risa en todos los presentes y que Natsu se partiera de la risa.

 **– Que es lo que dijiste –** Pregunto un enojado Raiser a la dragona del cielo con su mano apunto de golpearla.

Pero antes de tocarla fue mandado a volar por un puño en llamas, donde se vio a Natsu delante del sillón donde estaban Wendy y Koneko.

– Te lo advierto… si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a mis amigos… ni las cenizas dejare de ti – Advirtió el mago de fuego al pájaro ahumado.

– Natsu-san – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa en cara.

 **– Maldito plebeyo vulgar como te atreves a golpearme a mí, al heredero del clan Phenex y con remedo de fuego –** Dijo Raiser saliendo de la pared donde se estrelló.

– A mí me importa un carajo si eres un Phenex o si eres Abelardo naranja, si tocas un solo pelo de mis compañeros… te calcino Yakitori expirado y te lo diré de una vez, sin importa que seas, jamás ganaras al fuego de dragón – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora y prendiendo fuego en su mano.

 **– Pero tú serás el calcinado, aun si eres un _[Fake Dragón]_ , no ganaras –** Dijo aumentando su poder demoniaco, a la vez que cabreado por decir que el falso fuego de un dragón era más fuerte que el de él.

De la nada una persona entra al puro estilo Jorge de la selva y rompe una ventaba bajando de una liana a un sillón, todos voltearon y vieron a una persona con una capucha negra sucia, una personas que todos reconocieron al instante.

– Kage – Gritaron todos las personas más importantes, siendo los sirvientes a excepción de Asia los únicos que no lo conocían.

– Me llamaba – Dijo Kage viendo a todos – Oh el mocoso pollito de la familia Phenex, la esposa de Sirzechs, la hermanita de la esposa de Sirzechs y Ria-tan – Dijo Kage sonrojando a Rias.

– No me llames de esa manera Oji-san (Tío) – Dijo Rias sonrojada – Pero que te trae a aquí.

– Le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga y les traje la comida a Natsu y Wendy que olvidaron sus Bentos – Dijo entregando la comida a los dos dragones – Interrumpo algo – Pregunto curioso ante la situación.

 **– No nada que le importe a alguien de su calibre señor Kage –** Dijo Raiser muy educado ante el presente.

– Oh vamos Raiser, yo no cumplo ni 20 años en mundo humano apenas tengo 19, no me llames señor, me hace sentí viejo – Dijo Kage con diversión – Y ya que llegue y me ha picado a curiosidad, no les importa si me quedo verdad – Dijo Kage a Rias y Raiser, quienes negaron.

 **– Regresando al punto más importante –** Dijo Raiser ignorando a Natsu, el cual estaba atento a cada movimiento y palabra de Raiser **– Tenemos que darnos prisa para encontrar un hermoso lugar Rias.**

– Que no pienso casarme contigo Raiser – Dijo Rias alejando la mano de Raiser que quería tocar su cabello.

 **– Dices eso pero… ¿No es la circunstancia de tu familia la que está apresurando las cosas? –** Dijo Raiser a Rias.

– Ese no es algo que te incumba, yo seré la siguiente heredera de mi familia y yo pienso escoger a mi pareja – Dijo seria Rias – Todos solo se están apresurando demasiado, incluso me habían prometido que me dejarían en paz hasta que acabara la universidad en el mundo humano.

 **– Tus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados por la posible extinción de su clan, ya que en la última guerra contra Dios, los Ángeles Caídos y los demonios perdimos a muchos de las familias y más de sangre pura, por eso los demonios de sangre pura nos debemos ayudar entre nosotros y proteger nuestros clanes, un demonio de familia pura es muy valioso, hasta tú lo sabes –** Dijo Raiser tomando una taza de té.

– Sí lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi vida y mi decisión – Dijo Rias a Raiser molesta de ello.

 **– Dices eso pero recientemente así como tus siervos han aparecido nuevos demonios, Quitándoles espacio a los demonios de sangre pura, además es necesaria sangre joven, ya que no debe acabar la sangre pura, o ¿No lo crees? –** Pregunto Raiser tomando un poco del té **– tu hermano Sirzechs-sama abandono la casa y solo tú puedes continuar el legado de los Gremory, los demonios llamados "Los 72 Pilares" desaparecerán poco a poco con el tiempo, el futuro de los demonios reside en esta propuesta de matrimonio…**

De la nada unos ronquidos sonaron y cuando todos voltearon vieron a Natsu y Kage durmiendo plácidamente, como si un viejo hombre con la historia más aburrida del mundo la contara, molestando a Raiser, de la nada Natsu se para y golpea a Raiser otra vez y dice.

– Esa es mi carne Wakaba – Con eso se limpió los ojos y miro a todos y como los demás miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca – Ya acabo el pájaro asado de hablar o me volver a dormir por un discurso de media hora – pregunto Natsu a los demonios, quienes solo podían sonreír por las cosa que hacía y decía el mago.

– Por cierto, tengo una duda – Dijeron los 2 magos de Fairy a los demonios – Que o quiénes son los 72 pilares.

– En el pasado existieron 72 demonios que se enorgullecieron de su poder y títulos, pero fueron eliminados en las anteriores guerras, la casa de los Gremory y la de los Phenex son una de las casas que han sobrevivido las guerras – Explico Kiba a los 2 asesinos.

– Ya veo – Dijeron ambos.

 **– Maldito y vulgar sirviente, como te atreves a golpearme otra vez a mí, el 3er hijo de la familia Phenex –** Dijo un indignado Raiser **– Rias deberías enseñarle respeto a tus sirvientes o controlarlos.**

– Los puedo controlar, salvo a Natsu porque es nuevo, pero ya que es un **_[Fake Dragón]_** que vivió con un dragón de verdad, dudo me escuche, así que es libre de hacer lo que quiera como golpearte, claro que por cada acción tiene una consecuencia a futuro y ya tengo esa consecuencia – Dijo Rias y por algún motivo Natsu no sintió miedo ante esa advertencia como lo tendría con Erza o Mavis – Y además no hay problema con mi familia, ya que pienso darle un yerno a la casa Gremory – Dijo Rias de brazos cruzados.

 **– Y ese soy yo –** Dijo Raiser parándose y apuntándose con una sonrisa de soberbia.

– No, esa persona será la que yo escoja, hasta un demonio de antiguo linaje tuene ese derecho.

 **– Rias yo también llevo el nombre de mi familia, el nombre de la familia Phenex conmigo… así que no dejare que ensucies ese nombre también, incluso he venido al mundo de los humanos por ti –** Dijo sacando 2 alas de fuego **\- Y odio el mundo de los humanos, su fuego y viento de este mundo es inmundo y como un demonio que domina el viento y el fuego me es difícil soportarlo, así que me encargare de llevarte a nuestro mundo, aun sí debo incinerar a tus sirvientes –** Dijo viendo a los 5 miembros.

– ¿En serio crees que lo lograras? – Pregunto Natsu quien se alejó un poco y libero su magia en forma de pilar como Gildarts y un potente torrente de fuego aparecía – Si de fuego hablamos… tu serias el calcinado – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora.

– Inténtalo si quieres pero no creo que ganes – Dijo Rias apoyando a su sirviente.

 **– "Concuerdo Con Rias, si Phenex y Natsu pelearan no es posible que no ganara, el poder del mago es increíble, pero solo si de fuego se trata, como un falso dragón, el fuego no le afecta mucho, pero el viento es otra cosa, además un falso solo puede soportar cierta cantidad de fuego… tal vez sería un empate" –** Pensó Grayfia según lo que recordaba haber leído sobre la magia de Natsu.

 **– No tardare ni un minuto, un falso no tolera mucho el fuego, no será problema –** Dijo Raiser muy serio.

 **– Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama y Natsu-sama, deténganse por favor, de lo contrario por proteger el honor de Sirzechs seré yo quien termine esto –** Dijo Riven a los 3, pero solo Raiser y Rias detuvieron su instinto asesino.

– Tranquilo Natsu, no querrás quemar a todos y a tus amigos verdad – Calmo Kage a su alumno.

 **– Sí lo dice quién es llamada la Reina más fuerte no diré o hare nada –** Dijo Raiser con calma **– No quiero pelear contra los sirvientes de Sirzechs-sama, quienes se dicen que son monstruos.**

 **– Ya que llegamos a este punto, no me queda más que dejar que este asunto se resuelva con ese último recurso –** Dijo Grayfia a los presentes.

 **– El señor Sirzechs dijo que si no podían llegar a un acuerdo entonces, que se decida si la voluntad de Rias sea puesto en juego en un Rating Game.**

– ¡¿Aaah?! – Dijeron los 2 demonios a la sirvienta.

– ¿Qué es un **_[Rating Game]_**? – Pregunto Wendy y Kiba respondió.

– Es un juego de reto en el que se hace combatir a los sirvientes como si fuera el ajedrez, los resultados puede tener repercusiones e influir en el mundo demoníaco, pero solo pueden participar los demonios adultos y Rias no lo es – Explico y aclaro Kiba a las dudas de Wendy.

 **– Es tal y como se dijo, pero solo si se trata de un _[Rating Game]_ oficial, si llega a ser uno no oficial, hasta demonios de la edad de Rias puede participar –** Explicó Grayfia.

– Ha habido disputas entre familias y otros clanes, entonces si me llegaba a negar mis padres y los demás, entonces sabiendo que me negaría han preparado esto ¿Verdad?, ¿Hasta cuando dejaran de controlar mi vida? – Dijo Rias un poco tensa.

 **– ¿Entonces estas negando el partido, Ojou-sama? –** Pregunto Riven a Risa.

– Esta oportunidad no se repetirá, entonces decidamos esto en un juego Raiser – Dijo Rias señalando al rubio hombre.

 **– Por mi está bien, yo tengo mucho experiencia en juegos y oficiales, los cuales he ganado, ¿En serio quieres continuar con eso Rias? –** Preguntó con 0 importancia Raiser.

– Si y te haré desaparecer.

 **– De acuerdo, si ganas entonces haré lo que quieras, pero si yo gano entonces te casaras conmigo de inmediato.**

 **– Entonces yo Grayfia estoy confirmando que ustedes aceptaran este juego como representantes de sus familias y ¿No hay problema si hago inicio con los preparativos? –** Pregunto la menor de las 2 sirvientes.

– Sí – Respondieron los 2 reyes.

 **– Entendido entonces se le hare saber a las 2 familias esto** – Dijo Riven a todos.

 **– Hey Rias, ellos son todos tus sirvientes –** Pregunto Raiser a Rias.

– Si y que tiene eso – Dijo ella muy enojada de cómo le hablaba a sus sirvientes.

 **– Jajajaja, es en serio, solo tú "reina" puede compararse a mis sirvientes, te lo mostrare –** Dijo haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico y de donde aparecieron 15 sombras, dejando ver a 15 mujeres diferentes.

– Jajajaja – Empezó a reír Natsu tras ver al equipo de Raiser, lo que causo en enojo en Raiser.

 **– De que te ríes demonio inferior –** Dijo Raiser cabreado.

– Dices que solo Akeno-san puede con tus sirvientes, cuando ni el Rey es capaz de derrotarnos o a mí – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

 **– Maldito dragón de 4ta –** Dijo pero salió volando contra una pared una vez más.

(Pobres paredes, no les pagan lo suficiente).

– Solo lo diré una vez más, tú no ganaras – Dijo Natsu con su puño en fuego de dragón.

 **– Maldito, esta es la 3ra vez que me golpeas –** Dijo con un gran enojo.

– Es que parece que no importa que tanto te golpee no aprendes la lección – Dijo Natsu con una vena en la cara.

 **– Este hombre lo golpeo 3 veces Raiser-sama –** Preguntaron 2 gemelas de pelo verde al hombre de rojo.

 **– Esta me las pagaras en el juego –** Dijo Raiser al ver a las sirvientas de Sirzechs preparándose para meterse.

– Sí tanto crees que puedes ganar, entonces no hay problema en que Wendy la niña peli azul se una con Ria-tan, ¿Verdad, Raiser? – Pregunto Kage quien no había dicho nada desde que llego.

 **– Claro, aun así no me ganaran –** Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

– Luego no vengas llorando cuando te hayamos derrotado – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa típica de él.

 **– Maldito, no solo golpeaste a Raiser-sama no 1 sino 3 veces y te burlas de él –** Dijo una niña de kimono rojo con una lanza de madera.

Natsu agarro la lanza y la quemo y liego golpeo el estómago de la chica y la mando contra Raiser y las gemelas, chocando entre las 3 y dejando uno sobre el otro.

– Sí ese es todo su poder, entonces ganare sencillamente – Dijo algo decepcionado del nivel de sus rivales.

 **– Ella es la más débil de todas, felicidades por haberla vencida** – Dijo Raiser parándose – **Pero no podrás contra las que le siguen –** Dijo Raiser **– Te daré 1 mes para que veas que soy piadoso contigo Rias, hasta ese entonces entrena a tus sirvientes.**

– Me das ventajas Raiser.

 **– Si peleáramos ahora ganaríamos fácilmente –** Dijo Raiser a Rias.

– No será que tienes mido – Dijo Natsu retadoramente – Una semana es más que suficiente para que pierdas – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

 **– Entonces será en 10 días –** Dijo Raiser retirándose con su círculo mágico.

Nadie dijo nada por la sorpresa, el mes entero era bueno, pero ahora tenían menos tiempo, Rias estaba por regañar a Natsu, pero una voz la detuvo.

– Lo que hizo Natsu fue muy inteligente Rias – Dijo Kage al rey de ese grupo, llamando la atención de todos – En los Rating Games no sabes lo que pasara ni cuánto tiempo les darán para la fecha oficial, el adelantar o atrasar un partido y que él Rey sepa cómo manejar eso, es un gran punto que debes de saber manejar, el entrenamiento paso de 31 dais a 10, Muéstrame como manejas esto – Dijo Kage a su sobrina de ley.

– De acuerdo, entonces prepárense que iremos a un entrenamiento – Dijo Rias a todos sus sirvientes.

– Lamento decir que no todos – Dijo Kage confundiendo a Rias – Te robare a Natsu y Wendy, yo los entrenaba desde hace un tiempo, así que déjame sus entrenamientos – Eso sorprendo a todos.

 **– Ustedes entrenan con uno de los señores espacio-tiempo –** Dijo Grayfia asombrada de los magos.

 **– Aunque eso aclara él porque son tan fuertes –** Dijo Riven pensando en el poder de Natsu.

– Aunque es increíble, solo he entrenado a Natsu unas 2 semanas antes de que se convirtiera en Demonio, todo antes de eso, lo aprendió por su cuenta – Dijo Kage sorprendiendo a todos – Bueno, los veo en casa Natsu y Wendy apenas lleguen iremos a entrenar – Kage tras decir eso chiflo y la liana de antes apareció y gritando como Tarzan se fue del lugar.

– Bueno con esto nos vemos el día de la batalla, pero no se preocupe Buchou, yo la salvare – Dijo con una sonrisa segura Natsu – Le pateare el trasero a quien se meta con mi Rey – Wendy y Natsu se estaban retirando pero Rias detiene a Natsu con una pregunta.

– Espera Natsu, ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?, digo, solo llevamos un corto tiempo de conocernos, porque te metes en este asunto tan fácilmente y porque me proteges, porque sabes que soy una sobreviviente de los 72 pilares – Esas dudas golpeaban a Rias por no entender a su sirviente en nada.

– No es eso – Dijo Natsu con simpleza, llamando la atención de Rias – Rias es Rias y Rias es mi amiga y cualquiera que lastime o se burle de mis amigos les pateare el trasero, ya que me importa un bledo si eres Rias de la casa Gremory o si eres Rias de las Pizza Domino´s, Rias es Rias y eso es todo lo que necesito para ayudarte Buchou – Eso sonrojo a Rias un poco, era la 1ra vez que alguien la miraba como Rias y eso le agrado.

 **– "Sí, tendré un gran suegro" –** Pensó Riven feliz al ver a su "hermanita" con su poderoso sirviente.

 **– "Que suerte tiene Rias, ojala y el amor llegue conmigo también" –** Pensó Grayfia con un poco de celos de su "hermanita".

Natsu y Wendy salieron y se fueron a la mansión Dragneel donde Kage los esperaría para entrenar, por lo cual caminaran y al llegar Kage los esperaba en la puerta.

– Bien prepárense que iremos a entrenar – Dijo Kage abriendo un portal donde Natsu y Wendy entraron.

* * *

 ** _DETRÁS DEL PORTAL EN UN ESPACIO EN BLANCO._**

– Bienvenidos a este mundo blanco, en este lugar entrenaran, como sabrás Wendy, participaras en el enfrentamiento de Raiser, pero si te comparamos con mago asesinos, eres la más débil, tu fuerza es buena pero no poderosa, pero ya que eres de ataque especial más que físico como Gardevoir o Pikachu, entrenarte con fuerza física es lo único que no entrenaremos – Dijo Kage explicando el entrenamiento de la maga del cielo.

– ¿Entonces como entrenare? – Pregunto Wendy cargando a Charle quien como Happy ya estaban dentro del mundo blanco.

– Tu entrenamiento empezara con tu incremento de magia, ya que ni tu ni Gajeel han obtenido su Dragón Force, hay algo en lo que Natsu los supera a parte de la fuerza de dragón – Dijo Kage confundiendo a los magos – Entrenaras la unión de magias – Eso impresiono a todos sobre todo a Wendy – Te enseñare una magia lanzadora muy reciente y su nombre es **_[Devil Slayer]_** y como la de dragones y Dioses, esta sirve para combatir demonios, el elemento el cual aprenderás será el de la luz ya que será muy útil de en este mundo – Explico Kage – De hecho una vez que la domines, entrenaras con Natsu para mejorar tu fuerza, defensa y resistencia y para que Natsu obtenga resistencia contra la ** _[Luz]._**

Los magos aceptaron eso, aunque le dolería como el infierno a Natsu, entonces Kage repitió su plática.

– Natsu, tu solo entrenaras con magia y fuerza física, trata de dar golpes poderosos con poca magia y trata de usar el poder de Draig y ver cuánto puedes multiplicar tu poder y ver cuánto tiempo puedes usar tus poderes con tu fuerza al máximo y el penúltimo día descansaran, entendieron – Pregunto Kage y los 2 asesinos respondieron.

– Aye – Y de esa manera empezaron el entrenamiento.

* * *

 ** _****El Día Del Partido****_**

Los sirvientes quienes entrenaron con Rias estaban frente al salón del Club, Rias, Koneko y Kiba vestían sus uniformes y Asia su traje de monja azul y Akeno llevaba un traje de Miko, Asia estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que esperaba tomar valor de Natsu pero no estaba y no llegaba, aun faltando 15 minutos para el juego y de un circulo plateado con la marca Gremory aparecieron las hermanas peli platinas.

 **– Aun no llega Natsu-sama y Wendy-sama –** Pregunto Grayfia a Rias quien negó.

 **– Si no llegan a tiempo entonces la batalla empezara solo con los miembros que tienen ahora mismo –** Advirtió Riven a su hermanita, la cual solo suspiro.

De la nada, un portal apareció en el suelo y era uno muy misterioso, pero los presentes conocían ese círculo mágico color morado, de donde salieron Natsu y Wendy junto con Kage y todos con capuchas sobre ellos, siendo Kage quien a su llegada dijo.

– Perdón por la tardanza, el despertarlos tras que recuperar sus fuerzas del entrenamiento fue más duro de lo que parece, pero llegaron a tiempo ¿o no? – Pregunto Kage.

 **– Llegan justo a tiempo, faltan 13 minutos para que empiece el partido contra Raiser, prepárense para ir al campo de batalla –** Dijo Riven a los nuevos invitados.

– Ya veo, una cosa Natsu – Hablo el mago encapuchado – El campo de batalla es una dimensión creada para que la batalla se haga sin dañar un lugar real, por lo cual está protegida por una poderosa barrera y puedes liberar todo tu poder, es un lugar para que descontrolarte – Explico Kage levantando el ánimo de Natsu más aún.

– Ya veo eso es grandioso, sin contenerme – Dijo muy animado el asesino – Por cierto era necesario llevar el uniforme – Pregunto Natsu al ver a casi todos exceptuando a Asia con el uniforme de la academia Kouh.

– No es necesario, puedes llevar las ropas que gustes, siempre y cuando te parezcan cómodas como a Asia – Dijo Rias explicando ese detalle a Natsu.

– Que bien, ahora podre ir más cómodo – Dijo quitándose su capucha y mostrando una camiseta negra con los bordes naranjas con la manga derecha descubierta y con una manga larga en su brazo izquierdo con unos pantalones holgados y su siempre bufanda de escamas de dragón y unas sandalias negras, lo más llamativo era la marca en su hombro derecho.

– Bien entonces esforcémonos – Dijo Wendy quitándose tímidamente su capucha llevando su pelo en 2 coletas típicas de Wendy con una camiseta roja de manga larga con un listón amarillo en el cuello y con el cuello de la camiseta y a los lados color blanco con forma de cruces y una falda negra, unas medias negras largas y unos zapatos rojos.

– Con esto todos estamos unidos – Dijo Happy saliendo del portal y cayendo en la cabeza de Natsu, como Charle en los brazos de Wendy.

 **– Bien, vayan al círculo mágico y una cosa más, las 2 familias verán el encuentro como algunas familias aparte –** Dijo Riven a los demonios jóvenes.

– Bueno me retiro con Riven para ver el encuentro con los demás demonios nobles y también vendrá Mavis así que no ensucien el nombre de **_[Fairy Tail]_** – Dijo Kage a los 2 magos – Y una sola cosa, como no controlas tu poder en su totalidad no lances ataques a distancia y concentra tu poder en tu cuerpo, entiendes Wendy – Dijo Kage a la loli peli azul quien asintió – Bien, entonces vayan y compórtense como todos unos verdaderos magos de Fairy Tail – Dijo Kage retirándose.

Los 9 presentes se fueron al portal y fueron transportados, el encuentro iniciaría en 10 minutos.

* * *

 ** _****EN UN ESPACIOSO CUARTO CON MUCHAS PERSONAS****_**

En un amplio y ancho cuarto estaban reunidas muchas personas, quienes eran demonios, en una silla estaba un hombre de cabello y barba roja con ojos azul metálico quien vestía un traje elegante blanco con los finales oscuros, quien a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio (Según la novela) de ojos color castaños quien usaba un vestido blanco elegante con unos tacones negros.

Sentados cerca de ellos una pareja, un hombre de cabello rubio y parecido pero con un toque más elegante y compasivo de Raiser y una hermosa mujer joven de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos azules quien llevaba un vestido rojo con decoración de fuego.

 **– Parece que termino de esta manera Lord Phenex –** Dijo el hombre peli rojo al hombre parecido de cierta manera a Raiser.

 **– No se preocupe Lord Gremory, ya esperaba esto con las múltiples quejas de la reina carmesí, pero no me molesta, vemos quién será el ganador de este Rating Game –** Dijo Lord Phenex al padre de Rias.

 **– Pero esta fue la decisión aceptada de los 2, así que Raiser puede tener parte de la culpa –** Dijo a la espalda de los 2 un joven hombre de cabello rojo largo y ojos color esmeralda quien vestía con traje blanco con los bordes morados bajo una túnica gris con dorado **– Es un gusto verlo Lord Phenex-sama y padre –** Dijo el pelirrojo a los líderes de 2 familias de los 72 pilares.

 **– Sirzechs-sama –** Dijo Lord Phenex y Lady Phenex.

 **– Es un gusto verte hijo –** Dijeron los líderes de la casa Gremory.

 **– Que bien, aun no empieza el partido, aunque sin ofender a la familia Phenex, pero algo me dice que Raiser no ganara –** Dijo una hermosa joven de cabello negro atado en 2 coletas con ojos violetas quien vestía una camiseta verde y una falda negra con unas botas **– Veamos la pelea de Rias –** Dijo con mucha alegría.

 **– Serafall no te esperaba es una gran sorpresa –** Dijo Sirzechs a la joven de nombre Serafall – **siéntate, muy pronto iniciara la pelea –** Dijo el peli rojo a la dama.

 **– Aunque la verdad será una batalla interesante, en muchos sentidos –** Dijo una voz a lo cerca.

 **– Aun si se trata del ave inmortal, mis hadas no perderán –** Dijo otra voz pero más infantil y femenina a la 1ra, que en realidad sonaba todo lo contrario, más de un adolescente y varonil.

Cuando esas voces sonaron los 6 demonios voltearon a ver quién había hablado, viendo a un encapuchado y a una niña de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos esmeralda con un vestido blanco con rosa y accesorios de alas de ángel en la cabeza, no eran ni más ni menos que Kage y Mavis y 3 personas encapuchadas, quienes todos pensaron eran guardias o amigos de Kage.

 **– Kage, Mavis –** Dijo impresionado Sirzechs como sus padres al ver a esas 2 personas.

– Mucho tiempo ha pasado mocoso del cabello carmesí – Dijo Kage a Sirzechs con una sonrisa – Vinimos a ver la pelea – Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 **– ¿Por qué motivo? –** Pregunto curioso Lord Gremory.

– 2 De las personas que participan en este juego son de mi gremio, es obvio que vengo a ver cómo les va – Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa – Parece que está a punto de comenzar el partido – Dijo al ver como los equipos entran al espacio.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA****_**

Natsu y los demás habían entrado al círculo mágico y habían llegado al cuarto del Club en la veja aula de la Academia Kouh.

– La pelea será en la academia – Dijo más en forma de pregunta Asia al ver el aula del club.

– Eso parece – Dijo Natsu al ver lo mismo que Asia.

 _**Me escuchan todos, soy una sirviente de la familia Gremory, mi nombre es Grayfia y seré quien arbitre este juego, este campo de batalla fue creado de acuerdo a las ventajas de Raiser-sama y Rias-sama, esta es una réplica de la escuela a la que Rias-sama asiste**_

– ¿una réplica? – Preguntaron los asesinos con confusión.

– Miren afuera – Dijo Rias y eso hicieron al ver un cielo verde.

– El cielo – Dijo Wendy y Asia impactadas.

– Es una dimensión diferente – Dijo Kiba.

– Solo recrearon la escuela – Dijo esta vez Akeno.

– Acaso también controlan espacio-tiempo – Se preguntó Natsu al recordar el poder de Kage.

 _**Escuchen, los lugares donde fueron transferidos son sus bases, La base de Rias-sama es el antiguo salón escolar donde se reúne el Club de lo Oculto y la Base de Raiser-sama está en el nuevo edificio de la escuela, en la oficina del comisionado, si un **[Peón]** llega a la base enemiga, él o ella pueden usar la Promoción inmediatamente**_

– Entonces solo tengo que llegar al nuevo edificio y calcinar a ese pajarraco – Dijo Natsu con mucha emoción.

– Ara ara, eso no será tan fácil Natsu-san – Dijo Akeno a Natsu, confundiéndolo.

– Recuerda que hay una función para las 2 partes y si uno de ellos entra en este lugar será promovido y necesitamos que al menos una persona se quede a proteger la base – Explico Yuuto.

– Eso es cierto aunque no me agrada la idea – Dijo Natsu pero quien trataría de ver cómo salir a pelear, hasta que Koneko se acerca con algo en mano, una esfera color rojo pálido – ¿Qué es eso?, es un dulce – Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad.

– No, con esto nos comunicaremos en el campo de batalla – Dijo Rias poniéndose el suyo en el oído.

– Entonces es un transmisor, increíble – Dijo Natsu animado poniéndoselo.

 _**Ahora comenzaremos el juego**_

– La base enemiga es el nuevo edificio, el patio es la forma más sencilla de llegar pero – Dijo Rias mirando un Mapa de la escuela.

– Se puede ver desde el nuevo edificio – Dijo Koneko.

– Sí, el riego es muy grande.

– Entonces iremos por los campos de entrenamiento detrás del nuevo edificio escolar – Pregunto Wendy a Rias.

– Es muy probable que el enemigo este esperando eso y tenga puesto en esa área Caballo y Torres – Dijo Rias.

– Es un 1er movimiento muy obvio – Dijo Akeno.

– Buchou, desde el gimnasio podríamos ver el nuevo edificio, ¿Qué tal si vamos ahí primero? Y además está cerca de nuestro territorio, por lo cual podríamos reunir información – Dio una explicación Kiba a su ama.

– En términos de ajedrez el Gimnasio es el punto medio el centro dl tablero, por lo cual, quien tomó el control de ese lugar 1ro tendrá una mayor ventaja – Dijo Akeno apoyando al caballo.

– Esta decidido entonces, pero creo que una poderosa torre es mejor para esta situación que un habilidoso caballero – Dijo Rias a sus 2 piezas.

– Sí – Dijo Koneko.

– La guerra es difícil – Dijo Asia un poco triste.

– No hay problema, mientras este en este lugar, ese Yakitori será pollo rostizado en un santiamén – Dijo Natsu con mucha confianza.

– Pero es un demonio de clase alta, no es muy peligroso confiarse – Dijo Asia diciendo algo muy obvio a los ojos de sus compañeros de club y quienes miraban el encuentro.

– Eso no importa, ya sea media, baja, alto o suprema, si se mete con las personas que aprecio entonces sentirán mi furia – Dijo Natsu prendando su puño en fuego, sonrojando un poco a Rias al recordar las palabras del mago el día que se fue a entrenar.

– No te preocupes Asia-san, Natsu-san es una de las personas más confiables si de batallas se trata, solo han o he visto a 5 personas que lo han derrotado – Dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a Asia – Si de un milagro en batalla esperamos, Natsu-san es el indicado para eso, ya que no importa cuánto caída siempre se levanta – Y con una sonrisa Asia se calmó.

– Por ahora protejamos nuestra línea frontal – Dijo Rias parándose de su silla – Yuuto y Koneko pongan algunas trampa en el bosque – Dijo Rias a sus 2 sirvientes.

– De acuerdo – Dijeron los 2 sirvientes.

– Sal Shiro – Dijo Koneko invocando a un gato blanco quien se subió en la cabeza de Koneko.

– Bien entonces nos vamos – Dijo Kiba retirándose con Koneko.

– Akeno cuando las trampas estén listas has unos hechizos en el perímetro del bosque y en el cielo – Dijo Rias a su Reina.

– Entendido – Dijo Akeno inclinando su cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

– Y cuál es nuestra misión – Pregunto Natsu por el grupo de 3 – Ir a combatir a los demonios de Raiser, Vigilar o Calcinar al pájaro – Preguntaba con ganas de pelear Natsu.

– Asia se quedara conmigo al ser una maga de sanación, ya que si sale lastimada, no tendremos quien nos cure – Dijo Rias pasando a sentarse en un mueble.

– En realidad yo también poseo magia sanadora – Dijo Wendy a Rias impresionándola – Pero no podre usar todos mis poderes en un 100% - Dijo un poco triste.

– ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto Rias intrigada.

– Puedo usar mi magia, pero no puedo restaurarla sin un cielo, mi poder viene del cielo limpio y puro y en este lugar no existe cielo, no podre regenerar mi magia y solo puedo usar magia de reforzamiento – Eso impresiono a Rias.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto interesada.

– Puedo reforzar ataque, defensa y rapidez de mis compañeros – Dijo Wendy.

– Eso es muy bueno, entonces cuando regresen, crees poder usar esos hechizos en todos – Pregunto Rias a Wendy.

– Claro no hay problema – Dijo más animada al saber que sería de ayuda.

– Y cuál es mi tarea – Pregunto Natsu deseoso de poder batallar.

– Natsu – Llamó Rias a su sirviente el cual asintió con la cabeza – Siéntate aquí – Dijo apuntando sus piernas confundiendo a Natsu.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Natsu confundido.

– Apresúrate – Dijo Rias y Natsu asintió, pero aun confundido.

Natsu para celos de 2 lolis y1 Bishoujo (Vaya Natsu tiene más lolis en un inicio, eso es ser un "suertudo"… creo) vieron cómo se acostaba en el regazo de Rias.

– No entiendo porque estoy así… pero me… sueño – Dijo Natsu quien se durmió en un instante.

– En serio se durmió – Dijo Rias impresionada.

– Bueno solo hay que despertarlo cuando llegue el momento- Dijo Wendy un poco celosa – Pero porque le pidió eso a Natsu-san – Pregunto Wendy.

– Para quitar un poco el sello restrictivo que puse en su interior – Dijo Rias a Asia y Wendy.

– Restricción – Preguntaron.

– Cuando reencarne a Natsu en un demonio utilice mis 8 piezas de [Peón], tuve que sellar parte de su poder para que el cuerpo quien reaccionaba mal al inicio aceptara el poder demoníaco y se fusionaran en él, de esta manera su cuerpo ya puede controlar su poder demoniaco pienso retirar ese sello y aumentar su fuerza dormida – Dijo Rias a las 2.

– Pensar que Rias tenía intenciones tan nobles, Dios perdóname por ser una chica tan celosa – Dijo Asia quien recibió un dolor de cabeza por rezarle a dios.

– En serio debe odiar a Raiser – Dijo Wendy a Rias quien se confundió.

– No lo odio en sí, solo que no me agrada que me vea como un trofeo, que me vea como Rias de los Gremory y no como Rias, solo Rias – Dijo Rias explicando eso.

– Por eso le agrada más Natsu quien dijo que la veía solo como Rias su rey, como Rias quien es Rias ¿no? – Pregunto Wendy y Rias asintió – Pero liberar más poder en Natsu es como si realmente quisieras ver algo un tanto cruel – Dijo Wendy – Natsu cuando ve que sus amigos están en peligro, que alguien los hizo llorar o que los latinaron el pasa a ser diferente, su fuego que es cálido con quien quiere se vuelve un fuego violento y destructivo contra quien lo molesto, Natsu tiene el apego más grande de todas las personas que he conocido, por eso le aseguro que si es de Natsu-san de quien hablamos, no perderemos, pero debe confiar en el poder que tiene y su determinación – Rias sonrió por esa palabras, pero se preguntaba, que tan fuerte podría ser un falso como para pensar eso.

– *Buchou puedes oírme* – Pregunto Akeno a través del auricular.

– Sí te oigo – Dijo Rias.

– *Los preparativos están completo* – Informo Akeno a Rias quien se paró y tiro a Natsu.

– Podrías avisar – Grito Natsu a su rey molesto por la forma de despertarlo.

– Lo siento, pero todos escuchen este es el plan – Rias informo a todos el plan hecho y que seguirían.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL CUARTO VIP****_**

– Parece que Rias hará su movimiento – Dijo Mavis prestando atención a Rias y sus 2 hadas, pero aun celosa de que usara su regazo como almohada con Natsu – Quien crees que lograra el 1er movimiento Lord Phenex – Preguntó al líder de la casa del Phenex.

 **– Mi hijo es muy bueno dando el 1er golpe, pero el legendario dragón me llama mucho la atención –** Dijo Lord Phenex con una sonrisa **– Apostaría a que Gremory es el 1ro en sacar una pieza de este juego.**

– Ya veo, el 1er movimiento será de sacrificio – Dijo Mavis pensando en lo que quería decir Lord Phenex.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA****_**

Rias y los demás estaban en la puerta, aun si podía dar las órdenes de lejos, decidió que se juntaran y aprovechar la fuerza de Wendy con su magia de apoyo.

– Entonces te encargo el resto a ti, Wendy – Dijo Rias y la pequeña niña asintió.

 ** _– [Ile Vernier x Ile Arms x Ile Armor] –_** Con su sus manos creo un círculo mágico azul cielo y todos fueron cubiertos por un manto de color rojo carmesí, que representaba su poder como demonios de la casa Gremory – Ya que he entrenado duraran como 12 horas, con esto su velocidad, ataque y defensa ha mejorado – Dijo Wendy a su equipo.

– Entendido/Aye – Fueron las respuestas de todos los miembros salvo Natsu que uso su respuesta más animada.

Entonces Asia, Wendy y Rias regresaron al club y los demás se fueron a donde debían.

Tras unos segundos Rias se sentó y con su auricular dijo.

– Una vez dentro del gimnasio no podrán hacer nada más que aceptar la pelea, pero solo tienen que seguir mis órdenes – Dijo Rias a su torre y su peón.

– Entendido – Dijo Koneko sería como siempre.

– No le prometo nada si me deshago de los enemigos – Dijo Natsu animado por la pelea.

– En ese caso cambiare la estrategia, Yuuto tú estás listo – Pregunto Rias a su caballo.

–Sí – Dijo Yuuto en una parte del bosque.

– Akeno tu encárgate de cuidar los lugares sellados – Dijo Rias a su reina.

– De acuerdo Buchou – Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en cara.

– De acuerdo mis adorados sirvientes, estamos en una pelea contra el inmortal Phenex, Raiser Phenex – Dijo Rias a sus piezas – Vayan y den una pelea que jamás olvidara – Y con esas palabras todos se fueron.

– Puedo hacerle una pregunta Rias-san – Pregunto Wendy a Rias quien asintió – ¿Qué tan fuerte es Raiser-san? – Pregunto con mucho interés.

– Él ha jugado en 10 partidos y ha ganado 8 y perdido 2, pero esas 2 las perdió para mostrar compasión contra su oponente, es una de las personas reconocidas en el inframundo por su fuerza en los ** _[Rating Game]_** y por su poder de curarse a sí mismo a la vez sus poderes de fuego y el viento.

– Ya veo, pero si se trata de fuego dudo pierda Natsu-san.

– No estaría tan segura – Dijo poco convencida Rias – Aun si es un fuerte mago de fuego, el poder de un **_[Fake Dragón]_** solo tolera cierta cantidad de calor, si las flamas de Raiser son muy calientes, entonces si afectarán a Natsu.

– **_¿[Fake Dragón]?_** – Pregunto Wendy curiosa.

– Sí ya sabes, la magia de Natsu – Wendy no entendía lo que Rias quería decir – Una magia copiada de los dragones, la cual magos llamaron _**[Fake Dragón]**_ al ser un poder de dragones copiados, imitaciones, falsos y esa es la magia de Natsu, pero ¿cómo no los sabes si eres su compañera? – Pregunto Rias confundida.

– "Entonces Natsu-san no le ha dicho a Rias sobre su magia" – Pensó Wendy y decidió seguirle la corriente a Rias – Ah ya recorde, es cierto, Jajajaja – Rió nerviosamente ante esa mentira.

 _– Porque no les ha dicho la verdad –_ Pregunto la gata blanco al gato azul que comía un pescado.

 _– Ellos no le preguntaron –_ Dijo con simpleza causando una gota de sudor en Charle.

 _– Como crees que acabe todo –_ Pregunto a su compañero felino.

 _– Con Natsu destruyendo todo y gritando lo que es, quien lo crió y enamorando a Rias con eso –_ Dijo Happy causando una gota un más grande en Charle.

 _– Eso ultimo no puedes saberlo –_ Dijo Charle al felino.

 _– O sí puedo –_ Dijo con un tono misterioso con sus ojos fijados en su pescado y luego en Charle.

 _– No, no puedes –_ Dijo ella seria.

 _– Claro que puedo y eso significa que veo el futuro –_ Dijo Happy volando de alegría _– Y veo que tendremos una cita Charle así que acepta este pescado como un sí –_ Dijo hincado entregando un pescado a la gata blanca "madre" de la dragona del cielo.

 _– No gracias –_ Dijo dándole la espalda.

 _– No puede ser –_ Dijo callándose en pedazos como si fuera piedra.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL GIMNASIO****_**

Dentro del Gimnasio se encontraban Natsu y Koneko junto con unas gemelas de cabello verde con un uniforme deportivo y unos ojos azules con una cola de caballo en caballo, una a su izquierda y la otra a la derecha, seguida la joven del báculo quien llevaba haori blanco con un obi rojo atado como cinturón, lleva sobre el haori un happi rojo como un abrigo y unas sandalias, ella tiene los ojos marrón claro y un cabello azul en 4 coletas, 2 mirando hacia arriba y 2 hacia abajo con un flequillo de cada lado de su cabeza, seguido estaba una joven chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con ojos color azul verdosos, su cabello atado con 2 bollos chinos y con un flequillo en V y usaba un Qipao color azul marino con decoraciones doradas y con una tela blanca en medio del traje el cual dejando ver su desarrollado escote por la parte superior abierta.

 **– Mucho gusto peón y torre de Rias Gremory, soy la torre de Raiser-sama Shui –** Se presente la mujer china a los 2 sirvientes.

 **– Mi nombre es Mira y soy un Peón –** Dijo la joven del Haori blanco que fue derrotada por Natsu.

 **– Soy Meru y soy un Peón –** Dijo la hermana de la cola de caballo de lado derecho.

 **– Yo soy Kira también un Peón –** Dijo la otra hermana.

– La torre tiene un poder de pelea alta – Dijo Koneko llamando la atención de Natsu.

– Que tan alta.

– Su nivel de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es parecido al de una reina.

– Ya veo, pero tú te encargaras de ella ¿verdad?

– Sí tú encárgate de las otras 3.

– Espero que me den pelea – Dijo Natsu a las 3 peones quienes se enojaron.

 **– No nos subestimes –** Dijo Mira moviendo su bastón.

– No las subestimo, pero comparados con Grey o con Gajeel ni siquiera son buenos calentamientos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa aburrida – Vamos – Grito saltando junto con Koneko.

Natsu quedo frente a los 3 peones y Koneko se quedó con la torre.

– Bien qué tal si empezamos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Las gemelas sacaron de unas mochilas para guardar instrumentos cada una, una sierra eléctrica, lo que dejo con los ojos abiertos a Natsu.

– Debes estar jugando – Grito al ver como los colmillos se movían a una velocidad increíble.

 **– Solo quédate quieto… –** Dijo Kira.

 **–… Para que te cortemos y te matemos –** Término la oración Meru.

Natsu solo respondió – Ni de coña – Y se movió a un lado esquivando un golpe de un bastón de madera perteneciente a Mira.

Natsu con una sonrisa miró a su alrededor y vio un gran punto, pero tenía un problema que rápidamente soluciono.

Esquivando las sierras y el bastón a la vez, se movía a espaldas y con un salto quedo atrás de las chicas, quienes se sorprendieron de ese salto, pero cambiaron y volvieron a atacar con sus armas, pero Natsu las esquivaba como juego de niños, pensando en que era muy aburrido y que Romeo sería mejor oponente.

Koneko estaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shui quien prendió fuego a sus puños y pies y con una patada ascendente que Koneko intentó evitar una parte de su camisa de la escuela y su falda se rompieron dejando a la vista su brasear y sus pantis color rosas con rayas blancas, entonces Shui la pateo, Natsu quien vio eso se preocupó un instante, pero gracias a su aguda vista sonrió al ver lo que venía.

Koneko agarró el pie de Shui y lo jalo contra ella y golpeó su estómago mandándola a volar no muy lejos, cuando Shui se paró, Koneko la recibió con una embestida que la dejó casi sin aliento.

 **– ¿Pero quién eres tú? –** Pregunto Shui a la loli peli platina frente a ella.

– Una chica avergonzada que se desquitó contra una mujer que rompió su vestido – Dijo en un tono ¿burlón? A la sirvienta de Raiser (Esto lo invente ya que me parecía cómico, espero no ser el único raro al que le parezca gracioso) – Y una sirviente de Rias Gremory.

– Bien hecho Koneko – Dijo Natsu aun esquivando las armas, cosa que le parecí raro a Koneko al saber o haber visto la fuerza de Natsu como su magia.

– Porque no has terminado con ellas Natsu-senpai – Pregunto ¿curiosa? Koneko a Natsu.

– Ya lo veras, por ahora quítate de ese lugar o te verás afectada – Dijo Natsu, Koneko no entendía que planeaba por lo cual se movió lejos de la torre enemiga.

 **– En serio crees que podrás derrotarnos a las 4 y más a una muy lejos de distancia –** Dijo indignada Mira a Natsu.

– Ya me aburrí y no me muestra nada interesante, acabare esto deprisa – Dijo para saltar un poco lejos y quedar frente al escenario justo delante de la torre y con su mano prendida en fuego negro golpeo con fuerza mínima los dientes de las sierras y las rompió y a la vez que juntaba sus manos y rompió la lanza de madera de la última peón, quienes se alejaron de Natsu.

 **– Imposible, rompió nuestras/sus armas con las manos desnudas** – Dijeron las peones como Shui quien vio todo.

– Bien, empecemos – Dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo y una luz roja surgió de la misma convirtiéndose en un guantelete rojo con una gema verde **_– [Boosted Gear]_** – Grito activando su Sacred Gear y preocupando a todas más con el sonido de **_[Boost]._**

 ** _– [Que pasa compañero, porque me has llamado, no es necesaria mi fuerza contra oponentes tan debilites] –_** Dijo una voz que salía del guantelete.

– No digas eso, somos compañeros, quiero que te diviertas tanto como yo, así que te usare aun si no es necesario – Dijo Natsu al dragón que reside dentro de él.

 ** _– [Entonces está bien] –_** Dijo Draig con diversión **_– ["invocarme para que me divierta, sin duda alguna es interesante este portador"] –_** Pensó el legendario dragón.

– Bien entonces – Dijo Natsu inflando su pecho al respirar profundamente.

 **– Que es lo que piensa hacer –** Preguntó Shui al ver lo que hacía Natsu.

– **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** – Grito poniendo sus manos sobre su boca y disparando un rugido de dragón quien por el poder de Natsu y el incremento pasó a las peones y a la torre.

Cuando el fuego terminó solo quedaban los cuerpos inconscientes de las 4 piezas, todas con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo y de la nada empezaron a brillar hasta el punto de desaparecer.

– ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? – Grito Natsu – Acaso mi ataque las asesinó, las convirtió en luz y las mato, no se supone que eso pasara, debían quedar inconscientes no muertas – Dijo preocupado Natsu y se oyó un mensaje.

 _**3 Peones y 1 Torre de Raiser-sama han sido retiradas**_

– Nooooooo, si las acabe, no quería – Decía un intranquilo como preocupado Natsu corriendo por todas partes.

– No te preocupes Natsu-senpai, eso es lo que pasa cuando una pieza no puede continuar, es retirada del juego y la tele transportan a una instalación médica – Explico Koneko a su senpai, el cual se calmó.

– Que bien, creí que habían sido asesinadas por mi ataque – Dijo con menos preocupación en su voz, entonces una voz los llama.

– *Que pasó en el gimnasio, Akeno aún no ha disparado, como es que las piezas fueron derrotadas* – Pregunto confusa Rias.

– Le dije que no prometía el contenerme y derrotaba a los enemigos – Dijo Natsu con simpleza.

– *Entonces los enemigos caídos fueron por ustedes* – Pregunto Rias a los 2.

– En realidad solo fue Natsu, con un potente disparo de fuego acabo con los enemigos – Revelo Koneko a Rias.

– *Entendido, entonces reúnanse con Yuuto y acaben con los demás peones antes de que lleguen a promocionarse*

– Entendido – Dijo Koneko saliendo del gimnasio con Natsu.

– Que es lo que sigue – Pregunto Natsu a su compañera.

– Ir al área de deportes con Yuuto-senpai y proteger a Akeno-senpai para que pueda usar su magia contra los demás oponentes – Dijo Koneko a Natsu.

– Me pregunto cómo le ira – Dijo Natsu preocupado por su amigo.

– Espero que tan bien como a nosotros – Dijo Koneko.

– Bueno con su velocidad y su talento con la espada dudo que pierda – Dijo avanzando por donde Koneko iba ya adelantada.

De la nada un círculo mágico cayó sobre Koneko y una explosión la golpe, Natsu se sorprendió al no haber sentido un olor a magia o poder demoníaco o nadie que no fuera del grupo Gremory, hasta que un olor le llego a la nariz con el viento, volteó hacia arriba y ahí estaba la culpable del problema.

Una mujer de ojos y cabello púrpura, su cabello era ondulado y llegaba hasta la espalda y en el lado derecho cubre su ojos y llega hasta el inicio del pecho, del lado izquierdo tiene un mecho que llega hasta el inicio de la falda quien lleva un vestido que consiste en una tapa azul con una capa azul marino con decoraciones de oro y una falda azul claro con los lados abiertos, su ropa era ajustada y tenía un collar de oro con 2 rubís y un zafiro y una diadema con una piedra en el centro, llevaba también un abrigo color blanco con detalles de oro y negro con hombrera a juego quien sostenía un báculo para hacer magia.

Natsu corrió hacia Koneko y la tomo en brazos, quien estaba casi desnuda y con heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, entonces miro a Natsu y dijo.

– Desearía poder haber sido de mayor ayuda a Buchou – Dijo triste Koneko.

– No te preocupes, lo serás, te llevare con Asia y Wendy y ellas te curaran – Dijo Natsu animando a Koneko pero fue rodeada por una luz mientras gritaba y desapareció.

 **– Uno menos falta uno –** Dijo la mujer de cabello purpura.

– Tú eres la reina de esa gallina asada ¿no? – Pregunto Natsu con mucha fuera en su voz.

 **– Como osaste llamar a mi amado Raiser-sama –** Pregunto la reina molesta con el mago peli rosa **– no importa te destrozare con mi magia –** Dijo la reina preparando su magia.

– No funcionara… pero al menos te mandare al infierno como pago por haber lastimado a Koneko – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su puño.

 **– No importa que tan lejos creas poder llegar no nos ganaras –** Dijo la reina.

– 1ro Ganame para decir esas palabras, Vieja Bruja Decrépita – Se burló Natsu con gran enojo, lo que causo un enojo en la reina enemiga.

 **–Entonces no me contendré y te acabare –** Dijo la reina.

– Inténtalo si puedes – Dijo Natsu preparándose a pelear, pero algo lo detiene.

– Ara ara, eso está mal Natsu-san, debes ir con Yuuto-kun rápidamente, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de vengar a Koneko-chan con todo mí poder – Dijo Akeno al mago peli rosa.

– Eso no, el que le dará una paliza a esa zorra seré yo – Dijo Natsu decidido a vencer a esa mujer.

– Natsu sabes el plan, no te preocupes yo también me siento mal por Koneko, así que déjame esto a mí – Dijo Akeno a Natsu con una sonrisa como las de Mira.

– …Está bien – Dijo Natsu a mala gana – Más vale que ganes esta batalla, de lo contrario que pensare de mi confiable Akeno-senpai – Dijo Natsu retirándose al lugar indicado, pero derritiendo lo que estaba a su lado.

– Ara ara entonces tratare de no perder, no quisiera que un Kouhai mío perdiera la confianza que me tiene – Dijo Akeno a Natsu.

 **– Vaya que suerte, tenía ganas de pelear contra usted, [Sacerdotisa del rayo] –** Dijo la reina a Akeno.

– Ara, es un placer, yo también quería pelear con usted **_[Reina explosiva Yubelluna]_** – Dijo Akeno quien como la otra reina, desprendían un gran poder.

Natsu camino hasta llegar al punto donde se reuniría con Kiba y un aviso sonó de la nada.

 _**3 Peones De Raiser-sama fueron retirados**_

Entonces Natsu quien ya había olido a su compañero fue atraído a él, escondido en la sombra del lugar, entonces caminaron hasta un lugar cercano del edificio escolar.

– Ya me imaginaba quien había derrotado a los peones – Dijo Natsu viendo a Kiba – Lo siento Koneko…

– Sí lo escuche, es una lástima, esa niña casi nunca es muy expresiva, pero se veía muy animada para el encuentro – Dijo Kiba triste por ella.

– Yo la verdad tengo una gran iría en mí y necesito pelear contra alguien, por ahora hay un siervo cerca del campo de béisbol, pero es posible llegan refuerzos, acabemos con más piezas antes de ir por el Yakitori – Dijo Natsu a su compañero espadachín.

– Veo que avivaste tu Sacred Gear – Dijo curioso Kiba.

– Sí quería que Draig disfrutara de la pelea también – Dijo Natsu alzando su guantelete – Bien vamos – Dijo para ir contra más piezas de Raiser.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL CUARTO DEL CLUB Y BASE DE LOS GREMORY****_**

– Bien, vamos a ir con un ataque sorpresa a la base enemiga – Dijo Rias a Wendy y Asia.

– Esta bien eso, no es peligroso si un rey sale de su base – Pregunto Wendy.

– Lo es y eso es algo que Raiser no se esperara, por eso debemos acabarlo, su cuerpo es inmortal pero su mente no, si logro golpearlo con una técnica que acabe con su espíritu de pela entonces abre ganado.

– Pero aun así es muy arriesgado – Dijo Asia.

– No debería decírselo a los demás – Pregunto Wendy.

– Sí lo hago Akeno y Kiba me dirán que no y si bien Kiba no es mucho problema, Akeno sí lograria convencerme y dudo que Natsu me permita hacer eso sin que se meta en la pelea – Respondió Rias.

– Mejor dejémosle ese trabajo a Natsu-san, es una persona que logra derrotar a sus enemigos y es muy fuerte, no se debe arriesgar Buchou – Dijo Aisa a Rias esperando que eso la detenga.

– Ya lo decidí – Dijo Rias muy segura.

* * *

 ** _****DE REGRESO CON NATSU Y KIBA****_**

Natsu y Kiba se encontraban parados frente al terreno de béisbol y ambos estaban preparados para pelear, por lo cual Natsu quien sabía de antemano quién estaba aquí grito.

– sal de una vez, sé que te encuentras ahí, sal y pelea cara a cara – Tras eso un viento paso y una sombra se acercó.

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido corto blanco bajo una armadura que iba desde el pecho hasta los brazos y en su pierna derecha pues en la izquierda no había nada, su cabello era resguardado por una tela blanca y portaba una espada, la cual se prendía en fuego al ser desvainada.

 **– Son unos idiotas si vienen a pedir una pelea cara a cara, pero me gustan los idiotas como ustedes** – Dijo la espadachína a los 2.

– Soy el caballo de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto y esperaba poder cruzar espadas con otro caballo – Dijo Yuuto desvainando su espada.

– Yo soy el caballo de Raiser-sama, mi nombre es Carlamain – Dijo la espadachína que como Yuuto empezaron a chocar espadas.

– Entonces sobre ¿eh?... no – Dijo Natsu al oler el lugar – Y si salen todas ustedes de sus escondites, la invitación de la pelea era para todas – Dijo girándose y observando a una mujer de cabello marrón con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara, quien llevaba un pantalón negro con la pierna derecha cortada y una camisa que dejaba su ombligo a la vista y tenía unas hombreras negra.

 **– Eres bueno en sentir presencias parece –** Dijo la enmascarada.

 **– Por dios, esa Carlamain siempre pensando en espadas, espadas esto, espadas lo otro y espadas aquello –** Dijo una loli de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas con rizos y sus ojos son azul oscuro, llevaba u elegante vestido rosa con partes más oscuras y un moño en el centro del vestido con 3 plumas bajando de él **– Además parecía molesta por el sacrificio de las otras piezas que chica tan poco refinada y cuando encuentro a un chico lindo es otro maniático de las espadas, en serio que tengo mala suerte –** Dijo la joven de cabello rubio.

Natsu noto que era rodeado por 6 mujeres, cada uno cerca, pero Natsu solo dijo.

– Que relación tienes con Raiser, hueles igual a él y a comparación de la vieja bruja de hace un rato y de alunas cuantas aquí presentes, tú tienes un olor más natural y familiar, acaso eres su hermana – Pregunto curioso Natsu.

 **– Sí lo soy –** Dijo sorprendida de que adivinara eso.

– Piensas pelear – Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

 **– No, soy el _[Alfil]_ de Onii-sama, pero soy especial, por lo cual no peleo y solo soy una espectadora y mi nombre es Ravel Phenex –** Dijo Ravel a Natsu.

– Ya veo, entonces querrás alejarte, porque encontré con que desquitar mi furia y no será nada bonito – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y entonces – Listo Draig – Pregunto a su guantelete.

 ** _– [Como digas compañero] –_** Dijo el dragón.

 ** _[Boost]._**

Con esas palabras el poder de Natsu se incrementó en 2 y después **_[Explosión]_** y el poder reunido de los 2 incrementos se hicieron más notables.

– Aléjate lo más que puedas Imouto no Phenex (Hermanita Phenex), que si te toca, entonces estarás perdida – Advirtió Natsu.

 **– Quien te crees que eres –** Dijo Ravel indignada Ravel.

De la nada la enmascarada trato de correr contra Natsu, pero su cuerpo se entume como el de todos, tras unos segundos, un gran círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies, era de un color amarillo y desprendía electricidad y puso un leve brillo.

Un brillo que captó la atención de los 2 espadachines y Natsu dijo.

 _– "*Hermosas y bailarinas flores, que su luz se aprecie con la oscuridad de la tormenta, aplasta a todos los que te pisen y muestra tu fuerza como tu belleza que solo los dioses y dragones puedan apreciar*" –_ Tras ese rezo mucha electricidad empezó a salir del lugar y subió su pulo derecho para luego golpear la tierra y gritar ** _– [Kaminari no Niwa] (Jardín del rayo)._**

Y del suelo unas grandes cantidades de rayos atacaron a todos en el lugar, pero cuando se unían entre ellos parecía un verdadero jardín, con hermosas flores amarillas y con las chispas pareciendo pétalos, como un jardín amarillo con hermosas flores.

Los caballeros que vieron esa técnica estaban asombrados con ella, no solo era fuerte y poderosa, también era elegante y hermosa, una técnica que sin duda era digna de ser nombrada de alta categoría, hasta los espectadores estaban asombrados y encantados con esa técnica, al cavar todas las que rodeaban a Natsu a excepción de Ravel quien se retiró segundos antes de la técnica como Natsu dijo, entonces fueron iluminadas y el mensaje apareció.

 _**Una Torre, un Caballo, 1 Afines y 3 Peones de Raiser-sama han sido retiradas del juego***_

 **– Tu compañero es increíble –** Dijo Carlamain a Kiba.

– No lo dudo – Dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **– Pero aun así pienso derrotarte.**

Kiba y la caballo enemiga de Raiser empezaron a chocar espadas con espadas, pero la espada de fuego destruyo la espada de Kiba la **_[Holy Eraser]_** , por lo cual Kiba salto a un lado.

 **– Mi espada de fuego puede derretir todo –** Dijo Carlamain.

– Ya veo – Dijo Kiba creando una nueva espada solo con el mango – Congela – Y una espada con aura de hielo apareció y congelo la del enemigo.

 **– Entonces tenías 2 _[Sacred Gear],_ bueno no importa, nosotros los orgullosos sirvientes de Raiser-sama controlamos el fuego, el viento y la vida –** Dijo sacando una daga y prendiéndole fuego para destruir la nueva espada, pero como hace un minuto antes, apareció del mango de la espada una nueva hoja **– Debes estar bromeando cuantas _[Sacred Gear]_ tienes –** Dijo incrédula Carlamain a Kiba.

– Yo no tengo varias Sacred Gear, yo solo tengo una y es la de… – Dijo con una pausa mientras absorbía el fuego de la daga del caballo con un agujero negro en la punta de la hoja – La **_[Sacred Gear]_** – Dijo avanzando y tratando de cortar a la caballo pero esta salta esquivando la espada y Kiba sonríe mientras pone su mano en el suelo – **_[Sword Birth]_** – Dijo par que en la espalda de Carlamain y está fuera retirada.

 _**Un caballo de Raiser-sama fue retirado**_

Natsu y Kiba chocaron los puños.

– Esa fue una buena técnica – Dijo Natsu impresionado con Kiba.

– Esa debería ser mi línea, esa técnica de rato fue genial – Dijo Kiba a Natsu.

– No fue para tanto, es una de mis técnicas de gran escala pero una de las más débiles – Dijo Natsu con simpleza – Además fue ten fuerte por los 2 aumentos por el guantelete – Explico Natsu.

– Ya veo – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

 _– Naaaaaaatsu –_ Llamó una voz ajena a la de los 3 presentes, quienes vieron un ovni (Objeto volador no identificado) pero cuando vieron que no era un ovni sino un gvni (Gato volador no identificado) pero resulto ser Happy.

– Qué pasa Happy – Pregunto Natsu preocupado.

 _– Rias… Rias… –_ Decía el gato pero los presentes no le entendían.

– Que pasa con Buchou – Pregunto Kiba de la nada un mensaje que nadie se esperaba sonó.

 _**La Reina de Rias-sama ha sido retirada**._

Natsu y Kiba vieron donde estaba Akeno y la vieron caer con su traje de Miko y luego siendo rodeada por una luz y desapareciendo, Natsu corrió para ver mejor pero de la nada una explosión sonó a su espalda y cuando girándose encontró con Kiba siendo rodeado por la luz.

 _**El Caballo de Rias-sama fue retirado**_

Natsu tenía una vena en la frente y miro al cielo donde estaba la reina de Raiser.

– Happy aléjate – Dijo Natsu a su hijo para que no se pusiera en peligro.

Happy asintió y se retiró de los brazos de Natsu y voló hasta un lugar seguro.

– Quien diría que tendría el honor de patearte el trasero maldita bruja de 3ra.

 **– Ta hare tragar esas palabras.**

– Demuéstramelo.

Yubelluna enojada con el dragón estaba cargando como Natsu energía pero de la nada un potente fuego salió disparado del edificio, donde miraron a ver y vieron una energía negra con roja y fuego saliendo, Natsu se dio cuenta de que se trataban de Raiser y Rias.

– Pero que… se supone que yo derrotaría al Yakitori expirado – Dijo Natsu mirando a Raiser pelear.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL TECHO CON RIASER Y RIAS, WENDY Y ASIA****_**

– No puedo creer que hayan derrotado a Yuuto y Akeno – Dijo Rias molesta por la pérdida de sus piezas.

 **– Eso es, date cuenta de la diferencia Rias –** Dijo Raiser **– Solo te quedan la niña que no es para nada útil, la alfil y un patético peón –** Se burló Raiser **– Solo ríndete**.

– No es verdad – Gritó Wendy – Tu no lograrías ni dañar a Natsu, tú jamás derrotarás a Natsu, tu nunca romperías la voluntad de Natsu y sobre todo… JAMÁS PODRÁS SUPERAR A NATSU-SAN EN NADA – Dijo muy seria Wendy sobre su hermano.

 **– Maldita mocosa, como te atreves –** Dijo lanzando fuego a Wendy.

– No funcionara… **_[Tenma no Tsume] (Garra del demonio celestial)_** – Dijo creando en su mano derecha una cantidad de luz color morado y blanco que destruyo el fuego – Los poderes de los demonios no me afectan… aunque no puedo usar mucho la luz, puedo soportar hasta que Natsu venga y te rompa la cara – Dijo Wendy mostrando un rostro nuevo a Charle quien estaba detrás de las 3.

 **– Mocosa –** Dijo Raiser quien recibió después un ataque de destrucción de Rias.

De la nada una explosión sonó y miraron el área de done provenía, el lugar donde estaba Natsu hace un minuto.

Asia y Rias se preocuparon por eso, pero se sorprendieron como la reina de Raiser al ver como este estaba intacto, entonces la reina lanzo varias explosiones a un solo punto con se burlaba, al terminar, el polvo se fue y Natsu solo tenía un rasguño del metal que al explotar lo golpeo, eso espanto a la reina de Phenex.

 **– Yubelluna ven aquí, deja a ese dragón de 4ta, estoy a punto de ganar esta batalla.**

 **– Como usted ordene Raiser-sama –** Respondió la reina retirándose rápidamente hacía Raiser.

* * *

 ** _****DE REGRESO CON NATSU****_**

Natsu estaba molesto, esperaba poder ser quien derrotara a Raiser, pero Rias se lleco su presa, quería vengarse de su compañeros y su oponente escapa, cuanto debían de cabrearlo y burlarse de él para estar satisfechos, con un gran enojo Natsu camino dentro de la escuela para poder llegar al tejado.

 **– Espera –** Detuvo Ravel a Natsu quien volteo a verla **– Mi hermano ganara de todas formas, que tal si te quedas a platicar conmigo un rato –** Dijo Ravel volando con alas de fuego.

– La reina debería tener grandes heridas, como sano tan rápido – Pregunto Natsu a Ravel.

 **– Por las [Lagrimas de Phenix] –** Dijo Ravel **– Esos son objetos que mi familia vende ya que somos los únicos capaces de hacer algo como eso, son unas gotas que restauran el cuerpo de una persona, no importa que tan mal herida este, esta se recuperara –** Dijo Ravel.

– Ya veo entonces ganaron a Akeno-san por eso – Dijo Natsu viendo el cielo – Aun así no dejare que esto termine así – Dijo entrando en la escuela.

 **– No me ignores** – Grito Ravel a Natsu.

– Quédate aquí o lejos del cielo o la escuela sino lo lamentaras – Advirtió Natsu entrando en el pasillo de la escuela.

Natsu camino hasta las escaleras y las subió, pero podía sentir la energía que emanaba desde el exterior o más bien el techo.

– Draig – Llamo Natsu a su compañero.

 ** _– [Que pasa compañero] –_** Pregunto el dragón a su usuario.

– El **_[Sacred Gear]_** tiene más poder o puede alcanzar otra etapa de poder – Pregunto Natsu al dragón.

 ** _– [No está muy lejos de… no, está listo para la segunda forma, pero porque lo preguntas, incluso ahora lograrías derrotarlos] –_** Dijo el dragón a Natsu.

– Se metieron con mis compañeros, eso es más que suficiente para que me den ganas de golpear sus ostentosos orgullos – Dijo Natsu muy enojado.

 ** _– [Entiendo entonces solo activa el Boosted Gear y lograras la mejora] –_** Dijo el dragón.

Natsu hizo lo que dijo Draig y alzó su brazo izquierdo y **_sonó [BOOSTED GEAR: DRAGOON BOOSTER: SECOND LIBERATION]_** y con esas palabras salidas del guantelete, este cambio y se volvió un poco más amplio con algunas puntas doradas y otra gema y sonó el **_[Boost]_** del Gear de Natsu.

 _– Que piensas hacer Natsu –_ Pregunto Happy quien había llegado junto con su padre.

– Escucha Happy, si algo pasa con Rias te pido la lleves lejos, de esa manera puedo acabar con ese pollo expirado – Dijo Natsu a su hijo.

 _– Aye cuenta conmigo –_ Dijo Happy.

– Entonces empezamos – Dio Natsu recargando energía en su dedo formando una pistola.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL TEJADO CON RAISER, YUBELLUNA Y RIAS, ASAI Y WENDY****_**

 **– Entonces ya te rendirás –** Pregunto Raiser a Rias la cual estaba herida como Wendy, salvo Asia quien era protegida por Wendy.

– No me rendiré Raiser – Dijo segura de sí misma Rias lanzando un ataque a Raiser quien se regenero en poco tiempo.

 **– Deberías, pero como te niegas –** Dijo Raiser ya aburrido **– Entonces te mostrare una técnica que guardo en ocasiones especiales, pero como no te rindes, tendré que usarla –** Dijo Raiser levantando su mano al cielo.

Rias y los demás estaban alerta por si él era que era bastante fuerte o podrían esquivarlo con facilidad.

Raiser junto fuego en su mano y creo una esfera que se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta parecer un pequeño sol, lo que sorprendió a los Gremory presentes, entonces Raiser lo lanzo contra ellos.

Rias creo un campo con su poder demoniaco y Wendy cargo aire en su boca y la disparo, no era tan potente como un rugido pero debía bastar para debilitar el pequeño sol.

Pero no paso, el sol impacto el escudo de Rias y los destrozo a la vez que el fuego golpeaba a las 3 y seguido de eso un círculo morado tras una explosión que mando a volar a las 3 féminas a un solo impacto y cuando el humo se dispersó Raiser tenía un sol aún más grande que el anterior y la reina preparaba un ataque explosivo.

Rias estaba perdiendo el espíritu de lucha, era imposible que ganaran contra eso, no había esperanza, además era un Demonio, no podía rezar por un milagro, sí, eso era lo que necesitaban un milagro.

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados contra lo que restaba del grupo Gremory, por lo cual indicaba una victoria absoluta para Raiser, quien sonreía arrogantemente, mientras que Rias cerró los ojos y trato de hablar.

– Me Rin…

No pudo continuar, un sonido la detuvo.

 ** _[Dragón Shot]._**

Y de una parte del techo salió disparado un potente rayo rojo quien impacto contra el fuego y la explosión del grupo Phenex, la cual también golpeo a la reina haciendo que una sombra de una luz saliera del fuego.

 _**La Reina de Raiser-sama ha sido retirada**_

Todos estaban impactados, pero Raiser estaba furioso, del piso de abajo con un salto apareció, su cabello rosa alborotado, su chaleco negro y sus pantalones holgados, su tez un tanto morena y su bufanda y en su cabeza una cosa azul con una mochila verde.

Frente a Wendy, Rias, Asia y Charle estaba Natsu con Happy, Natsu con una cálida sonrisa y Happy con un pescado que quién sabe cuándo o dónde lo agarro, el camino hasta llegar a donde Rias y los demás.

– Io – Dijo Natsu delante de las 3 – Draig lo siento pero aquí termina tu participación.

 ** _– [No te preocupes compañero] –_** Dijo el guantelete para luego decir **_[Reset]_** y devolver el poder original de Natsu, quien ahora estaba frente a las 3 féminas.

– Natsu/Natsu-san – Dijeron las 3.

– Te dije que yo me encargaría del pajarraco – Dijo Natsu a Rias.

– No importa, es muy fuerte, váyanse lejos – Dijo Rias.

– Porque no te paras y los destruyes, eres el rey, no debes estar bajo los pies de nadie.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo moverme.

– En serio – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Entonces – Y de la nada empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Rias, quien pedía que se rindiera, molestando a Raiser, entonces Rias dijo cuando Natsu se detuvo.

– Natsu por favor, solo vete con Asia y Wendy para que todo termine, no quiero que vean como soy derrotada.

– No quiero, si tú no puedes, lo haré yo en tu lugar.

– Es demasiado poderoso, además no lo conoces lo suficiente.

– ¿Entonces necesito conocer a alguien ahora para reventarlo a hostias?

– Por favor escúchame – Pidió Rias derramando lágrimas.

– Happy.

– Aye – Dijo el gato liberando sus alas y alejándose un poco.

– Rias yo tampoco sé nada sobre ti – Dijo Natsu tomando a Rias y "parándola", luego alejó su puño derecho pero con pequeños rayos llamando la atención de Asia, Rias, Raiser y la mayoría de los que veían la pelea – Pero… puedo ganarte – Dijo golpeando el estómago de Rias lo que sorprendió a todos, luego la aventó a un lado y Happy la tomo.

– Pero qué haces Natsu… mi cuerpo no…

 ** _– [Marca del Rayo]_** es una técnica que paraliza el cuerpo de la persona que lo recibe – Dijo Natsu a Rias.

– **Eres más bestia de lo que imaginé –** Dijo Raiser a Natsu, el cual solo volteo un poco la cabeza **– ¿Ya terminaste de lastimar a tus amigos cuando están lastimados?**

– Wendy, Asia aléjense de aquí – Dijo Natsu a sus 2 compañeras.

– Pero Natsu-san… – No pudo continuar pues Wendy se lo impidió.

– Natsu-san estará bien, vamos Asia – Dijo Wendy y Asia asintió y los 3 se alejaron pero con los comunicadores encendidos, aunque Happy encendió el de Rias para que escuchara todo lo que decía Natsu.

 **– No piensas golpearlas a ellas también –** Pregunto con una voz arrogante Raiser.

– Estaba llorando – Dijo Natsu a lo que Raiser se confundió – Entonces como aquella vez… quería ser fuerte para que eso no pasara y se repetirá… no, ya se repitió – Dijo sin mirar a Raiser.

 **– Acaso te has vuelto loco –** Preguntó un irritado Raiser.

– Rias estaba llorando – Dijo Natsu una vez más, sin saber que todos estaban oyéndolo – Se estaba rindiendo y su voz temblaba – Dijo mientras prendía su puño en fuego – No quiero ver a Rias de esa manera, ella debe ser amable y estricta, esa es la Rias que conozco y siempre quiero ver – Los presentes escuchaban cada palabra y cada acción del mago – Por eso quiero que sea la misma de siempre cuando esta pesadilla termine – Dijo mientras se volteaba y abría los ojos mostrando sus ojos ahora color Jade – Por eso te venceré.

 **– Muestra que puedes hacer Fake –** Grito Raiser con arrogancia.

Natsu saco sus alas y con su fuego salió corriendo golpeando la cara de Raiser y con una patada lo mando al cielo, Raiser al estabilizarse saco sus alas de fuego, entonces vio como un objeto prendido en fuego se acercaba, de la nada escucho _**[Karyu no Kenkaku]**_ y vio que lo que iba dentro del fuego era Natsu quien golpeo su estómago.

Para luego con su pie reunir fuego y decir _**[Karyu no Kagitsume]**_ y pateo la cara de Raiser contra el suelo.

Raiser se paró y su cara se regentaba con fuego, para luego disparar du sus alas muchos misiles de fuego hacía Natsu, quien con sus brazos los alejaba con simples movimientos de sus manos, o simplemente los rompía con sus puños, lo que sorprendía a todos, a la vez que Natsu con sus dedos apunto a Raiser y lanzo como él bolas de fuego las cuales chocaron entre ellas.

Raiser levantó vuelo y se dirigió contra Natsu, el cual esquivaba cada golpe de Raiser, para luego golpearlo él, mandandolo a volar.

Raiser cabreado prendió en su mano una esfera que lanzo contra Natsu quien lo recibió de golpe y una fuerte explosión apareció, espantando a Rias y Asia quienes contemplaban tal escena.

 _– No se preocupes –_ Dijo Happy a las 2 demonios quienes lo miraron _– No fue nada eficaz._

De la nada, en el centro del fuego estaba Natsu como si nada.

 **– Pero qué demonios –** Dijo Raiser al verlo.

– El fuego no me daña – Dijo trocándose el cuello – Y qué tal si dejamos el calentamiento y nos ponemos serios en esto.

 **– Bastardo –** Dijo Raiser.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, donde esquivaban, golpeaban, esquivaban, se golpeaban y volvían a esquivar, así era la pelea, todo el mundo en la zona Vip se impresionaba por esa batalla, incluso las 3 féminas del grupo Gremory como la hermana de Raiser Ravel quien estaba a un lado de Happy y los otros, pero se impresiono al ver como el humano peleaba contra su hermano como si nada, era increíble.

Los golpes continuaban, hasta que Raiser se alejó y creo un tornado alrededor de Natsu a la vez que concentraba un gran sol en sus manos, lo que sorprendió a todos.

 **– Ya me hartaste, no dejare ni una migaja de ti cuando esta pelea acabe –** Dijo Raiser **– Aun si eres un [Fake Dragón] no toleraras esta cantidad de fuego –** Dijo lanzando el sol contra Natsu.

Todos el mundo se preocupó a excepción de Wendy, Charle, Happy, Mavis, Kage y los 3 encapuchados.

Cuando el fuego impacto el cuerpo de Natsu este solo acepto el fuego, por lo cual Raiser empezó a reír y Rias como Asia preocuparse, pero algo detuvo ese momento.

Un sonido, el sonido de alguien comiendo algo y ese sonido provenía de donde estaba Natsu y de donde choco el potente fuego de Raiser, que tras unos segundos este desapareció en la boca de Natsu, quien sonrió.

– LO SABÍA SABEN A YAKITORI JAJAJAJA – Rió tras acabar de comer el fuego.

* * *

 ** _****EN LA ZONA VIP****_**

En la zona VIP todos estaban con la boca abierta, una de las técnicas más poderosas no solo de Raiser, sino de la familia Phenex no solo no destruyo a su objetivo sino que también fue devorada.

Cerca de donde estaban los padres de Rias como su hermano, estaban los miembros caídos del juego pero todos estaban con la boca abierta, no esperaban eso.

 **– Es algo interesante –** Dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención de todos **– Su fuego, su poder, su forma de ser y sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien –** Dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Natsu.

– No es de extrañar – Dijo Kage ganándose toda la atención de todo mundo – Él es el "hijo" de aquel que logro derrotarlos a "ellos" – Dijo haciendo abrir los ojos de Sirzechs para que luego.

 **– Jajajaja entonces nunca fue una batalla justa y los Gremory o más bien mi hermanita no jugo bien –** Se reía muy animadamente Sirzechs **– Esa pieza sin duda es digna de temer –** Dijo regresando a ver el partido **– Sin duda es muy interesante.**

Nadie dijo más y todos regresaron a ver el partido.

* * *

 ** _****CON RAISER Y NATSU****_**

 **– Como es posible, ese era el fuego de la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento, como has sobrevivido a ese fuego, un Fake no podría con algo como eso –** Dijo Raiser entre impactado y con miedo.

– Son muy débiles comparadas con el fuego del pecado – Dijo Natsu recordando el fuego dorado – Si quieres la respuesta te la daré – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malvada.

Rias y las demás demonios no entendían nada, ese fuego era muy poderoso como es que Natsu ole afecto.

– Natsu no perderá contra fuego, es imposible, no lo dañan – Dijo Wendy.

 **– Porque –** Pregunto Ravel.

– Esa es la magia de Natsu-san – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– Pero Natsu dijo que era un ** _[Fake Dragón]_** – Dijo Rias a Wendy.

 _– No es cierto –_ Dijo Happy _– Usted dijo que él era un Fake Dragón, pero no pregunto si eso era, usted lo dijo pero no lo confirmó con el dueño de la magia._

– Entonces cuál es la magia de Natsu – Pregunto Rias a Happy, el cual se convirtió sin saberlo en el centro de atención.

 _– Pulmones de dragón para respirar fuego –_ Dijo viendo como Natsu fue tras Raiser y lo golpea para luego concentrar fuego en su boca y gritar **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** _– Escamas de dragón para disolver las llamas –_ Entonces Raiser quien por poco esquivo el ataque lanza fuego que Natsu con su antebrazo disuelve _– Garras de dragón para envolver las llamas –_ Entonces Natsu prendió su puño en fuego y se lanzó contra Raiser _– Esta es una magia que cambia partes de tu cuerpo por las de un dragón…_

Cada palabra con acciones que hacía Natsu sincronizadas y con la voz de locutor famoso que usaba Happy todos estaban asombrados en la pelea, los del VIP tenían palomitas y lentes de 3D mientras veían la pelea entre Raiser y Natsu, hasta que Happy continúo.

 _– Una antigua magia que era usada para pelear contra dragones –_ Dijo elevando más la emoción en la gente inconscientemente _– Esta es la **[Metsuryu Maho] (Magia asesina de dragones** ), Natsu es…_

Unos segundos antes, en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con Raiser, este se alejó y le arrojo fuego que Natsu disolvió con su antebrazo y prendió su puño para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo una vez más.

 **– Maldita sea, como puede pasar que yo un demonio de clase alta de la familia inmortal de los Phenex como yo tenga problemas con un simple Fake Dragón** – Se preguntaba molesto Raiser.

– Eso es porque no soy un Fake Dragón, eso es algo que tú y la Buchou le dieron como nombre a mi poder, pero mi poder no es falso, no soy un Fake Dragón yo soy…

Y la voz de Natsu y Happy se unieron.

–ÉL ES/ YO SOY, NATSU DRAGNEEL UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL, HIJO DE IGNEEL EL REY DRAGÓN DE FUEGO Y MAGO DE LA **_[DRAGÓN SLAYER]_** DE FUEGO – Todo el mundo en el salón se quedó en blanco tras esas palabras.

* * *

 ** _****EN LA ZONA VIP****_**

Todos los que estaban dentro estaban con la boca abierta, los ojos de plato y con una impresión enorme.

 **– Dijo el hijo de Igneel –** Pregunto una voz.

 **– El hijo de ese dragón –** Dijo otro.

 **– Un mago de la magia perdida para asesinar dragones –** Dijo otra.

 **– Tiene que ser broma y además es el _[Sekiryuutei] –_** Dijo un 4to.

 **– Tiene que ser una broma –** Dijo un 5to.

Muchas personas estaban que no lo creían, estaban con un gran miedo y impresión al saber quién era Natsu, Lord Phenex sacó una disimulada sonrisa, entonces regresaron al juego, aun con la mitad del mundo perdiendo la cabeza tras esas palabras.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA****_**

Natsu miraba con una sonrisa a Raiser quien empezaba a dudar sobre su pode contra Natsu.

– No me dirás que te estas asustando verdad – Dijo burlonamente Natsu a Raiser.

 **– No, eso no cambia nada, aun si no puedo usar fuego me queda el viento, te derrotare y hare a Rias mi esposa –** Dijo Raiser a Natsu, para luego encerar a Natsu en una prisión de viento, entonces Natsu dice.

– Si vas en serio respóndeme, ¿Por qué quieres casarte con Rias? – pregunto Natsu al rubio delante de él.

 **– ¿Eh?, eso es obvio, con eso las 2 familias se unirán, la familia Phenex y la Gremory y el estatus subirá como las familias obtendrán un heredero para su generación y no habrá ese problema de que desaparezcan, además Rias es muy hermosa quien no quisiera para sí mismo** – Dijo Raiser, claro que hasta los alejados miembros escucharon entonces Happy sonrió y dijo.

 _– Ha cavado su propia tumba –_ Dijo Happy confundiendo a Rias y Wendy.

– A que te refieres – Pregunto Rias.

 _– Raiser acaba de hacer enojar a Natsu y eso es algo muy malo_ – Dijo Happy al ver como su padre estaba por hablar.

– Solo por eso – Dijo enojado Natsu – Solo por el estúpido estatus, porque es como un trofeo para ti, no la amas y solo la ves como un objeto, solo lo haces porque la familia lo pide, en serio esperas que deje que eso pase – Dijo desprendiendo una gran onda de calor y unos potentes rayos – Ahora me he enojado – Dijo alzando su mano de donde salió un rayo y se fue al cielo y después bajo a gran velocidad donde estaba Raiser – Eso no te lo perdonare.

 _– En serio piensa activarlo –_ Dijo con sorpresa Happy el comentador no oficial del encuentro.

– Activar que Happy-san – Pregunto Wendy.

– La unión del fuego y el rayo – Dijo impresionando a todos los que escucharon esas palabras y revelando el poder de Natsu.

 ** _– [Modo Raienryu] (Modo dragón de llamas eléctricas) –_** Y el cuerpo de Natsu se llenó de fuego y rayos.

Raiser se alarmo por eso, pero notó que no podía salir de su prisión de viento, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, y eso era que el mago estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía mágica en su boca y luego miro hacia adelante y grito **_[Raienryu no Hoko]_** y un rugido de fuego y rayos atravesó el tornado y paso a Raiser quemando la parte derecha de su cuerpo y los alrededores solo hasta que choco contra el inicio de la dimensión donde causo un gran daño.

Raiser estaba aterrado con ese poder, su cuerpo se regeneraba tan rápido como podía, pero cuando estaba por sanar por completo, Natsu salió del viento que se deshizo con la perdida de concentración y quedo a escasos centímetros de donde estaba Raiser.

Natsu prendió su puño y grito **_[Raienryu no Tekken]_** y golpeo el estómago de Raiser para luego concentrarlo en sus pies **_[Yokugeki]_** y mandarlo a volar con grandes quemaduras, con sus manos **_[Kagitsume]_** y unas alas de fuego que lo volvieron a quemar, y volvió a cargar en su boca magia y grito **_[Raienryu no Hoko]_** y todo el cuerpo de Raiser fue llevado al suelo con una peor daño.

– Esto es por tomar a Rias como un juguete, ella es una persona viva, es mi amiga, ella no es Rias de los Gremory, ella es Rias, mi rey, mi Buchou y no perdonare que te acerques a ella como si fuera un fácil objeto – Rias tenía los ojos llorosos por las palabras de Natsu – Terminemos con esto Raiser – Dijo Natsu poniendo sus manos una en la espalda y otra delante de él, la de atrás rodeada de rayos y la de enfrente en fuego de dragón – **_[Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Bakuraijin] (Arte secreto del Asesino de dragones: Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas) –_** y juntando las 2 manos un potente mar de llamas y rayos fueron a donde estaba Raiser.

Pero antes de que diera Ravel voló donde estaba su hermano y se puso en medio del ataque con los brazos abiertos, pero su hermano ya estaba cubierto de luz y desapareció, pero ella no lo noto, solo cerro los ojos y espero.

Un sonido de explosión sonó pero ella estaba bien, cuando abrió los ojos miro como el ataque fallo intencionalmente, volteo a ver a su espalda y vio como partes de la dimensión se habían roto en pedazos, luego miro que su hermano no estaba y escucho unas pisadas, cuando se giró lo vio.

Frente a ella estaba Natsu con sus ojos fijos en ella y en su espalda en formas astrales 2 enormes dragones, uno rojo con el estómago amarillo con muchas cicatrices y unos cuernos en la cabeza grandes alas y parado en 2 piernas y sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo como el oro, el otro era aún más grande que el 1ro y era rojo en su totalidad con ojos verdes, 2 enormes alas y con una gran presión, entonces Natsu miro a Ravel y le sonrió amablemente, lo que causo un sonrojo en la niña.

– El ataque estaba destinado a fallar, no quería matar a tu hermano solo me bastaba con quitarle el deseo de pelear, pero no pensé que mi anterior rugido lo dejaría inconsciente y con heridas difíciles de sanar hasta para un Phenex – Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de Ravel – Pero fuiste muy valiente, quien diría que eres una buena niña.

Natsu dejo a Ravel quien solo miro a otro lado sonrojada por el cumplido de Natsu, mientras que el mismo va donde caen Wendy, Asia y Rias quien se había liberado de la marca del rayo, entonces sonó la alarma con la voz de Grayfia.

 _**El Rey del equipo Phenex, Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido retirado, los ganadores del Rating Game fueron la familia de Rias Gremory**_

– Entonces parece que ganamos – Dijo Natsu con sus típicas sonrisas.

– Porque no me dijiste que eras un asesino de dragones – Pregunto Rias con un sonrojo en cara.

– Nunca preguntaste – Fue la respuesta de Natsu.

– Aun así, me mentiste – Dijo Rias acercándose a Natsu – Aparte de eso me golpeaste, a mí tu rey, me paralizaste y me hiciste preocuparme más de una vez, en serio te daré un gran castigo Natsu – Dijo Rias a centímetros de Natsu.

– Pero ganamos al fin y al cabo – Dijo esperando salvarse Natsu.

– Eso es eso y esto es esto – Dijo Rias.

* * *

 _ ******EN LA ZONA VIP******_

Todos estaban impresionados, no solo por la magia de Natsu sino su fuerza y habilidad, nadie se lo podía creer entonces el padre de Raiser, Lord Phenex se para.

 **– Lamento mucho esto, mi hijo uso el poder de hijo de un dragón para ganar –** Dijo Lord Gremory disculpándose con Lord Phenex.

 **– No importa, además esto solo fue la codicia de los demonios, incluso entre las 2 casas, la Gremory y la Phenex ya existe un nieto, la unión entre las 2 familias desde antes de este compromiso, esto solo era únicamente codicia, tal vez por ya haber visto la guerra con nuestros propios ojos –** Dijo Lord Phenex **– Además creo que debo agradecerle a su hija por esta batalla, ya que algo le faltaba a mi hijo y eso era compasión, el perdió eso por el poder de la familia Phenex, por eso me alegro de este resultado, "los Phenex no somos invencibles", es lo que aprendió en esta batalla y con eso me basto, entonces solo falta decir que romperé el compromiso de mi estúpido hijo con Rias-Hime-sama –** Dijo Lord Phenex retirándose.

 **– Con el rojo activado, no falta mucho para que el blanco aparezca –** Dijo Lord Gremory viendo a su hija en la pantalla.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA****_**

– Gracias Natsu – Dijo Rias besando a Natsu en los labios, lo que sorprendió a todos y puso celosa a Wendy y Asia.

– Rias – Dijo Natsu sonrojado al separarse del beso.

– Es un agradecimiento por todo Natsu – Dijo Rias con un sonrojo también.

* * *

Apenas todo termino Natsu, Wendy y Asia regresaron a la mansión, Natsu estaba un poco cansado por el múltiple uso de magia, por lo cual deseaba entrar e irse a dormir, pero un olor familiar golpeo el olfato de los dragones, por lo cual se apresuraron y entraron a la casa/mansión de Natsu donde lo 1ro que vieron fue a 3 personas muy conocidas.

Un hombre de tez morena con cabello plateado en puntas y ojos negros, de gran musculatura quien llevaba un uniforme escolar azul con botones dorados, seguido una pequeña joven como Asia de cabello plateado con ojos azul mar quien vestía camisa amarilla y un mini short azul que llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo y de ultimo una joven de 18 años de cabello plateado largo que llegaba a la espalda y con una liga en su fleco apuntando hacia arriba quien tenía los ojos azul marino como la 1ra y usaba un hermoso vestido rojo largo, Natsu y Wendy como Charle y Happy no tardaron en reconocerlos.

– Elfman, Lisanna y Mira – Dijeron los 2 asesinos y sus Exceed con alegría.

– Hola a los 4 – Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa.

– Es de hombres saludar a los amigos – No creo que haga falta decir quien esta persona.

– Bienvenidos Natsu-san Wendy-san – Dijo amablemente Mira a los 2 asesinos – La pelea de hoy fue muy buena Natsu – Dijo con su sonrisa.

– La vieron – Dijo incrédulo Natsu.

– Sí, los saque ayer y vieron la pelea de hoy – Dijo Mavis saliendo del 2do piso – También les conté todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

– Ya veo, entonces saben sobre todo – Pregunto Natsu y Lisanna lo abrazo muy cariñosamente.

– Sí y Kage me contó desde el inicio hasta el final, gracias – Dijo con un sonrojo.

– No es nada – Dijo desviando la cabeza a un lado con un sonrojo – Además no logre nada.

– Eso no es cierto, Asia está viva como yo, ¿no? – Dijo amablemente.

– Pero tuvo que morir para eso – Dijo cerrando su puño ante el dolor de ese recuerdo.

– Entonces solo hasta más fuerte para que no vuelva a pasar como a la vez te volverás más amable – Dijo Mirajane acariciando la mejilla de Natsu – Eso ya quedo en el pasado, claro que es bueno que los recuerdos te enseñen, pero no te aferres a ellos o perderás lo que tienes en el ahora – Y con una sonrisa Natsu se calmó.

– Por cierto que hacen aquí – Pregunto Natsu una vez se calmó se alejó de Lisanna y todos se sentaron en un sofá en la sala.

– Kage y Mavis nos trajeron a este lugar y nos contaron todo, aunque sigo sorprendida y confundida del porque Natsu tiene una casa para él y los demás una casa para todos como Fairy Hills – Dijo Mirajane – Aunque claro ya he hablado con Kage.

– Es de hombres el tener una casa solo para ti – Dijo Elfman a Natsu.

– Aunque la razón es algo que no me agrada mucho – Dijo Lisanna.

– No me culpen es bueno para eso – Dijo Kage a las 2 féminas.

– Entonces ustedes están viviendo en otra casa – Pregunto Wendy a sus compañeros.

– No, solo Elfman – Dijo Mira con su sonrisa – Hice un trato con Kage y mi hermanita de por sí fue invitada a quedarse, por lo cual Elfman ha empezado a vivir separado, aunque no queda muy lejos y viene en unos 10 minutos – Elfman asiente y dice.

– Te encargo a mis hermanas Natsu – Dijo Elfman.

– Déjamelo a mí – Respondió Natsu.

– Entonces qué tal si comemos – Dijo Kage y todos asintieron.

En la cocina Natsu presento a Asia y ella se presentó con los amigos de Natsu y Wendy, para luego convivir con ellos y ya muy en la noche Elfman se despidió y los demás magos se fueron a sus recámaras a descansar.

* * *

 ** _Con esto acaba la saga del compromiso, la batalla de Natsu contra Raiser, espero que le haya gustado, el final y sobre todo el beso, no sé si fueron épicos pero espero que les haya gustado, y para los fanáticos de Fairy Tail se habrán dado cuenta y sí así es, utilice el inicio de la batalla de Natsu contra Jellal como referencia o más bien un tributo a esta pelea, ya que ambas eran grandes compañeras de Natsu y las 2 eran pelirrojas que fueron usadas como objetos por 2 hombres, me parecía bien hacer eso, ustedes que piensas._**

 ** _Los hermanos Strauss aparecen, vieron al pelea y al parecer las hermanas se quedaran a vivir en la casa/mansión de Natsu, pero que pasara con las hermanas Strauss en la casa/Mansión Dragneel, y que es ese requisito que dijo Lisanna no le agradaba, que pasara ahora eso solo lo sabrán si miran el próximo arco._**

 ** _Próximamente el 3er Arco.- Excalibur, Guerra, Verdad y Blanco._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir hasta la próxima y como ya es costumbre: Dejen un Review sobre lo que piensen o sobre alguna preguntan que tengan._**


	6. Más demonios como sorpresas y juegos

**_Respuestas a los Reviews:_**

 ** _haruzafiro.- Me alegro que te hayan gustado esos toques de las sagas de Fairy, ya que vi que podían entrar, sobre las magias, eso lo veras un poco más adelante, además con respecto a E.N.D ya rengo algo planeado que involucra a Erza, cierto mago, Natsu, Saji y otro dragón que no nombrare, pero eso esta un poco lejos, sobre quien aparecerá ahora... eso es un misterio (Risa malvada con rayos de fondo) y me alegro que te guste el fic, así que espero que te guste este capítulo y los demás y sobre con quien lo perdió, es un secreto, ya que no te creerás con quien lo hizo._**

 ** _veizer: No la esperes más, que ya_** ** _llegó y me alegro qeu te haya gustado la unión de las 2 peleas, así que disfruta del fic amigo mio._**

 ** _treeofsakura: Pues si lo esta, abajo lo dice (↓), y sobre las hermanas, todo se sabrá con el tiempo._**

 ** _Zafir09.- Pues me alegro qeu te haya gustado la pelea y las personas que aparecieron, sí, estuve debatiéndome entre Ashe, Riven, Sejuani o Lisandra, ya que son peli plateadas y pueden tener una forma de ser de los Lucifuge, además de que no encontre otra persona de cabello plateado para ser la esposa de Sirzechs y improvise, sobre las chicas mencionadasPenemue y Lucy no creo, Lucy ya dije que no estaría porque dije que no haría Nalu en este fic y ya tengo una pareja para ella, en el caso de Penemue no se recuerdo como era, por eso lo dudo, sobre las demás, las pensare y Lisanna si esta en el Harem, pero no la puse en la lista anterior, Jejejeje._**

 ** _Artamiel19.- Solo pondre en la lista los personajes que estarán en el fic y no los que pueden entrar, por lo que magos de Earth_** ** _land no entrarán sino hasta que Natsu y compañía regresen a Fiore._**

 ** _Xgokuma78.- Me alegro que te haya gustado._**

 ** _Kytsuneblue: Contestare tus 2 comentarios, uno por uno._**

 ** _1.- Literal, Natsu no es virgen (En este fic), más adelante aclaro el porque, sobre lo de Kage y Happy, ninguno vio el evento, en todo caso solo lo escucharon y como no puse la platica no se vio como lo aprobaron, pero no significa que no haya pasado._**

 ** _2.- Yo tambien lo he pensado, pero nunca se como hacerlo, por el problema del no final de Maken, pero ya hice el fic y lo publique, su nombre es Maken-Fairy, así que disfrútalo, ya que sera una historia no solo muy buena (en mi opinión) sino que también respetare su estilo y sera una historia de accion, aventura, Zukelencia y mucha Comedia, así que si te interesa, busca el fic o ve a mi perfil y miralo._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora aclarare algo, yo publico cada fin de semana, solo en casos especiales o motivos que lo merezcan, publico entre semana, así que si esperan un capitulo, solo saldrá (una vez terminado claro esta) sabado y domingo, sin más que decir que empiece el fic._**

* * *

 ** _Personas en el Harem de Natsu Que tengo hasta ahora: Rias, Asia, Wendy, Akeno, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Ophis, Grayfia, Koneko y Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Mavis, Ravel (Estas son las que están por ahora, pero pueden incrementar dependiendo de cómo vaya la saga, ya que cambiare las novelas un poco y por otros motivos que no diré por ser Spoiler)._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano, Mago hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 **Hola.- Caído, Ángel y Demonio hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Caído, Ángel y Demonio Hablando.**

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano hablando._

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear Pensando._**

 _**Empiecen**.- Narrador hablando_

 _"*Ruge en el cielo*" Rezo o cantico mágico._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque mágico._**

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon Bajo ya están advertidos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Más Demonios como Sorpresa y Juegos_**

En la mañana de la mansión Dragneel, en el cuarto de nuestro peli rosa favorito, este se encontraba abriendo sus ojos por un muy dulce y delicioso aroma, cuando abre los ojos miro que estaba en su cuarto y el olor venía directamente de su lado derecho, entonces al voltear se quedó sin palabras y con un gran sonrojo.

Frente a Natsu estaba una hermosa joven de cabello carmesí largo quien estaba completamente desnuda, sus ojos cerrados y abrazando a Natsu como una Dakimakura (Un tipo de almohada larga para abrazar), tenía su mano derecha entre sus suaves mulos y su pelo tenía un dulce aroma que golpeaba la nariz de Natsu.

– "Porque Buchou está en mi cama y desnuda… bueno sé que ella duerme desnuda ella me lo dijo la otra vez en la cama de la enfermería, pero cuando entro a mi cama y que hago en esta situación" – Se preguntaba Natsu al ver que no sabía cómo salir de la situación.

– Vaya estas despierto – Dijo la voz de Rias a Natsu quien volteo a verla.

– Acabo de despertar y vi que estábamos en esta situación y no sabía que hacer – Dijo Natsu un tanto nervioso por la situación actual.

– Lo siento, me metí en tu cama después de que te durmieras y te use como Dakimakura, espero que no te moleste – Dijo Rias mientras abrazaba el lado izquierdo de Natsu más fuerte sonrojándose – ¿Qué deberíamos hacer en esta estupenda situación?... podríamos quedarnos así mientras esperamos a la hora de despertar o – Dijo seductoramente la demonio pelirroja – Tal vez el hacer cosas traviesas sea la mejor manera de conocer y comunicarme con mi siervo – Dijo Rias a Natsu y dándole un beso en el cachete.

Natsu estaba más rojo que el cabello de su ama.

– "Pero que está pasando, Buchou se ha vuelto muy… cariñosa desde el evento de Raiser, pero sobre todo" – Pensaba Natsu – Buchou soy un hombre y si dices algo como eso – Dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

– Te dan ganas de atacarme – Dijo con una voz traviesa, erizando a Natsu – Esta bien, si es por Natsu entonces haré lo que desees – Entonces Natsu paso de un pelo rosa salmón a un peli rojo escarlata por la sexy voz que uso Rias, pero de la nada.

 _ **[Knock][Knock][Knock]**_

Alguien toco la puerta la cual obtuvo 2 voces.

– Natsu-san despierte – Dijo una voz suave e infantil que provenía de la más joven de los magos de las colas de hadas Wendy Marvell.

– Es la hora del entrenamiento matutino – Dijo una voz aparte de la de Wendy y pertenecía a la más joven de los demonios Gremory, Asia Argento.

– ¿Acaso aun estas dormido… quieres que te despertemos con un… beso? – Pregunto tímidamente Wendy y aunque Natsu no las veía podía sentir la sonrisa en sus caras tras la sugerencia.

– Estoy despierto, pero me podrían esperar afuera o mejor espérenme abajo – Pidió el mago ya que lo último que quería era que Wendy, Asia o Lisanna lo viera en esta situación, ya que desde que Rias se vino a vivir en la casa/mansión Dragneel, la más joven de los magos, los demonios y de la familia Strauss han tenido una rivalidad con la demonio de cabello carmesí, aunque Mira no parecía muy metida en esa batalla.

En sí no era molesto ver una batalla, por dios él era Salamander no Natsu, un mago de Fairy, una pelea era como la nieve en la Antártida o el queso en un sándwich de jamón y queso, lo malo es que no era de golpes y él no podía unirse y eso lo molestaba un poco, pero se calmaba en los entrenamientos dictados por Kage.

– Asia y Wendy esperen un minuto, tanto Natsu como yo debemos de alistarnos – Dijo con una voz malvada y traviesa espantando a Natsu al saber la cara de las 2 jóvenes del otro lado de la puerta.

 _ **[Gachan].**_

Ese fue el ruido de la puerta que se abrió violentamente con una ráfaga de aire, donde en la entrada estaban 2 féminas con caras entre sonrojadas y disgustadas de forma muy Moe y Kawaii, donde miraron a Natsu desnudo sentado en la cama (Con su hombría tapada por las sabanas) y a Buchou abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

Asia y Wendy tenían los ojos llorosos al ver a Natsu y Rias juntos, entonces Wendy y Asia ponen sus manos en sus ropas y dicen.

– Yo también me desnudare, no quiero quedarme atrás – Dijeron quedando como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Natsu tuvo un ligero sangrado nasal, ya que pase a no ser pervertido, que hombre no sangraría de la nariz con algo como eso, pero Natsu estaba alegre de que Lisanna y Mavis no estuvieran con ellas o con Mira y pasara esto, ya que ni Natsu se salva de no solo un desangre sino de convertir una parte de su cuerpo en una dura piedra.

Natsu suspiro, sería un día agitado y aun recordaba como paso todo.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK HACE 2 DÍAS._**

En la puerta de la mansión Dragneel se encontraba un joven mago peli rosa con sus demás huéspedes viendo muchas con equipaje con la marca Gremory y a la dueña de dichas cajas quien era la ama peli roja del mago peli rosa quien explico esto con.

– Esto es para poder pasar más tiempo con mi lindo sirviente – Entonces de la nada Happy y Kage dicen.

– Te Gussssssta – Y Rias se sonrojo tras eso.

Natsu y Elfman subieron las maletas a un cuarto, pero fue inútil pues Rias siempre entraba a dormir con Natsu, para claro celos de Mavis, Lisanna, Wendy y Asia, aunque Mira jamás demostró estar en contra de ellos y solo decía.

– De cierta manera es como una Erza más dulce – Con su típica sonrisa angelical.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en el comedor con los hermanos Strauss al ser que Elfman venía a comer en casa de Natsu, aunque toda la comida era hecha por las hermanas Strauss y Asia, pero Mira era muy territorial y negaba el acceso de alguna persona que no aprobara en la cocina y esta vez dejo a Rias cocinar la comida japonesa para aprender la receta y cocinarla ella.

Pero Natsu estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, más por el sueño que había tendió esa noche o más bien un recuerdo.

* * *

 ** _****FLASHBACK: SUEÑO DE NATSU****_**

En un bosque en alguna parte de Magnolia se encontraba Natsu buscando algo que pudiera comer junto con su padre, se encontraba un Natsu de 7 años caminando por el bosque, mirando a todos lados donde pudiera ver una excelente comida, entonces escucho algo.

Natsu saliendo corriendo con una gran curiosidad infantil fue a dónde provino el grito, el cual era un grito de algo que no conocía Natsu, entonces llego y vio a 3 grandes y jugosos jabalís rodeando a lo que Natsu, quien estaba sorprendido, pudo describir como otro ser humano.

No es que fueran raros, todo lo contrario, en un bosque no era anormal ver a uno o dos, pero eso sí, solo adultos y niños pero con sus padres y Igneel no lo dejaba ir con los humanos porque si lo veían se llevarían a Natsu lejos de él, pero Natsu sabía que no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara al humano por lo cual decidió no solo salvar al niño sino también llevar a esos 3 jabalís como comida para él y Igneel.

Natsu reunió fuego en sus pequeños pies y salió disparado contra los animales, dañándolos y advirtiendoles, entonces el niño miro una espalda muy pequeña pero muy grande a la vez, como a la vez una cabellera rosada delante de "él", entonces escuchó la voz de su salvador.

– Veamos si valen la pena casarlos – Y su puño se prendió en fuego de dragón.

Natsu se lanzó y en menos de 10 minutos los jabalís fueron vencidos y atados para llevar y comérselos él y su padre, pero entonces miro a "un joven" de cabello castaño y ojos color morado quien vestía una camisa sin mangas y un short azul, quien a su vez llevaba un suéter atado en la cintura y su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo.

Natsu rápidamente noto algo raro en el olor de esa persona, pero entonces le pregunto.

– Quien eres – El joven con esa pregunta reacciono y dijo.

– Mi nombre es Irina Shidou y soy una creyente de la santa biblia católica – Se presentó la ahora nombrada Irina, pero confundiendo a Natsu.

– ¿Santa…Bubónica? – Pregunto confundido el mago peli rosa por las extrañas palabras usadas por Irina, quien miro con cierto descontento a Natsu.

– Bíblica… por cierto quien es usted – Pregunto Irina a su salvador y este le respondió.

– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel el Enryuuou (Rey dragón de fuego) – Dijo con mucho orgullo, pero ganándose una mirada de asombro del joven.

– En serio es un dragón – Pregunto Irina y vio como Natsu asintió – Eso es genial – Dijo animadamente.

– Quieres conocerlo – Pregunto Natsu e Irina acepto rápidamente.

Natsu camino con los 3 jabalís, asombrando aún más a Irina y se fue con la misma a donde su padre se encontraba, la verdad mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida, su salvador era el hijo de un dragón y no cualquier dragón sino un rey dragón de fuego, que en sí, son seres que hasta los mismo creyentes de los dioses bíblicos temen a su poder.

Tras un rato llegaron a una parte del bosque donde se encontraba un enorme dragón rojo quien tenía su estómago de un color amarillo y sus ojos de una tonalidad ámbar, Irina estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, ya que ese dragón no solo se veía y era poderoso, sino que también mostraba respeto y una gran fuerza de voluntad.

– Ya llegue con la comida – Dijo Natsu con los 3 animales en su espalda.

 ** _– Ya era hora –_** Dijo con cierta molestia en la voz, pero de la nada se fijó en algo **_– Quien es esa niña –_** Pregunto curioso al ver a otra humana con su hijo adoptivo.

– Me la encontré rodeada de la comida – Dijo mientras ponía a los jabalís a cocinar – Su nombre es Irina y es una creyente Bubónica – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Bíblica – Dijo Irina en un reproche por el error de Natsu en todas las veces que nombrara su religión, pero entonces Igneel empezó a reír y eso llamo la atención de los 2 niños.

– Que es tan gracioso viejo – Pregunto Natsu a su padre quien detuvo la risa y dijo.

 ** _– Entonces eres un perro de Dios –_** Eso molesto a Irina pero se sorprendió **_– Que te mando a hacer ese viejo relajado, busca mi fuerza en una guerra otra vez o acaso paso algo con un dragón maligno, que quiere Dios conmigo esta vez… aunque en realidad no aceptare –_** Dijo con diversión el dragón.

– Usted conocer a Dios – Pregunto sorprendida Irina mientras que Natsu estaba concentrado en la comida que no escuchaba a ninguno de los 2.

 ** _– No solo lo conozco –_** Dijo Igneel a Irina **_– Yo el ser a quien le teme Dios –_** Irina se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa palabras **_– Nuestra pelea fue tan desigual que no lo coloco en la… creo que lo llaman "Santa…Bibora" porque no quería que la gente supiera como le patee el trasero – Tras eso empezó a reír, pero Irina no se lo creía –_** Natsu **_– Llamo el padre a su hijo quien voltio a verlo – Termina rápido para que la niña coma y la ayudes a buscar su portal de lo contrario no podrá regresar a su mundo –_** Natsu al escuchar eso solo dijo.

– Déjamelo a mí – Y término con los jabalís.

– Que quiso decir con eso – Pregunto Irina con un poco de miedo en su voz.

 ** _– Cuando una pelea entre los dioses o seres que controlan espacio-tiempo o cuando el mismo espacio-tiempo son rasgados en otro mundo, crean portales que envían a personas a cierta dimensión y es posible perderse en ellos, pero si no entras en el portal antes de que se selle, te quedaras atrapada en ese mundo hasta que un nuevo portal a tu mundo aparezca –_** Explico Igneel pero vio que Irina sacaba como su hijo humo de la cabeza, lo que causo una gota **_– En palabras sencillas, cuando 2 Dioses pelean crean portales y te envían a otro mundo, pero si no entras en el portal antes de cerrarse, te quedaras atrapada en ese mundo hasta que se vuelva a abrir el portal –_** Los niños entendieron la mayoría y empezaron a comer, ya que las tripas de los 3 empezaron a sonar, pero Natsu vio que Irina hacía algo raro.

– Que haces – Pregunto Natsu a Irina y ella respondió.

– Le agradezco a Dios por esta comida, como toda buena creyente – Dijo con una sonrisa y mucho ánimo.

 ** _– Sabes que ese Dios no es el Dios de este mundo –_** Pregunto Igneel y vio que los ojos de Irina se abrieron como platos **_– En este mundo no dominan la religión Cristiana o cualquier otra cosa, salvo en el Dios que ellos mimos tienen y ese no es Dios –_** Dijo con simpleza el dragón.

– Entonces si existen los seres superiores – Pregunto Natsu a su padre al escuchar sobre los dioses.

 **– _Si tienes tiempo para pensar en cosa absurdas como dioses o seres superiores, toma ese tiempo y entrena para ser más fuerte y si alguien se mete en tu camino, quítatelo aun si es a la fuerza y como tu carne antes de que se enfríe_** _– Natsu entonces grabo esas palabras de su padre y empezó a comer su carne antes de enfriarse._

 _Tras que los 3 acabaran de comer, Natsu se fue con Irina viendo por donde estaba el portal, no obstante Natsu empezó a olfatear por el bosque, lo que confundía a la joven de nombre Irina._

– Que estás haciendo – Pregunto Irina a Natsu quien contesto.

– Busco tu aroma.

– ¿Mi aroma?

– Sí, en mi entrenamiento mi nariz es tan sensible como la de un dragón y trato de ver si puedo oler por donde apareciste – Irina tenía estrellas en los ojos al escuchar eso.

Tras caminar y platicar un rato, llegaron a una parte del bosque donde se encontraba un portal color blanco como la nieve, entonces Irina pudo ver lo que era Japón.

– Entonces esto es un adiós – Dijo un poco triste Irina.

– No lo veas así, esto también puede ser un hasta pronto y puede que nos volvamos a ver – Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa en cara lo que calmo a Irina – Oh es cierto – Dijo sacando 3 telas – Ten te las regalo – Dijo entregándoselas – Una vez mi padre me dijo que servían para el cabello de una persona, pero el mío es corto y no lo necesito, así que te las regalo como prueba de que nos volveremos a ver.

Irina los acepto y se despidió de Natsu mientras entraba al portal.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK: SUEÑO DE NATSU._**

* * *

Natsu continuó comiendo la comida, pero muy tranquilamente, aunque en realidad era un miedo puro, ya que esa parte de su sueño era la bonita, la que vio después de esa, es lo que uno llaman "el sueño de la muerte" y no es porque en ese sueño mueras, sino que, si alguien o más la persona con la que soñaste se entera, estarías más que muerte y Natsu estaba seguro que si la persona con al que soñó se enterara estaría muerto.

– Natsu – Llamo una persona en voz alta y miro a Elfman – Te llevamos hablando desde hace un rato, porque no respondías – Pregunto preocupado el mediano de los Strauss.

– Elfman, te aprecio como un buen camarada y por ese motivo no te puedo decir que paso por mi cabeza para ignorarte, de lo contrario ambos moriríamos a esta edad – Dijo Natsu con una mirada llena de miedo como el miedo de pisar el pastel de Erza.

Elfman tembló ante la seria respuesta dada por su compañero.

– Entonces que deseas – Pregunto el mago al joven peli blanco.

– Elfman-san estaba llamándote porque te preguntaba si te gustaba mí comida – Dijo Rias respondiendo a la pregunta dada por el mago peli rosa.

– Si está muy rica la comida Rias – Dijo sonrojando a Rias quien le jalo el cachete – Auch porque hace eso – Pregunto Natsu.

– Usted debe decirme Buchou o Rias-Buchou – Dijo ella muy sonrojada, ya que no se lo esperaba tan de pronto entonces…

– te Gussssssta – Dijeron Kage y Happy con una mano en el caos de Happy una pata en la boca mientras ríen, lo que sonrojo a Rias aún más.

– Pero espera Happy, no podemos continuar – Eso llamo la atención de todos – Que no vez que Mavis se pondrá celosa y se pondrá…

 _– Con un pequeño berrinche –_ Termino la frase Happy aguantando la risa _– Es cierto que el amor es pequeño…_

– Peo no sabía que no tuviera reglas de estatura – Empezaron a reír como locos mientras Mavis se enojaba con ellos 2 y se sonrojaba con vergüenza.

– Ya Happy que no vez que el oro no está feliz de que el carmesí entrara – Dijo conteniendo la risa.

 _– Es cierto, un barra de oro contra 2 melones rojos, es difícil de superar –_ Y nuevamente volvieron las cosas de los 2 Trolls de la mansión Dragneel.

Mavis no soporto más y empezó a perseguir a los 2 jóvenes quienes se morían de risas cada día, pero regresando a la sala con Natsu y los demás.

– Aunque me alegro que Asia este en la casa, debido a la ayuda que da en esta casa limpiando, trapeando y haciendo cosas del hogar – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa al no tener que limpiar ella toda la casa/mansión Dragneel.

– Soy una invitada y es lo menos que puedo hacer – Dijo Asia sonrojada comiendo.

– Por cierto, hoy tendremos la reunión del club en la casa, no hay problema verdad Natsu – Pregunto Rias y Natsu como Asia vieron con una ceja alzada a Rias aunque eso era algo que copiaron todo el mundo – Es que la limpieza del salón del club se hará hoy y esperaba poder hacer la reunión aquí… hay algún problema.

– Para nada, de esta manera todos pueden presentarse – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces una vez comieron los 6 (Natsu, Asia, Rias, Wendy, Lisanna y Elfman) fueron a la escuela de Kouh, ya que Kage se hizo cargo de todo para la entrada de los 2 nuevos miembros del gremio y Mirajane decidió ir a checar unas cosas junto con Kage en un bar cercano para hablar a gusto.

* * *

En el salón de clases todos los jóvenes miraban con ánimo y miedo a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, toda la calase (Menos Natsu, Asia y Wendy) temían de Elfman por ser tan grande y musculoso, aunque algunos lo miraban con respeto al ser lo que ellos llamaron un Otoko (Hombre), pero también se fijaban en la alumna de cabello corto plateado Lisanna que era muy hermosa.

– Mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss es un gusto comerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo Lisanna animadamente típico de sus personajes.

– Yo soy Elfman Strauss, un verdadero Otoko – Dijo con mucha masculinidad que asombro a los hombres pero asusto un poco a las mujeres – Espero que nos podamos llevar bien – No obstante el miedo paso al ver el tipo de persona calmada y amable que era.

En la clase que Natsu odiaba más que ninguna otra: Matemáticas, este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando no solo su sueño sino lo que le costaría la vida.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_** ** _: CONDENA DE MUERTE… DIGO, SUEÑO DE NATSU._**

En un oscuro bosque, se encontraba un joven de cabello rosado quien a su vez miraba las estrellas, mientras que en su mano tenía un líquido rojo el cual era Vino, mientras estaba acostado en una rama, el quien poseía unos ojos verdes cual jade, con una sonrisa en cara tomaba su vino mientras miraba apreciando la belleza del nocturno firmamento, viendo las estrellas, como le encantaban esos astros, pero de la nada un olor le llego, un suave y dulce olor, como el de las fresas, entonces miro de dónde provenía ese olor y la miro.

Una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo de color escarlata, sus ojos color chocolate quien llevaba un vestido blanco atado por una tela blanca, la cual dejaba a la vista la blanca piel de la joven delante del peli rosa, el cual bajo del árbol y ella lo contempló.

Su cabello rosado alborotado como sus salvajes ojos rasgados como sus pupilas, su cuerpo bien formado sin ser musculoso en exageración, sus dientes que formaban una linda sonrisa que mostraba unos peligrosos caninos quien únicamente llevaba un pantalón de color rojo con estampado de escamas del mismo color.

Ella era Erza Scarlet, Titania no Erza y el joven era Natsu Dragneel, Salamander no Natsu, quienes se sonreían levemente. (La ropa que usa Erza es la que portó cuando se introdujo en la Lacrima en Etherion).

– Te ves hermosa esta noche, Titania – Dijo Natsu con cierto toque juguetón en su voz mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la joven pelirroja – Hueles muy bien.

La joven Titania no se movía y se sonrojaba por como el mago peli rosa olía su cabello, como bajaba y lamia su cuello, mientras Erza gemía delicadamente, sus manso se movieron y tomaron la cabeza del dragón delante de ella y la acaricio, mientras subía y bajaba acariciaba su cabello.

Natsu entonces se paró y beso con suavidad los labios de la maga pelirroja, quien a su vez correspondió el beso, Natsu puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Erza y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mismo, mientras sus lenguas buscaban ser los ganadores de la batalla interna que tenían.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Natsu tomo uno de los tirantes del blanco vestido de Erza y lo jalo, revelando una hermosa piel blanca, entonces tomo el otro tirante y lo quito, dejando caer al suelo la ropa de la reina de las hadas, entonces Natsu se disgustó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, ya que no llevaba ropa interior y estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo, con sus pechos copa-D y su pequeña cadera como sus perfecto trasero que se veía muy suave.

Natsu se acercó y tomo a Erza de princesa y la acostó en unas suaves arbustos, ella se sonrojo pero dejo que lo hiciera, le encantaba el tacto que sentía cuando Natsu era quien la cuidada.

Entonces Natsu con su mano empezó a acariciar el pecho derecho de Erza mientras regresaba con un beso y sus manos acariciaban la intimidad de la pelirroja, quien no podía gemir por la boca que estaba unida a la de ella, pero le encantaba, sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba por el dragón delante de ella o más bien sobre ella.

Natsu entonces dejo los labios de una roja Erza y empezó a chupar el pecho izquierdo de Erza, a la vez que esta gemía de placer, sus manos solo acariciaban el caliente cuerpo de su atacante, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía todo el placer que Natsu le entregaba.

Su pecho derecho era masajeado desde los pezones hasta la suave carne blanda de la cual Natsu sin duda se hizo adicto, su otro pecho, sus pezones eran lamidos, chupados y mordidos de manera suave y gentil que volvía loca a Erza, mientras sentía como los dedos de Natsu entraban dentro de ella y se movían de manera que tocara sus puntos más sensibles y con uno de sus dedos jugaba con el clítoris de la misma quien no podía dejar de gemir.

Natsu dejo el pecho izquierdo y volvió a besar a la maga pelirroja quien miraba con un brillo en sus ojos y se volvían a besar, sus lenguas entrelazadas y el amor con el que se miraban a los ojos, como se sonreían y como pensaban, todo solo estaba lleno de la persona delante de ellos.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK: CONDENA DE MUERTE… DIGO SUEÑO DE NATSU._**

* * *

Y Natsu se convirtió en una gelatina andante, no es que no pudiera guardar el secreto, es solo que el gen Dragneel no era muy útil en momentos como este o en donde se esconda información, entonces de la nada recibió un golpe y al girar vio a un joven con lentes y cabello negro y el otro afeitado con una mirada enojada en su rostro, ellos eran sus amigos de esta dimensión, Matsuda y Motohama.

– Pero qué diablos les pasa, porque me golpean, acaso quieren pelear – Pregunto Natsu enojado por la forma de despertarlo –... No, en realidad creo que debo agradecerles por despertarme… creí que moriría.

– En qué diablos estabas soñando – pregunto curioso Motohama.

– No quiero hablar de ellos – Dijo desviando la mirada un poco aterrado, poniendo más curiosidad en los 2 jóvenes.

– Como sea, he escuchado un rumor – Dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Un rumor – Pregunto Natsu girando su cabeza en señal de confusión.

– Sí, los rumores de que Natsu Dragneel, esta tras las chicas con todo tipo de maldades – Dijo Matsuda acomodando sus lentes, pero entonces vio como Natsu giro su cabeza.

– Maldades – Matsuda no explico y continúo.

– Intimidas a Rias-senpai y a Himejima-senpai con algo y les haces las cosas más pervertidas, lascivas y desgarradores actos sexuales – Dijo ahora Motohama a Natsu quien se sonrojo al pensar en eso.

– Y además tus manos manchadas quieren tocar a la dulce y pura, mascota de la escuela, Koneko-chan, devorando su cuerpo poco a poco como una bestia come el cuerpo de su presa y también que tus manos ya han cazado a la joven y pura brisa del cielo de la academia, Wendy Marvell – Dijo otra vez Matsuda.

Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, si bien no era un pervertido y tenía una mente más limpia que la de un santo, este si conocía lo que eran las relaciones lascivas por la "charla" y eso lo sonrojo.

– Además – Dijo Matsuda viendo a un grupo.

– Su cabello es hermoso – Dijo una alumna alagando tanto a Asia como a Lisanna.

– No digas eso – Respondió tímidamente Asia.

– Pero es cierto, hasta me da un poco de envidia – Dijo Lisanna al ver el rubio y lazo cabello de Asia.

– Yo creo que su cabello blanco es más hermoso Lisanna-san – Dijo Asia con una dulce sonrisa.

– Sin duda alguna, ustedes hechizaran a todos los hombres – Dijo una nueva compañera que vestía con el uniforme escolar femenino quien tenía el pelo castaño oscuro en 2 tranzas que salían de los lados y usaba unos lentes rojos que mostraban sus ojos color dorado.

– Hechizar – Dijeron al unísono las 2 jóvenes.

– Y como si no fuera suficiente, la lujuria de Natsu llego hasta Asia-chan la nueva estudiante trasferida – Dijo Matsuda a Natsu quien se sorprendió de todo eso como se ponía rojo.

– Eso no es verdad, yo no he hecho nada con Asia, Koneko, Rias-Buchou, Akeno-san – Dijo Natsu a sus 2 amigos – Quien empezó ese rumor.

– Fuimos nosotros – Dijeron Matsuda y Motohama entonces Natsu le pregunto.

– Porque – Y los 2 dijeron.

– Porque de lo contrario nos volveríamos locos… o tal vez ya estemos locos – Natsu entonces tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– Venga – Dijo un poco enojado pero suspirando, no los golpearía, con su fuerza actual los mataría o los mandaría al hospital por varios meses, solo porque eran sus amigos no los lastimaría gravemente al ser humanos normales.

– Además las chicas han empezado un rumor diferente que no te vincula con las chicas – Natsu tuvo miles de marcas de interrogación en su cabeza, tras escuchar lo que dijo Motohama.

– Se dice que haces cosas Homo con Kiba Yuuto de la otra clase – Dijo Matsuda en este caso – Y he escuchado que a muchas chicas les encanta ese rumor.

Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, más porque no entendía lo de cosas homo, al no saber a lo que se referían solo ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente, entonces una voz llego.

– ¿Pero que está planeando el trío de pervertidos hoy? – Entonces cuando vieron notaron a la misma chica de ojos dorado que hablaba con Asia, a la cual reconocieron como Kiryuu Aika.

– Kiryuu – Dijo Motohama sin interés.

– Aika – Esta vez fue Matsuda con el mismo ánimo que Motohama.

– Buen día Kiryuu-san – Saludo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Asia, Lisanna, habiendo tantos chicos ahí afuera y escogen a este tipo como su novio – Dijo Kiryuu con cierta curiosidad y broma en su voz.

– ¿N-Novio? – Dijo muy nerviosa Asia – No, Natsu-san no es mí… Novio, es que como soy nueva en Japón me está cuidando – Dijo Asia más roja que un tomate.

– Además no es mi novio es mi esposo, él me dijo que lo seriamos cuando éramos niños – Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa al recordar la infancia.

– Ustedes se conocían de niños – preguntaron los 3 humanos.

– Sí, Natsu y yo somos amigos de la infancia – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Maldito peli rosa suertudo – Se quejaron Matsuda y Motohama.

– Asia, parece que tendrás mucha competencia – Dijo Kiryuu y Asia se puso aún más roja.

– No perderé contra Lisanna-san – Dijo con ánimo Asia.

– Ven con todo lo que tengas – Dijo Lisanna con una respuesta igual de animada.

– Porque solo él – Dijeron con lágrimas en la cara Matsuda y Motohama.

* * *

El resto del día pasó tranquilo y llego la hora e irse, por lo cual todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto caminaban rumbo a la casa/mansión Dragneel, que cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver la mansión de 5 pisos con todo incluido, al entrar más impresionados por todos los objetos valiosos en ese lugar.

– Oria, no me esperaba visitas – Dijo un joven encapuchado rojo sucia, quien caminaba comiendo un sándwich, que miro a los jóvenes que entraron con Natsu – Cuanto tiempo nobleza de Ria-tan y Ria-tan – Saludo Kage al ver a la demonio de cabello carmesí.

– Oji-san que no llames por ese nombre – Dijo sonrojada e infantilmente la demonio de la casa Gremory – Pero que haces aquí – Pregunto curiosa de ver a su tío político en la casa de Natsu.

– Mientras que Natsu no me eche, vivo en la casa de Natsu – Rias se impresiono al saber eso – Claro que como tengo trabajo no estaré todo el tiempo, acabo de regresar de mi última oferta y mi último trabajo hasta ahora, entonces decidí regresar a la casa y descansar – Dijo Kage a su nieta política – Y que los trae a la mansión Dragneel – Pregunto Kage a los Gremory.

– Sí lo dices de esa manera suena mal – Dijo Rias a su tío – Venimos a hacer las actividades del club en la casa de Natsu con su permiso – Dijo Rias a Kage.

– Ya veo… entonces esto será de mucha ayuda – Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna en su boca, que era lo único que se le veía.

* * *

En el cuarto del mago peli rosa se encontraba todo el mundo viendo un álbum de fotos que decían, "Recuerdos de Niñez de Natsu" que quién sabe dónde lo saco Kage.

En ese momento todo el mundo miraba las fotos que incluso Mira, Elfman y Lisanna no se lo creían, porque no eran las del álbum de fotos de Fairy sino… las fotos de Natsu con Igneel.

– Ah recuerdo esta, esta fue cuando me enseñó a nadar – Dijo mientras con todos miraba una foto de Natsu en el agua sujetando la garra de un dragón con una paternal sonrisa.

Después de uno donde el dragón dormía y Natsu dormía en los brazos y cerca de la cara del dragón, como comían y jugaban juntos, como entrenaban, como aprendo a escribir, como el dragón lo cuidaba, como lo regañaba y cómo vivían felices entre los 2.

– Así que este es Igneel – Dijo Mira viendo al poderoso dragón en la foto – Tengo que admitirlo, es muy fuerte – Dijo al poder mirar como su poder mágico era grande solo en una foto.

– Natsu pequeño, Natsu de pequeño – Decía Rias viendo las fotos de Natsu en el álbum.

– Puedo entenderla Rias-san/Buchou – Dijeron Lisanna, Wendy, Asia y hasta Mira recordando el pasado.

– Sin duda esto es interesante – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en cara mirando otro álbum de fotos, pero deteniéndose en una – Natsu – Llamo el rubio y el mago lo miró ya que Kiba mostraba una mirada de sorpresa – Esta foto.

Natsu miro la foto y fue cuando Igneel estaba peleando contra un mago portador de un arma, Natsu recordó eso.

– Un día un raro sujeto apareció y retó a una pelea a Igneel, el portaba esa extraña espada pensando que asustaría a Igneel, pero no sirvió de nada y escapó como una gallina – Dijo Natsu recordando los eventos de ese día.

Pero Natsu noto raro a su amigo, quien tenía una mirada entre seria y concentrada.

– Quien diría que encontraría un rastro como este – Dijo con sus ojos llenos de odio lo que sorprendió a Natsu – Esto es una espada sagrada – Natsu no supo que decir y decidió hacer que no era bueno molestarlo ahora,

* * *

Entonces la tarde llego a la academia Kouh, donde en el patio de la escuela, donde no crece la yerba se encontraban los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto practicando Béisbol y no, no era por un trabajo de demonios, sino algo más personas, ya que era las semana competitiva de los clubes, donde participarían en béisbol, así que los miembros practicaban para el día del juego, pero de cierta manera era una desventaja contra otros grupos, humanos o demonios.

Ya que con la fuerza sobre-sobre-sobre humana de Koneko Natsu quienes luchaban por el 4to en bate, mandaban hasta el parque cerca de la ex iglesia que Natsu destrozo en su batalla contra los caídos, además de la velocidad de Natsu, la cual era más rápido que la de Kiba sin su poder de caballo, entones la supervisa que poseía lo que dejaba que atrapara las bolas en el aire sin problema, sus saltos de gran tamaño, su agilidad y su fuerza al regresar una bola, con eso, no sería de extrañar que impidieran que Natsu jugara cuando vean su habilidad.

Pero no era lo único, incluso Wendy quien se unió al club, poseía un gran poder por su fuerza de asesina de dragones.

– Bien practicaremos lanzamientos, todos pónganse sus guantes y a practicar – Dijo Rias a su grupo.

– Ufufu a Buchou sí que le gustan este tipo de cosas – Dijo Akeno con una risa al ver a su reina.

– La entiendo y es que a nuestra Onee-sama no le gusta perder – Dijo Natsu compartiendo el espíritu de lucha de la presidenta.

– Bueno eso es obvio, sino nos equivocamos no perderemos – Dijo Rias con ánimos.

– Además esto es importante, ya que como los miembros del grupo son demonios y Natsu y yo somos Dragon Slayers, nuestra fuerza es mucho mayor y aun cuando lo sabemos y aprendimos las reglas del béisbol, es importante controlar nuestra fuerza, ya que si nuestros cuerpos no se acostumbran entonces podemos pasar la línea de juego de una persona normal – Dijo Wendy pensando y recordando lo que había dicho Rias al inicio del entrenamiento.

Entonces la práctica empezó con Rias y Asia, quien tenía que atrapar la pelota que lanzaba Rias.

– Atrápala Asia – Dijo Rias lanzando la pelota.

– ¡Haaaaa!, AAAU-AAAU-AAAU… ¡Aaah! – Pero aun siendo un demonio, la pelota pasó por debajo de sus piernas y demostraba la mala condición física de todo el club, más aun que la de Wendy, pase a que las 2 se tropezaban con nada,

– Asia si no puedes atraparla, entonces ve a buscarla – Dijo Rias y Asia asintió y fue por la pelota – Bien el siguiente es Kiba – Dijo Rias lanzando otra bola, salvo que esta vez es al rubio caballero.

Natsu estaba seguro de que era un juego de niños, Kiba era el más rápido en el grupo, era más rápido que él, pero no paso eso… [SMACK] y ese fue el sonido de la pelota golpeando a Kiba quien estaba distraído.

– Qué fue eso Kiba – Grito Natsu a su compañero que lo volteo a ver con una mirada perdida.

– Lo siente estaba distraído – Dijo Kiba disculpándose con el grupo, entonces tomo la pelota y se la lanzo a Rias.

– Que es lo que te pasa Kiba, no has sido tú mismo desde hace un tiempo – Dijo preocupada Rias a su caballo.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó verdaderamente con su rey.

Eso era un punto que Natsu empezó a notar desde hace un tiempo, ya que Kiba quien siempre sonreía y participaba en las actividades del club, se quedaba callado y mirando a otro lado con sus pensamientos perdidos, era un tema en su clase hasta donde sabía, entonces Natsu se preocupaba por el bien de su compañero, pero algo tenía que aceptar y es que estaba raro desde la ida a su casa, se preguntaba si era por esa foto que vio.

Entonces Rias saco un libro sobre el béisbol, para Natsu no le sorprendía, era casi tan lectora como lo era Levy, siempre que algo pasaba Rias se ponía a leer, en la casa/mansión Dragneel se la pasaba leyendo libros que no entendía, lo que también causaba burlas de su hijo gato parlante.

– Ara, Ara lo sabías Natsu – Llamo Akeno haciendo que Natsu volteara a verla – Buchou ha empezado a leer un libro o manual sobre el amor – Natsu parpadeo un par de veces sin entender el punto – Ufufufu parece que Buchou lo tendrá más difícil de lo que espera, ya que si estuviera en tu lugar, estaría muy feliz – Natsu una vez más no entendía lo que su vice-presidenta le decía.

– Bien regresemos al entrenamiento – Dijo Rias girando su bate y comenzando con el entrenamiento del juego.

* * *

Natsu y Asia salían de clases, debido al hecho de que tenían que ir a entrenar por última vez ese día, Rias les dijo que fueran al salón, claro que iban acompañados de los demás magos de Fairy, ya que aunque no pertenecían a un club, les gustaba pasar tiempo con los Gremory y con Natsu, por lo cual llegaron a la puerta y entraron, encontrándose con personas ajenas al grupo del club.

Los nuevos alumnos (Ósea que desde Natsu hasta Elfman) reconocieron a las personas que estaban en el club como el consejo estudiantil.

– El Consejo Estudiantil – Preguntaron los de Fairy al ver al grupo más importante en la escuela.

Frente al pequeño grupo se encontraba una hermosa joven de la misma edad que Rias de cabello negro corto que no llegaba más allá de su cuello con unos ojos violeta, unos lentes rojos, que dejaban bien visto su inexpresivo y estricto rostro, quien portaba el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia, quien a su vez emitía una gran fuerza demoníaca, ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shitori Souna.

– Entonces no les has dicho nada a Dragneel-san, Argento-san sobre nosotros, ¿Aun cuando también somos demonios? – Pregunto un joven de cabello rubio pálido de ojos azul eléctrico quien tenía una mirada entre seria y animada, quien portaba el uniforme escolar masculino de la institución, él era Genshirou Saji.

– Saji, no puede saber ese tipo de cosas en tiempos normales, además de que Dragneel-san y Argento-san se han convertido en demonios hace poco tiempo, es natural que no sepan nada – Dijo Kaicho (Presidenta, en este caso del consejo estudiantil) en voz baja a Saji.

Asia estaba impresionada al escuchar eso, no era el caso de Natsu al saber que esas personas no eran humanas y sabiendo que eran demonios.

– El verdadero nombre de Kaicho no es Shitori Souna sino Sitri Sona-sama, un demonio de clase alta y próxima heredera de la casa Sitri – Explicó Koneko a los demás miembros del grupo o más bien a los nuevos integrantes como a los presentes magos.

Los magos y Asia estaban impresionados, no solo había más demonios en la escuela, había otra heredera de casa en la escuela, entonces Akeno continua explicando.

– La casa Sitri es una de las casas sobrevivientes de la última gran guerra como lo es la de los Gremory y los Phenex – Dijo Akeno con su sonrisa – Aun cuando el territorio de Kouh es de la casa Gremory, durante el día le pertenece al consejo estudiantil, en pocas palabras, en las mañanas es territorio Sitri.

Natsu estaba sorprendido, gracias a las clases que tenía con Mavis su inteligencia iba mejorando poco a poco, claro no era un gran estratega, pero ya lograba entender cosas una más difícil de lo que era antes.

Entonces el consejero del consejo estudiantil dijo.

– Así es, ustedes pueden vivir su vida pacífica porque Kaichou y nosotros los demonios sirvientes de la familia Sitri trabajamos en el día, sería bueno que recordaran eso, por cierto mi nombre es Genshirou Saji y soy de 2do año como además el peón de Kaichou – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, entonces Natsu dijo feliz.

– ¡Ohhh!, somos del mismo año y además los 2 somos peones – Eso era agradable, podría llevarse muy bien con este chico, era lo que pensaba Natsu.

– No sé cómo tomar mi orgullo como peón cunado uno de los 3 pervertidos de la escuela y el busca pleitos No.1 de la escuela dice algo como eso – Dijo un tanto triste Saji molestando a Natsu.

– Qué has dicho – Dijo cabreado Natsu – Acaso quieres pelear – Dijo con un aura caliente a su alrededor con una sonrisa, si, se llevaría muy bien con este tipo.

– En serio quieres ir contra mí, aunque no lo parezca consumí 4 piezas de peón, así que no pienso perder contra ti Dragneel – Dijo Saji en respuesta de Natsu.

Natsu tenía una sonrisa en su cara y pensó en algo, pero negó, eso lo vería más adelante, ahora estaba delante de una batalla que podría ser bastante divertida, ya que podía olerlo, si, ese aroma que jamás olvidaría estaba en Saji y eso le daba esperanzas, era obvio que sí lo era le daría pelea o una mejor que la del pollo expirado.

– Entonces veamos cuál de las 2 familias tiene al mejor Dragon Slayer – Dijo Natsu impaciente por la pelea, pero entonces todo se volvió un poco silencioso, poniendo nervioso a Natsu – Dijo algo malo.

– Yo no soy un Dragon Slayer – Dijo Saji a Natsu quien lo miro sorprendido.

– No lo niegues… no, más aun no puedes negarlo, hueles a dragón y por lo que huelo de fuego, así que tienes que ser un Dragon Slayer de fuego como yo – Dijo Natsu a Saji para que no mintiera – Ese olor a escamas calientes solo puede provenir de un dragón o un Dragon Slayer del elemento fuego, así que no lo niegues y peleemos para ver que fuego es más poderoso – Dijo prendiendo su puño en fuego.

– No es mentira, yo era humano hasta hace no más de unas cuantas semanas atrás, creo que el mismo día que tú y siempre fui humano, no tengo nada que ver con la Dragon Slayer – Natsu miraba con asombro a Saji, su olfato jamás fallaba y menos cuando se trataba de un Dragón de fuego.

– Saji para ya – Detuvo la pelea Sona.

– Pe-pero Kaichou – Dijo Saji a su ama.

– Saji, yo vine con el motivo de presentar a la otra casa de demonios de clase alta a mis nuevos siervos a los de la casa Gremory, vinimos a este lugar para presentarte a los nuevos demonios de la casa Gremory, Dragneel-san y Argento-san, así que no me hagas quedar en vergüenza – Dijo Sona antes de mirar a Natsu – Además no le podrías ganar a Dragneel-san quien no solo fue el único en derrotar a Raiser… y la mayor parte de toda su nobleza, sino también es el Sekiryuutei y que reencarno con 8 piezas de peón – Saji se impresiono al oír esas palabras.

– 8 piezas de peón y fue Dragneel-san quien derroto al 3er hijo de la familia Phenex… creí que había sido Kiba o Himejima-senpai – Dijo incrédulo Saji entonces Natsu dijo.

– Natsu – Entonces todo mundo volteo a verlo – Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen por mi apellido, Natsu, llamenme Natsu – Dijo Natsu a los Sitri quienes lo vieron con sorpresa.

Natsu solo sonrió y dejo que todo continuara, entonces Sona bajo la cabeza, lo que dejo un tanto incomodo a Natsu, entonces Sona dijo.

– Saji – Y entonces Saji copio el gesto aunque a regañadientes.

– Espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo con un poco de disgusto.

– Espero que nos podamos llevar bien – Dijeron Asia y Wendy al unísono imitando el acto hecho por los Sitri.

– Sí es con Asia y Wendy espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien – Dijo Saji tomando las manos de las 2 nerviosas féminas.

– Hacer amigos es de hombres – Grito Elfman mientras sonriera y miraba a Saji.

– Oye Saji – Llamo Natsu y este volteo a verlo – Que habías dicho hace un segundo, no te escuche – Pidió Natsu y Saji contesto.

– Espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo Saji a regañadientes.

– Qué – Pregunto Natsu con una sádica sonrisa con una mano en su oído, lo que causo una gota en todos por el buen oído que posee Natsu.

– Que espero no llevemos bien – Repitió enojado Saji.

– Perdón no te oigo muy bien – Dijo Natsu molestando a Saji.

– Que no llevemos bien maldito sádico pirómano – Insulto Saji sorprendido y a los demás por el insulto, pero creando una vena en Natsu.

– Como me llamaste Demonio de 4 piezas – Dijo ahora Natsu pegando su cara a la de Saji.

– Lo que oíste, cerebro de fuego – Volvió a insultar juntando su cara con la de Natsu y viéndose como objetivos a pelear.

– Acaso quieres pelear – Dijo Natsu con rayos en los ojos.

– No tardare en hacerte morder el polvo – Dijo Saji con rayos también.

Todo el mundo, más el grupo Sitri se sorprendió de cómo iban las cosas y como eso no terminaría nada bien, pero entonces Wendy dijo.

– Que bien se llevan Natsu-san y Saji-san – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa imitada por Lisanna al asentir.

– Pelear con un nuevo amigo es de hombres – Dijo Elfman con una sonrisa.

Los demonios no sabían cómo reaccionar a esas palabras, entonces Saji y Natsu se estaban llevando bien.

– Entonces estoy a tu cuidado Saji – Dijo Natsu tomando la mano del nombrado con una sonrisa retadora – Un día de estos muéstrame tu poder de Dragon Slayer – Pidió Natsu una vez más.

– Qué no soy un Dragon Slayer… ni siquiera sé qué es eso – Dijo con verdad en sus palabras y una voz ajena respondió.

– Esa es una magia – La atención del grupo Sitri más que nadie de Saji, fue la voz de una hermosa peli blanca de grandes "actitudes" quien era la hermana mayor de Elfman y Lisanna – Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, la hermana mayor de Lisanna y Elfman, además de futura alumna de esta escuela – Dijo con su típica angelical sonrisa, pero sorprendiendo a los magos y a los Gremory.

– Como que serás estudiante de esta escuela Mira-nee – Pregunto Lisanna a su hermana mayor.

– Hable con Kage y obtuvo permiso del mismo director y además de chantajear al mismo Maou-sama, este me dejo entrar a la escuela y más aún, en su clase – Dijo señalando a Natsu, Wendy y Lisanna (Básicamente será High School DxD pero con toques de Fairy Tail la OVA 2), quienes se sorprendieron de eso.

– Como – Pregunto Wendy.

– Kage es una persona muy poderosa y con información que hasta el mismo satanás no desea que se revele, o eso es lo que Kage me dijo – Explico Mira a la pregunta dada por Wendy.

– Que tipo de magia es la que Natsu cree que mi sirviente Saji posee – Pregunto Sona con curiosidad.

– La Dragon Slayer es una magia perdida, la cual se dice es capaz de asesinar dragones y fue usada en una guerra – Los miembros de Sitri estaban impresionados y miraban a Saji – La descripción de esta magia es la siguiente… Pulmones de dragón para respirar fuego, escamas de dragón para disolver las llamas, garras de dragón para envolver las llamas, una magia que transforma partes de tu cuerpo por las de un dragón, una antigua magia que se usaba para asesinar dragones… eso es la Dragon Slayer – Explico Mira a los Sitri.

– Pero yo no soy un Dragon Slayer, ni siquiera conozco un dragón – Dijo Saji a la peli blanca.

– No mientas, hueles a dragón de fuego – Dijo Natsu a Saji queriendo pelear contra otro asesino de fuego.

– La debes tener difícil – Dijo Sona a su amiga Rias quien le contesto.

– Tu también – Entonces las 2 suspiraron.

Entonces Saji se separó de Natsu y dijo.

– Chi, los miembros del consejo son más fuertes que los de su club – Dijo con orgullo encendiendo el deseo de pelea de Natsu, entonces Kaichou hablo después de tomar un poco de té.

– A mí me encanta la escuela, por eso creo que el trabajo del consejo estudiantil es muy útil y no pienso perdonar a nadie que se atreva a dañar este sano estilo de vida en la escuela, aun si es un demonio o un humano, claro que eso también va para la gente de aquí y a Rias – Natsu entendió que se refería a él, Asia y los demás magos.

– No se preocupe, aun cuando no sabemos nada de cómo es una escuela en un 100%, este lugar es divertido, protegeré esta escuela pase lo que pase – Dijo Natsu al recordar a sus amigos como Motohama y Matsuda.

– Bueno me tengo que retirar, hay unos cuantos papeles que deseo terminar antes de la hora de comida – Dijo Sitri saliendo del cuarto.

– Kaichou oh Sona Sitri-sama estamos bajo su cuidado – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Y cuando nos veamos otra vez muéstrame tu fuego, Saji – Grito al rubio con quien se había hecho amigo.

– Que no soy un Dragon Slayer – Dijo Saji a Natsu con una sonrisa.

– E-Es-Estamos a su cuidado – Dijeron Asia y Wendy a Sitri, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, claro que Natsu no lo hizo por ser… bueno, Natsu.

– Nos llevaremos bien – Dijo Sona con una suave sonrisa, entonces vio a Rias – Estaré esperando el torneo de pelota.

– Yo también – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa competitiva.

De alguna manera cuando los Fairys vieron eso, recordaron su infancia con Erza y Mira o Natsu y Grey, de cierta manera, ese lugar era un poco parecido a lo que es Fairy Tail, claro que no era lo mismo, pero era cercano.

– Natsu, Asia, espero que se lleven bien con Saji, ya que todos somos demonios que somos de la misma escuela, incluso llegara el momento donde conocerán a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil, pero aun así no quiero que ustedes peleen contra ellos, ya que somos todos demonios de la misma escuela – Natsu y Asia respondieron a las palabras de Rias con.

– Sí – En el caso de Asia y Natsu.

– Esta bien, pero no me rindiere con una batalla de fuego contra Saji – Entonces Rias tuvo una gota de sudor y dijo.

– No acabo de decir que no peleen contra el consejo.

– Eso es eso y esto es esto – Dijo Natsu pero Rias no entendía – Es necesario, mientras exista otro Dragon Slayer de fuego, no poder estar en paz hasta ser el más fuerte y la única forma de demostrarlo es en una batalla de fuegos, eso es algo de lo que los Slayers de fuego no podemos dejar pasar – Rias opto por no decir nada y evitar extender el tema.

* * *

 ** _[BANG][BANG]._**

Con ese ruido empezaron los juegos del baloncesto, dejando el nerviosismo en todas las personas, más en las que juegan, como lo era el club de investigación de lo oculto.

 _[Tsukamoto-kun del club de investigación del manga, Hoshioka-sensei lo busca en la sala de profesores]._

Y ese era la persona encargada del megáfono que no dejaba de dar noticias, mientras que los miembros del club ahora usaban un atuendo deportivo color rojo con blanco en las extremidades, los cuales resaltaban Asia y Wendy por el nerviosismo.

En ese momento estuvieron en unos partidos como el de béisbol que jugo su clase, además de unos cuantos más que fueron obligatorios, entonces Rias fue a ver que juego iban jugar en ese momento, donde Asia estiraba con Akeno, Koneko estaba sentada con Wendy leyendo unos libros y Kiba… estaba pensando en algo mirando al cielo con una mirada perdida, lo que empezaba a preocupar a Natsu por la extraña forma de comportarse su rubio amigo.

Entonces Rias regreso con una sonrisa en cara, lo que llamo la atención de Natsu.

– Ufufufu ya hemos ganado este juego – Dijo Rias sin miedo o duda.

– Que juego nos tocó – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

– Quemados – Dijo y todo se volvió algo preocupante.

* * *

En ese mismo momento todo el mundo estaba viendo el partido entre 2 personas muy importantes de la escuela, una era una joven pelirroja de nombre Rias Gremory con un traje de tenis contra una joven de cabello negro corto de nombre Sona Shitori o Sona Sitri, quien también llevaba un traje de tenis, ya que eso estaban jugando como representantes de sus clase, lo que era un gran alboroto.

– Tú puedes Buchou – Animaban Wendy, Asia y Natsu a Rias por ser su rey y su amiga.

– Tu puedes Kaicho-sama – Gritaban otras personas alrededor.

– Ufufufu es interesante este partido, jamás imagine que vería una batalla contra 2 demonios de clase alta en un lugar como este – Dijo Akeno a lado de sus Kouhais.

– Concuerdo con eso – Dijo Natsu emocionado al ver el intenso duelo.

– Aquí coy Sona – Dijo Rias preparándose.

– Tu puedes Rias – Animaban las 2 amigas/rivales entre ellas.

– Tu puedes Kaichou – Grito desde el otro lado Saji con una bandera que decía "Consejo estudiantil".

– Prueba esto: Estilo Shitori ¡Bola Giratoria! – Dijo Sona lanzando una bola rápida que giraba muy rápido.

– Eres muy ingenua – Contrarresto Rias – Toma esto: Contraataque estilo Gremory.

Entonces las 2 tras eso, se emocionaron y continuaron de una forma, hasta el punto donde las raquetas se rompieron y se quedó como empate, lo que dejo en claro a Natsu que a su rey no le gusta perder.

* * *

En el gimnasio estaban los miembros del club de investigación de lo Oculto para su juego (Muy injusto debo de aclarar) de quemados, donde era obvio la fuerza física no solo de Koneko sino también de Natsu e incluso Wendy se mostraría.

Aunque a comparación de lo que muchos usaban, tanto Wendy como Asia usaban Bloomers, ambas con caras rojas y moviéndose tímidamente, entonces se acercaron a Natsu y este dijo.

– Que pasa con ese uniforme – Pregunto ladeando su cabeza,

– Kiryuu dijo que las chicas debíamos usar esto para esquivar mejor las pelotas en los quemados y…– Dijo Asia pero no pudo terminar la frase.

– Que esto le podría gustar a Natsu-san – Término Wendy.

– Pues me alegro que les ayude y si ven muy lindas – Dijo Natsu coloreando a las 2 féminas de gran manera.

– Prepárense los 3, aumenten su espíritu de pelea – Dijo Rias los 2 asesinos y a la ex monja.

Natsu estaba animado, entonces saco de su bolsa unas telas color blanco que tenían escrito "Club de Investigación de lo Oculto".

– Sé que no es mucho, pero los hice yo mismo, fue muy complicado, espero les guste – Dijo Natsu al recordar las clases con Kage sobre cosas útiles en la vida para personas con grandes amigos.

– Ara, ara, efectivamente muchos de los otros clubes usan cosas que los identifican – Dijo Akeno tomando una banda.

– Si lo hizo Natsu-san entonces lo tomare con gusto – Dijo Asia y Wendy Unísona Mente.

– Que gran trabajo – Dijo Rias tomando una.

–… Están bien hechas inesperadamente – Dijo inexpresivamente Koneko.

– No tenías que decirlo de esa manera – Dijo Natsu a la loli peli plateada que sonrió con malicia, entonces Natsu se acercó al extraño Kiba – Tomo hay una para ti también, niño bonito – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Kiba vio el regalo y dijo – Chicos, ustedes… sí, Arigato – Agradeció el aun extraño Kiba.

Entonces Natsu noto la extrañeza en la voz de su compañero, como si perdiera lo que quería ganar.

–… Esforcémonos por la victoria – Dijo Koneko.

–… Eh, sí la victoria – Dijo Kiba.

 _[Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y Club de Béisbol prepárense para el enfrentamiento]._

Con eso dicho todo el mundo se animó, a excepción de Kiba.

* * *

Entonces le juego empezó, pero todo el mundo trataba de dar con la pelota a Natsu ya que era el único objetivo permitido, ya que Akeno y Rias eran las 2 Onee-samas de la escuela, Asia era el ángel rubio Bishoujo de 2do, no podrías darle por su forma de ser, Wendy y Koneko, las mascotas de la escuela y te sentirías mal si las golpeas, Kiba el chico guapo, las mujeres te odiarían para siempre aun si es el enemigo de los chicos.

Entonces solo quedaba Natsu, pero era casi imposible el alcanzarlo con las pelotas, se movía tan bien que ni lo rozaban, entonces un chico molesto mando un balón con algo de esfuerzo, algo raro para Natsu, contra Kiba.

Natsu no se preocupó, ya que Kiba era muy rápido, pero noto cómo es que este solo veía el cielo o el infinito y mas haya, por lo que Natsu corrió y cubrió a Kiba, haciendo que la pelota golpeara la parte más delicada de los hombres.

Natsu aun con su fuerza monstruosamente sobrehumana, sintió un dolor peor que el de las clases de Erza y la misma enojada por su pastel de fresa, entonces respiro y los demás miembros se acercaron.

– Estas bien Natsu – Pregunto Rias a su sirviente.

– Sí, salvo que mis bolas me duelen un poco y creo que algunos huesos rotos, pero nada de qué preocuparse – Dijo Natsu ya recuperado la bola al no ser tan fuerte como un golpe de Grey o Gajeel, no lo lastimo de gran manera.

– Eso es preocupante, Asia tú y Koneko junto con Wendy, vayan a un lugar oculto y curen a Natsu, no quiero que "eso" deje de funcionar por algo así – Dijo un poco roja por imaginarse lo que había en los pantalones de Natsu.

– De acuerdo Buchou – Dijeron las 3.

Entonces Koneko arrastró a su Senpai hasta la parte trasera del gimnasio junto con Koneko y Wendy, aunque logro escuchar algo antes de irse.

– Ara, ara, pero que es esto – Dijo Akeno levantando la pelota – Parece que alguien lanzo una bola de metal pintada de rojo para parecer una pelota normal de juego – Entonces el aura de las 2 grandes Onee-samas se prendió como aceite y fuego y lo único que se logró oír durante un largo rato, fue como la pobre gente del club... sufría.

* * *

En la parte trasera de la escuela se encontraban tanto Asia como Wendy y Koneko mirando a Natsu.

– Natsu-san por favor muéstrame el lugar herido – Pidió la monja pero Natsu miraba a Asia con incrédulos ojos.

– Asia por mucho que aprecie tu ayuda, ese es un lugar que no puedo mostrar en público – Dijo Natsu al recordar que Makarov decía que no sabían ir desnudos y que su rival Grey lo hacía, así que se negaría a hacer algo que el estríper hiciera.

– Pero si no veo el lugar herido no poder curarte – Dijo ella un poco triste.

– Asia no puedo sacar mi miembro en público… pero ya que también tengo algunos huesos rotos, porque no intentas curar toda mi cadera – Dijo Natsu pensando en que eso era posible o pedirles ir a un lugar privado y quitarse la ropa.

Asia se sonrojo con pensar en que Natsu estuviera sin nada de ropa de cintura para abajo, entonces vio como Wendy se preparaba para curar y ella hizo lo mismo, entonces Natsu empezó a sentir como su cuerpo era curado por una cálida luz y un relajante viento, entonces un anuncio llegó.

 _[El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ha ganado el juego]_

* * *

Empezó a llover para suerte de los miembros quienes ganaron el partido de pelota, pero un sonido seco hizo eco en todo el lugar _ **[Slap]**_ y eso fue una cachetada, no a Natsu sino a Kiba, quien pase a la cachetada dada por Rias no mostró un cambio del Kiba que era últimamente.

– Has despertado – Pregunto enojada Rias con su caballo.

– ¿Todo ha terminado, verdad?, ya no habrá más entrenamientos, entonces, quiero tomarme un tiempo libre hasta que sea de noche – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa falsa y apagada que noto Natsu.

– Pero que te pasa Kiba, actúas muy raro últimamente, es que te pasa algo – Pregunto Natsu a su amigo.

– Simplemente recordé que los dominios suelen ser seres que viven por sí mismo y recordaba el motivo por el cual peleo – Dijo Kiba con su semblante aun triste.

– Acaso no es Buchou el motivo de tu pelea – Pregunto Natsu a su amigo.

– No, yo peleo para poder destruir a la espada sagrada Excalibur, ese es el único motivo de que pelee – Dijo Kiba.

– Entonces no vayas en silencio, todos somos compañeros, es nuestro deber ayudarnos mutuamente, acaso no comprendes, todos nosotros estamos aquí para poder ayudar, así que deja de ser tan egoísta o idiota y déjanos ayudarte – Dijo Natsu a su amigo para que entendiera.

– Compañeros – Repitió tristemente.

– Sí compañeros – Repitió Natsu.

– Siempre tan animado Natsu – Dijo Kiba – Pero esto no te incumbe – Dijo retirándose pero cabreando a Natsu.

* * *

Con la lluvia bajando del cielo, Kiba Yuuto quien por 1ra vez en su vida se revelo contra su ama, quien le dio un nueva vida, un nombre, experiencias, incluso peleo con su nuevo compañero, quien sabía que trataba de calmarlo, ayudarlo, pero su venganza contra lo que quería detener no acababa y eso lo molestaba, incluso ahora solo podía sentirse mal.

Pero su venganza era algo muy importante, por lo cual incluso si era odiado, no podía pelear o vivir por sus "compañeros" sin haberse vengado 1ro, entonces paso.

 _ **[Splash].**_

Un sonido de algo cayendo y tocando el agua se escuchó y cuando Kiba miro donde previno el ruido encontró a un sacerdote con una cruz en el pecho y rezando castigos divinos en el nombre de Dios, Kiba quien miraba a uno de los motivos de su pelea con Natsu y Rias estaba delante de él, entonces miro más detenidamente al sacerdote y noto una gran herida.

Kiba se sorprendió, acaso un enemigo de la iglesia lo asesinó, entonces sintió algo raro en el aire, algo que reconoció… un inmenso instinto asesino dirigido a él y entonces saco/creo una espada demoníaco y entonces con el brillo de un rayo se escuchó _**[Kuching]**_ y unas chispas volaron.

Kiba noto como un sacerdote de cabello plateado luchaba contra su espada con una espada larga blanca, pero Kiba reconoció al sacerdote más aún cuando este hablo.

– Yahoo, ha pasado un tiempo, basura de demonio – Dijo Freed a Kiba quien respondió muy enojado.

– Así que seguías en la ciudad, bueno no importa, ahora estoy muy enojado como para perder tiempo contigo, así que te matare rápidamente – Tras eso Freed empezó a reírse apagada mente.

– La verdad yo estoy más que feliz, ¡Encantado!, de tener una reunión contigo… aunque hubiera preferido ver a Natsu – Dijo Freed – Entonces al menos llorare de alegría una vez que te mate y bese tu asqueroso cadáver – Y su maniática risa regreso.

Entonces Kiba estaba por crear una espada demoniaca, perro un aura sagrada se hizo presente, regresando a Kiba a un tiempo muy atrás, recordando ese poder, ese brillo, esa aura, no había forma de olvidarla para él.

– Sí, eso es correcto, perdedor de la antigua versión – Grito eufórico Freed – Ya me estaba aburriendo de casar a inútiles sacerdotes como ese, así que veamos que es más fuerte, su tus inútiles e inservibles espadas demoníacas o mi gran y excelente Excalibur, veamos cual es el mejor… aunque eso sea obvio, Hyajajaja y ¡Te lo demostrare matándote!

Tras eso empezó una pelea entre Kiba y Freed…

* * *

 ** _Bueno dejaré el capítulo hasta aquí, solo para poder preguntar algo, como quieren que haga el fic, de un solo capítulo con todo una saga entera, aunque tardaría en publicar o en varios capítulos hasta terminar la saga, cual escogen, un solo capitulo o varios capítulos de una novela._**

 ** _Ahora diré algo, con quien quieren que salga Juvia (Pregunto por curiosidad, aunque ya tengo una pareja, quiero saber que opinan ustedes de esto)._**

 ** _Y ahora que apareció Saji diré esto: A partir del 5to tomo, Saji tendrá más importancia, dado que no solo lo haré un personaje con más apariciones, sino también será más fuerte y le darte su propio Harem, del cual no diré nada por ahora… sí se preguntan el porqué, es fácil, tengo planeado algo con él, Natsu y un 3er personaje que no diré para ver si adivinan y que es un buen personaje y como que le falta algo en las novelas, no sé ustedes, pero considero que lo hicieron muy bien para no darles tanta importancia al personaje._**

 ** _Y una última cosa, voy a hacer una que otra saga que inventé yo mismo, pues quisiera saber si alguien quiere dar un Oc suyo, crear a su propio personaje y que pueda aparecer en alguna de las sagas que cree, si deseas entrar entonces solo envíame un PM y diré como funciona esto._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Espero sus Reviews con las respuestas de estas preguntas y observaciones._**


	7. El Sueño de Destruir la Espada

**_Respuestas a los Reviews:_**

 ** _Haruzafiro: Si, Natsu es un puto suertudo, no solo una loli y una bishoujo, una Onee-sama también, maldito suertudo, si lo de Asia fue muy divertido, no, no fue con Kana, pero llena de curiosidad tu 2da opción dime, y me alegro te haya gustado el momento con Erza, que hay más espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _AxcalonXIII: No te preocupes, no planeo dejar el fic sin terminar y sobre Kana, listo en el harem, la verdad ya estaba, pero olvide poner su nombre._**

 ** _88: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y ojala este te guste también._**

 ** _Treeofsakuras: Pues eso es en este capítulo, sobre los momentos Nami, aquí también hay, espero te guste y sobre Yasaka y Tiamat listo, y te aseguro que te encantara cuando Natsu y la dragona se conozcan, Natsu sufrirá un infierno Kukuku_** ** _._**

 ** _Artamiel19: Lamentablemente fue en uno solo, gano esa opción, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Zafir09: Los del club la pagaron pero que Natsu, mira que hacer enfadar a Rias y Akeno, que miedo, sobre las chicas ya están, pero la Oc, es la única que no he pensado en su totalidad, déjame un tiempo y espera ver y Saji sería interesante de DS pero eso es un misterio._**

 ** _Kytsuneblue: Pues eso lo sabrás en este capítulo y si hay dragones en DxD, Ddraig lo demuestra, lo de Lyon fue para dar a entender que no habrá Gruvia._**

 ** _Zeref Slayer99: Pues aquí esta la respuesta y si Gabriel en el Harem._**

 ** _Para todos los demás les agradezco su apoyo y he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que lo disfruten._**

* * *

Personas en el Harem de Natsu:

 _Rias, Asia, Wendy, Akeno, Erza, Mirajane, Ophis, Grayfia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Mavis, Ravel, Kana, Gabriel, Tiamat y Yasaka._

 _ **[Estas son las chicas en el Harem hasta ahora, pueden cambiar, incrementar o disminuir según decida yo o los comentarios].**_

 ** _Parejas:_**

 ** _Gajeel x Levy, Elfman x Evergreen._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano, Mago hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 **Hola.- Caído, Ángel y Demonio hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Caído, Ángel y Demonio Hablando.**

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano hablando._

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear Pensando._**

 _**Empiecen**.- Narrador hablando_

 _"*Ruge en el cielo*" Rezo o cántico mágico._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque mágico._**

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon Bajo ya están advertidos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4.- El Sueño de Destruir la Espada, Cortando Las Alas Negras._**

En la casa de Natsu en su cuarto estaban Rias, Asia, Wendy y Lisanna en el cuarto de Natsu con el mismo peli rosa, pero ahora mismo estaban en una conversación.

– ¿Proyecto Espada Sagrada? – Preguntaron todos menos Rias quien contaba cosas sobre Yuuto.

– Sí, fue un proyecto llevado por los creyentes de la iglesia cristiana para poder hacer que las personas puedan usar la espada sagrada Excalibur – Dijo Rias a los demonios y magos.

– Nunca había escuchado de eso – Dijo Asia al ser una antigua monja.

– Es natural, dudo que proyectos como ese llegaran a oídos de una joven que fuera llamada una **_[Santa Doncella]_** – Dijo una voz ajena a la de los 5, quienes vieron a la puerta y se encontraba Mirajane – Me llamo la atención la historia así que me uniré – Dijo Mira entrando para escuchar la historia.

– Okey continuando con la historia – Dijo Rias – Existen muchas espadas sagradas en el mundo, en muchas mitologías no solo en la católica, existen armas sagradas que para los demonios son muy letales, ya que si un demonio toca una espada sagrada este se quemara él solo, si es cortado por ella desaparecerá sin dejar rastro, en pocas palabras es el arma definitiva contra un demonio – Dijo Rias a sus siervos para que lo entiendan.

– Una pregunta – Dijo Natsu – ¿Acaso no existe una Sacred Gear con la cual se puedan crear espadas sagradas?, digo, ya existe una que crea espadas demoníacas – Pregunto una gran pregunta Natsu.

– No es como que no las haya, pero en sí son más débiles que las de las espadas originales, claro que cada una tiene su propio circuito sagrado, la cual tienen todas las Longinus, como el Boosted Gear, aunque estoy 100% seguro que la más llamativa es la Verdadera Longinus que fue usada para asesinar a Jesús, de hecho se dice que la palabra Longinus fue dada por esa razón – Dijo Rias a su demonio quien miró su mano – Pero el hecho es que sus núcleos y con lo que se crean son materiales distintos y están muy por debajo de otras espadas sagradas como Excalibur, Durandal o Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri, aunque no digo que sean débiles ya que poseen el mismo poder para erradicar demonios – Natsu entendió lo peligroso que era, pero ahora estaba irritado con cierto espadachín rubio.

– Entonces que paso en ese experimento – Pregunto Mira.

– Juntando una cantidad de niños en un instituto probaron la forma de que ellos lograrán usar las espadas sagradas, pero una en especial era por la cual trabajaban y esa era la conocida espada más poderosa de todo el mundo, Excalibur – Contó Rias – Pero ninguno de los niños logro adaptarse a él, por lo cual la gente de la iglesia se deshizo de todos los niños y lo llamaron ´Proyecto Fallido´ y todos murieron… incluso Yuuto – Dijo Rias con cierto enojo en su vida.

– Qué – Dijo Asia y es que fue un shock – Eso no es un acto que Dios aceptaría – Dijo ella con su creencia muy fuerte.

– Los de la iglesia dice que los demonios somos los malos, pero para mí, la maldad es mayor en la gente – Dijo Rias con cierto enfado y tristeza – El día que encontré a Yuuto lo reencarne por su talento en la espada, ya que fue entrando para usar las espadas sagradas, lo considere un desperdicio y creí que sería lo mejor el que usara su habilidad como un demonio… pero el al revivir prometió vengarse de las espadas santas, no podía olvidar nada de lo sucedido – Entonces Rias comento – Desde ese incidente Yuuto odia y desprecia todo lo que tenga que ver con Excalibur, las espadas sagradas y la gente de la Iglesia – Y Natsu entendió algunas cosas del demonio rubio que no entendía.

– Entonces será el comportamiento actual de Kiba desde ahora – Pregunto preocupada Asia por el espadachín.

– No, solo hay que esperar a que se le baje de su cabeza los pensamientos relacionados con las espadas santas y volverá a ser el de siempre – Dijo Rias calmadamente.

– No sé si ayude, pero empezó a actuar raro después de ver esta foto – Dijo Natsu entregando la foto, Rias abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa al mirar la foto.

– Quien es esta persona – Pregunto Rias a Natsu y él dijo.

– No lo sé, apareció un día retando a Igneel y cuando lo derroto se fue y nunca volvió – Respondió con simpleza Natsu.

– Ya veo, esta es una espada sagrada, la cual sin duda puede ser – Decía para ella misma dándose cuenta de algo – Bueno durmamos, aún si pensamos más en esto, eso no cambiara nada – Dijo Rias a sus amigos.

Entonces Rias empezó a desvestirse delante de todo el mundo, lo que causo una gran sorpresa y un sonrojo en Natsu, quien miraba como los pechos de Rias rebotaban tras liberar el sujetador y ver un gran trasero debajo de las bragas negras que usaba, Natsu no pregunto el motivo pues él ya lo sabía, pero Lisanna y Mira como Wendy y Asia no.

– Rias-senpai que está haciendo – Pregunto Lisanna al demonio de cabello rojo.

– Es que no puedo dormir con mi ropa puesta, me es incómodo – Dijo Rias como respuesta que Natsu ya conocía por cierto incidente en la enfermería.

– Pero estas delante de un chico que pasaría si decide atacarte – Dijo Lisanna una vez más.

– Créeme, si te atrapa no te soltara no importa cuanta fuerza uses Ufufufu – Dijo como si tuviera experiencia Mirajane.

– No me importaría si lo hiciera – Dijo Rias ya desnuda.

– No me quedare atrás y me desnudare – Dijo Asia repitiendo el acto hecho por Rias.

– No pienso perder – Dijo Wendy despojándose de su ropa.

– Ni piensen que me quedare atrás – Dijo Lisanna pero muy avergonzada como Asia y Wendy.

– Ara ara, será que yo también deba – Dijo Mira mientras veía como Natsu la miro con cierto deseo mirando sus pechos y su trasero – Creo que sí – Dijo divertida.

Entonces Natsu se fue a la cama y durmió quién sabe cómo con Asia, Rias, Lisanna y Wendy pues Mira decidió no quedarse.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL SÓTANO*-*-*-*-*_**

Estaba Natsu mirando su brazo derecho que era el guantelete del emperador rojo.

– Entones Los dragones no participaron en la batalla – Pregunto Natsu a Ddraig.

– **_[No es muy seguro, los dragones somos seres de poder puro, muchos de nosotros no nos metemos en batallas inútiles que no nos importen, aun si nos pidieran ayuda muchos de ellos se negarían, simplemente algunos se convirtieron en demonios y otros se unieron a Dios, pero la mayoría de ellos ignoro el hecho de que existiera una guerra] –_** Explicó el emperador rojo.

– Debo darte la razón, si no es interesante para uno solo ignóralo y busca algo mejor – Dijo al recordar las palabras de su padre.

 ** _– [Lo sé ese es el régimen de los dragones, vivir por su propios motivos] –_** Acepto **_Ddraig – [Pero incluso en la guerra, hubieron 2 dragones que estaban en la cima de los dragones, los cuales peleaban continuamente, posiblemente los dragones ni recuerden porque peleaban, pero en una de sus terribles batallas, se unieron al campo de batalla no solo peleando contra ellos sino también destrozando los ejércitos de las 3 fricciones, entonces por 1ra vez en siglos, milenios o más, las 3 fricciones se unieron,_** _"Si no detenemos a esos dragones, la guerra nunca acabara"_ **_y eso hicieron]._**

– Sabía que los dragones eran lo máximo, solo 2 y las fricciones cooperaron – Dijo Natsu alardeando a los dragones.

 ** _– [Jajajaja, si es cierto, somos los mejores] –_ ** Le dio la razón Ddraig a Natsu **_– [Pero cuan cuando los 2 dragones vieron que se pelea estaba siendo interrumpida actuaron como idiotas - No se metan en una batalla entre dragones - y -Son un simple rey demonio y un Dios no tienen derecho de meterse en esta batalla -, entonces los 2 dragones fueron a comerse al rey demonio y a Dios como a los líderes de los Caídos y ese fue un gran error] –_** Dijo Ddraig con diversión **_– [Al final los 2 dragones se volvieron polvo y sus almas fueron selladas en los humanos como Sacred Gear, donde en cada oportunidad los 2 dragones se encontraban y peleaban entre ellos hasta la muerte, aunque habían ocasiones donde uno moría antes de enfrentarse al otro y de esa manera cuando el portador moría, su conciencia dormía hasta tener un nuevo contenedor y repetir la historia] –_** Terminó Ddraig.

– Y uno de esos dragones fuiste tú – Preguntó Natsu al dragón.

 ** _– [Sí el otro es el blanco, el Vanishing Dragon el Hakuryuukou (Dragón emperador blanco), el cual un día canceras] –_** Dijo Ddraig.

– Y es fuerte – Pregunto emocionado Natsu.

 ** _– [No lo sé, pero es una gran posibilidad] –_** Respondió Ddraig **_– [Aunque será interesante, es la 1ra vez que mi portador es un demonio y un Dragon Slayer] –_** Dijo el dragón rojo con diversión en su voz ** _– ["Aunque también eres el único Etherias que ha sido usuario de una Sacred] –_** Eso lo pensó con igual diversión.

– Ya veo, entonces espero conocer al blanco y tener una pelea, Moete Kita – Dijo Natsu animado.

 ** _– [Jajajaja, incluso eres el 1ro en tener una actitud tan animada a comparación de los otros] –_** Dijo Ddraig.

– ¿Soy raro? –Pregunto Natsu al dragón.

 ** _– [Algo así, pero eso no es malo, ya que eres un dragón es natural que seas reunido por seres de más especies o más personas, sin duda alguna esa es la verdad, ya que los dragones somos seres llenos de poder que los humanos llegaron a respetar y temer, muchos países tiene punturas, cuentos y estatuas de dragones, por lo cual gente se reúne, gente con poder atraer a más gente con más poder, ya sea por retarlos o simplemente por caer ante ellos] –_** Dijo Ddraig a Natsu.

– Ya veo eso suena interesante – Dijo Natsu emocionado.

 ** _– [Sí ya que el pelear es el destino de los dragones, más aun para los que llevan a los dragones celestiales, aunque no solo personas fuertes sino también mujeres se reunían a su alrededor, de hecho había uno que dormía con una mujer diferente cada noche, así que no tenían problemas cuando llegaba "ese día"] –_** Natsu se sonrojo al saber a qué día se refería Ddraig.

– Por cierto, puedes usar todo tu poder aun siendo un Sacred Gear – Pregunto Natsu a Ddraig esa duda.

 ** _– [No ya que Dios al hacernos Sacred Gear nos puso una maldición y no podemos usar todo nuestro poder de dragón, ni yo ni el Vanishing Dragon, pero una vez que te acostumbras al poder, demonios de clase alta y ángeles como caídos de clase alta no serán más que bolsas de golpear para ti] –_** Contestó Ddraig **_\- [Aunque hubieron 3 grandes golpes que esa guerra marcó] -_ ** Eso dejo curioso a Natsu.

\- Cuales - Pregunto Natsu a su compañero dragón.

\- _**[La 1ra era la muerte de los Yondai Maous, la 2da, un amigo me la dijo después de ser sellado, cuando recupere mi voluntad por 1ra vez y la ultima no la recuerdo] -** _ Dijo Ddraig a su compañero.

\- En serio, me da curiosidad la 2da y 3ra - Dijo Natsu infantil mente.

 _ **\- [No es ese orden en realidad] -**_ Dijo el dragón **_\- [Es 1ro la que no recuerdo, pues es casi tan vieja como el motivo por el cual yo y el blanco peleamos, luego la 1ra y la ultima fue la que no me especificaron y creo que era algo muy importante y no podía contar nada, pero un día lo sabrás]_**

– Bueno entonces a entrenar – Dijo Natsu con muchos ánimos.

– Entonces no habrá problema si me uno – Pregunto una dulce voz a espalda de Natsu y cuando volteo miro a la dueña de esa voz que no era ni más ni menos que Mira.

– Mira – Dijo sorprendido Natsu.

– Sabía que no estarías bien tras saber lo de Excalibur y vendrías a entrenar – Dijo ella con su angelical sonrisa.

– Me conoces tan bien Mira – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, entonces Mira se acercó para estar frente a Natsu y con su sonrisa dijo.

– Debo… No importa quién o qué, yo soy quien mejor te conoce y conocerá – Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Natsu y la acariciaba lentamente – Soy tu "mujer" después de todo – Entonces Natsu se sonrojo – Quieres que entrene contigo – Pregunto Mira y Natsu acepto.

* * *

En el suelo de lo que era el área de bosque, cerca de un río y una cueva estaba Mira acostada y Natsu a su lado sentado, entonces Mira dijo como para romper el hielo.

– Recuerdas esa noche – Pregunto Mira y Natsu se sonrojo – Aun cuando solo eras un mocoso me trataste tan violentamente – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

– No recuerdo que me hayas pedido detenerme o que fuera más amable – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malévola.

– No será porque no me dejabas hablar – Dijo ella retadoramente.

– En serio paso eso – Dijo burlonamente.

– Sí eso pasó – Dijo Mira divertida – Eso paso.

Entonces un peso pasó en sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando que una extraña lengua entrara, la cual era húmeda y caliente, entonces puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su atacante peli rosa, mientras que el peli rosa alzaba a Mira y el abrazo con sus brazos en la cintura profundizando el beso.

Sus labios recorriendo las partes más escondidas de los 2, donde Mira sintió como Natsu agarro su trasero, abrió un poco los ojos y miro como los ojos ónix de Natsu la miraba con dulzura, entonces sus labios se separaron y un nuevo beso los llamo, uniendo sus labios una vez más.

– Tenía 14 años y tú 13 cuando lo hicimos por 1ra vez – Dijo superándose de los labios de Natsu y disfrutando de la mano que acariciaba su trasero – Fue mi 1ra vez y aun así, ah – Fue cortada por un gemido – Tú me la quitaste y no importa cuánto forcejeaba no me liberaste y solo, ahh, me besabas, me tocabas y me volvías loca con tus, ahhh, embestidas… y aun cuando fue mi 1ra vez, me dominaste por una semana entera – Dijo mientras se selló su boca por los labios de Natsu otra vez – Luego todo regreso a la normalidad apenas regresamos al gremio, pero no querías eso y, ah, me tomabas cada tiempo, en octubre, en febrero y otras ocasiones – Dijo mirando a Natsu – En el gremio, en misiones, incluso un día en el cuarto de Erza.

– Casi creí que nos atraparía ese día – Dijo divertido y un poco asustado Natsu mientras dejaba los labios de Mira y lamia su cuello.

– Pero cuando Lisanna se fue a Edolas, tú me animabas, me consolabas y me besabas, me abrazabas y te quedabas conmigo sin que nadie se enterara, nunca me hiciste el amor una sola vez y dejaste que se me pasara, pero había cambiado – Dijo Mira hablando de su más trágico pasado – Y luego llegaste con Lucy y tomo mi lugar a tu lado y en tu cama como en tu… – No pudo continuar pues una mordida la hizo gemir muy fuerte y no la dejo terminar.

– Lucy es linda y todo, pero jamás la toqué – Mira miro a Natsu – No me interesaba y a ella le gusta otra persona – Mira no se lo podía creer – Además espere tanto para volver a tenerte en mis brazos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Lo has hecho con Erza – Pregunto Mira.

– No… lo he terminado – Miró entonces jalo la mejilla de Natsu – No fue mi culpa, nos pasamos de copas y terminamos solos en el gremio y ambos estábamos muy juntos, bueno… semidesnudos abrazándonos – Mira miro con sorpresa a Natsu, él estuvo solo con Titania – Hubiéramos avanzado algo de no ser porque Erza se desmayó por la cerveza – Mira entonces sonrió.

– Lastima, hubieras sido el 1er hombre de Erza por ese pequeño problema – Dijo Mira a Natsu.

– Sí eso hubiera pasado hubiera muerto – Dijo Natsu sin nada de gracia.

– Yo no te mate cuando me violaste – Dijo Mira a Natsu quien se sintió algo culpable – Ya te dije que no estoy molesta, fuiste cariñosa y deseabas que yo me sintiera bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – Dijo Mira calmando a Natsu – Bien vamos a dormir, mañana es un nuevo día y mañana entraré en la escuela – Dijo Mira y Natsu asintió, entonces Mira se despojó de su ropa hasta quedar desnuda, lo que hizo que Natsu mirara con detenimiento el cuerpo de Mirajane pero con confusión – En tu cuarto duermen sin ropa verdad – Dijo con una sonrisa y Natsu durmió en su cama con Wendy, Rias, Asia, Lisanna y Mira.

* * *

En la mañana del siguiente día, Natsu despertó, notando como su cabeza tenía del lado derecho a Rias abrazándolo y durmiendo como si fuera una Dakimakura y a su izquierda estaba Mira que como Rias estaba desnuda, con sus pechos cerca de su cabeza, entonces miro como Asia y Wendy dormían con sus brazos como almohadas y tenía sus manos en áreas muy cercanas a su intimidad y Lisanna estaba dormida cerca de sus pies, entonces Natsu noto lo grande que podía ser la cama y como dormía en ella.

Entonces Natsu noto la hora, era casi tiempo de arreglarse, entonces dijo una palabra que siempre funcionaba desde hace una semana que le enseñó Kage.

– A la que se levante 1ro le doy un beso – Y Mira fue la 1ra en pararse seguido de Rias, Wendy, Lisanna, y Asia era la única que no se levantó y se aferró más a Natsu.

– Ara ara, de cierta manera ella gano una batalla perdiendo otra – Dijo Mira al saber que a ella le tocaba el beso.

* * *

En la sala todos comían, desde Kage hasta Natsu, quien estaba en medio y a su lado Mira y Rias al ser las 1ras en despertarse y Mira cómo Rias le daban de comer a Natsu de vez en cuando, para que probara otra comida, lo que Natsu hacía con gusto.

– Como crecen tan rápido – Dijo Kage mirando a Natsu.

 _– Concuerdo –_ Dijo Happy con lágrimas cómicas _– Un día son magos destructivos de fuego y en otro es un rompe-corazones que ha subido las escaleras de la adultez._

– Como crece nuestro bebé – Lloraron los 2 molestando a Natsu.

– Dejen de molestar temprano en la mañana – Dijo Mavis molesta.

– Celosa – Dijo Kage y Mavis se sonrojo – No te preocupes, solo basta con colarte en la cama y ya está, problema resuelto – Dijo con simpleza pero Mavis se enojó a la vez que un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella.

– Yo no pienso hacer esas cosas – Dijo ella negando sus posibilidades de dormir con Natsu de esa manera.

 _– Nunca digas nunca –_ Dijo Happy y una vez más, los 2 corrían de una enojada sonrojada maga Tsundere fantasma.

* * *

En el camino a la escuela se encontraban caminando Elfman y Natsu con Rias, Lisanna, Wendy, Asia y Mira quien llevaba el uniforme estudiantil como los demás, lo que resaltaba sus grandes pechos como a la vez que dejaba que la falda y medias negras que resaltan su trasero mientras caminaba lado a lado de Natsu.

Lo que lo llevó a ser el centro de atención al ver a una nueva Onee-sama con Natsu, entonces llegaron a la escuela.

* * *

En el salón de clases donde asisten Asia, Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman y obviamente Natsu, en el frente de la clase a lado del maestro, estaba una hermosa joven de cabello blanco largo con unos hermosos ojos azules a juego con su piel de melocotón, además de sus grandes pechos, llamando la atención de chicos y chicas en todo el salón.

– Bien crees poder presentarte tú misma – Pregunto el maestro y Mira asintió.

– Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss y soy la hermana mayor de Elfman y Lisanna es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo con una angelical sonrisa típica de ella, entonces bajó y se fue a un asiento a lado de Natsu y con sus ojos brillando en azul fuerte – Perdona mi egoísmo, pero quisiera sentarme en un lugar cerca de mi familia – Y la chica únicamente se paró y se retiró, dejando el asiento que estaba detrás del de Lisanna delante de Elfman – Oh lo olvidaba – Dijo Mira para voltear a ver a Natsu quien estaba a su derecha – No me lo diste – Y entonces frente a toda la clase beso a Natsu en los labios.

Natsu por un momento recordó a la vieja Mira y sonrió al ver cómo iba su juego, ya que Lisanna, Wendy, Asia y Elfman estaban con la boca en el piso y los ojos en plato, claro que Natsu también se sorprendió, entonces Mira se sentó y Natsu noto el instinto asesino emanando de cada chico de su clase y de Elfman.

– Es buena – Dijo Natsu al suspirar por eso.

* * *

En el almuerzo estaba Natsu comiendo solo ya que tuvo que golpear a uno que otro chico por tratar de golpearlo 1ro y de calmar a un furioso Elfman quien dijo que tenía que ser más fuerte que él, la persona quien quisiera salir con su Nee-chan y a Natsu le basto con un golpe por error y Elfman acepto todo.

Entonces Natsu corrió para evitar ser regañado por ella, aunque suspiro cuando un olor llego a su nariz.

– Te estaba buscando Dragneel – Dijo una joven pelinegra de lentes rojos, ella era la presidenta del consejo de disciplina y moral – Escuche que tuviste problemas con alumnos – Dijo enojada Rena a Natsu.

– Fue en defensa personal, ellos trataron de golpearme 1ro – Dijo Natsu a Rena esperando calmarla, pero no funcionaba – Lo siento pero en serio sino eran ellos sería yo – Dijo pero Rena no se calmaba.

– Esa no es una excusa Dragneel – Dijo Rena enojada – Como sea, lo dejare pasar esta vez pero la próxima…

– Qué te molesta – Pregunto Natsu a Rena interrumpiendo pero ella miraba a Natsu con sorpresa – Desde hace una semana que no me has llamado la atención, me hablas y me ignoras con un mensaje, miras a todos lados con nerviosismo y sobre todo estas temblando un poco – Dijo señalando la mano de la joven que temblaba.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia Dragneel – Dijo Rena fríamente al peli rosa.

– Si lo es y lo será mientras mi amiga esté en problemas – Esas palabras dejaron a Rena con una clara confusión, cuando Dragneel y ella se hicieron amigos.

– De qué hablas, cuando nos hicimos amigos – Dijo ella sonrojada por las tonterías que decía Natsu.

– No me llamas Bakaryu porque somos amigos – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa.

– Eso se perdió hace tiempo Natsu – Dijo ella aún más enojada.

– Sigo sin saber porque me dejaste de esa manera, yo nunca hizo nada contra ti, ni en Earthland o en Edolas o mucho menos en Kouh, entonces porque estas tan enojada conmigo Rena – Pregunto Natsu casi en un puchero.

– Eso es algo que solo yo necesito saber, así que no me hables tan amistosamente – Dijo Rena a Natsu – Solo no vuelvas a causar problemas en la escuela – Dijo retirándose de la azotea dejando a un Natsu entre triste y preocupado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CERCA DE LA ESCUELA*-*-*-*-*_**

Caminando por el sendero de la escuela a su hogar se encontraba Rena con cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos, los cuales miraban a todas partes y sus sentidos estaban en cierto recelo ya que tenía algo en mente y si eso era verdad sería muy malo, pero entonces se detuvo al sentir una presencia en su espalda y girando su cabeza miro una sombra.

 **– _En serio que estas nerviosa Rena-chan_ –** Dijo la sombra **– _Pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto y esta vez cara a cara y no cara a sombra, solo necesito de un desastre para que se abra el sello_ –** Dijo divertido la sombra.

– Te asesinare antes de que eso pase – Dijo Rene tocando su funda.

 **– _Eso es imposible, no soy más que una forma astral y mi alma está esperando a que mi cuerpo regrese y pueda tomar mi lugar en la familia –_** Dijo con malicia la sombra.

– Si te liberas te detendré en menos de lo que canta un gallo – Dijo Rena muy seria – Y me asegurare de que esta vez mueras y no seas sellado – Entonces sus ojos mostraban un gran odio.

 _ **– No lo creo, no eres tan fuerte –**_ Dijo la sombra.

– La familia te detendrá, cueste lo que cueste – Dijo Rena con una gran seriedad en sus palabras.

 _ **– Eso lo veremos –** _ Dijo la sombra desapareciendo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO*-*-*-*-*_**

En un hermoso bosque en algún lugar del mundo, se encontraba en una hermosa terraza llena de plantas y más se encontraba un joven mirando la hermosa luna.

 _– El cielo es inmenso –_ Dijo el joven _– Me preguntó que se sentía poder volar por él sin ningún miedo, sin temer a lo que pueda pasar –_ Entonces miró el suelo _– Ya han pasado cerca de 5 millones o 5 siglos… no lo recuerdo, pero cuando acabe el Sistema-R todo habrá valido la pena, desde el tiempo hasta la guerra de hace mil años –_ Dijo con furia en sus palabras.

Entonces regresó a su cuarto, el cual era uno muy grande digno de un rey y una enorme cama.

 _– Un poco más y regresaremos a jugar todos juntos –_ Dijo mirando una foto.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MANSIÓN/CASA DRAGNEEL*-*-*-*-*_**

En la sala de entrenamientos subterráneos de la mansión/casa Dragneel se encontraban Natsu y Mira junto con Wendy quienes no pudieron dormir bien y decidieron bajara entrenar y como siempre el lugar terminaba en pedazos, pero Natsu quien estaba acostado tenía a Wendy bajo su brazo derecho y a Mira en su brazo izquierdo.

– Creen que algo está por pasar – Pregunto Wendy y los 2 magos la vieron – Tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Wendy a los 2.

– Yo también lo tengo – Dijo Natsu con un suspiro.

– Es difícil no tenerlo cuando todo pasa muy repentino – Dijo Mira a Wendy – Pero el superar toda adversidad es algo que Fairy Tail sabe hacer sin importar nada – Con una dulce sonrisa Wendy se calmó.

– Puede que solo sea yo, pero este lugar me recuerda un poco a Fairy Tail – Mira y Wendy vieron a Natsu y asintieron – La verdad todo es tan parecido, desde la tranquila ciudad, el grupo Gremory es algo parecida al del Gremio y no sé porque Saji me recuerda a alguien – Dijo Natsu sus puntos de vista de Kouh.

– Eso es cierto – Dijo Wendy y Mira – Acaso será a Grey – Preguntaron a Natsu por curiosidad de a quien se parecía Saji – O acaso es a Jet, Droy, Romeo.

– No, es como si fuera alguien que conozco pero no recuerdo ahora – Dijo con duda.

– Eso lo veremos después qué tal si nos vamos a dormir – Dijo Mira con su sonrisa y Natsu asintió.

Entonces Natsu miro como Wendy y Mira se desprendían de sus ropas de una manera lenta y seductora, que Natsu imagino la Majin le enseñó a Wendy, pero sonrió, era obvio que la vieja Mira había regresado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*SUEÑO DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

En un hermoso bosque cerca de un lago estaban 2 personas hablando, uno era un joven de cabello rosado de ojos verde cual jade y la otra era una hermosa joven de cabello escarlata quien tenía un vestido rojo con flores y el chico únicamente llevaba un pantalón negro.

– En serio paso eso – Pregunto riéndose la pelirroja.

– No miento, es la verdad e incluso así no me dejo de hablar – Dijo él terminando su historia – Pero sabes, aun cuando he visto a muchas mujeres, sin duda eres la más hermosa que jamás conocí nunca, Titania – Dijo el peli rosa a Erza quien se sonrojo – Tu hermoso cabello escarlata y tus hermosos orbes chocolate tu cuerpo y tu ser, eres más que hermosa, Titania – Entonces Natsu se paró y se acercó a la hermosa maga pelirroja.

Erza quien solo cerró los ojos sintió rápidamente como los labios del dragón delante de ella se unían con los suyos, un cálido sentimiento que le encantaba y le encantaría por siempre, pero aun así había algo mal en eso, pero no le importaba, ella deseaba eso, de lo contrario no lo vería cada día.

Entonces sintió la mano del dragón en su cuerpo, sobre su hermoso vestido que habían hecho para esa situación, la cual hacía que se volviera loca, cuántas veces esos brazos, esas manos, esos labios o todo él había poseído su cuerpo, cuantas veces se perdió en el deseo de estar con él, cuántas veces sufrió por esa otra persona y cuantas veces la mandó al diablo solo por aquel dragón que tanto amaba.

No era justo, su corazón no podía ser tomado por nadie que no fuera él, pero el dragón lo hizo, la enamoro y era injusto, no estaba bien y el dragón sabía lo mismo, él también se arrepentía de lo que pasaba, pero el amor era un poder invencible y no tenía más opción que aceptar ese hecho y ya, ambos se deseaban más que nadie en este o cualquier otro mundo, pero a la vez se negaban como nadie en el mundo.

La vida no es justa cuando uno así lo desea, pero no hay opciones que podamos tomar, ambos se amaban pero no podían amarse, estaba mal por la misma razón, pero sus corazones mandaban al diablo todas las razones solo con poder amarse más y más.

Sintiendo sus lenguas entrelazadas con la otra, del calor de su boca con la de sus labios, con las manos de él en sus pechos y las manos de ella en la espalda de él, puede que también el sentir sus deseos, el sentir el deseo de tenerla a su lado para siempre sin nada que los detenga… pero era imposible y así sería para siempre posiblemente.

Pero sabían que no era posible, si continuaban mucho más ambos lastimarían a esa persona que tanto apreciaban, si continuaban, todo aquello que más amaban desaparecería y si continuaban, nunca desearían separarse y eso no debía suceder, pero eso era una maldición, el dragón ya no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa reina de las hadas y la reina no podía dejar de amar al dragón.

Esa noche era hermosa y con todo el lugar perfecto, era romántico y hermosos pero sobre todo, ese lugar tenía a esa persona, para ella era mágico por que Natsu estaba ahí y para Natsu era hermoso porque Erza estaba ahí.

Entonces levantando el vestido rojo dejando ver unas hermosas bragas hechas con unos delicados y suaves hilos de seda que era adornado por hermosas flores, mientras que Natsu miraba con delicia lo que habría dejaba de eso.

Con sus dedos o más bien garras toco el cordón y lo retiró lentamente hasta abrirlos y dejar caer la elegante prenda interior de una sonrojada Erza, quien dejó que Natsu tocara con la yema de sus dedos su lugar más privado, lo que causó un gemido de placer.

Entonces Titania se acostó en una parte y el lujurioso dragón que no dejaba de ver a la reina de las hadas quien a su vez miraba con amor al dragón quien la miraba, ambos se amaban y los Sabían más que nadie y lo estaban probando ahora.

Entonces Natsu inserto 2 dedos en la intimidad de la reina quien empezó a gemir por tal acto, entonces Natsu con su lengua atacó el delicado botón de la reina, la cual era de gran placer más cuando la otra mano del dragón paso a masajear sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones, los cuales disfrutaban de la grata atención del dragón.

Su lengua quien jugaba con su clítoris o entraba y ayudaba a los dedos en su interior y saboreaba todo lo que había en ese lugar, desde sus olores hasta grabando su delicioso sabor.

Erza no lo aguanto más y se vino en la cara de su amado y este disgusto como el mejor banquete del universo, el jugo de amor de su amada maga.

Entonces ambos se pararon y se miraron a los ojos para besarse una vez más, ambos regresaron a la sus lugares y vieron como unas personas llegaron y ambos con una sonrisa de alegría y un poco de tristeza sonrieron a esas personas y más a él, la persona a quien más lastimaban y eso era algo que odiaban.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*-*_**

* * *

Natsu abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor y como siempre los pechos de Rias a su derecha y los de Mira a su izquierda, bajando viendo a una Wendy en su pecho cómodamente desnuda, Asia y Lisanna en cerca de sus piernas y también desnudas, lo que causo una sonrisa en Natsu.

Todos se pararon y bajaron a comer mientras todo era rutinario, la comida, los halagos y las troleadas a todo el mundo.

* * *

De camino a la escuela Natsu miraba a Mira más que a las demás y no solo era porque le gustara verla de espaldas y apreciar su trasero sino porque cada que la miraba, ella aparecía, sí ella, Majin no Mirajane, la Mira que era en su infancia, la demonio.

Natsu supo que estaba regresando, esas sonrisas, esas eróticas acciones y el llevar a que las demás puedan tener sus peleas y ella quedarse con él más tiempo, Natsu sonrió, si Majin regresaban un nuevo deseo de superar a la persona delante de él era obvia.

Entonces entrando a la escuela movió su mirada y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Era ella, su vieja enemiga, la presidenta del consejo de la moral, Rena con Saji su actual rival Dragon Slayer aun cuando lo negaba.

Miro como las mejillas de Rena se sonrojaban tierna-mente y como se reía disimuladamente con Saji, quien a su vez hablaba con mucha normalidad, mientras ella mantenía una forma tímida y reservada que muy pocas veces Natsu recordó verle en Earthland o cuando se vieron en Edolas.

Sonrió con diversión, ahora tenía una forma de hacer las paces con Rena o saber el motivo de su enojo a él, pero eso lo vería más tarde.

* * *

En la sala del club Natsu y Asia sentían un poder que les daba escalofríos y eso era el poder sagrado que conocían.

Junto a ellos venían Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy y Happy con Charle por pedido de Kage y Mavis para informarles de la posible ida a Tenroujima para el regreso de otros miembros.

Entonces tanto Natsu como los demás abrieron la puerta preparándose para lo que sea que pase.

Entonces las vieron a 2 mujeres encapuchadas con un aura sagrada en su alrededor y eso era algo que el cuerpo de Natsu y Asia podían sentir muy bien, por lo cual se fueron a sus lugares notando a Koneko, Kiba y Akeno en posiciones normales, aunque Kiba miraba con ira y deseos de cortar a las 2 creyentes y con su pasado Natsu no lo culpaba, incluso él tenía asuntos pendientes con Dios por cierto asunto de la santa doncella, entonces una vez todos estaban presentes, desde demonios y Magos la plática empezó con una de las creyentes.

– Bien, yendo directo al punto principal, han sido robadas las Excaliburs que guardaban la iglesia católica en las sedes de la Iglesia Católica, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa oriental – Dijo con una voz animada que a Natsu se le hacía familiar.

Pero de la nada Natsu noto algo raro.

– "Espera cómo es que robaron Excalibur de la iglesia Católica, Ortodoxa y Protestante si esa espada es una" – Entonces Rias leyendo la mente de su siervo contesto a la pregunta que no hizo.

– Excalibur no existe – Dijo Rias llamando la atención de todo el mundo, pero molestando o disgustando a las creyentes – Lo siento, uno de mis siervos es bastante nuevo así que agradecería el que habláramos de esto y explicaran a la Excalibur en el proceso – Pidió amablemente Rias a las 2 creyentes.

– Entonces es otra parte de la creencia Bubónica – Pregunto Natsu causando una leve risa en todos los no creyentes.

– Qué es Bíblica no Bubónica Natsu – Dijo la creyente que ha hablado desde un inicio, pero eso llamó la atención no solo de Natsu sino de todos, pero más de Natsu – Veo que ya me recuerdas Natsu-san – Dijo retirando su capucha y mostrando a una hermosa chica de la edad de Natsu con un hermoso cabello castaño atado en 2 coletas por una tela que reconoció, unos hermosos orbes morados y una linda cara de una Bishoujo que además quitando la capucha revelaba un cuerpo bien formado que se resaltaba por el traje de cuero negro que se adapta a los pechos copa-D de la joven y dejaba ver su plano vientre como su bien formado trasero – Me presento, mi nombre es Irina Shidou – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

– Irina – Dijo Natsu con gran sorpresa llamando la atención de todos – Increíble has crecido mucho, sino fuera por tu olor y voz ni te hubiera reconocido – Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

– Yo me alegro de verte, pero el cruel destino pone a un amigo que no había visto en largos años y lo vuelve un demonio, esto debe ser una obra de Dios – Dijo Irina dramáticamente.

– Dices eso sabiendo que mi padre le pateo el trasero a tu Dios – Dijo Natsu alzando una ceja, pero molestando a la otra creyente.

– Eso ya fue suficiente – Dijo la otra revelando su cara y cuerpo mostrando a una chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde quien tenía los ojos de un color ámbar y una mirada con el ceño fruncido un poco, su cuerpo era una lucha idéntica a la de Irina, un vientre plano y un gran trasero pero unos pechos de posiblemente una copa-DD quien llevaba una cruz en el cuello y se veía muy enfadada – Te atreves a burlarte de nuestro Dios.

– No me burlo, mi padre afirmó ser superior y haber pateado el trasero de su Dios – Dijo con simpleza el demonio asombrando a los chicos al ver la forma de irritar a la creyente y cuando estaba por atacar Irina detuvo.

– Basta Xenovia, Natsu dice la verdad, Igneel reveló que peleó contra Dios y gano la batalla y créeme, si vieras a Igneel en persona no dudarías de su palabra – Dijo Irina recordando al padre de Natsu – Regresando al tema de antes – Dijo Irina ignorando el aura asesina de Xenovia – La espada sagrada Excalibur fue destruida durante la antigua guerra hace ya mucho tiempo y ahora está dividida en 7 partes, las cuales son cuidadas por la iglesias como la Católica, la Protestante y la Ortodoxa y ya que las 7 espadas fueron hechas a través de la alquimia cada uno obtuvo un poder único – Explico Irina – Esta es una de ellas – Dijo revelando una pequeña cuerda atada en su mano, la cual se soltó y se revelo en una Katana – Esta es la [Excalibur Mimic] y tiene el poder de cambiar su forma al placer de su usuario y mi compañera Xenovia posee la espada [Excalibur Destruccion] la cual como su nombre dice, destruye todo lo que toca y es una de las 2 que protegía la iglesia Católica – Dijo Irina.

Entonces Xenovia siguiéndole el juego a Irina mostró su espada, lo que como la espada de Irina hacía sentir un escalofrío a los demonios que la miraban, pero a Natsu le prendían las ganas de ver las habilidades de combate de las 2 chicas creyentes.

– Irina está bien que digamos las habilidades de nuestras espadas a los demonios – Pregunto Xenovia a su compañera.

– Xenovia, en un momento como este lo mejor es formar la confianza y además, salvo por Natsu ninguno de ellos es una gran amenaza – Dijo Irina molestando a los demonios.

– Porque dices eso, si nosotros 2 peleamos podríamos… – Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Irina.

– No podríamos Xenovia – Dijo Irina y Xenovia la miro – Natsu es muy fuerte y eso lo puedo sentir, sola nosotros 2 contra él no ganaremos – Dijo con aun sonrisa en su cara y con verdad en sus palabras.

Natsu entonces miro a su amigo rubio quien miraba con ira descomunal las 2 espadas santas, Natsu no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría Kiba antes de lanzarse contra las 2 creyentes y tratar de destruir las Excaliburs que portaban.

– Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver el robo de las espadas santas Excalibur con este país situado al este del mundo? – Pregunto Rias a las 2 creyentes.

– Las iglesias desde la católica a la que pertenezco, la protestante a la que pertenece Irina y la ortodoxa contaban con 2 espadas Excalibur cada una, pero una fue robada cada una y el culpable fue directo a Japón – Dijo Xenovia a los del grupo, haciendo que Rias pusiera su mano en su frente y suspirara.

– Porque es que mi territorio está lleno de eventos malos como esto – Se preguntó a si misma Rias – Y saben quién pudo robar las espadas.

– El responsable del robo de las espadas fue Grigori – Dijo Xenovia impresionando a los presentes ya que era la organización de los Cuervos – Según sabemos, el líder Kokabiel fue el que dio la orden de robar las espadas de las iglesias.

– Entonces el motivo de venir a vernos fue… – Trato de decir Natsu pero fue interrumpido por Xenovia.

– No – Dijo llamando la atención de todos – Nosotros venimos a decirle a los demonios que no se metan en esto y dejen la recuperación de las Excaliburs en nuestras manos – Dijo Xenovia a los demonio, lo que cabreo a Natsu.

– Por esa forma de hablar, ¿Es una sospecha, una restricción?, ¿Consideran que estamos unidos con los Ángeles Caídos para el hurto de las espadas sagradas? – Pregunto Rias con claro enojo.

– La sede piensa que no es imposible – Dijo Xenovia con una mirada y tonalidad neutral molestando a Rias de sobre manera – La sede piensa que no sería raro una unión, _[La espada sagrada Excalibur fue alejada de las manos de Dios, eso no haría felices a los demonios]_ y por eso es que no dejaremos que intervengan y menos si están aliados con Kokabiel y si es así entonces los destruiremos aun si nuestro enemigo es la hermana del Maou – Dijo Xenovia.

– Si saben que soy entonces deben de tener contactos con gente de mucho poder en la iglesia y si es así entonces les diré esto, No estamos formando una alianza con los Caídos, en el nombre de la casa Gremory lo juro, ¡No haría nada que avergonzara a nuestro Rey Demonio! – Dijo Rias a las creyentes.

– Ufufu – Río Xenovia – Es bueno oír eso, yo tenía que advertir sobre que Kokabiel y las 3 espadas se encontraban en esta ciudad junto con las 3 Excaliburs ya que si algo pasaba sería odiada por el peloto de la seda de la iglesia, no pediremos cooperación con los demonios ya que si los demonios se unen aun si es por corto tiempo con el lado de Dios sería una gran cosa que afectaría el balance de las 3 fricciones – Dijo Xenovia y esas palabras calmaron a Rias.

– ¿Y dónde se encuentra el creyente de la iglesia Ortodoxa? – Pregunto Rias a las 2 hermanas.

– Está en espera, hay que proteger la última Excalibur si nosotras fallamos – Respondió Xenovia.

– ¿Entonces solo son ustedes 2?, ¿Contra uno de los líderes de los Caídos?, están locas, ¿Acaso piensan morir? – Pregunto incrédula Rias a las 2 jóvenes.

– Sí – Dijo Irina con una sonrisa y ojos decididos.

– Pienso igual que Irina, salvo que prefiero no morir – Dijo Xenovia, pero Natsu ahora estaba que ardía tras escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

– Venir a Japón solo por morir – Dijo Natsu con enojo en su voz llamando la atención de todos – Sin duda alguna Igneel debió de haber tenido motivo de haberle pateado el trasero a tan estúpido Dios – Dijo molestando a Irina y Xenovia.

– No hables mal de nuestra religión Natsu-san, esta es una decisión que tomamos ¿no es así, Xenovia? – Pregunto a su compañera peli azul Irina.

– Claro, además la iglesia pensó que sería mejor el destruir las Excaliburs a dejarlas en manos de los Ángeles Caídos así que lo único que al menos es destruirlas o recuperar las o destruirlas y para ello estamos preparadas para morir – Dijo Xenovia con simpleza.

– Y en serio creen poder vencer a uno de los Cuervos más grandes – Pregunto Natsu en serio enojado pero con una mirada calmada que todos los Fairys notaron al instante.

– Al menos no moriremos en vano – Dijo Xenovia con mucha tranquilidad.

– Se ven seguras, ¿acaso poseen un arma secreta? – Pregunto Rias.

– Se lo dejo a su imaginación – Dijo Xenovia causando una guerra de miradas contra Rias – Debemos retirarnos – Dijo Xenovia a los demonios.

– No van a tomar el té, podría prepararles unos emparedados – Ofreció amablemente la demonio de cabello carmesí.

– No lo necesito – Dijo Xenovia secamente.

– Creo que pasare la oferta – Dijo Irina más amablemente.

Entonces ambas creyentes caminaron directo a la salida del club y se detuvieron al ver a una ex monja, a Asia Argento.

– ¿Tú eres la rumoreada [Bruja]? – Preguntaba Xenovia asustando a Asia quien puso una cara triste – ¿La 1ra santa doncella?, quién tenía un poder capaz de curar Demonios y Caídos, había oído que te enviaron a un lugar tras ser exiliada de la iglesia, pero el convertirte en un demonios – Decía Xenovia a Asia.

– Uhm….Yo…Yo – Asia no sabía qué hacer en una situación así.

– No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie lo que vi en este lugar – Asia miro a Xenovia sorprendida – La gente que estaba cerca de la [Santa Doncella Asia] estarían sorprendidas también – Dijo Xenovia posiblemente a nadie en particular, Asia no cambiaba su mirada de asombro – Pero tú, quien fue llamada santa doncella, caer tan bajo como para volverte en un demonio, dime acaso todavía crees en Dios y sus enseñanzas ¿verdad? – Pregunto ahora.

– No digas tonterías Xenovia, como crees que una persona que se convirtió en un demonio pueda seguir creyendo en Dios – Pregunto Irina a Xenovia tranquilamente.

– Lo sé, puedo "Olerlo", en forma abstracta, soy muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas, además hay personas que traicionan las creencias, pero no dejan de creer ya que las enseñanzas de toda la vida los hacer tener culpa y seguir creyendo y eso es lo que puedo sentir en ella – Dijo Xenovia a Irina quien volteo a ver a Asia con sorpresa,

– Es eso cierto Asia-san, ¿Crees en Dios aun cuando eres un Demonio? – Pregunto muy curiosa y sorprendida.

–… No puedo evitarlo, toda mi vida estuve con las creencias – Dijo Asia triste.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Xenovia apuntó la tela de su espada al cuello de Asia, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– ¿Es así?, entonces puedo cortarte, puedo cortarte en nombre de Dios y aun si tienes pecados… – no pudo continuar pues un puño con llamas naranjas la mandaron a volar y chocara contra las nuevas paredes que no dejaban descansar para nada con lo mal que les pagan.

– Ni te atrevas a volver a colocar tu espada cerca de Asia o te calcino – Dijo un cabreado Natsu con su puño en llamas de dragón – Además la llamaste bruja no es así – Dijo Natsu y miro como Xenovia muy enfadada lo miraba – Disculparte con Asia – Ordenó Natsu con su puño en llamas.

– No veo porque – Dijo Xenovia con una actitud orgullosa – Ella es en este momento, lo más cercano a bruja – Entonces nuevamente fue mandada a volar, solo que esta vez fue recibida por árboles.

Xenovia ya enfurecida regreso al salón del club.

– No me fastidies, cuando Asia estaba en la iglesia nadie la ayudó cuando hizo una gran bondad contra un enemigo, algo que según el estúpido libro que siguen dice deben de hacer, entonces la abandonaron y nadie trato de ayudarla, la iglesia es una estúpida al no ver la bondad y compasión de Asia cómo su creencia y pase a todo eso, solo la abandonaron, ¡Ni siquiera una sola persona decidió ser su amiga! – Grito Natsu cabreado como siempre cuando alguien dice algo o hace algo en contra de sus amigos.

– ¿Crees que la santa doncella necesita amigos? – Pregunto Xenovia aun enfadada – Una santa doncella solo esta para poder dar la caridad a los creyentes, cuando una santa doncella desea amigos y el amor de otros es cuando deja de ser una santa doncella y eso hace que Asia haya sido indigna de ser una santa doncella desde un principio – Dijo Xenovia a Natsu.

– Esta mal querer amigos – Repitió con una sombra ocultando su mirada – No hay nada de malo en buscar un amigo, además hablas de caridad cuando por eso dejaron a Asia sola – Dijo Natsu acercándose a Xenovia – Asia dio esa caridad y bondad a alguien herido y lo ayudo, como la biblia dice que debes hacer, "Ayuda al prójimo" y eso hizo y por eso la dejaron, no era una batalla y el demonio no había hecho nada en ese lugar, que tenía de malo que lo curaran, porque Asia fue abandonada, si solo cumplía con lo que la estúpida religión de su Dios decía – Gritó con mucha ira en unos ojos Jade con su pupila rasgada.

– Puede no haber hecho nada en ese momento, pero eso no quiere decir que era inocente, por lo que era obvio que no debía de haberlo curado, un demonio no es un prójimo – Grito Xenovia enojada.

– Entonces dices que matarais a un demonio aun si salvó la vida de un niño, aun si él se lastimó de gravedad por salvar a un creyente que los de la iglesia ignoro, aún si este curara a un creyente – Pregunto muy enojado Natsu quien lideraba una enorme cantidad de llamas de dragón que eran muy calientes para el lugar y muy, pero MUY agresivas – Ustedes vuelven el centro a quien le plazca y una vez que no hacen lo que dicen la abandonan sin importar nada, ¿Qué Dios?, ¿Qué amor?, eso no tiene nada de sentido, solo es una idiotez de unos críos jugando con el poder – Y entre más se alargaba la pelea, el fuego se hacía más intenso y en algunas partes empezaba a cambiar a una tonalidad roja que nadie notaba, salvo por Charle, aunque en ese instante abrazara a Happy al ver el estado de Natsu.

– Dios la amaba, pero si no pasó nada bueno con ella, entonces no creía lo suficiente o su creencia era falsa – Respondió Xenovia aun con furia por no notar el fuego cercano a ella – Que eres tú para ella – Pregunto ahora ella.

– Su amigo, compañero, familia – Dijo Natsu – Soy la persona que protege y protegerá a Asia sin importar quien sea mi enemigo aun si se trata de unos simples perros olvidados que recogieron los coyotes de Dios – Entonces algo pasó y eso eran los ojos verdes de Natsu pasaban a unos rojos intensos y macabros, pero solo Chale lo notaba – Y si la tocas, te mandare al estúpido paraíso del cual su gente tanto añora y no solo te llevare al último cielo, sino también a toda tu gente – Afirmó con una voz en sí misma, demoníaca al punto de aterrar a todos los que no estaban en la batalla de palabras.

– ¿Nos estás declarando la guerra…A toda la iglesia? – Pregunto Xenovia – No es una declaración muy grande Rias Gremory, no deberías educar a tus siervos – Dijo mirando a la dueña del área, pero al ver a todos noto como temblaban de miedo, todos desde Koneko y Kiba hasta Mirajane e Irina, entonces alejada de su distracción de furia miró a Natsu y paso.

Sus piernas temblaban de miedo, sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo emanaba un sudor al ver al mago de fuego con unos ojos rojos como la sangre con la pupila rasgada como la de un dragón con una mirada de mucha ira que daba miedo, unos enormes caninos que eran afilados colmillos y todo su cuerpo en llamas de dragón que secaban el agua del aire, entonces Xenovia dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Duda un solo momento de que no puedo esa a saña y lo lamentaras, sin Dios no pueden hacer nada los idiotas de la iglesias y de por sí, son tan débiles que no me muestran problema, así que retira tus palabras ante Asia, portadora de Durandal – Xenovia abrió los ojos como los demonios e Irina al escuchar esas palabras y estaba por decir algo, solo que Natsu hablo antes – Siento su aura sagrada viniendo de ti – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona – Acaso debería calcinate ahora o te disculparas – Pregunto muy enojado el mago.

– Detente Natsu – Llamó el rubio y Natsu volteo a verlo, pero noto como la ira negaba el miedo del rubio – Yo seré su oponente – Dijo sacando una espada demoníaca.

–…– Natsu no dijo nada y entonces cerró sus ojos y los abrió mirando el miedo de todos y como su cuerpo producía mucho fuego, entonces lo apago y miro a Kiba –… De acuerdo – Dijo antes de ver a los demás – Lo siento, creo que algo se apoderó de mí – Dijo con una sonrisa con una explicación que llevaban 2 verdades en ellas.

– Y tú quién eres – Pregunto Xenovia.

– Su senpai, aunque resultara en un fracaso – Contesto Kiba.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*UN RATO DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras moverse del club del viejo edificio acabo con una pelea 2 contra 2, Kiba vs Xenovia y Natsu vs Irina, pase a que la pelea nunca fue con ella.

Debido a la intervención de lo ocurrido, la batalla fue decidida, Kiba quería destrozar a la espada y a las enviadas de la iglesia, Natsu no lo culpaba, pero la venganza hace idiota a la gente y pervertido con el tiempo, miren a Grey por ejemplo.

Entonces Xenovia acepto tener un duelo contra Kiba para ver el poder de su llamado senpai y que no lo pondría en el informe, ya que fue el grupo Gremory quien lo empezó todo, aunque a Xenovia no le gustaba la idea de que Natsu fuera contra Irina al ver lo peligroso que podía ser, pero Irina insistió en pelear contra Natsu y ver su poder a comparación del hijo del rey dragón que derroto a Dios.

– Aun si es un partido tengan cuidado con las espadas sagradas – Advirtió Rias a los chicos de su grupo.

– Hai – Dijo Natsu con poca importancia, ya que las armas sagradas no le afectarían en nada y pensaba mostrarlo de una vez y por todas para dejar en claro el poder suyo, de Fairy y de los Gremory.

Entonces Natsu recordó el vídeo que les enseño Rias antes de la pelea, de como un demonio de alta clase perdía una extremidad con solo ser cortado con la espada sagrada, lo que sería muy malo para los demonios de menor rango el pelear con Excalibur y ser tocada, pero Natsu poco lo importaba, esa espada no le dañaría en nada ya que tenía algo que sorprendería y dejaría con la boca abierta a las 2 chicas delante de él y vería si se atrevían a burlarse de Asia otra vez, sin saber que ahora ambas creyentes temían ya de que sus palabras fueran causa del enojo de Natsu y evitar eso era algo muy, pero MUY inteligente.

– Te estas riendo – Pregunto Xenovia viendo a Kiba con una fría sonrisa que cubrió el ambiente ya que no eran las típicas calmadas y suaves sonrisas del rubio quien estaba rodeados de espadas demoníacas.

– Sí lo estoy – Dijo Kiba con una risa de miedo, aunque nada a comparación del Natsu malo – Lo que más buscaba destruir esta delante de mí ahora, sabía que los fuertes poderes se reúnen cerca de los demonios y los dragones, pero esperar que aparecieran tan pronto, Ufufufu – Entonces Xenovia vio el poder de Kiba.

–… **_[Sword Birth]_** , una Sacred Gear capaz de crear espadas demoníacas a la voluntad del usuario – Dijo Xenovia al mirar las espadas – Había oído que había un sobreviviente de la espada sagrada… ¿Ese eres tú verdad? – Pregunto Xenovia a Kiba.

Kiba no respondió solo aumento su instinto asesino hacía Xenovia.

– Kiba – Llamo Natsu y el nombrado lo volteo a ver – No muertes, si veo que te pasa de la líneas, te pateo con fuego hasta que tengas fundido el trasero – Advirtió Natsu a su amigo.

– Brochetas de caballo rubio no se venden nada bien Natsu – Bromeo el gato azul favorito de todo con Natsu.

– Entonces uno al carbón o empanizado – Pregunto Natsu a su gato.

– Dudo que se le antoje a alguien – Dijo el gato – Mejor porque no haces pegamento marca Kiba – Dijo Happy con una "Brillante" idea.

– Eso suena bien, y el eslogan sería, "Pega tan rápido como un caballo" y ponemos la foto de Kiba en el cuerpo del caballo – Dijo con la imagen ya lista.

– Aye – Dijo el gato matando todo el pesado ambiente con una broma.

– Natsu – Llamó su rival a Natsu quien volteo a verla – Cuando vi al amable y dulce chico que me ayudó cuando era una niña y vi que era un demonio me sorprendí bastante – Dijo algo desanimada la hermana a Natsu quien alzó una ceja.

– La verdad creo que esta pelea es algo inútil por el sentido de la misma, pero aun así hay motivos por los cuales pienso pelear y sé que también me darás una buena pelea o eso espero – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Tan amable como siempre Natsu-san – Dijo Irina a su amigo – Pero no pienso dejar que eso cambie, me fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar espadas santas y creo que lograría ser una gran sierva de Dios, yo supere esta prueba que Dios me ha dado, volver a reencontrarme con mi amigo de otro mundo y este sea un demonio, el tiempo es algo irónico, pero pienso juzgarte bajo la luz de esta espada sagrada – Dijo Irina con grandes ánimos.

– No ganarás Irina – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora, entonces alzó su brazo izquierdo y se escuchó el eco de una voz y la de Natsu diciendo ** _[Boosted Gear]_** y un guantelete rojo apareció.

–… Longinus – Dijo Irina incrédula.

– Esa es la **_[Boosted Gear]_** – Dijo Xenovia impresionada – Pensar que nos encontraríamos con el **_[Dragon Gales]_** en esta parte del mundo – Su voz denotaba asombro puro.

– Saldrás lastimada si solo le pones atención a Natsu – Dijo Kiba lanzando su ataque chocando chispas al chocar entre ellas.

– Las Sacred Gear **_[Sword Birth] el [Boosted Gear] y el [Twilight Healing]_** de Asia Argento, esos 3 Gears son herejías para los creyentes, el que te convirtieras en un Demonio tal vez no era más que inevitable – Dijo Xenovia con burla en su voz.

– Este no es solo mi poder, es el poder del odio de todos aquellos que murieron por esas malditas pruebas y murieron con resentimiento, este es el poder con el que pienso destruir todas las Excaliburs – Dijo Kiba chocando espadas.

– Prepárate Natsu – Dijo Irina, pero una mano la detuvo y miro a Natsu.

– Lo siento, pero tengo ganas de ver la pelea de Kiba 1ro, cuando acabe, empezaremos la nuestra – Dijo Natsu impresionando a todos, pero es que no toleraba ver a su amigo de ese modo y tenía que ver cómo podía destruir la espada sagrada y regresar a Kiba a la normalidad.

Irina no dijo nada y decidió ver la pelea de Kiba contra Xenovia como Natsu.

– Estas muy confiado de tu fuerza para pensar en que deberías solo ver una pelea – Dijo Xenovia quien detenía las espada de Kiba con su Excalibur.

– Tengo un motivo y como no estarlo, ya que una vez muestre mi as bajo la manga, confianza es lo que más tendré – Dijo con una típica sonrisa suya.

– Vayamos a esto, Fuego y Hielo, Brand Flare y Frozen Frog – Dijo Kiba con una espada de hielo y la otra de fuego, de las cuales salían una llamarada y una ventisca respectivamente, pero Xenovia esquiaba todo con movimientos minios.

– La habilidad del caballo es la velocidad, además cuentas con 2 espadas, una de hielo y la otra de fuego, pero eres ingenuo – Dijo Xenovia quien con un solo movimiento de la espada Excalibur destrozó las 2 espadas.

–…– Kiba no supo cómo reaccionar a algo como eso.

– Mi espada es una masa de destrucción, no hay nada que mi espada no pueda destruir – Dijo alzando la espada y luego tocando el suelo y donde había un terreno plano ahora había un gran cráter.

Debido a eso, algunos se cayeron al suelo y tosieron por el polvo, pero al fin y al cabo solo queda un gran cráter en el suelo donde la espada toco, eso era sorprendente para los demonios, pero para los magos no, Natsu hacía uno más grande solo con su puño sin magia.

– Este es el poder de la espada Excalibur Destrucción – Dijo Xenovia – Una espada capaz de destruir todo lo que toque.

– Todo este poder solo cuando es una Excalibur incompleta – Dijo Kiba impresionado – El destruir las 7 será un largo camino – Dijo sin duda alguna en su voz.

Ambos espadachines su enfrentaron uno a uno, las espadas creadas por Kiba las cuales eran destruidas por la de Xenovia, por no mencionar que eso desesperaba a Kiba, incluso Natsu tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a Irina, pero no podía aún, si quería ayudar a Kiba debía ver una forma de destruir las Excaliburs.

Entonces Kiba junto sus manos y empezó a crear una espada gigante más grande que la de Xenovia, se veía que sería muy fuerte.

– El poder destructivo de tu espada sagrada o la de mi espada demoníaca, cual será mejor – Dijo Kiba a Xenovia, quien suspiro decepcionada.

– Lastima, tomaste la decisión equivocada – Dijo y entonces… **_[Kuching]_ ** el sonido de 2 espadas colisionando sonó antes de que la punta de la espada de Kiba y luego Xenovia golpeo con el mago el estómago de Kiba y una onda de choque salió haciendo que Kiba escupiera sangre, mostrando que hasta el mango tenía una gran cantidad de poder destructivo – El caballo es la representación de la velocidad, si tú quien esta tan orgulloso de su velocidad usa una espada que usa mucha fuerza, baja tu velocidad y pierdes tu talento, si buscas poder de destrucción no es tu estilo ni el de tu pieza – Dijo Xenovia a un derrotado Kiba – Ahora somos 2 contra 1 – Dijo viendo a Natsu.

– No hay problema, como dijo Irina, aun las 2 no ganaran – Dijo con una sonrisa con la idea de revelar su 2da magia del tipo Slayer en este combate.

Entonces Irina quien fue paciente se lanzó contra Natsu con una Katana, pero Natsu solo esquivaba con movimientos mínimos, Irina era rápida pero no tanto como Kiba o Jet, por lo cual era relativamente fácil el esquivar los ataques de la hermana, pero luego tuvo que saltar y evitar con corte con la espada de Xenovia y eso era algo que sin duda buscaba.

Natsu esquivaba con mucha facilidad a las 2 hermanas y entonces pasó.

– Ddraig – llamo Natsu a su dragón.

 ** _– [Que sucede Aibo] –_** Pregunto este.

– Crees poder resistir lo que estoy por hacer – Pregunto preocupado por su amigo dragón.

 ** _– [Puede ser algo intenso, pero no me afectara en lo más mínimo] –_** Dijo Ddraig seguro de sus palabras.

Natsu sonrió, entonces salto y se alejó de ambas, bajo la mirada de todos, desde Koneko hasta Kiba.

Irina se acero y con su espada estaba por golpear a Natsu con la parte no filosa de la Katana, pero entonces algo increíble pasó, Natsu con su mano en llamas negras detuvo a la Excalibur sin ningún daño, no había humo o dolor, Natsu tenía la espada santa en mano y no le afectaba en nada, entonces corrió y con un puño en fuego de dragón golpeó el estómago de la aún asombrada Irina y le llevó lado a lado de Xenovia quien también estaba sorprendida, pero se le pasó rápido.

Con su espada corrió con un gran instinto asesino contra el demonio delante de ella, pero como con Irina, Natsu agarro la espada sin dificultad alguna con sus llamas negras y sin represalias, aun si se trataba de la Excalibur más destructiva de las 7 este estaba ileso, entonces Natsu junto fuego de dragón en su boca y lanzo un potente rugido que Xenovia protegió con su espada cuando Natsu la soltó.

Entonces se miraron, las 2 hermanas y el demonio delante de ellas, uno con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara y las otras con incredibilidad.

– Pero qué diablos es ese fuego – Dijo Xenovia a Natsu siendo esa la pregunta de todos los presentes, salvo por Wendy, Charle, Happy quienes reconocieron ese fuego con el de uno de los 7 hermanos del purgatorio.

– La magia del asesino de dragones sirve para dañar y detener ataques de dragones – Dijo Wendy llamando la atención de todos, aun cuando ni Xenovia e Irina voltearon a verla por saber que es mala idea ignorar a un oponente – Un fuego negro nacido de la voluntad del sol u otro fuego, con los creadores del mismo – Entonces miró al fuego – Un fuego que no puede quemar nada y destruir todo, una magia que destruye lo sagrado y lo divino, que juega con seres superiores como si fueran niños – Dijo haciendo abrir los ojos como platos a los demonios y a las hermanas que no dejaban de ver a Natsu con miedo – Una magia nacida de los dioses para lidiar con Dioses, una magia perdida, Kaen no Metsujin Maho, **_[God Slayer]_** – Y todo se fue al borde del abismo.

Ahora Irina y Xenovia vieron al único demonio al cual jamás una espada sagrada, luz o cualquier cosa contra un demonio funcionaria y ahora menos, un dragón y un dios, era enserio, era un enemigo de toda la religión y ahora su enemigo, pero no se rendirán, solo hasta que Natsu junto fuego negro en su boca y gritó **_[Enjin no Dogo]_** y un poderoso bramido negro chocó contra Mímica quien se convirtió en un escudo y Destrucción que fueron usadas para protegerlas de ese ataque, pero de la nada sintieron el gran daño a las espadas y saltaron aun cuando tomaron daño de la batalla.

– Lo sintieron verdad – Dijo con burla Natsu – Como sus espadas podían haberse roto en la batalla – Dijo llamando la atención de todos – El fuego de Dios no quema, destruye y una espada creada por un mago jamás será tan destructiva como el poder de un dios.

– Eres un demonio muy injusto – Dijo Xenovia con cierto temor al ver al mago – Un demonio reencarnado con una de las 13 Longinus con la magia asesina de dioses e hijo del rey dragón de fuego que derroto a dios, que tanto piensas insultar nuestras creencias – Pregunto enojada con miedo.

– Hasta que su creencia se disculpe con Asia y Kiba – Dijo con ojos serios que sonrojaron a las mujeres y dejaba a Kiba admirar esa forma del mago.

– Con esto la batalla acabo – Dijo Rias con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

– Considero que usted senpai debería de pelear de manera más calmada la próxima vez y Rias Gremory sobre lo que hablamos hace un rato, es aun importante que no se metan – Dijo Xenovia actuando inútilmente que su derrota nunca paso – Una cosa antes de irnos – Dijo mirando a Natsu quien tenía ojos calmados ya – El Dragon Efímero ha despertado y es probable que se encuentren en poco tiempo y hasta donde se sabe, es muy poderoso – Dijo Xenovia de advertencia a Natsu.

– Lo estoy esperando – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa típica.

Xenovia agarro sus cosas y se retiró del lugar con la vergüenza de haber perdido.

– Xenovia espérame – Dijo Irina corriendo para alcanzar a Xenovia – Espero que nos veamos pronto Natsu-san – Dijo Irina al mago peli rosa quien asintió.

* * *

Entonces estaban todos reunidos en el salón, pero Natsu sufrió de un repentino dolor de cabeza, entonces Asia y Wendy fueron a revisar que todo estuviera bien con Natsu, peor entonces Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Happy y Charle estaban un tanto intranquilos con la actitud vista de Natsu ese día ya que salvo por Charle y Xenovia, nadie había notado el cambio diminuto en las llamas o en los ojos de Natsu.

– Kiba espera – Llamo Rias y todo el mundo miro a Kiba y a Rias – No pienso perdonarte si me dejas, eres mi caballo, un caballo del grupo Gremory y me preocuparía mucho si te conviertes en un renegado así que detente en este mismo instante – Ordeno Rias a su joven caballero.

–… Logré sobrevivir gracias a mis compañeros, no pienso dejar que Excalibur siga intacta, con el poder de mis espadas demoníacas – Dijo Kiba retirándose del salón.

– Porque Yuuto – Pregunto triste Rias.

* * *

De regreso a la casa de Natsu, este estaba pensando sobre Kiba, pero entonces se fijó en algo y quería confirmar su teoría.

– Elfman – Llamo Natsu a su compañero que volteo a verlo – No has sentido que Mira ha regresado a ser Mirajane – Pregunto confundiendo al musculoso joven – Ya saber, que regreso a ser Mirajane – Dijo Natsu y Elfman abrió los ojos y asintió.

– Sí, he sentido que Nee-chan está regresando a ser la vieja Nee-chan de cuando éramos niños – Dijo Elfman cuando entendió a lo que se refería Natsu – Espero que la cuides bien, de lo contrario me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla – Advirtió Elfman a Natsu.

– Déjame a mí, no hay forma de que lastime a Mira – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Elfman sonrió, sí, era Natsu del que hablaba.

– Y cuando empezaste a salir con Evergreen – Pregunto Natsu dejando de piedra a Elfman.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MANSIÓN DRAGNEEL*-*-*-*-*_**

En el cuarto del mago peli rosa se encontraban las magas de las colas de las hadas y Natsu, quien poseía un pantalón y estaba en dogeza, pero las damas estaban desnudas mirando al mago.

\- Entonces, cuando pensabas decirme de esa magia de asesino de dioses - Pregunto Rias a Natsu enojada con un puchero.

\- Es que Rias-Buchou nunca pregunto por todas mis habilidades - Dijo Natsu en forma de excusa.

\- Entonces responde-me, ¿Posees más magias o habilidades que no conozca? - Pregunto la demonio de cabello carmesí.

\- Pues solo diré que se la magia [Dragon Slayer] de fuego y rayo y la [God Slayer] del fuego, también tengo la magia del rayo y entreno con armas blancas como la espada, la Zambato y la guadaña - Informo Natsu impresionando a todos - Eso es todo - Dijo Natsu.

\- En serio, creo que tendré que probar si eso es cierto - Dijo de forma amenazadora, mostrando le a Natsu otra cosa parecida a Erza de Rias.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente en la estación de trenes se encontraban 3 personas, uno era nuestro héroe peli rosa favorito quien estaba con Koneko quien lo seguí tras haberlo capturado cuando trato de huir, el último fue el citado peón de los Sitri, Saji Genshirou.

– Y ¿Por qué motivo me has llamado, Natsu? – Pregunto Saji al peli rosa.

–…. Sí, que asuntos tienen ustedes 2 – Pregunto Koneko aferrándose a la ropa de Natsu.

– Bien escuchen – Dijo Natsu a los 2 – Le pediré a Irina y Xenovia, las 2 creyentes, que nos dejen destruir a Excalibur – Dijo Natsu dejando a los 2 demonios impresionados.

De la nada todo se volvió en silencio, siendo roto por Koneko.

– Yo pienso ayudar, ya que esto se trata de Yuuto-senpai – Dijo Koneko quien noto las intenciones de un azul Saji y lo agarro fuertemente.

– Nooooooo, me voy a casa – Dijo Saji con mucho miedo – Esto es algo de su grupo, yo soy del grupo Sitri y si lo hago me matara, Kaicho me matara – Gritaba Saji con mucho miedo en su voz.

– Vamos solo puedo pedírtelo a ti – Dijo Natsu tratando de que Saji aceptara.

– No, puede que su maestra sea Estricta y amable, pero mi maestra es Estricta y Recta – Gritaba con miedo el demonio.

– Suena a que es como Erza – Dijo Happy quien salió de quien sabe dónde, causando un escalofrío a Natsu.

– Okey entiendo tu miedo, pero te lo pido ayúdanos Saji, además nada malo pasara – Dijo Natsu a un cobarde Saji

* * *

– Koneko-chan, tu sabias que Kiba era un superviviente del proyecto espada sagrada y que albergaba un deseo de venganza hacía Excalibur – Pregunto Natsu y Koneko asintió – Recuerdas lo que dijo Xenovia e Irina, lo de… _"la iglesia pensó que sería mejor el destruir las Excaliburs a dejarlas en manos de los Ángeles Caídos así que lo único que al meso podemos hacer es recuperar las o destruirlas"_ – Entonces Saji hablo.

– Básicamente no importan si destruyen las espadas no es así – Koneko y Natsu asintieron a las palabras de Saji.

– Entonces pensé en que podíamos unirnos a la búsqueda y dejar que Kiba al encontrar las 3 espadas las destruyera y dejar que su ira se calme – Dijo Natsu su brillante idea.

–… Es una muy buena idea – Dijo Koneko a Natsu.

– Kiba desea destruir la espada sagrada Excalibur y cobrar venganza de sus Nakamas, mientras que Irina y Xenovia quieren evitar que las espadas estén en mano enemigas y se les ordeno que las destruyeran en el peor de los casos, entones tenemos el mismo objetivo solo tenemos que hacer que acepten nuestra ayuda – Dijo Natsu el punto de vista de su plan.

– No será difícil – Pregunto Saji.

– Puede ser – Dijo Natsu al saber lo duro que sería convencer a Xenovia e Irina.

–…. Hay que mantenerlo oculto de Buchou – Dijo Koneko.

– Sí, si se llega a enterar dirá algo como "[Aun si es por el bien de Yuuto, no debemos de relacionarnos con cosas de los Ángeles]" – Dijo Natsu sabiendo lo que su maestra les diría.

–… Cuando platiquemos con ellas se podría llevar a una pelea contra ellas y eso nos llevaría a una peor situación – Dijo Koneko.

– Lo dudo, no creo que levanten sus espada contra mi fuego – Dijo Natsu recordando la gran impresión que dio.

– Aun recuerdo cuando Buchou te regaño – Dijo Koneko divertida por ese recuerdo.

– No es mi culpa, ella nunca pregunto si esa era mi única magia – Se defendió Natsu.

– Y por eso tuviste que regresar solo a casa, Aye – Dijo Happy con su sonrisa.

– No fue nada del otro mundo – Dijo Natsu para sí mismo.

– Entonces cuento contigo Saji, si la situación en serio se vuelve peligrosa, entonces combatamos mano a mano como 2 Dragon Slayers – Dijo Natsu con sus típicas sonrisas.

– Solo déjame ir ahora, si hago algo como destruir las Excaliburs sin el permiso de Kaicho ella me matara, sin duda alguna me torturaraaaa – Grito Saji con gran miedo en su voz.

– No te preocupes, la negociación será un éxito – Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

– Solo déjame ir, eso es tan irresponsable, no quiero morir – Se notaba todo el miedo que tenía Saji en ese momento.

Tras unos largos 20 minutos caminando no encontraron nada y eso era algo obvio ya que como encontrar a 2 personas en una lugar lleno de personas quien saben que hay un Dragon Slayer y es posible que escondieran su olor y estuvieran bien escondidos por su misión secreta… salvo que…

– Ayuden a los corderos perdidos – Dijo la voz de Irina mientras tocaba una campana.

– Por favor, caridad bajo el nombre del padre de los cielos – Dijo ahora Xenovia.

Y todo el épico proceso de encontrar a 2 personas al más estilo ninja o espía se fue al carajo para Natsu, fue no solo muy fácil sino muy decepcionante, pero bueno, encontraron a las 2 hermosas jóvenes orando en batas blancas mientras la gente las veía raro.

– ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, este es la realidad de los países desarrollados como Japón, por eso no me gustan los países que no huelen a nuestras creencias – Dijo Xenovia.

– No digas eso Xenovia, nosotros nos quedamos sin dinero y únicamente podemos depender de los herejes para conseguir comida, ya que no tenemos ni para comprar un pan – Dijo Irina con mucha pena en lo último.

– Y todo porque compraste esta fue pintura – Dijo señalando un dibujo más feos que los de Mirajane.

– De que hablas, esa pintura es de alguien que se parece a un santo, eso fue lo que dijo el de la exposición – Dijo Irina defendiéndose.

– Entonces sabes quién es la persona del cuadro – Pregunto Xenovia y al ver a Irina dijo – Es obvio que no sabes.

–…. Creo que es San Pedro – Dijo dudosa Irina.

– Estas loca, San Pedro no se vería de esa forma – Dijo Xenovia recalcando lo obvio.

– Claro que lo es, debe de parecerse a eso – Dijo Irina con la posición de no querer perder.

– ¿Por qué alguien como tu tuvo que ser mi compañera? – Se preguntaba Xenovia – ¿Es acaso esto otra prueba de Dios? – Dijo Xenovia mirando el cielo, para luego bajar la cabeza.

– Hey no inclines la cabeza, ¿En serio que te deprimes si estás muy abajo, verdad? – Dijo Irina al ver a su compañera.

– Cállate, ¡Por eso llaman a los Protestantes Herejes!, tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos, tengan más respeto a los santos – Dijo Xenovia a Irina.

– Como, ¿No son los católicos los que aún se rigen por la antigua ley? – Dijo Irina a Xenovia.

– Que has dicho Hereje – Dijeron unísona mente.

De la nada una pelea parecida a la de Natsu y Grey estaba por comenzar y era algo que Natsu deseaba ver, pero de la nada, el rugido de sus estómagos las debilitó y cayeron rendidas al suelo.

– Antes que nada, llenemos nuestros estómagos de lo contrario no será solo el recuperar la Excalibur un problema – Dijo Xenovia.

– Creo que tienes razón – Dijo Irina – ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los Herejes amenazándolos?, creo que dios nos perdonara si amenazamos a los herejes – Dijo Irina ahora.

– ¿Tienes planeado asaltar un santuario? O ¿Robar una caja de ofrendas? – Preguntaba Xenovia – No lo hagas, usemos nuestras espadas para hacer un espectáculo, ya que es una actuación internacional – Dijo Xenovia dando otra opción.

– Esa es una brillante idea, si podemos cortar frutas con nuestras Excaliburs entonces podremos conseguir dinero en efectivo – Dijo Irina animada con la idea.

– Bueno no hay frutas, así que como no hay otra opción cortemos esa imagen – Dijo Xenovia apuntando la imagen a su espalda.

– No, no se puede cortar – Protesto Irina.

Entonces un agradable olor llego a sus narices y sus estómagos sonaron, cuando vieron de dónde provenía ese delicioso aroma, boletaron encontrándose con Natsu y un Hot-Dog en una mano con una sonrisa sádica, lo que llevo un escalofrío a las 2 creyentes.

* * *

– Delicioso, la comida Japonesa es lo mejor – Dijo Xenovia comiendo como Natsu.

– Si, este es el sabor de los platillos de mi país – Dijo Irina al comer su pedido.

De manera cordial las creyentes como dijeron en el camino, le vendieron su alma al diablo cuando aceptaron el ir a comer por Natsu, o eso sería sino fuera porque Natsu también comía y sino fuera porque Natsu tenía sus ahorros, estarían en graves problemas, pero acabando de comer.

– Uf, ahora estoy tranquila – Dijo Xenovia tras acabar de devorar la comida – Pero este es el fin del mundo, ser ayudado por demonios – Dijo como rompiendo su orgullo.

– Te damos de comer y así agradeces – Dijo Natsu con una mirada enojada que hizo temblar un poco a Xenovia.

– Uf, gracias por la comida, Dios bendice a los demonios – Dijo orando como toda buena creyente, pero causando un dolor en los presentes – Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar – Se disculpó Irina.

– ¿Entonces para que nos buscaban? – Pregunto Xenovia ya que era obvio eso no fue casualidad.

– Ustedes vinieron a recuperar a las Excalibur ¿no? – Pregunto Natsu.

– Sí, ya habíamos dado esa información antes – Dijo Xenovia tomando un poco de agua.

– Queremos ayudarlas con la destrucción de las Excaliburs – Dijo Natsu a las 2 creyentes que se sorprendieron y se miraron la una a la otra.

– Esta bien – Dijo Xenovia impresionando a todos – Les dejaremos que destruyan una espada, de ser necesario las 3, pero preferiría que solo fuera una y claro que no se revelen sus identidades, no quisiera que los del alto mando pensaran que nos unimos con los demonios para esta misión.

– Hay Xenovia, ¿estas segura?, aunque se trate de Natsu-san, sigue siendo un demonio – Dijo Irina a su compañera.

– Irina, es obvio que es más que difícil el tener que recuperar las Excaliburs y enfrentarnos a Kokabiel y aun con Durandal, no creo que logremos algo – Dijo Xenovia a Irina mencionando su As que había sido descubierto por Natsu tiempo atrás.

– Sí, pero…

– La misión consiste en destruir o recuperar las 3 espadas, pero si fracasamos deberíamos destruir las nuestras para evitar que la tomen y tener un plan de reserva, pero aun con todo eso el radio de éxito no supera el 30% y sin contar que no regresaríamos a casa a salvo – Dijo Xenovia a Irina.

– Pero pensamos que ese radio de probabilidad era lo suficientemente alta para venir a esta parte del mundo a arriesgar nuestras vidas – Dijo Irina a su compañera.

– Si y los altos mandos nos dijeron que continuáramos la misión, es casi auto-sacrificio – Dijo Xenovia a su amiga castaña.

– Y no es eso lo que los creyentes buscamos – Pregunto Irina a Xenovia.

– He cambiado de idea, soy bastante flexible para poder actuar de la mejor manera – Dijo Xenovia.

– ¡Tu! – Dijo señalando a Xenovia – Lo he pensados desde un inicio, pero tu fe es un poco rara – Dijo la castaña a la chica de cabello azul con una mecha verde.

– No voy a negarlo, pero creo que es nuestro deber el de cumplir con la misión y regresar vivas para poder seguir peleando en nombre de Dios – Dijo Xenovia e Irina tuvo dificultad para responder.

– Bueno eso es verdad, pero – Decía Irina.

– Además no es pedir la fuerza de un demonio, es la de un dragón – Dijo Xenovia llamando la atención de Irina – Los del alto mando no dijeron nada de no pedir ayuda a un dragón.

Entonces Xenovia miro a Natsu ya que no solo era un demonio, sino un dragón y el Sekiryuutei, no debería haber problema con pedir ayuda a un dragón quienes están fijados en sus instintos.

– No me esperaba encontrar al Sekiryuutei ni al hijo del legendario dragón que según las escrituras de los antiguos profetas, logro derrotar a Dios, Igneel, en un país como este, pero aun si es un demonio, sigue teniendo la fuerza de un dragón, entonces no debe de haber ningún problema con ellos – Xenovia dijo con toda calma – Considero que todo esto no es más que una obra del señor – Dijo con su típica fe.

– B-Bueno es cierto que los altos mandos nos dijeron que no pidiéramos ayuda de un demonio y no dijeron nada de pedir ayuda a un dragón… Pero solo dices tonterías, ¡Te fe es muy extraña! – Decía Irina a su compañera.

– Extraña está bien para mí, además, no es Natsu tu amigo de la infancia, porque no confías en su poder – Pregunto Xenovia a su compañera.

– No es que no confié, pero no quiero meter a Natsu-san en problemas – Dijo Irina a Xenovia en un delicado susurro.

– Bien les daré mi poder de dragón – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Pero, ¿No hay problema con que llame a mi compañero verdad? – Pregunto y Xenovia negó, entonces Natsu saco su celular y llamo a Kiba.

* * *

– Entiendo la situación – Dijo Kiba tomando un sorbo de café en el restaurante.

Natsu marcó el número de Kiba y con solo decir _**[Estoy con las 2 chicas de las Excaliburs]**_ , este vino sin queja alguna.

– Entiendo la situación, aunque no es de mi agrado las portadoras me hayan dado el permiso – Dijo Kiba con una voz oscura.

– Vaya forma más tosca de hablar, si fueras un renegado te hubiera cortado – Dijo Xenovia a Kiba con una voz un tanto agresiva.

– Y si ustedes 2 empiezan algo ahora, los mando al infierno de un golpe – Dijo Natsu con su puño alzado en fuego negro, callando a los 2, realmente, asía algo bueno por un amigo y mira como le pagan.

– Entonces guardas rencor al **_[Proyecto Espada Sagrada]_** , la iglesia y las Excaliburs – Pregunto inocentemente Irina.

– Obviamente – Dijo Kiba con un aura fría, pero su rostro cayó a la mesa por un golpe de Natsu.

– No creo que golpearlo solucione algo Natsu – Dijo Happy a su padre, el cual actuó como Erza por un minuto, realmente le molestaba ayudar a alguien y como este le pagaba, y si se preguntan de dónde salió, pues, Magia Pokemon – Pero estamos en DxD escritor – Dijo el gato rompiendo la 3ra pared.

Pero entiende Happy, no hay magia DxD y salvo por la magia Pokemon y Yugi trampas locas Motou, no hay forma de que explique el que hayas aparecido.

– Ya veo, pero también están el Onii-sama y el apóstol Keima – Me dijo el gato azul – Y no contemos al dios Helix – Y eso es cierto, pero el Onii-sama y Keima son para el romance y el dios Helix está de vacaciones – Ya veo, entonces continuemos con el fic – Dijo el Gato.

– Ya veo, entonces como calmamos a Kiba – Pregunto Natsu a Happy.

– Llamamos a Virgo – Pregunto el gato confundiendo a Natsu.

– Y eso como ayuda – Pregunto Natsu.

– Nos trae una cuerda y atamos a Kiba como un perro – Dijo dando una idea pero Natsu no lo veía muy animado – Y lo dejamos con Aquarius – De la nada Kiba por un misterioso motivo tembló de un miedo extremo.

– No crees que eso es pasarse un poco – Pegunto Natsu a su gato – Digo lo de ponerle una correa no es mala idea, hasta podemos darle un collar que diga Yuuto y más, pero dejarlo con Virgo y Aquarius, crees que ya es demasiado – Dijo un con un poco de lastima – Es más amable dejarla con Erza y hacerlo parecer que se comió todos sus pasteles – Y nuevamente el miedo regreso al espadachín.

– Por algún misterioso y tétrico motivo, creo que buscan más mi muerte que mi salvación – Dijo el caballo con una sonrisa nerviosa y casi temblando del miedo.

– Regresando a lo de antes – Decidió cambiar de tema Irina, llamando la atención de todos – Gracias al proyecto, actualmente es posible que la gente pueda portar de espadas sagradas como nosotras – Dijo Irina pero a Kiba no le basto la respuesta.

– ¿Crees que por eso puedo perdonar el proyecto llevado al fracaso y que le costó la vida de todos los sujetos de prueba? – Ante esa pregunta Irina no supo cómo responder.

– Ese incidente es incluso ahora una de las peores fallas de la iglesia, mucha gente se sintió disgustada por eso, incluso la persona encargada de ese proyecto se decía había un gran fallo en sus creencias y fue acusado de herejía y ahora es una de las personas del lado de los caídos – Dijo Xenovia a los demonios en especial a Kiba.

– ¿Del lado de los caídos?, ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona? – Pregunto interesado Kiba a Xenovia.

–… Balba Galilei el hombre que fue llamado el ** _[Arzobispo Genocida]_ ** – Dijo Xenovia.

–…. Entonces si voy por caídos llegará a él – Dijo Kiba con determinación nueva en sus ojos – Por esa información diré esto – Dijo Kiba más abierto.

– Ya estás cooperando, ya pensaba en ponerte en un cuarto con Virgo tras ser llamada Aquarius y hacerte pasar porque te comiste todos los pasteles de Erza – Y nuevamente apareció el miedo más oscuro del mundo.

– En serio creo que me quieres muerto Natsu-san – Respondió temblando sin motivo aparente – Pero regresando al punto – Dijo Kiba tratando de olvidar ese misterioso miedo – Hace unas noches fui atacado por un usuario de Excalibur como ustedes quién asesinó a un sacerdote que imagino era de sus compañeros – Esa información sorprendió a todo el mundo – El nombre de esa persona era Zelzan – Dijo Kiba y de la nada salió volando unas calles por un duro golpe.

Unos minutos pasaron y Kiba regreso con ojos enojados con Natsu, pero cuando se vieron a los ojos, Kiba vio a un dragón de verdad y no uno muy feliz, por lo que tembló un poco de miedo.

– Y cuando pensabas decirnos que el bastardo que golpeó a Asia y ayudó a los bastardos cuervos a que Asia muriera una vez había regresado – Kiba se esforzaba con no orinarse en los pantalones en lo que Happy llamaba Natsu Modelo Erza Ver. 2.0.

– Ya veo con que era él – Dijo Xenovia salvando a Kiba del enfado de un dragón.

– Zelzan Freed, el ex exorcista del vaticano, el genio que logro convertirse en un exorcista a la temprana edad de los 13 años, con una gran cantidad de logros por eliminar demonios y bestias míticas – Dijo Irina ahora.

– Pero se le fue la mano, incluso mato a sus propios compañeros, desde un inicio nunca tuvo una fe en nuestra creencias, él solo poseía el instinto de matar monstruos y un anormal deseo de pelea, no era de extraña que llegara el momento donde se le acusaría de hereje – Dijo Xenovia muy seria mostrando los problemas que causó Freed – Pero con que es así, Freed está matando a los nuestros con una Excalibur robada ¿eh?, pero esto lo pagará caro, debido al hecho de que el grupo de disposición no lo estaba vigilando en ese instante – Dijo Xenovia para luego sacar papel y pluma – Ahora repasemos nuestra formación de cooperación – Entonces tomo una hoja y se las entrego – Si algo pasa, comuníquenos con este número – Dijo Xenovia.

– Ya veo, entonces les daré mi numero – Dijo dándole a las hermanas sus datos.

– Buenos muchas gracias por la comida, te pagare todo la próxima vez que nos veamos Sekiryuutei – Dijo Xenovia siendo Xenovia.

– Nos vemos Natsu-san, hasta la próxima, ya que aunque seas un demonio, sí es Natsu-san del que hablamos, Dios permitirá que hablemos ya que es Natsu-san que nos dio comida, está bien si se trata de comida – Se despidió Irina guiñando un ojo.

Una vez se fueron todo el mundo suspiró con pesadez.

– En serio está bien para la gente católica tener gente como ella – Se preguntó Saji.

– Cada quien tiene una oveja negra en su grupo, mira a Natsu – Bromeo el gato hijo de dragón.

– Que dijiste gato del demonio – Pregunto Natsu.

– Aye – Dijo Happy alzando su patita.

– Nada de Aye – Replicó Natsu al gato azul, lo que causó una pequeña risa en los presentes.

– Natsu, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – Pregunto Kiba a su compañero de rosada cabellera.

– Porque eres mi compañero y de donde yo vengo, las lágrimas de uno son las lágrimas de todos, la ira de uno es la ira de todos y el dolor de uno es el dolor de todos – Dijo Natsu y Kiba miro con sorpresa a Natsu como Koneko y Saji – Todos tenemos problemas yo solo sé que mis padres me abandonaron y que Igneel me crió hasta que un día desapareció, pero cuando entre a Fairy me mostraron lo que era una familia y que hay que apoyar a tus hermanos como darles una buena tunda para que aprendan y por eso es que te ayudo, porque eres mi nakama mi familia, al igual que Koneko, Rias-Buchou, Akeno-san y todos mis amigos como Saji – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel, que dejo un tinte rosa a Koneko y sorprendió a los 2 jóvenes.

– Y porque si me meto en problemas Buchou estará en problemas – Pregunto Kiba a Natsu.

– Bueno es cierto que nos podemos meter en líos y eso meta en líos a Buchou, pero en Magnolia, lo que serían las 3 fricciones se llama en nuestro mundo el consejo de magia, donde sus leyes son absolutas, son el líder de todo el mundo mágico, pero aun con eso Ji-chan… Makarov Master siempre dice [ _"Al diablo el consejo, Escuchen, la magia es un poder irrazonable que nace de la razón, no es una habilidad milagrosa, es la concentración de energía de uno mismo y la unión de la energía que da la naturaleza misma, la magia es la encarnación del alma de unos mismo en una forma física, la magia es la forma de reflejar su alma de uno mismo, por eso, no se puede expandir dentro del mundo de la magia únicamente con preocupación, así que al diablo el consejo y sigan su camino, así es como es un Mago de Fairy Tail"]_ – Kiba entendió eso, Natsu pelearía contra lo que sea incluso si es en contra de Rias siempre y cuando sea necesario, pero Kiba no parecía satisfecho, entonces Koneko hablo.

–… Yuuto-senpai, me sentiré muy sola… si senpai se va – Dijo Koneko con una expresión triste en lo que era su inexpresivo rostro, sorprendiendo a todos – Yo te ayudare… así que por eso… No te vayas – Entonces todo el mundo sintió como su corazón se paraliza por un segundo, nadie podía contra la mirada triste de una loli.

– Jajaja si Koneko-chan me dice algo como eso con una mirada como esa, ya no podré hacer nada imprudente, así que trabajaremos juntos, gracias Natsu-san, ya conozco a mi verdadero enemigo y ahora que estamos en esto, vamos a destruir Excalibur – Dijo Kiba con una mirada digna del viejo Kiba.

– Yosha acabemos con esas estúpidas espadas de mierda y demostremos que los demonios somos la hostia – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa digna de él.

– No les parece interesante que a pesar de todo lo que gritamos y hacemos nadie nos toma en serio – Dijo Happy quien empezó a volar y nadie notaba nada y como ya dije antes Happy, Magia Pokemon – Y Digimon no tiene magia – Hum… No lo creo – Ya veo – Dijo el gato azul.

– Eh yo tengo que participar también – Pregunto el Slayer rival de Natsu mientras alzaba la mano – Digo no sé qué relación tienen Kiba y Excalibur o con quien habla ese gato volador del cual nadie se da cuenta, como si fuera magia pokemon – Dijo Saji dando un buen punto de vista.

– Oh es cierto, no te había dicho sobre Kiba verdad – Dijo Natsu rascándose la nuca – Bien casanova, cuenta – Dijo Natsu a Kiba, quien lo miro y con una sonrisa débil asintió.

Entonces Kiba hablo, como una idea secreta de parte de la iglesia católica había reunido niños y niñas con un buen uso de las espadas y a una persona con una Sacred Gear, donde empezaron los experimentos que dulcemente podían ser llamados Inhumanos, donde fueron forzados a entrenar día a día, ignorando sus vidas, fueron despojados de su libertad, únicamente con el propósito de dominar espadas sagradas.

Pero pase a todo eso, los niños creyeron que sobrevivirían y se convertirían en seres especiales, los de la iglesia hicieron hacerles creer que Dios los amaba, pero pase a todo ese trato, solo quedo una respuesta y esa fue... "Exterminio", ninguno de ellos pudo usar espadas sagradas y los de la iglesia mandaron a asesinar a cada niño y niña de ese lugar.

-... Todos murieron, fueron asesinados, asesinados por los siervos de Dios, la mayoría murió con gases, nos metieron en una habitación con gas venenoso mientras decían "Amen" y nosotros vomitábamos sangre y nos retorcíamos, incluso así buscamos ayuda en Dios - Dijo Kiba contando la historia de su vida-

Lo que paso luego fue que Kiba logro escapar de ese lugar, pero ya había exhalado el gas venenoso y cuando estaba por morir, apareció Rias y salvo su vida.

\- Por eso quiero destruir a las Excaliburs, para que la vida de mis compañeros no haya sido en vano, quiero demostrar que soy más fuerte que Excalibur - Dijo Kiba con convicción en su voz.

\- No lo tomes tan personal - Dijo Natsu con una mirada confundida, pero llamando la atencion de todos y sobre todo de Kiba - Pero creo que haces una idiotez - Los ojos de los presentes incluso de Happy se abrieron, ya que Natsu usualmente hubiera estallado en ira por lo que hicieron los de la iglesia - No lo tomes a mal, es un sentimiento de que haces lo contrario a lo que ellos desean que hagas, que ellos desearían que vivieras una vida feliz con nuevos compañeros y seas feliz en esa vida, que olvides el pasado y continúes con una nueva vida y la disfrutaras, que dejaras atrás todo el dolor y sonrías como lo hacías... y entiendo ese sentimiento, no desearía que un amigo mio viviera con deseos de venganza por mi culpa y quisiera que fuera feliz, incluso si ya no estoy - Dijo Natsu entre confundido y seguro, contando lo que sentía tras esa historia- Claro no lo tomes a mal, como dije es solo un sentimiento - Especifico Natsu.

\- No puedo, es mi deber el derrotar a Excalibur por mis compañeros ciados, es mi deber el destruir Excalibur - Dijo Kiba apretando sus puños.

\- Uuuuuu - De la nada todos los demonios vieron como Saji estaba llorando a todo pulmón y a un Happy que golpeaba con lagrimas en su cara la espalda de Saji, entonces Saji tomo la mano de Kiba como Happy - Kiba, debió ser horrible, maldición no hay dios ni esperanza en este mundo, siento mucha simpatía por ti y ahora entiendo tu odio a Excalibur y a la gente de la iglesia - Dijo Saji.

\- Incluso te daré uno de mis pescados, pero se fuerte - Dijo Happy dándole un pescado a Kiba, quien tenia una gota de sudor en su nuca.

\- Kiba antes me caías mal porque eras un chico bonito, pero eso cambio, les daré mi ayuda, los ayudare a destruir las Excaliburs, aceptare el castigo de Kaicho, pero 1ro destruyamos las espadas Excaliburs - Dijo Saji a los miembros.

\- Así se habla Saji - Dijo Natsu.

\- Ahora es mi turno de contar mi historia y ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, creo que es el mejor momento - Dijo Saji y los demonios de Rias escucharon al mago - Quiero embarazar a Kaicho y casarme con ella - Dijo con convicción en sus palabras - Quiero casarme con ella, pero saben, es muy difícil para un chico nada popular el casarse con una chica... no tengo con quien interactuar que no sean las chicas del consejo - Dijo Saji un tanto desanimado - Pero conseguiré embrazar a Kaicho y hacerla mi esposa.

-...Ja ja ja ja - Rió nerviosamente Kiba al escuchar ese sueño.

\- ... Despreciable - Dijo Koneko lastimando a Saji, pero entonces Natsu dijo.

\- Lo sabía - Ante ese grito los demonios vieron al peli rosa - Ya no puedes ocultar más que eres un Dragon Slayer, acabas de demostrar que eres un Dragon Slayer y uno de fuego, así que cuando terminemos con las Excaliburs tendremos una batalla para ver que asesino es más fuerte - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Que no soy un DS, solo soy un demonio reencarnado de un humano - Dijo Saji.

\- Eso es mentira, salvo por los dragones de fuego y sus hijos humanos, ninguna otra especie están apasionada y segura de si mismo cuando hablar de domar a una mujer como suya, los dragones de fuego somo seres de orgullo total y el tener una hembra solo para nosotros y hacerla tener nuestras crías, es uno de los instintos más grande de los dragones de fuego... o bueno, ese es lo que dijo Igneel, pero si es verdad, me acabas demostrar que es verdad - Dijo Natsu con su dedo apuntando a Saji.

Y entonces se la pasaron en el restaurante que ignoraba a los demonios como si fuera magia Pokemon y se retiraron cuando Saji y Natsu dejaron de discutir.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DE KOUH*-*-*-*-***_

En la calle, en la noche, Rena caminaba directo a su casa con una sonrisa, había hablado mucho con Saji y eso la puso muy contenta, pero de la nada una persona se puso delante de ella.

\- Qué hace alguien de la casa principal aquí - Pregunto impresionada Rena al ver a una persona oculta bajo la sombra y que únicamente un pantalón blanco, unos zapatos azules y un mazo eran visibles por la luz.

 _\- Su madre ha sentido un peligro cerca y mando a soldados de la guardia real a protegerla, ya que este es territorio de demonios, los amos esperan que veamos que el peligro no proviene de de la casa Gremory o Sitri y tener una batalla contra Serafall o Sirzechs -_ Dijo el hombre en la sombra.

\- No, el problema no son los demonios - Dijo Rena al soldado.

- _Eso es algo que la orden de la luna verde decidiremos -_ Dijo la sombra a Rena _\- Por ahora espero que siga su vida y sea pacífica hasta el día que herede el trono -_ Dijo el soldado - _Y por cierto -_ Dijo antes de retirarse _\- Se ve linda sonrojada por un chico jajajaja -_ Rió para y se fue evitando que Rena le arrojó su mochila.

\- Me las pagaras Shun - Dijo Rena sonrojada , para tomar su mochila e ir a su hogar.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE EN OTRO MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En una cueva estaba la sombra quien platicaba con Rena, pero esta vez con un dragón blanco el cual soltaba pequeños destellos de su cuerpo.

- _ **Porque diablos estoy siguiéndote** _ \- Pregunto la dragona a la sombra delante de ella.

 **\- Para que vayamos a mi sello -** Dijo la sombra a la dragona.

- _ **Y porque voy yo, el que odia a su familia no soy yo, así que me parece estúpido que yo vaya a ese lugar, y si lo que buscas es el poder de un dragón busca a otro, yo quiero terminar mi sueño -**_ Dijo la dragona.

- **Vamos, no lo tomes de esa manera, podemos descansar en lo que el desastre que romperá mi sello aparece, además de que podemos hablar -** Dijo la sombra **\- Sabes, es muy aburrido el estar solo todo el rato -** Dijo la sombra y el dragón suspiro.

 ** _\- Ya entiendo, bueno, si puedo dormir en paz esta bien -_** Dijo la dragona.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO*-*-*-*-***_

En un hermoso bosque, en el árbol más grande del lugar, dentro de el, había mucha gente sentada en sillas de madera viendo a un escenario, donde había una persona de espalda con un casco y un traje elegante azul.

 _\- Durante mucho tiempo, nuestro hermano ha estado alejado de nuestras vidas, nuestros camaradas y nuestro guardián como amigo y mi hermano, pero ya casi acabamos el sistema-R y traeremos a la vida a nuestros compañeros, hemos pasado los últimos 2 siglos construyendo la torre y ahora, les pido a toda mi gente, que busque y guarde magia en estas esferas -_ Dijo mostrando una esfera con una rara marca en ella - _Cuando la marca brille, significa que esta llena y con muchas de esas, lograremos activar el Sistema-R y hacer que ellos regresen con nosotros_ \- Y la gente se paro con un grito de ovación.

El rey se paró y salió de la sala de conferencia hasta su recamara, sin ellos con él, no tenía muchas energías, entró a su cuarto y se acostó en su enorme cama, se quitó su casco y puso rápidamente una almohada en su cara, recordando a todos su amigos muertos en batalla, pero sobre todo a él, ella y por encima de todo a ella.

 _\- Pronto estaremos todos juntos -_ Dijo antes de prepararse para terminar la torre del paraíso.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*SUEÑO DE ALGUIEN*-*-*-*-***_

Era una oscura noche, donde las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna llena.

Ambos se reunían en secreto una noche más, sin que él se enterara, sin que nadie los detuviera, sin que nadie sospechara, solo era el escape de una mujer para estar con el hombre que ama, eso era todo... eso debía ser todo, pero no.

La guerra azotaba el mundo, era probable que el tuviera que ir.

Nadie en ese mundo era más fuerte que él, ni sus hijos, solo él podría detener todo.

Pero para ella no era lo importante, ella deseaba que él se quedara, ella lo había jurado, cuando en su boda secreta había dicho sus votos,lo había jurado, ser feliz a su lado, estar triste a su lado, vivir eternamente a su lado y morir a su lado... pero ahora él iba a dejar ese hermoso bosque que amaba, dejaría a la mujer que ama y dejaría atrás a esa persona también.

En pocas palabras, un destino que ninguno de los 2 quisiera aceptar y por eso iba corriendo a verlo, no dejaría que se fuera y la abandonara.

Entonces corrió todo lo que pudo, para llegar y detenerlo, rogarle porque se quedara, que no fuera a la estúpida guerra de las 3 fricciones, que se quedara con ella.

Entonces llego y ahí estaba él, con su alborotado cabello rosado en punta, sus afilado ojos rojos y su cuerpo bien entrenado, únicamente con un pantalón oscuro, pero con una mochila en mano, ahí estaba Natsu preparado para salir a la guerra.

\- Detente - Llamo ella y noto como Natsu la miro, con esa cara de un adulto, su cara con rasgos más afilados y nobles, pero se volteo y empezó a caminar - Dije que te detuvieras, detente ahí mismo Natsu - Grito pero el dragón solo la ignoraba.

Ella corrió entonces, no dejaría que la persona que más amaba se fuera, sin importar nada, no lo permitiría.

Entonces con sus delgados brazos abrazo la gran y fuerte espalda del dragón, quien se detuvo al sentir los brazos de su amada, pero no debía quedarse.

\- Suéltame, tengo que irme ahora - Dijo Natsu a la mujer quien lo abrazaba.

\- No - Dijo ella - Sí te suelto desaparecerás, no volverás y no quiero eso, tu eres mio, tu debes estar conmigo - Dijo ella para que su amado no se alejara de ella.

\- Tengo que ir, no es una opción - Dijo Natsu con una voz seria, el deseaba quedarse con ella, pero lamentablemente no era una opción.

Ella no lo aceptaría, entonces se separó y se movió delante de él, esa era su única arma, sino funcionaba, ella misma acompañaría al dragón con la muerte.

\- Embarazame y dame a tus crías, marca mi cuerpo como suyo - Ella lo sabía, los dragones de fuego no pueden negarse a marcar a su hembra y si ella desea crías, es aún más imposible el resistirse.

Natsu la miro, su rojo cabello escarlata, sus ojos color caramelo, sus rojos labios sabor fresa, su cara que demostraba su belleza adulta, todo de ella era hermosa y hacerla tener el estomago gigante por sus crías era algo que su instinto no toleraba, un dragón jamás debía de contener su instinto, era una regla básica entre dragones, entonces Natsu hablo.

\- Eso es injusto - Dijo Natsu tirando su mochila - Sabes que no podré irme si dices esas palabras - Dijo acercándose a la mujer - Eres mala Titania - Dijo Natsu delante de ella - Titania - Repitió - Titania - Una vez más hasta que.

 _ ***-*-*-*-*FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE ERZA*-*-*-*-***_

\- Levántate Titania no Erza - Grito Kage a una durmiente pelirroja.

La maga conocida como Titania se levanto y miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en Tenroujima y noto al encapuchado con una loli rubia a su lado.

\- Quienes son ustedes - Pregunto Erza.

\- Yo soy Mavis Vermillion, la 1ra maestra y fundadora de Fairy Tail - Se presentó la loli fantasma a la maga pelirroja quien se sorprendió - Él es Kage, un viejo amigo mío - Presentó al encapuchado quien agitó la mano en señal de saludo - Actualmente te encuentras en Tenroujima que esta en uno de los 3 grandes hechizos de Fairy Tail, la magia Fairy Sphere, con la cual salvé la vida a cada mago del ataque de Acnologia -Explicó Mavis.

\- Pero por motivos muy especiales, envié a unos magos a otro mundo, donde vivirán en lo que pasan los 7 años que durará la magia de Fairy, pero aclaró que no estarán en ese mundo durante 7 años, es posible que pase 1 y en Earthland hayan pasado 5, pero volviendo al tema, algo esta por pasar y es muy probable que tu fuerza sea necesaria, ya que Natsu puede estar en peligro - Erza abrió los ojos como platos, entonces su sueño, donde Natsu iba a una guerra y era probable que muriera vino a su mente.

\- Que esta pasando - Pregunto Erza.

\- Te contaré todo lo que ha pasado cuando busquemos a los otros 2 magos que vendrán contigo - Dijo Kage y Erza asintió - Por cierto - Dijo llamando la atención de Erza - Tenías una grata sonrisa hace un minuto, tuviste un buen sueño - Tras esa pregunta Erza recordó todo su sueño y se sonrojo.

\- "Espera un minuto, porque mi sueño era con Natsu, se supone que yo amo a Jellal" - Se preguntó Erza ya que no fue el mago de cabello azul el dueño de su sueño, sino el mago peli rosa, entonces recordó cuando fue cargada como princesa por el mago, la paliza que le dio a Jellal por hacerla llorar, la sonrisa que le dio ese día y se sonrojo - "Pero que me pasa... debo calmarme, a mi me gusta Jellal, Natsu es solo un hermanito molesto" - Se decía Erza en su mente.

\- Repitelo hasta que te lo creas - Dijo Kage quien sorprendió a Erza, quien se sonrojo aun mas y se alejó un poco.

\- Si que te gusta molestar a mis hadas - Dijo Mavis a Kage quien sonrió - Pero qué piensas de lo que dijo Charle - Pregunto Mavis.

\- Es obvio que el sello de E.N.D se ha debilitado - Dijo Kage a Mavis - Me imagino que fue al poder de God Slayer y el poder de Acnologia, es posible que se repare solo, pero es probable que el poder del demonio mas poderoso del libro de Zeref sea liberado poco a poco sino se cierra pronto - Mavis se entristeció al escuchar eso - Solo esperemos que el sello se repare antes que el demonio se despierte de lo contrario, una pelea entre los 4 Maous y E.N.D se repetirá, como hace ya 500 años - Dijo Kage .

* * *

En la escuela, unos días después de que el trato con las 2 hermanas pasara, Natsu estaba en su asiento suspirando, ya habían pasado unos días desde que el los 4 demonios: Kiba, Koneko, Saji y Natsu buscaban a Freed, pero el muy bastardo no aparecía, incluso vestían con prendas de cura que Xenovia les dio para ocultar sus poderes mágicos, pero lo peor era que Rias ya sospechaba de que hacían algo a escondidas y eso era algo muy malo para ellos, incluso Natsu se desesperaba.

\- Que pasa, tienes una mirada seria - Dijo Motohama a Natsu mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Hasta los idiotas como yo pensamos de vez en cuando - Dijo Natsu mirando a sus 2 amigos pervertidos.

\- Estabas pensando si tocar los pechos de Rias-senpai o los de Himejima-senpai - Pregunto ahora Matsuda.

\- Bueno si hablamos de tamaño ganan los de Rias, pero en suavidad son mejores los de Akeno, o eso es lo que aparentan... pero no, no es eso lo que pensaba - Dijo para luego sentir su mejilla siendo jalada - Ajia-lan he ehtah hajiengo (Asia-san que estas haciendo) - Pregunto el mago al ver a Asia con un poco enojada con sus dulces celos.

\- Natsu-san esta interesados en los pechos grandes - Dijo Wendy quien estaba como era costumbre, pasando el rato con sus amigos de club cuando no había clase en esos momentos, pero ella se tapaba los diminutos pechos con una mirada triste.

\- Tsu-kun no Baka - Dijo Lisanna tapándose ella igual.

\- Ara ara - Dijo Mirajane con una mano en la cara y la otra resaltando la delantera que competía con la de Akeno.

\- Maldito seas Natsu. tu ero-daiou - Grito Matsuda - Has violado al club de investigación de lo oculto y aparte de eso, recibes ese trato de las Asia, Wendy, Lisanna y Mirajane - Grito con celos Matsuda.

\- Maldito, tu te vas a casa con Rias, Asia, Lisanna, Wendy y Mirajane, cada día con una chica diferente en tus brazos, eres un maldito suertudo, ojala y vayas a otra dimensión y te derritan babosas ácidas - Grito Motohama igual de celoso.

\- Oh vamos, babosas, mejor donde hay dragones, eso sería mejor - Dijo Natsu con una platica animada - Además. no es mi culpa, Mirajane, Lisanna y Elfman viven cerca de mi casa y Asia vive conmigo además de que Rias... sin comentarios - Dijo Natsu al no ocurrirse-le nada.

\- Oh por cierto, que paso con la idea de ir al Karaoke y a los boles este domingo - Pregunto Matsuda al mago.

\- Bueno pues nada iremos a divertirnos todo el fin de semana - Dijo Natsu - Ya hable con unos amigos, Vendrán Elfman, un amigo mio, una amiga mía, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, Asia, Kiryuu, no se si vendrá Kiba, aun no me responde y mi gato como el de Wendy - Dijo Natsu nombrando a las personas que vendrán y 2 gatos.

\- Guau si que son muchas personas- Dijo Motohama

\- Pero al menos vendrán Asia y Koneko, Lisanna, Mira y Wendy - Dijo muy feliz Matsuda, pero fue golpeado por una chica con lentes, Kiryuu Aika.

\- Lamento por ir - Dijo Kiryuu quien puso mala cara - Me sorprenda puedas llevarte bien con ellos Natsu - Dijo al saber lo inocentemente pervertido que es Natsu.

\- Son buenos chicos - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Solo eres un extra de Asia-chan, ya tenemos a alguien con lentes en el grupo y ese es Motohama - Dijo Matsuda apuntando a su amigo.

\- ¿Que pasa con esa actitud Matsuda?, no me compares con ese pervertido con lentes, vas a darle mala fama a nuestro grupo - Dijo Kiryuu a los 2 jóvenes pervertidos.

\- Esta chica - Dijo Matsuda - Los lentes de Motohama son especiales, ya que con ellos puede ver las medidas de las chicas - Pero cuando Kiryuu escucho eso puso una mirada algo maligna.

\- En serio crees que los lentes de Motohama son los únicos con esos poderes - De la nada el aula se lleno de un sentimiento incomodo de los chicos, pero las chicas obtuvieron fuertes sonrojos.

Entonces los chicos del salón, todos se taparon con sus manos el área más preciada de los hombres.

\- Mis lentes pueden ver incluso a través de las manos - Dijo Kiryuu para ver la entrepierna de Natsu y que sus lentes brillarán, pero de la nada se sonrojo y se los quitó - Creo que me están fallando - Dijo para limpiarlos y volver a ver - Eso es imposible - Dijo ella.

\- No y aunque lo dudes, es muy... "increíble" - Dijo Mira lo que sorprendió a Kiryuu, pero todas los presentes no entendían nada.

\- Me dices que... - No pudo continuar ya que Mira asintió - Y no es... - Mirajane una vez más asintió pero con unos tintes rosados - Ya veo... les deseo suerte Asia, a ti, a Lisanna y a Rias-senpai - Dijo Kiryuu pero dejado confundidas a las chicas y chicos - Regresando al tema, salvo por Kiba todos iremos - Ante esa pregunta Natsu respondió.

\- No, el casanova también vendrá aun si es a patadas - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

* * *

Tras acabar la escuela y el club, los demonios fueron al parque para cambiarse pro l traje de curas y hermanas y continuar con la búsqueda de Freed quien los llevaría con Balba, entonces caminaron durante un largo rato en lugares muy poco visitado, hasta que ya estaba por anochecer, ya debían de volver, pero de la nada, Yuuto se detuvo.

\- ...Yuuto-senpai - Dijo Koneko que como Natsu ya habían detectado al maniático cura.

\- Arriba - Dijo Natsu y vieron a Freed en el techo de un edificio.

\- Que Dios proteja a este grupo de sacerdotes o como se llame - Dijo para luego saltar y alzar su espada sagrada.

 _ **[KACHIN]**_

Pero Kiba saco una espada demoníaca para detener la de Freed.

\- Freed - Dijo Natsu enojada.

\- Esa voz... Natsu-san, eres tu, Hiiiiii - Chillo de felicidad Freed - Pero vaya, te has vuelto más fuerte, ya puedo matarte ahora - Pregunto Freed maniática mente, entonces todos se quitaron sus trajes de sacerdotes y hermana en el caso de Koneko.

\- Bastardo _**[Boosted Gear]** _ \- Grito Natsu y apareció el brazo derecho del dragón rojo y sonó un **_[Boost]_**.

\- Despliega mi cordón - Dijo Saji y una cosa salio de la mano de Saji y apareció la cara de una lagartija deforme pero linda de color negro con ojos violetas.

Entonces la lengua fue contra Freed - Que molesto - Dijo tratando de cortar la lengua, pero esta esquivaba y se unió a la pierna izquierda del lunático cura y dio vueltas, entonces cuando trato de cortar la lengua, esta paso a través de ella como si no tuviera forma física.

\- No podrá cortarla con tanta facilidad, ahora no podrá escapar, arremete contra él ahora, Kiba - Dijo Saji al espadachín rubio.

\- Gracias Saji, paralizando sus movimientos para que no escapara, Saji piensas rápido - Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa creando otra espada demoníaca y chocando las contra Freed.

\- Así que no era solo la Holy Eraser... Ya entiendo, múltiples espadas demoníacas, ¿Quizás eres el propietario de Sword Rebirth?, otro motivo para matarte - Dijo Freed con su lunática risa - Pero - Dijo con una mirada de loco extasiado - Ninguna espada demoníaca puede contra mis Excalibur-chan - Y de la nada las 2 espadas demoníacas de Kiba fueron destruidas.

\- Ku - Dijo Kiba para crear otras 2 espadas demoníacas, solo para ser destruidas con una estocada.

. Kiba quieres mi poder - Pregunto Natsu quien había cargado varios [Boost] para dárselos a Kiba.

\- Yo aun puedo - Dijo Kiba combatiendo contra Freed, Natsu entendió que era porque ya había perdido contra una Excalibur y no quería volver a perder.

\- Ara puedo sentir como miras con odio a mi Excalibur-chan, acaso la odias... no se que paso y no me interesa, pero sabes que si te corto con esto morirás, desaparecerás, así que muere, desaparece - Decía Freed con una sonrisa.

Entonces el cura salto, Kiba aprovechando, creo múltiples espadas demoníacas con la idea de dañar a Freed, pero de la nada, la espada empezó a brillar y todas las espadas desaparecieron, entonces Kiba estaba en problemas, cuando de repente, Natsu siente como si lo estuvieran cargando y girando noto como es que Koneko estaba levantándolo del suelo y dijo.

-... Natsu-senpai, por favor ayuda a Kiba-senpai - Dijo para luego lanzar a Natsu.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Natsu - Kiba, te transferirá mi poder - Dijo Natsu estando a unos escasos centímetros de Kiba.

\- Uwha Natsu-san - Dijo Kiba notando el MVSI (Mago Volador Si Identificado).

\- Transferencia - Dijo Natsu y Ddraig dijo ** _[Transfer]_** y el poder acumulado de Natsu se fue al demonio de cabello rubio y de la nada un aura roja salió del cuerpo del mago, el cual incrementó su poder.

-... Ya que lo recibí lo usare **_[Sword Rebirth]_** \- Dijo Kiba para luego crear una infinidad de espadas demoníacas que salían de todas partes, del suelo de postes de luz.

\- Chii - Freed entonces chasqueo la lengua y empezó a destruir todas las espada demoníacas que iban contra él - Es un buen truco de circo demonio - Dijo Freed.

De la nada Kiba empezó a correr y usar sus espadas como plataformas y moverse a la velocidad del caballo, para luego lanzar algunas espadas que usaba como plataforma contra Freed, pero esto solo usaba su espada para destruir todo.

\- No sirve, esta es mi espada, Excalibur Rapidly, no hay espada más veloz que esta - Dijo Freed mientras que la espada empezaba a brillar en un color verde y desaparecía, y cuando se detuvo todo estaba cortado.

\- Increíble, una espada tan precoz como tú - Bromeó Natsu y los chicos tuvieron que evitar morirse de la risa, mientras que Koneko miro a otro lado evitando que vieran su rostro y no se viera como contenía la risa.

De la nada Freed se enojo y se iba a lanzar contra Natsu, abertura que aprovechó Kiba quien iba contra Freed con 2 espadas demoníacas, entonces ambas se resquebrajaron.

\- No servirá - Dijo Freed, pero cuando Freed trato de cortar a Kiba.

\- Ni lo intentes - Dijo Saji jalando la lengua de su mano y desequilibrando a Freed y entonces una luz fue desde Freed a Saji.

\- Bastardo, estas absorbiendo mis poderes - Dijo Freed al sentir como su energía era robada.

\- Que tal, esta es mi _**[Sacred Gear]**_ la **_[Absorption Line]_** , mientras este Gear este funcionando, tus energías serán absorbidas asta que pierdas la conciencia - Informo Saji impresionando a Natsu.

\- ¿Una Sacred Gear del tipo dragón?, esos son los más problemáticos, las habilidades iniciales no son un problema, pero cuando aumentan su poder, el poder destructivo es un problema, en comparación de los otros Sacred Gear, son una molestia - Gritó Freed enojado.

\- "Así que por eso es que Saji huele a dragón, su Sacred Gear es un dragón... pero no es todo su poder, creo que pronto retare a un duelo a Saji" - Pensó Natsu al ver el poder de Saji.

\- Kiba, ¡No es momento para ponerse enojado!, ¡Rápido derrota a ese tipo el problema con las Excaliburs puedes resolverlo después!, ¡Este tipo es un peligro de verdad, solo estar parado frente a él, me hace temblar!, ¡Sí lo dejamos vivo será un problema para Buchou y Kaicho!, ¿Yo lo debilitare con mi Sacred Gear, así que derrota lo de una buena vez! - Grito Saji al espadachín rubio.

Natsu sabía que el plan de Saji era bueno, pero Kiba no se movía, Natsu lo entendía, Kiba hubiera preferido derrotar a Freed con sus propias manos, incluso él lo deseaba, pero era la pelea de Kiba, entonces creo una espada demoníaca.

-... No quisiera hacerlo así, pero aun quedan 2 Excaliburs robadas, solo debo de esperar que sean más fuertes - Dijo Kiba preparado para derrotar al lunático cura.

\- Ja, yo soy más fuerte que los otros 2, una vez que me maten ya no habrán más obstáculos, estas seguro que eso quieres, si me matas ya no habrá un combate con espadas sagradas que te satisfaga - Dijo Freed al demonio.

De la nada los ojos de Kiba cambiaron, mientras Freed sonreía como un desquiciado.

\- Hmm ¿Sword Rebirth eh? - Dijo una voz ajena a la de los 6 - Ese también es un buen Sacred Gear, uno con el cual se puede crear infinidades de armas con poderes dependiendo del usuario - Entonces todos voltearon a ver a un viejo hombre con traje de sacerdote.

-... ¿Eres tu viejo Balba? - Cuando Freed dijo eso los demonios abrieron los ojos al ver al anciano, al enemigo de Kiba quien mandó a matar a todos los niños compañeros y a Kiba del proyecto espada santa.

\- Balba Galilei - Dijo Kiba notando a su peor enemigo.

\- Eso soy yo - Dijo abiertamente el anciano hombre - Por cierto... ¿Qué estás haciendo Freed? - Pregunto el hombre al cura loco.

\- Viejo, no puedo cortar esta lengua de lagartija - Dijo Freed traspasando la lengua del dragón de Saji.

\- Hmph, aun no logras usar la espada sagrada correctamente, usa el _**[Elemento]**_ que te dí con sabiduría, pon aura sagrada en la hoja y podrás cortarla con facilidad - Dijo el anciano hombre.

\- Eso haré - Dijo Freed para reunir poder sagrado en el filo de la espada - Entonces así... ¡Oryaaa! - Dijo cortando fácilmente la lengua de Saji y lo único que evitaba que escapara - Me retirare ahora que tengo oportunidad, ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, sera la ultima! - Dijo Freed a los demonios.

\- Ni creas que escaparas - Dijo una voz a espalda de Natsu y entonces una estela azul con negro paso a su lada.

De la nada una espada gigantesca chocó contra la de Freed y Natsu noto a Xenovia y rápidamente otro familiar olor.

\- Yahoo Natsu-san - Dijo Irina llegando y saludando, Natsu también saludo.

\- Hola - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Freed Zelzan y Balba Galilei, rebeldes, ¡Los cortar en nombre de Dios! - Dijo Xenovia.

\- No menciones a ese Dios que tanto odio, maldita - respondió Freed.

Ambos empezaron a dar un batalla, pero Freed sacó una esfera de luz que Natsu recordó.

\- Viejo no retiramos hay que informar al jefe Kokabiel - Dijo Freed al anciano.

\- No hay más que podamos hacer - Dijo Balba.

\- Nos vemos, ¡Alianza entre demonios y la iglesia! - Dijo Freed arrojando la esfera y cegando a todos.

Cuando recuperaron la visión ya habían desaparecido los 2, pero Natsu no perdió el olor de los 2.

\- Irina vamos tras ellos - Dijo Xenovia.

\- Vamos - Dijo la animada creyente.

\- Yo también voy, no dejare escapar a Balba Galilei tan fácilmente - Dijo Kiba corriendo tras las creyentes.

\- Kiba idiota, no te vayas... tengo su olor y se donde están - Dijo pero Kiba ya se fue - Decidido, le haré pasar que se comió todo el pastel de fresas de Erza y lo pondré con Aquarius mientras escucha las canciones de Gajeel - Dijo la tortura que le esperaba en un futuro al caballo rubio, entonces todos suspiraron de cansancio, solo quedando Saji, Koneko y Natsu.

\- Y justo cuando sentí que el flujo de poder se volvía Irregular... - Dijo una voz a la espalda de los 3.

\- Esto es en verdad un problema - Dijo otra familiar voz.

Cuando los demonios miraron su espalda estaban las 2 herederas de una de las 72 casas puras y sus maestras.

\- Natsu, que esta pasando aquí - Pregunto Rias quien como Sona tenía una mirada sería, Natsu se asusto un poco.

* * *

Actualmente los 3 demonios estaban en Zeiza frente a ellas en un parque cercano y ordenaran explicar todo, lo que Natsu hizo desde el inicio al final.

-...Ustedes dos... destruir a Excalibur - Dijo Rias nada confundida pero con una mano en la frente.

\- Saji, ¿Estabas haciendo algo como esto a mis espaldas?, en serio que me das problemas - Dijo Sona a su peón.

\- Auuuu... Lo... Lo siento Kaicho - Dijo un peligrosamente azul Saji.

\- No es culpa de Saji - Dijo Natsu haciendo que las miradas quedaran en él - Yo le pedí que lo hiciera y el se negó, pero lo convencí, Saji es inocente - Dijo Natsu, Saji no era Grey y por su color, supo que Sona sería igual a Erza en muchos sentidos peligroso y al fin y al cabo todo fue su plan, de cierta manera, vio a Saji como a Romeo y el pobre no se merecía un castigo al estilo de Erza - "Pero tampoco es Romeo, me acerco, a quien me recuerda Saji" - Seguía pensando en eso el dragón.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Sona mirando al mago, para lego pasar a su peón.

\- Entonces Kiba esta persiguiendo a ese tal Balba - Pregunto Rias a sus 2 sirvientes.

\- Sí, debe de estar con Xenovia e Irina... debería de llamarnos si algo pasa, pero dudo que lo haga... ya me vengare por eso - Dijo Natsu molesto con el caballo por todos los problemas que le causa.

\- Koneko - Llamo Rias dejando de ver a Natsu y pasando a ver a la peli platina - Porque hiciste esto - Pregunto aun enojada.

\- ... No quería que Yuuto-senpai se fuera - Dijo honestamente Koneko, entonces Rias se quedo más confundida que molesta.

\- ... Decir esto cuando todo ya paso no creo que cambie nada, pero saben que lo que hicieron puede afectar al mundo de los demonios, entiendo eso ¿no? - Pregunto Rias.

\- ...Sí - Dijo Koneko.

\- Puede - Dijo Natsu en una respuesta que no dejo del todo alegre a Rias - Pero antes que un demonio soy un mago de Fairy Tail y un dragón, como mago en Magnolia aprendí cosas como seguir nuestro camino y como dragón me muevo por instinto... patear a los dioses, avergonzar a ángeles, caídos y demonios o simplemente afectar sus vidas, son cosas que muy poco me importa, deberías saber eso mejor que nadie, Rias - La nombrada como Sona y Koneko se sonrojaron, aunque las ultimas 2 ligeramente.

En situaciones como esta, Natsu sacaba a flote ese lado serio y confiable del mago, lo que en si era solo algo típico de él, pero a Rias le molestaba, ya que era verdad, controlar a Natsu era muy difícil, un dragón se mueve por instinto.

\- Ahora entiendo porque algunos demonios de clase alta en las reuniones decían a otros que no tuvieran a un dragón en su nobleza... son muy problemáticos - Dijo Sona a nadie en particular - Y debido a eso, estoy empezando a creer que Saji si es un Dragon Slayer como Natsu - Dijo mirando a un aterrado Saji - Ahora, tu castigo sera de 2 mil nalgadas - Dijo Sona con su mano lleno de poder demoníaco.

Natsu sudo frío, puede que Sona fuera pero que Erza, entonces sintió como algo le jalo a él y un calor familiar, entonces noto como Rias los abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de los 2, la de Natsu y Koneko.

\- Hacerme preocupar tanto... ustedes son unos niños tontos - Dijo Rias con un tono feliz y calmado, pero Natsu no se lo tragaba por completo - Ya mande a mi familiar a buscar a Yuuto, cuando lo encuentre iremos a ver las cosas - Dijo Rias a sus 2 compañeros.

\- Kaichou, ellos terminaron amorosamente y en buenos términos - Dijo Saji a su maestra.

\- Ellos son ellos y nosotros nosotros, así que apúrate para que empiece tu castigo - Dijo Sona.

\- Bien Natsu, ahora baja tus pantalones, te tomarán 2 mil nalgadas también - Y Natsu miro lo que Rias escondía - Es el deber del amo el castigar y educar a sus sirvientes - Dijo ella con una sonrisa y poder demoníaco en su mano.

* * *

Natsu y Rias caminaban a la casa del 1ro, Koneko se fue unas calles atrás, aunque se la pasaba disculpándose con Rias, Natsu se había disculpado, pero en parte no lo sentía, pero era algo obvio, jamas se disculparía por ayudar a un amigo, jamas.

Entonces entraron a la casa del mago y cuando entraron, fueron a la sala y Natsu se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían.

Las 4 chicas aparte de Rias que vivían en su casa, todas, Wendy, Lisanna, Asia y Mira, todas con delantales, pero eso no era lo que dejo sorprendido al mago, sino el que las chicas no llevaran nada más que el delantal, tal vez ropa interior, pero ropa como camisas o faldas no y como lo sabía.

Natsu podía ver las piernas de todas, en el caso de Wendy quien estaba muy sonrojada, usaba un lindo y tierno delantal azul claro con decorados blancos, en sus brazos estaba Charle, algo enojada por la conducta inapropiada de su "hija", en el caso de Asia era un típico delantal blanco, el de Lisanna era uno de un color verde con un corazón en el medio, el de Mira era algo que Natsu si fijaría su vista, era de un color rosa que solo cubría las partes más importantes, algo erótico, que resaltaba los pechos de la mujer.

\- Qué pasa con el atuendo - Pregunto Natsu sonrojado por la vista.

\- Una amiga me dijo que en Japón se cocina únicamente en delantal - Dijo Asia respondiendo a la pregunta de Natsu - También dijo que a los chicos les gustaban estas cosas y que Natsu-san estaría muy feliz si nos poníamos sólo esto - Entonces se sonrojo más - No llevamos nada más que el delantal y hace frío, Auuu.

Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar todo.

\- Que raras son las costumbres japonesas - Dijo Natsu sobre lo 1ro - Bueno, pues, si se ven lindas - Dijo con su inocencia infantil.

( ** _Aclaro, Natsu no es pervertido y no entiende las cosas pervertidas, pero si tiene ese gen pervertirijillo que todo hombre tiene, pero no por ende, sea un pervertido todo el tiempo, es igual de inocente que Luffy posiblemente, pero si tiene esos momentos de pecadirijillo libinidosillo... una cosa más... Estúpido y sensual Flanders)._**

Las chicas se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

\- Vaya, todas son muy buenas chicas, incluso Asia puede ser una gran demonio, es una chica muy Atrevida - Dijo Rias un poco molesta al ver como sus rivales daban el 1er paso.

\- No quiero ser un demonio pervertido - Dijo Asia con la cara roja y ligeras lagrimas en su rostro.

\- Creo que yo también me pondré uno - Dijo Rias y Natsu miro a Rias.

\- Entonces ven, se de uno que te encantara, acompáñanos Lisanna - Dijo Mirajane llevándose a las 2 chicas.

Entonces Natsu se quedo solo con Wendy y Asia.

\- Asia - La nombrada miro a Natsu quien se acerco y abrazo a Asia, quien se sonrojo, pero dejo a Wendy celosa - Siempre te protegeré - Esas palabras sorprendieron a las 2 féminas y a la gata - No dejare que nadie de la iglesia te lastime, te lo prometo, ni dios ni nadie, te volteara a lastimar - Dijo Natsu, él no perdonaría que alguien lastimara a sus Nakamas.

\- Yo soy muy feliz como un demonio, no me arrepiento de nada, gracias a Dios pude conocer a Natsu-san y gracias a eso puede conocer a Rias-Onee, a mis amigos del club, pude conocer a Mira, a Lisanna y a Wendy, he hecho muchos amigos y por eso soy muy feliz - Dijo Asia con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte Asia-san - Dijo Wendy, entonces Asia soltó a Natsu y fue a abrazar a Wendy y ella a Asia y aun con nada con que, se tropezaron con los brazos hacia arriba y con la cara en el piso, causando una gota en Natsu.

Mientras eso pasaba, Happy grababa todo para molestar a Natsu cuando Kage volviera.

\- "Ellas tienen que ser hermanas dimensionales, no hay duda, se parecen mucho" - Pensó Natsu en su duda más grande, en todo el tiempo en que estaba en ese mundo.

\- Ya terminamos - Dijeron las jóvenes que se fueron y Natsu miro a Rias quien llevaba un delantal erótico casi parecido al de mira que solo cubría las partes importantes.

\- Bueno que les parece su vamos a cocinar - Dijo Mira y las chicas aceptaron.

Entonces Natsu tuvo una buena vista de los traseros de las 5 chicas.

\- "Sí, la vieja Mira volvió" - Pensó Natsu al ver a la joven de cabello blanco mover su trasero seductora mente.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todos estaban preparados para dormir y Natsu posiblemente soñar con Erza una vez más, ya le era común soñar con Erza, aun le asustaba, pero poco a poco se iba adentrando en la historia de ese sueño, armando un rompecabezas, pero de la nada un poder despertó a los magos y demonios.

Natsu miro por la ventana y lo miro, al bastardo cura de pacotilla, Freed, pero ese no era el dueño de ese poder, el cual por un extraño motivo llenaba de furia al mago, entonces Rias dijo.

\- Un Ángel Caído - Y se puso su uniforme como las demás jóvenes y todas salieron de la casa.

Entonces los 5 ya fuera, Freed empezó un discurso sucio.

\- Yahoo Natsu-kun y Asia-tan... ara ara, hay muchas chicas, ¿acaso llegue en mal momento?, ¿lo estaban haciendo?, estaban en una Orgía, jajajaja lo siento soy muy malo con los ambientes, ese es uno de mis talentos - Dijo el lunático cura, que hizo que Asia y Wendy se pusieran en la espalda de Natsu.

Natsu de la nada sintió algo raro en Freed, pero lo ignoro, poco le importaba ese juguete, su verdadera presa estaba arriba de ellos, y eso Rias como Mira lo supieron, entonces todos miraron al cielo, donde había un joven hombre con una gabardina negra con varías decoraciones con 10 alas negras, unos ojos negros con la esclerótica roja y unas largas orejas como de elfo.

Natsu por algún raro motivo, empezó a despertar un gran odio contra el caído de 10 alas.

 **\- Es la 1ra vez que nos vemos, hija de la casa de los Gremory, ese cabello carmesí me recuerda a tu hermano... al cual odio al punto de querer vomitar -** Dijo el caído con desprecio en su voz, a la vez que Rias ponía una mirada aterradora.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo también, líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel, y mi nombre es Rias Gremory, nosotros de la casa de los Gremory somos los más cercanos al Maou pero los más alejados también, así que si viene a hablar conmigo sobre política, le temo que sera inútil - Dijo una seria Rias.

Natsu quien desprendía un misterioso odio al caído, noto que llevaba algo, cuando noto mejor, era una persona.

- **Les dejo un regalo -** Dijo lanzando a la persona, la cual Natsu atrapo y se sorprendió.

\- I-Irina - Dijo Natsu al reconocer a la mujer de castaña cabellera llena de sangre y con respiración agitada - "Esto paso por perseguir a Freed, pero no parece que lleve a nadie más, lo que indica que Xenovia y Kiba escaparon" - Pensó Natsu mientras su odio se hacía más fuerte.

- **Ella vino a mi base, así que le di la bienvenida como se debe -** Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa sádica en su cara - **Lastimosamente no puede atrapar a las otras 2 ratas -** Dijo Kokabiel ahora despreocupado.

\- ASIA, WENDY - Dijo Natsu dejando a Irina en el suelo.

\- Hai - Dijeron las sanadoras.

Entonces empezaron a curarla, mientras que Kokabiel continuo hablando.

 **\- No haría algo tan estúpido como hablar con un Maou... aunque si violo, mato y dejo que Freed viole el cuerpo muerto y desvirginado de su hermana, la ira de Sirzechs se dirigiría a mi y eso no sería tan malo -** Dijo Kokabiel sonriendo macabra mente, pero cabreando a Natsu quien ya desprendía rayos y no fuego para lastimar a la herida monja.

\- ¿...Entonces para que has venido aquí? - Fue la pregunto de una molesta Rias.

 **\- He venido a arrasar este pueblo, empezando con su base, la Academia Kouh, ya que si hago eso, Sirzechs aparecerá ¿no? -** Dijo con simpleza el caído.

\- Si haces eso la guerra entre los Ángeles, los Caídos y los Demonios empezara otra vez, sables lo que eso significa - Pregunto Rias enojada.

 **\- Eso es lo que quiero -** Dijo Kokabiel - **Pensé que si robaba las Excaliburs, Miguel iniciaría la guerra, pero solo envió a unos exorcista usuarias de espadas sagradas, ¡Aburrido!, por eso destruiré el lugar de la hermana de Sirzechs, ¡Eso es Divertido! -** Dijo Kokabiel.

De la nada un Rayo casi 5 veces más poderoso que el de Laxus, cayo sobre Kokabiel, quien grito de dolor al sentirlo y más ya que tenía partes de fuego negro, entonces Kokabiel miro al suelo y lo miro, se aterro al ver lo que sus ojos miraban.

 **\- Imposible, esa rosada cabellera, esos jades ojos -** Dijo con miedo en su voz que todos notaron **\- Tu no deberías de estar... hace 3 mil... Como lograste -** Pero entonces sus ojos analizaron al mago peli rosa de ojos Jade con la pupila rasgada - No eres - Eso confundió a todos una vez más, ¿Natsu y Kokabiel se conocían?, era lo que todos preguntaban **\- No eres tan fuerte como él, pero... -** Entonces lo recordó.

Una rosada cabellera alborotada en puntas, unos rojos ojos rasgados, un detestable fuego, un poder que su cuerpo había sentido y sobre todo, unos aburridos ojos que lo miraban sin nada... un viejo odio se hizo presente.

\- Lárgate de mi vista, eres tan aburrido y débil que no puedo tolerarte, así que bate tus alas fuera de mi vista, sucia rata de sucias alas - Y tras escuchar ese viejo insulto, la ira le estaba ganando.

- **Así que has regresado -** Dijo con evidente odio al mago peli rosa **\- Perfecto, así no solo derrotare al despreciable Sirzechs, me encargare de ti, Fake Devil -** Entonces ambos se vieron con furia en su mirada.

\- Un gusano que imita a Zero, destrucción absoluta sin sentido alguno... Debo decir que eres más idiota de lo que imagine Kokabiel - Dijo Natsu con una mirada y voz un tanto más adultas y calmadas que llamaban la atención de las chicas y de los 2 gatos que bajaron tras el rayo, otra cosa que Charle avisaría a Kage - Yo, porto una de las 13 _**[Longinus]**_ , el poder del Welsh Dragon, _ **[Boosted Gear]**_ , enserio crees que puedes si quiera ponerte en una posición diferente a la de un polluelo picando el suelo por piedad a un coyote, deja de darte aires de grandeza que es inútil, maniático de la destrucción - Dijo Natsu con poder en su voz, casi comparable a la de Makarov.

 **-... Sí eso soy -** Admitió el caído - **Después de que acabara la guerra, ni Azazel ni Shemhaza parecían interesados en otra guerra, ellos decidieron entonces empezar a recolectar e investigar los Sacred Gear, ¡Algo como eso es totalmente inútil!, bueno, es una historia totalmente diferente si se trata de un Gear como el Boosted Gear que llevas Fake Devil, pero Azazel no lograría algo como eso tan sencillo -** Dijo Kokabiel a una de las muchas personas que tanto odiaba.

\- Eso quiere decir que estas interesado en el Sacred Gear de mi siervo - Pregunto enfadada Rias.

 **\- En lo personal a mí no me interesa -** Dijo Kokabiel con verdad sin ver a nadie más que a su odiado enemigo - **Pero puede que a Azazel sí, el coleccionar este tipo de Gears es su pasatiempo -** Dijo Kokabiel.

\- Entonces únicamente es eliminarte, eso es sencillo, rata alada - Dijo Natsu quien no mostraba más que ese calmado pero aterrador lado suyo.

 **\- Estoy por empezar una guerra con las espadas sagradas, la hermana del Maou, Rias Gremory y con el Fake Devil, ¡Para empezar la guerra arrasare con el lugar donde asisten las hermanas del Maou Sirzechs y Leviathan!, a la vez habrán muchos demonios y podre disfrutar del caos, también es un buen lugar para liberar el poder de Excalibur... ¡Es un gran campo de batalla! -** Rió como loco el caído nombrado en la biblia.

\- Hyahahahahaha, no es mi jefe el mejor, su locura es increíble, así que lo ayudare en todo eso, incluso me da estos raros objetos - Dijo el lunático cura mostrando en sus manos una Excalibur y 2 atados a sus costados - En la mano derecha Excalibur Rapidly, en la mano izquierda Excalibur Nightmare, las que llevo en la cadera son Excalibur Transparent y Excalibur Mimic que le robe a esa chica... saben, creo que le robare Excalibur Destruction a esa otra chica también, ¡Hyaa!, soy la 1ra persona en este mundo en tener todas estas Excaliburs, también recibí un elemento del viejo Balba y puedo usar espadas sagradas, ahora estoy en un estado supremo donde puedo usar todas estas Excaliburs a la vez, soy invencible, soy el más fuerte, ¡Hyahahahahaha! - Rió como el maniático que era.

\- Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque pienso destruir tanto esas espadas inservibles que se burlaron de Ezel y acabare con tu deseo Kokabiel, pienso destruir todo de ti - Dijo con una voz llena de odio y poder.

\- Que piensas hacer con las Excaliburs - Pregunto Rias al caído quien se volteo con sus 10 alas.

 **\- La guerra, eso pienso hacer, hermana menor de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory -** Dijo Kokabiel retirándose.

\- Natsu, Chicos nos vamos a la escuela - Dijo Rias, entonces los magos asintieron, mientras que Natsu regresaba a ser el de antes y asintió.

\- "Otra vez algo se apoderó de mí... y quien diablos es Ezel" - Se pregunto Natsu tras su conversación con Kokabiel.

\- Una lucha contra un Ángel Caído - Dijo Wendy un poco asustada.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Wendy - Dijo Natsu haciendo que la más pequeña del grupo como los demás lo vieran - No dejare que nada lastime a las personas importantes para mí - Tras esas palabras las mujeres se sonrojaron fuertemente y más Wendy y Asia.

\- Esa es una buena respuesta Natsu - Dijo una voz ajena de las 5 jóvenes y de Natsu, pero los magos sonrieron al escuchar esa voz.

En su espalda estaban 3 personas, un joven de cabello verde con ojos color azul turquesa y una tez blanca, su cabello largo en puntas, usaba un saco rojo con los finales en gris y con 4 botones dorados, un cuello blanco, un pantalón café y unas largas botas, en su cabello 2 antenas en forma de rayos y un gran mechón verde que ocultaba su ojo derecho, tenía una cara de Bishounen que competiría con la de Kiba, en su mano derecha estaba la marca del gremio en verde.

Luego una loli peli azul, de una tonalidad igual a la de Wendy, el cual era corto y arreglado, tenía una diadema amarilla en su cabello, tenía unos ojos de un color marrón y su tez era blanca, ella llevaba un vestido amarillo atado a su cuello por 2 correas blancas, llevaba unas medias blancas y unas botas amarillas, en su espalda de un color blanco.

Ultima era una mujer de cabello rojo escarlata largo y lacio, con una belleza comparable al de Rias, unos bellos orbes chocolate con su tez blanca, usaba la parte del pecho de una armadura con una cruz amarilla, en sus 2 hombros y brazos también había una armadura, una falda azul que llegaba a las rodillas, unas botas negras y un mechón rojo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, en el pecho izquierdo bajo la cruz, la marca del gremio, en su hombro izquierdo casi nada visible, su marca de gremio de un color azul.

\- Freed, Levy, Erza - Dijeron los magos al ver a sus Nakamas.

\- Ya estamos al corriente con los suceso y escuchamos toda la conversación - Dijo Erza a los magos con su siempre imponente aura - Luego tendremos una buena charla Natsu - Dijo mirando al mago peli rosa que empozo a sudar a mares.

\- Aye - Dijo con cierto miedo, de la nada Mavis y Kage aparecieron - Kage - El nombrado volteo a verlo - Tengo algo que pedirte... - Pero antes de continuar hablando.

\- Alguien ya se encargo de eso - Natsu se sorprendió tras escuchar eso - Porque crees que traje a Freed y Levy - Natsu asintió con una sonrisa - Vayan jóvenes hadas y demonios, el destino de Kouh y el mundo yace en sus manos - Dijo Kage y todos fueron corriendo - Parece que los recuerdos de hace 500 años están regresando - Dijo Kage a Mavis.

\- Que pasara si "él" despierta - Pregunto Mavis.

\- Lo que paso hace 500 años solo lo sabemos yo y mi familia, como los antiguos Yondai Maous y los actuales Yondai Maous, los 4 serafines y Dios, como los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, Zeref, Igneel, Acnologia y los demonios del Tártaros son los únicos que saben que paso en esa guerra - Dijo Kage al hada, quien miro con algo de preocupación al mago peli rosa.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA ESCUELA*-*-*-*-*_**

Los demonios se encontraban justamente en la escuela, donde se estaba creando una barrera, únicamente con los demonios de la casa Sitri, el consejo estudiantil, también se decidió que Levy y Freed ayudarían con la barrera, entonces Sona se acerco.

\- Con esta barrera limitaremos el daño exterior, de manera que únicamente el interior sea el afectado, aunque hablamos de uno de los líderes de las 3 fricciones, si va en serio, no solo la escuela sino toda la región y uno de mis siervos vio a Kokabiel liberar parte de su poder en la escuela - Dijo Sona lo que dejo a todos con caras sorprendidas menos a los magos.

 _\- Entonces no es tan fuerte, Natsu hace eso en un día y más -_ Dijo Happy comiendo un pescado.

\- Cierto - Dijo Lisanna.

\- Dice la verdad - Dijo Freed.

\- Sin duda es lo que Natsu hace - Dijo Levy.

\- Natsu destruye todo - Dijo Elfman.

\- No sera mucho reto comparado con Natsu - Dijo Mirajane.

\- Algo muy común con Natsu-san - Hasta Wendy.

 _\- El gato dice la verdad -_ Dijo Charle.

Mientras que Natsu únicamente miraba la escuela con un gran instinto asesino.

\- Esos son unos peligrosos ojos Natsu - Dijo una voz ajena que los magos que asistían a clases reconocieron y cuando vieron era Saji - La barrera esta bien hecha, nada pasara fuera de la escuela - Dijo Saji.

\- Veo que tu culo aun no sana - Dijo Natsu con burla.

\- Calla, me duele más cuando me lo recuerdas... y tu porque estas bien - Pregunto Saji.

\- Resistencia de Dragon Slayer - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, pues, suerte en la batalla - Dijo Saji y Natsu asintio.

\- Aunque sea que la escuela no saldar intacta, ya que nuestro enemigo es uno de los líderes de los caídos, un ser cuyo nombre fue grabado en la santa biblia - Dijo Sona quien miraba la escuela con odio - Rias - La nombrada miro a su amiga - Aun no es tarde, puedes llamar a tu Onii-sama - Dijo Sona y Rias negó con la cabeza.

\- Tu tampoco has llamado a tu Onee-sama - Dijo Rias a Sona.

\- Mi Onee-sama es... Tu Onii-sama te ama, Sirzechs-sama definitivamente vendrá así que... - Pero una 3ra voz interrumpió la plática de las 2 herederas.

\- Ya le he informado a Sirzechs-sama sobre esto - Dijo Akeno a Sona.

\- Akeno - Dijo Rias disgustada.

\- ¡Rias! - Dijo Akeno a su ama - Se que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama, paso en tu territorio y en tu base, además de que acabas de salir del problema con tu familia, pero es una historia totalmente diferente si el líder de los enemigos aparece, ese es un nivel del cual no podemos manejar nosotros, necesitamos el poder de un Ma... - Akeno no pudo continuar hablando, pues algo la cayo.

\- ¡AKENO! - Ese grito dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes, quienes miraron al responsable de ese grito , quien no era ni más ni menos que Natsu, entonces volteo a verla y todos, todos, hasta Erza sintieron un miedo comparable al de ver el poder de Acnologia al ver los Jades ojos de Natsu, que mostraban un violento brillo - Acabas de decir que esa porquería de ratón con sucias alas es más fuerte que yo - Akeno estaba muy asustada de ver ese lado de Natsu, fue peor cuando fue contra Xenovia en el salón cuando trato de cortar a Asia, pero sentirlo en persona era mucho peor - Yo no he olvidado mi posición, tu eres mi reina como mi senpai en la escuela y como demonio, eso no lo he olvidado, pero fuera de la nobleza de Rias, sabes quien es el más fuerte - Akeno estaba un poco asustada cuando Natsu hablaba con esos ojos - Yo soy más fuerte que esa rata y pienso destruirlo, así que deberías llamar al Maou y hacer que se vaya, no pienso dejar escapar a ese asqueroso bastardo - Y entonces giro su cabeza, pero el miedo no se iba de los presentes - Por cierto - Dijo llamando la atención de Akeno otra vez - Como dije, yo no he olvidado mi posición de Peón, pero parece que tu sí - Dejando un poco el miedo miro confundida a Natsu - Tu eres la Reina, así que no te muevas a espaldas del rey, el es quien dirige la guerra no la reina - Natsu no dijo nada mas y nadie, pero nadie, ni Erza pudieron quitarle la razón de lo último, y estaban muy aterrados como para discutir lo 1ro.

 _\- "En serio es Natsu" -_ Pregunto Charle a si misma - _"Creo que tendré que preguntarle a Kage sobre porque motivos, Natsu se pone así" -_ Pensó una terrada gata que abrazaba a un aterrado Happy.

\- Natsu - Llamó Rias con miedo y nervios en su voz, entonces Natsu giró su cabeza mostrando sus calmados y amables ojos jade, calmando a todos - Tú conocías a Kokabiel antes - Pregunto Rias a su peón.

Todos miraban a Natsu, ya que al parecer, la mención de Kokabiel o su sola presencia es suficiente para que Natsu fuera el otro Natsu, entonces los jades ojos de Natsu no cambiaron, no tenían ese violento y terrorífico brillo que tenían cuando Kokabiel aprecio, en la batalla verbal de Xenovia y Natsu o ahora que había hablado con Akeno.

\- Es imposible - Dijo Natsu a los presentes que lo miraron con sorpresa - No me miren así,. es imposible, yo soy de Earthland, nuestro Dios y creencias son diferentes, es imposible que conociera a Kokabiel, la 1ra vez que lo vi, fue cuando estaba volando en nuestra casa - Dijo Natsu, pero era algo extraño, ya que Kokabiel si parecía conocer a Natsu - Aunque por un extraño motivo, cada que lo veo y dicen que es superior a mí, me invade una furia sin igual, deseando incinerar al que dijo que el cuervo es más fuerte que yo - Entonces todos entendieron porque Natsu hablo así a Akeno.

\- En cuanto al ejército vendrán en una hora - Dijo Akeno con miedo de que sus palabras invocaran la ira de Natsu.

\- Entonces nosotros el consejo estudiantil mantendremos las barreras por una hora, lo juro en el nombre de la casa Sitri - Dijo Sona a su vieja amiga.

\- Escuchen chicos, esto no sera como la batalla contra Phenex, esta es una verdadera batalla de vida o muerte y no pienso perdonarlos si mueren, sobrevivamos y volvamos a la escuela - Decía Rias - Nosotros somos el equipo ofensivo, distraeremos a Kokabiel durante una hora.

\- Suerte Natsu - Dijo Saji.

\- Le pateare el trasero hasta que arda como el tuyo - Bromeo el mago a Saji chocando sus puños - Cuando acabemos, tendrás un duelo conmigo para ver que tan buen Slayer eres - Dijo Natsu para luego invocar a Ddraig.

 _ **\- [No te preocupes Aibo, lo ultimo que vera ese pajarraco, sera su trasero pateado por tu fuego, aunque sea u ser nombrado en la biblia, le mostraremos el poder de los dragones] -** _ Dijo Ddraig a Natsu mentalmente _**["Aunque seria bueno que liberaras ese maldito poder en esta ocasión] -**_ Pensó Ddraig.

* * *

Actualmente los demonios con los magos de Fairy Tail, Titania no Erza, Majin no Mirajane, Sora Miko no Wendy, Lisanna, Otoko no Elfman, Chibi no Levy (Apodo dado y donado por Gajeel) y Yami no Écriture no Freed y y los pequeños exceed, los cuales miraban como 4 espadas sagradas, obviamente Excaliburs estaban flotando y en medio había un circulo con una persona en él y esa persona no era ni más ni menos que Balba Galilei.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Natsu al anciano.

\- Voy a hacer que estas 4 Excaliburs sean una - Dijo Balba como respuesta con una sonrisa divertida.

 **\- Cuanto tiempo tardara en que la Excalibur esté terminada -** Pregunto una voz en el cielo.

Cuando todo el mundo miro al cielo, en una silla flotante, estaba Kokabiel con una pierna sobre la otra, mirando a todos desde arriba.

\- No tardara ni 5 minutos - Dijo Balba a su líder.

 **\- Entonces te lo dejo a ti -** Dijo Kokabiel para mirar a Rias **\- ¿Entonces quién vendrá, Sirzechs o Serafall? -** Pregunto Kokabiel.

\- En vez de Onii-sama o Leviathan-sama, nosotros... - Rias no pudo continuar pues algo la interrumpió.

 _ **[SWISH][BAAAAAAAAANG].**_

En el lugar donde estaba el gimnasio había un pilar de luz, una lanza sagrada, la cual hacía parecer un palillo de dientes a las lanzas de los otros caídos que Natsu enfrente, entonces miraron al caído.

- **Esto es aburrido, pero me puedo... -** No continuo, una explosión lo mandó a volar.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver donde se encontraba Natsu con una mano apuntando al cielo.

\- No hagas trucos de magia barata con la luz... me irritan los ojos y aburren, así que lárgate del escenario o te muestro un verdadero truco de magia - Dijo Natsu con sus verdes ojos violentos llenos de sed de sangre.

 _ **\- [Animado Aibo] -** _ Dijo el dragón rojo a su dueño.

\- La basura debe e ir al basurero, los únicos con derecho de mirar arriba de todo, son los dragones - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa violenta y divertida.

 ** _\- [No lo dudo, pero no olvides que nuestro enemigo es alguien cuya fuerza fue grabado desde la antigüedad en la biblia, es una persona que sobrevivió a a batalla contra Dios y el antiguo Maou] -_ ** Dijo Ddraig a su portador.

\- Mientras tenga el fuego de Igneel, te tenga en mi brazo izquierdo y esa basura se crea mejor que yo, no hay forma de que pierda - Dijo Natsu con seguridad en su voz.

 ** _\- [Es cierto, podemos ganar, incluso si tengo que volver tu cuerpo el de un dragón] -_** Dijo Ddraig haciendo que Natsu viera su guantelete ** _\- ["Entonces el poder de ese demonio aparecerá en esta batalla... me pregunto que sucederá, no muchos han sobrevivido a E.N.D, incluso Sirzechs le mantiene respeto a ese demonio... veamos si el modo Etherias lo cambia o si la balanza del mundo cambia] -_ ** Pensó Ddraig divertido.

 **\- Bastardo -** Dijo Kokabiel regresando a la tierra - **Dejaré que mi mascota traída del infierno se encargue de ti -** Dijo Kokabiel para tronar sus dedos.

De la nada, de la oscuridad un monstruo de 10 pisos de alto con 4 patas muy gruesas que portaba afiladas garras, unos rojos ojos con grandes y afilados colmillos, que deban una respiración agitada y dejaban ver 3 cabezas, ese animal era un perro.

Lo que dejó aterrado a Happy, Charle, Wendy y Asia.

 _ **[Roaaaaaaaaaar].**_

Las 3 cabezas empezaron a aullar al mismo tiempo agitando la tierra.

\- Cerberos - Dijo Rias con disgusto en su voz.

\- ¿El perro guardián de las puertas inframundo?, que diablos hace Hades - Susurro Natsu para sí mismo.

\- ¿Cerberos? - Preguntaron las magas, el mago y los gatos como la ex-monja.

\- Es conocido como el guardián de las puertas del infierno, aunque vive en la entrada del inframundo - Explico Rias - Pero traerlo hasta el mundo humano - Dijo con enojo.

\- Esto se esta volviendo muy difícil - Dijo Lisanna.

\- Ni crean que eso me asustara - Dijo Elfman - Derrotar monstruos es de hombres - Dijo con fuerza - _**[Take Over: Beast Soul] -**_ Y entonces su cuerpo brillo y se convirtió en un gran monstruo de pelaje verde salvo por el pecho que era rojo, llevaba una corona de cuernos amarillos que apuntaba al cielo, una blanca melena y una herida en su ojo izquierdo mientras usaba unas bermudas azules.

\- Cierto somos magos de Fairy Tail después de todo - Dijo Lisanna - ** _[Take Over: Animal Soul] -_** Dijo Lisanna y de la nada su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz y cuando dejó de brillar, llevaba un tipo de bikini de 2 partes con estampado de tigre albino con una cola, unas orejas en la cara, unos lindos bigotes en su rostro y unas pantuflas de forma de garras de tigre con afiladas garras, cosa llamó la atención de Koneko.

\- Es cierto, debemos pelear como magos de Fairy Tail - Dijo Freed sacando su espada de esgrima.

\- Entonces detengamos a estos perros malos - Dijo Erza para brillar y obtener una armadura negra con 2 grandes alas alas e su espalda, un tipo de capa, en sus brazos y piernas poseían la armadura negra, usaba un top negro que bajaba a los lados de su estómago, dejando visible el estómago en el centro como su ombligo, usaba un bloomer negro...creo- **_[Re-equipar: Armadura de Alas Negras]_** \- Entonces saco 2 espadas de otra dimensión.

\- Es cierto, somos magos de Fairy Tail - Dijo Wendy quien liberó un poco de viento y luz con una tonalidad algo verdoso y entonces en su cuello un extraño tatuaje que casi parecía un collar.

\- No perderemos - Dijo Levy con algo de miedo, pero segura de si misma.

\- Mostremosle a esos perros, la fuerza de las hadas - Dijo Mirajane - **_[Take Over: Satan Soul]_ ** \- Y de la nada un poder demoníaco inmenso surgió de Mirajane, entonces cuando la luz de la transformación se detuvo se miro como ahora portaba un traje de un sola pieza roja que dejaba el centro del estómago expuesto,tenía unas botas rojas que llegaban cerca del muslo, en sus manos unas escamas negras que terminaban como garras, en su espalda 2 grandes alas de demonio un tanto diferentes a las de Rias y los demás, una cola escamosa, su cabello se paro y en su ojos derecho había una cicatriz morada.

La nobleza de Rias salvo por Natsu quien ya conocía los poderes de sus compañeros y Kiba quien no estaba presente, estaban sorprendidos al ver algunos de los poderes de los magos.

Entonces Elfman en su modo bestia empezó un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra el perro guardián del infierno, donde sus puños golpeaban la cabeza del medio una y otra vez, al punto en que su cuerpo era mandado hacía atrás, entonces salto y la cabeza derecha mordió el aire, pero luego, algo rasgo su piel y dejó una herida en su ojo derecho, que fue causado por Lisanna, entonces la 3ra cabeza estaba por disparar fuego contra Lisanna desapareció.

Unos segundos después la cabeza del perro apareció en tierra y el cuerpo del perro fue partido a la mitad con un corte de la legendaria maga Titania.

Los demonios miraban con asombro a los magos de Fairy, estaban en un nivel muy grande si se comparaban, incluso ellas 2 hubieran tardado en derrotar a ese ser, pero de la nada.

 _ **[ROAAAAAAAAAR].**_

Múltiples rugidos y múltiples Cerberos aparecieron, uno detrás de Natsu y Asia, lo que preocupo a Rias, solo que antes de que Natsu se moviera, el perro había sido cortado, Natsu y demás nobleza esperaba ver a Kiba, pero cuando el salvador de Natsu y Asia se noto, se miró un cabello azul y un mechón verde, era Xenovia.

\- Me alegra verte sana y salva, pero pase a todo eso, esperaba que fueras otra persona - Dijo Natsu con algo de decepción en su voz - Pero veo que tienes la fuerza para continuar peleando... Ya que ni Irina o Kiba están... No buscas un compañero de respaldo - Xenovia como todos aquellos que escucharon eso alzaron una ceja - Protege a Asia - Entonces Natsu salió corriendo a pelar.

Xenovia parpadeo un par de veces al ver que ahora protegería y no pelearía, pero lo posibilidad de que algo le pasara a Asia era grande, era la única sanadora del grupo, entonces se puso cerca de ella, lo que la dejo un poco asustada.

\- No te preocupes, lo ultimo que haría sería dañarte, la ira de Natsu es algo que sin duda no quiero en estos momentos - Dijo Xenovia recordando su discusión con Natsu en el club - ¿Puedo llamarte Asia? - Pregunto Xenovia y la monja asintió - ¿Qué se siente... tener amigos? - Pregunto una sonrojada y tímida Xenovia a una sorprendida Asia, quien sonrió dulcemente.

\- Se siente muy bien, ya que cuando ellos están felices tu estas aun más feliz, cuando ellos se divierten, tu te diviertes mucho más y a su vez, cuando estas triste, ellos se ponen tristes y por eso, te animan, solo buscan la felicidad de los otros siempre que puedan, soy muy feliz de tener amigos, de haber conocido a Natsu-san - Dijo Asia con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

\- Aun más que la felicidad del señor - Pregunto Xenovia y Asia la miro con su sonrisa.

\- Siempre creeré en el señor y su amor... pero, soy más feliz cuando estoy con Natsu-san, Wendy-san, Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, todos, ellos son mi familia y eso me da mucha más felicidad de la que tuve como una monja en la iglesia y por eso puedo decir esto - Dijo mirando a Natsu quien con Akeno, Rias y los magos de Fairy Tail peleaban contra los perros - Amo esta ciudad y aún más a Natsu-san.

Xenovia miraba con sorpresa a la ex monja la cual acusó de Bruja, aunque era algo raro, no importa como lo viera, Bruja, no era una forma posible de llamar a Asia, era tan pura como un ángel, pero Xenovia se preguntaba, ella sería igual de feliz que Asia... Si tuviera amigos cercanos como Natsu y los demás.

De la nada un Cerberos estaba cerca de ellos, Xenovia no tenía el tiempo suficiente para cortar al perro, de la nada, de las piernas del perro, aparecieron el filo de múltiples espadas, todas ellas con un aura demoníaca, lo que indicaban que eran espadas-demoníacas y la única persona con el poder de crearlas era...

\- Ya habías tardado niño bonito - Dijo Natsu a su espalda tras derrotar a su 10mo Cerberos.

\- Creo que estaba esperando la hora de la entrada perfecta - Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

De la nada una voz llamo la atención de todos.

\- Ya esta listo - Dijo Balba y todos miraron como la luz del circulo mágico y las 4 Excaliburs brillaba más fuerte, hasta que se unían y se amontonaban una sobre la otra.

\- Las 4 Excaliburs se vuelven una - Dijo Kokabiel con una risa.

De la nada las espadas se formaron como una, pero un circulo mágico que segó a los magos y demonios como a la creyente, hizo que todos cerraron los ojos, cuando la luz acabo, todos vieron la espada en el centro que brillaba en blanco y azul.

\- Ya que las 4 Excaliburs se han vuelto uno, el hechizo de este circulo mágico se activara y la cuidad de Kouh será eliminada en 20 minutos - Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso - La única forma de evitarlo, es que derroten a Kokabiel - Explicó Balba.

 **\- Freed -** Llamo Kokabiel al cura desquiciado.

\- ¿Qué pasó jefe? - Pregunto el cura saliendo de la oscuridad.

- **Toma esa Excalibur del centro, este es el último entretenimiento que veré, pelea con la Excalibur formada por las otras 4 Excaliburs -** Dijo Kokabiel al cura.

\- Si, si, Cielos, mi jefe usa a las personas muy imprudentemente, pero... ¡Eso no me importa!, gracias a ello, me sentiré honrado de usar la Excalibur-chan que sea convertido en algo maravilloso... o algo así, eso no importa ¡Uhehehe!, es hora de cortar a unos demonios - Dijo el cura lunático agarrando la unión de 4 espadas.

\- Caballo de Rias Gremory, si nuestra cooperación sigue intacta, entonces destruyamos Excalibur juntos - Dijo Xenovia a Kiba.

\- Estas bien con eso - Pregunto Kiba sorprendido, pero Xenovia únicamente rió por la pregunta del caballo rubio.

\- En el peor de los casos solo debo de recuperar el "Fragmento" que usa como núcleo, ya que esa espada ya no es una espada sagrada, como su usuario es Freed, es una hoja santa pero no una espada sagrada, es solo una espada hereje - Dijo Xenovia a Kiba.

\- Kukukuku - Alguien reía con las palabras de Xenovia y ese era Balba.

\- Balba, yo soy el único sobreviviente del proyecto espada santa... No, yo fui quien fue asesinado por usted, y he estado esperando mi venganza desde que renací como un demonio - Dijo Kiba al anciano hombre.

\- Hou, el sobreviviente, que inoportuno, encontrarte en un país tan lejano como este, Ufufufu debe ser el destino - Dijo Balba a las palabras de Kiba - Verás, a mí me encantan las espadas sagradas, al punto de verlas en mis sueños... puede que sea porque me encantaba el cuento/leyenda de Excalibur, por eso cuando descubrí que no podía usar espadas sagradas, entre en decepción - Empezó a contar su vida el anciano.

\- Genial, el estúpidamente largo conteo de su vida... por dios, si la gente quisiera ver o en este caso leer esto que mejor vea Phineas y Ferb, al menos el Dc. Doofenshmirtz es más interesante - Dijo Natsu en un susurro.

\- Yo admiraba a las personas que podían usarlas, y ese sentimiento se hizo tan fuerte que decidí crear a gente que pudiera usar las espadas sagradas y fue completado gracias a ustedes y los otros - Dijo Balba, pero esas palabras confundieron a Kiba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Completarlo?, pero nos eliminaste cuando dedujiste que éramos un fallo - Dijo Kiba con ira y duda en su cara.

\- Me dí cuenta de que hacía falta un factor para poder empuñar una espada sagrada, entonces decidí usar el valor numérico de los "factores" para investigar su capacidad, muchos tenían los "elementos" pero no tenían el factor numérico para blandir la espada Excalibur y llegue a una conclusión... ¿Y si hubiera una forma de sacar esos elementos y juntarlos? - Dijo en forma de pregunta Balba.

\- Ya veo, aquello que insertan en los portadores de espadas santas cuando reciben la bendición es... - Decía Xenovia, quien entendió algo y chisco sus dientes con odio.

\- Eso es cierto, portadora de la espada santa, sacamos los elementos santos de aquellos que la tienen y los cristalizamos, como este - Dijo sacando un orbe, el cual brillaba con una hermosa aura sagrada - Con esto, la investigación de la espada santa progreso enormemente, aún así, esos tontos de la iglesia me acusaron de hereje y se llevaron mis apuntes sobre la investigación, al mirarte, veo que alguien continuo con mi proyecto, ese Miguel, ¿Me hizo ver como un criminal y este es el resultado?, Bueno estamos hablando de él, aun si quisiera tomar el elemento del sujeto de pruebas, el no iría tan lejos como para matarlo, lo que lo convierte en alguien un poco más humano que yo- Dijo Balba.

Tras esa explicación, incluso Natsu lo entendía, sacrificaban a las personas para obtener el poder que faltaban a los usuarios, aunque solo Balba lo hacía y la nueva persona solo los tomaba y no mataba a la persona, pero cabe decir que los magos de las colas de las hadas, tenían una "gran y sonriente mirada" (Esto obviamente es sarcasmo para quien no lo notara), a la vez que aumentaban su poder mágico.

\- ¿Mataste a mis compañeros y robaste sus elementos para usar la espada sagrada? - Pregunto Kiba con odio e ira en su voz.

\- Sí, este es uno de los de aquellos tiempos, he usado 3 de esos en Freed, este es el último - Dijo mostrando el orbe en su mano.

\- ¡Hyahahahahaha!, otros chicos antes de mi han muerto porque sus cuerpos no se sincronizaban con los elementos... Hmmmm, si pensamos en ello, eso no me hace especial - Dijo Freed como un lunático.

\- Entonces ese es el payaso que ensucia mi nombre - Dijo el mago Freed - Si no hay problema, me gustaría unirme a la destrucción de la espada sagrada y del portador de paso - Dijo caballerosamente el mago a los 2 espadachines quien voltearon a ver al mago y asintieron, era un amigo de Natsu.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Freed mirando al mago de verde cabellera - Tu quien eres, no siento que seas un sacerdote o exorcista o un demonios - Dijo mirando al mago.

\- Yo soy Freed Justine uno de la Raujin (Tribu del rayo) - Dijo Freed al peli platino - Y no pienso dejar que una persona como tu, continué en esta vida con mi nombre, no dejare que Laxus mire a otro idiota con mi nombre y menos si es como tu - Dijo Freed preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle si Laxus miraba a ese Freed y lo viera como él.

-... Balba Galilei, cuántas vidas has desperdiciado por tus ambiciones y experimentos... - Dijo Kiba quien liberaba un tremendo instinto asesino.

 ** _(Escuchar Emotion de Pokemon Black and White, de preferencia una larga)_**

\- Hmm, si tu lo dices entonces te daré este orbe a ti - Dijo lanzando el orbe a Kiba quien lo tomó y sacudió tristemente con amor y cariño el orbe - Mi investigación llegó al punto donde podemos producirlas en masa en el entorno correcto, primero destruiré esta ciudad con Kokabiel, después reuniere todos los elementos, acto seguido buscaré todas las espadas sagradas del mundo y empezare una guerra contra Miguel y el Vaticano con un ejército de portadores de espadas santas en masa, los acabare con la Excalibur y mostrare que los resultados de mi investigación a los Ángeles y creyentes que me condenaron - Dijo Balba con arrogancia en su voz.

-...Todos...- Dijo Kiba mirando con tristeza y odio mientras una lágrimas recorría su mejilla, entonces de la nada, el orbe empezó a brillar, una cálida y calmante luz, algo diferente al de sanación de Asia, pero casi idéntico cubrió toda la escuela, entonces la luz empezó a tomar forma cerca de Kiba, tomando la forma de niños y niñas alrededor de Kiba que daban una luz blanquiazul.

\- Eso es... - Dijo Natsu mirando a los seres de luz.

\- Los poderes del campo hicieron que los espíritus del orbe aparecieran - Dijo Akeno explicando a los magos quienes estaban sorprendidos.

Los fantasmas miraron con cariño a Kiba.

\- Todos, ¡Yo!...Yo - Dijo Kiba al ver a los fantasmas.

\- Las almas que murieron por el proyecto de las espadas santas... Los Nakamas de Kiba... - De la nada la cara de Natsu cambio, de una ira descomunal a una de cariño con su suave sonrisa - Por favor, salven a Kiba - Pidió en voz baja para que Kiba no escuchara, pero la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca miraran a Natsu con una sonrisa.

-...Yo siempre... He pensado en esto, que si esta bien que yo sea el único que sobrevivió... Hay quienes tenían más sueños que yo... Quienes querían vivir más que yo... ¿En serio esta bien que sea el único que disfrute de una vida pacífica? - Decía entre lágrimas mirando a sus compañeros.

De la nada un chico sonrió, movió sus labios, pero Natsu no sabía leer labios, entonces Akeno tradujo lo que el niño dijo.

 _-...[Ya no te preocupes por nosotros, al menos tu estas vivo]_ , eso fue lo que dijo - Tradujo Akeno a los demonios y magos.

Kiba lloro más, los sentimientos de sus compañeros lo habían alcanzado, entonces los chicos empezaron a cantar.

-... La Canción Sagrada - Dijo Asia.

Entonces Kiba empezó a cantar con ellos, la única cosa en el mundo con el cual mantenían sus sueños y esperanzas en ese oscuro mundo en los proyectos de Balba, la única cosa con la que podían sonreír, con lagrimas en la cara de Kiba y con sus compañeros en una inocente sonrisa...

Entonces la luz se hizo más fuerte, de colores azul y blanco, con Kiba en el centro.

 _[No servimos por nuestra cuenta]_

 _[No teníamos los elementos necesarios para usar espadas sagradas, pero...]_

 _[Todo estará bien si estamos juntos]_

Todos podían escuchar las voces de los niños, aunque en un inicio la canción fue hecha para dañar a los demonios, los mismos no sufrían nada, tal vez porque el campo estaba lleno de poderes diferente... o porque era la decisión de los espíritus, entonces... Las lágrimas en la cara de todos empezaron a salir, cada persona del lado de los demonios lloraba, Erza, Freed, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Natsu todos.

 _[Tienes que aceptar la espada santa]_

 _[No tengas miedo]_

 _[Incluso si Dios esta mirando]_

 _[Nuestros corazones serán...]_

 _[UNO]_

Entonces todos se elevaron al cielo y se formo una cálida y amable luz que cayó sobre Kiba.

 _ **\- [Aibo] -**_ Natsu miro su brazo izquierdo, con su ojo izquierdo que era Jade y el derecho era tapado por la sombra de su pelo **_\- [Ese caballo lo ha logrado] -_** Dijo el dragón a Natsu.

\- A qué te refieres - Pregunto Natsu al dragón.

 _ **\- [Una [Sacred Gear] cambia y evoluciona usando el poder de los sentimientos de su portador... Pero...] -** _ Explicaba el dragón **_\- [Hay unas particularidades en uno de esos cambios] -_** Natsu miró sorprendido a su brazo _**\- [Cuando los sentimientos y deseos de un portador cambian drásticamente, al punto donde pueden cambiar el destino del mundo, el Sacred Gear lo consigue, si, esto es...] -** _ Dijo para reír de alegría el Dragón encerrado - **_[Balance Breaker]._**

Y la luz que alejaba la oscuridad de la noche, parecía bendecir al demonio quien derramaba lágrimas.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu.

Kiba miro el cielo.

\- Yo corrí del laboratorio, escape, aun cuando no sobreviviría, dejando atrás todo, aun cuando vomitaba sangre y la luz de mi vida se apagaba, pero una chica, una demonio de clase alta se encontró, con su hermoso cabello carmesí, me sostuvo y preguntó "¿Qué deseas?", solo pude pedir ayuda mientras pensaba en todo lo que deje, mi vida, mi talento, mi futuro, mi poder, pero sobre todo a mis amigos - Decía Kiba como orando a Dios, en suaves susurro que únicamente Natsu y Wendy oían - Vivir como un demonio, fue lo que mi ama y yo también desee, vivir una vida feliz... pero no podía olvidar a mis compañeros y mi venganza a las Excaliburs... No, si pude, no era más que un deseo egoísta... Ya alguien me dijo sobre lo que realmente debí saber - Dijo recordando las palabras de Natsu en el restaurante.

 _"[- No lo tomes tan personal - Dijo Natsu con una mirada confundida, pero llamando la atención de todos y sobre todo de Kiba - Pero creo que haces una idiotez - Los ojos de los presentes incluso de Happy se abrieron, ya que Natsu usualmente hubiera estallado en ira por lo que hicieron los de la iglesia - No lo tomes a mal, es un sentimiento de que haces lo contrario a lo que ellos desean que hagas, que ellos desearían que vivieras una vida feliz con nuevos compañeros y seas feliz en esa vida, que olvides el pasado y continúes con una nueva vida y la disfrutaras, que dejaras atrás todo el dolor y sonrías como lo hacías... y entiendo ese sentimiento, no desearía que un amigo mio viviera con deseos de venganza por mi culpa y quisiera que fuera feliz, incluso si ya no estoy - Dijo Natsu entre confundido y seguro, contando lo que sentía tras esa historia- Claro no lo tomes a mal, como dije es solo un sentimiento - Específico Natsu.]"_

\- Ahora tengo a los mejores compañeros, Natsu-san y Koneko-chan me ayudaron a mí, quien era impulsado por la venganza, llegue a pensar "¿No es esto suficiente para mí?", pero creí que los espíritus de mis amigos deseaban venganza, pero no, Natsu-san me lo dijo y no lo note... o tal vez únicamente no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora, que ustedes están aquí, me siento liberado - Dijo Kiba con su inocente sonrisa.

" _[No te preocupes por nosotros, al menos tú sobreviviste]_ ".

\- Gracias Natsu-san, ahora veo todo mejor, mis compañeros no deseaban venganza, ahora lo sé... te lo agradezco - Dijo con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos - Pero no todo esta resuelto - Dijo Kiba en voz alta y bajando su mirada del nocturno astro rey que era iluminado por las estrellas - Balba Galilei, sino te mato ahora, muchos incidentes como los del pasado se repetirán.

\- Hump aun no lo entiendes, con la investigación vienen los sacrificios, eso es algo lógico - Dijo Balba.

\- Kibaaaaaa tu puedes - Gritó Happy con una bandera que decía Yuuto pelea.

\- Ve Yuuto, supera esto con tus propias manos, 'Tú eres mi sirviente!, ¡El sirviente de Rias Gremory!, ¡Mi Caballo no puede ser vencido por una simple Excalibur! - Decía Rias a su compañero.

\- Creemos en ti, Yuuto-kun - Dijo Akeno.

-...Yuuto-senpai - Dijo Wendy.

\- Tu puedes Kiba-san - Dijo Wendy aun con lagrimas.

\- Usted puede Kiba-san - Dijo Asia igual que Wendy.

\- Kiba - Ahora era Natsu, pero Kiba se sorprendió como todos, únicamente parado con la luna atrás de él, su ojos izquierdo Jade que mostraba bondad y compasión, una ligera sonrisa que mostraba un poco sus blancos dientes, con su ojo derecho tapado por la sombra de su pelo y parado con los brazos cruzados con una suave pero llena de poder voz - Puedo sentirlo, tus espadas pueden lograrlo, Yuuto - Kiba se sorprendió cuando Natsu lo llamo por su nombre, pase a que le gustara más su apellido al sonar genial - Tu destino fue llevado a la más cruel vida, solo por una espada, pero ahora puedes hacerlo, corta el oscuro destino que hay delante de ti, con esa espada bañada en los deseos y esperanza de tus amigos, corta la Excalibur, Freed y acaba con Balba, se que lo puedes hacer, eres mi Nakama después de todo - Y Kiba sonrió.

Ahora mismo Natsu era como un líder, una persona diferente pero idéntica a si mismo, algo que Kiba noto y cumpliría.

\- Hahahaha, que pasa, porque están llorando, hace unos minutos estaban cantando muy alegremente con esos fantasmas, esto es molesto, en verdad lo peor, ¿Saben?, detesto esa canción, ¡Con solo escucharla hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina!, ya no quiero escucharla, estoy en mi limite, voy a cortarte en pedazos y tranquilizarme, ¡Con esta Excalibur suprema fusión de 4 Excaliburs! - Exclamó Freed.

Kiba miró fijamente a Freed Z.

\- Freed bastardo, tú tienes las almas de mis compañeros dentro de ti, por eso es que no dejare que cometas actos viles, esas son lágrimas de determinación... Yo me convertiré en una espada - Dijo Kiba creando una espada demoníaca y entonces la alzó al cielo - "Compañeros que se han unido a mi alma, superemos esto juntos, ¡Los sentimientos que no pudimos decir!, ¡Los sueños que no pudimos lograr en ese entonces!, ¡Aquí y ahora!" - Pensó el demonio de espadas - Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y de mis amigos, así que por favor, respondan a mis sentimientos ahora... _**[Sword Rebirth]**_.

Entonces la espada que Kiba había creado y apuntaba al cielo con su hoja negra, se empezó a partir y fue destruida, y solo quedo el mango, pero de la nada una nueva hoja se creo, la cual era de un negro azabache y de la nada un aura sagrada, cálida y amable se incrusto en ella y parte del filo se torno blanca y unas runas aparecieron en ella.

 _ **\- [Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer] -** _ Dijo Kiba entonces bajo la espada y apunto con su punta a Freed Z - Recibirás el poder de esta espada que combina ambas fuerzas, la sagrada luz de las almas de mis compañeros muertos y el poder demoníaco nacido del poder que me dan mis amigos - Dijo y los demonios y magos que llevan un poco tiempo de conocer a Kiba sonrieron.

 _ **(En este punto pueden detener la canción o volver o repetirla, ya es decicion propia)**_

Entonces con una velocidad únicamente ocupada por Kiba arremetió contra Kiba, engañándolo en una finta, pero aun así, Freed detuvo la espada de Kiba, pero de la nada, el poder sagrado de la Excalibur era eliminada por la espada Sacro-Demoníaca de Kiba.

\- ¿Esta espada puede contra la 1ra espada sagrada del mundo? - Dijo con sorpresa el cura.

\- Si esa fuera la Excalibur original, no hubiera podido vencerla, pero esta copia no puede detener a mi espada con los sentimientos de mis Nakamas y los míos - Dijo Kiba a Freed.

\- No te olvidas de algo o alguien - Dijo una voz a espalda del cura donde estaba Freed quien saco su florete y se preparaba para cortar a Freed Z.

Entonces el cura salto,miro con desprecio al mago y al demonio, entonces su espada se alargo y se dividió en carias puntas que se movían a gran velocidad y desaparecían, notando las habilidades de Excalibur Rapidly, Transparency y Mimic.

Pero Freed y Kiba lograban detener al cura con sus espadas o florete en el caso de Freed, lo que molestaba al cura.

\- Porque no le atina, ¡Se supone que esta espada sagrada-sama no tiene rival! - Decía un molesto Freed - ¡Al diablo con esos estúpidos cuentos que dicen que es una espada definitiva!.

\- Si mantenlo justo así - Dijo Xenovia que clavo su espada al suelo y alzo su brazo al aire - San pedro, San Basilio el grande, San Dionisio, Santa madre María, por favor escuchen mi voz - De la nada el aire se distorsiono donde estaba la mano de Xenovia, entonces metió la mano y saco una espada santa que emanaba una gran aura sagrada - En nombre de los santos que redicen en esta espada, te liberare, ¡Durandal!.

Los demonio estaban algo sorprendidos, ya que Natsu en anterioridad menciono que ella era portadora de tremada espada sagrada... pero ahora que lo penaban, como es que Natsu conocía esa espada en un inicio, si no conocía ni a Excalibur.

\- Durandal - Dijo Balba con asombro.

- **¿No se supone que eras la usuaria de Excalibur? -** Dijo Kokabiel quien no podía ocultar su asombro.

\- No, originalmente era la empuñadura de Durandal, pero fui escogida para usar Excalibur, eso es todo - Dijo Xenovia con simpleza.

\- ¡Absurdo!, según mi investigación no habíamos llegado al punto de que alguien pudiera empuñar Durandal - Dijo Balba mientras Xenovia recogía la Excalibur y se ponía en un estilo de 2 espadas.

\- Por supuesto, ni en el Vaticano han logrado que alguien usara artificialmente a Durandal - Dijo Xenovia.

\- ¡¿Entonces como?! - Pregunto Balba.

\- Ja y se llama un científico - Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Balba - Se nota que es estúpido, ¿no, Happy?.

 _\- Sí, es tan tonto como una mula -_ Dijo Happy.

\- Yo soy un científico muy brillante - Dijo Balba a la burla de un dragón y un gato.

\- No - Dijo Natsu - Eres más tonto que Gajeel - Dijo Natsu.

 _\- Si el Vaticano no ha creado una forma de que una persona usara esa espada artificialmente y tu tampoco, solo hay una respuesta -_ Dijo Happy _\- Y si no la notas, es porque eres bastante idiota, incluso más que Natsu._

\- Que dijiste gato - Pregunto Natsu a su hijo.

- _Aye -_ Dijo alzando su pata.

\- Ya me las pagaras gato de los cielos - Dijo Natsu en un tipo nuevo de insultos.

\- Cual es si ustedes lo saben - Pregunto Balba.

\- Xenovia nació con ese poder/Nací con el poder de portarla - Dijeron mago y usuaria al científico que si se sintió estúpido al no darse cuenta de la respuesta y que un gato sí.

\- Durandal es una espada que crea estragos por donde pasa, puede causar estragos que ninguna persona podría imaginar, corta todo lo que toca y la mayor parte del tiempo no me escucha, por eso debo mantenerla en otra dimensión, hasta yo su portadora la tengo difícil con ella - Dijo Xenovia sobre la espada sagrada.

 _\- Es Natsu en un modo espada -_ Dijo Happy.

\- Santo Gato del Cielo - Dijo Natsu con insultos "típicos" de los demonios.

\- Es cierto - Dijo Freed.

\- No hay duda, es como Natsu - Dijo Erza.

\- Suena a Natsu - Dijo Mira.

\- Si, como Natsu - Dijo Lisanna.

\- La misma esencia de Natsu - Dijo Elfman.

\- Sin duda Natsu-san - Hasta Wendy.

 _\- Buena observación Gato -_ Dijo Charle.

\- Será que el destino llevó a Xenovia a conocer a su espada en forma humana - Dijo Levy imaginando un cuento como ese.

\- Váyanse al Diablo - Dijo Natsu a los presentes con una vena en la cara.

\- Pero ahora, Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre Durandal y Excalibur, así que no mueras de un golpe ¿Entiendes?, estoy temblando del gozo, así que al menos utiliza todo tu poder - Dijo Xenovia.

\- Se esta dando muchos aires - Dijeron padre e hijo.

\- Además no es Xenovia muy violenta y salvaje para una monja, digo, creo que las monjas y hermanas deben de ser como Asia, dulce y amable, hasta algo tímidas e inocentes - Dijo Happy a nadie en general.

\- Happy, ella es una hermana que va con una espada en un traje de cuero ceñido muy erótico con un estilo sadomasoquista con un gusto por la pelea, en serio crees que es una monja convencional - Dijo Natsu a su hijo,

\- Cállense - Grito Xenovia roja de la vergüenza y el enojo.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó un sonrojado Kiba como un muy sonrojado Freed.

De la nada la hoja de la espada empezó a sacar un aura sagrada más peligrosa que la de Excalibur y la espada Sacro-Demoníaca de Kiba.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esta situación?, ¡Perra de mierda!, ¡No necesito algo así para esta pelea! - Dijo para lanzarse contra Xenovia con su espada invisible.

Pero con un solo corte, la espada se rompió y apareció un gran hueco en el patio de la escuela.

\- Al final solo era una espada rota, ni siquiera le dio pelea a mi Durandal - Dijo una aburrida Xenovia que suspiro con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Es en serio?, ¿Hablas en serio?. ¿La legendaria Excalibur-chan fue hecho añicos?, es horrible, ¡En verdad horrible!, ¿Esta mal usar algo que estaba roto desde un inicio?, la estupidez de la humanidad, la estupidez de la iglesia, ¡Quiero creer en eso mientras observo eso! - Dijo Freed.

Entonces Kiba salio a gran velocidad y Freed al no tener con que pelear, uso lo que quedaba de la espada para defenderse, entonces... [Crack] la espada fue destruida y Freed apareció detrás del cura y lo corto.

Freed Z cayó al suelo con una herida del hombro al final de la espalda, Kiba miraba al cielo, notando como su única razón de vivir... desaparecía.

\- Una espada Sacro-Demoníaca, eso es imposible... el lado de 2 fuerzas no pueden unirse - Decía Balba con incredibilidad en su voz.

\- Es cierto, aun no termino con esto - Dijo Kiba mirando a Balba - Prepárate Balba pagarás por tus pecados - Dijo Kiba.

 _\- Kiba olvido que es un demonio y pasó al lado de la justicia -_ Dijo Happy con un pescado en boca - _Es raro oír a un demonio el querer hacer pagar por pecados -_ Algunos magos asintieron a esas palabras, otros únicamente les salio una gota de sudor.

\- ¡Eso es!, esta claro, si ambas partes que protegen el balance desaparecen, entonces no debería haber problema... - Decía Balba como si hubiera descubierto algo - ¡Entonces no solo los Maous sino también Dios...! - Pero de la na fue apuñalado por una lanza de luz.

- **Balba, fuiste remarcarle y que hayas llegado a esa conclusión tu solo lo demuestra, pero ya sea que estés de mi lado o no, yo puedo solo desde un inicio -** Dijo Kokabiel en el cielo para bajar y dejar libre un poder monstruoso con su presión **\- Ahora, usen el poder del Sekiryuutei y pasen su poder a alguien -** Dijo Kokabiel.

\- ¿Nos dejas tener ventaja?, ¡No juegues con nosotros! - Dijo Rias a Kokabiel.

 **\- ¿Que no juegue con ustedes?, jajajaja ustedes son los que pierden el tiempo, ¿En serio creen que pueden derrotarme? -** Pregunto Kokabiel a los demonio y magos.

\- Rayo - Grito Akeno lanzando un potente rayo al caído delante de ellos, quien con una mano lo evito.

 _ **(Recomiendo poner Bird of Death de Nisemonogatari, repitanlo hasta donde se pida cambio de música o que se pida se quite a voluntad)**_

\- Pareces impaciente heredera del rayo de Baraquiel - Dijo Kokabiel a Akeno.

-... No me pongas en el mismo grupo que él - Dijo Akeno a Kokabiel.

 **\- Jajajaja jajaja -** Empezó a reír Kokabiel - **El Sekiryuutei, el Fake Devil e Igneel no Ko, el sobreviviente de la masacre del proyecto espada santa y usuario de la única _[Balance Breaker]_ que usa lo sagrado y lo demoníaco, la usuaria de la _[Twilight Healing]_ capaz de curar demonios y caídos, la hija de Baraquiel, en serio que poses gustos raros como tu hermano, Rias Gremory -** Dijo Kokabiel a la heredera de una de las 72 casas de sangre pura.

\- No perdonare que hayas insultado a nuestro Maou, mucho menos la falta que hiciste al insultar a mis siervos, por eso pagaras con tu vida - Dijo Rias muy molesta.

- **Entonces intenta destruirme, ¡Ama del Welsh Dragon!, ¡Hermana del Maou!, yo soy el archienemigo de los demonios desde tiempos antiguos, sino lo haces, sera una deshonra a su raza y su reputación se ira hasta lo más bajo -** Dijo Kokabiel para aumentar la ira de Rias.

\- Ya no toleraré más - Dijo Rias - Natsu transfiere poder - Dijo pero no hubo respuesta - Natsu - Pregunto dudosa al no haber respuesta.

Todos cambiaron su mirada del líder al dragón y se sorprendieron, Natsu estaba con la mirada puesta en la espada de Kiba y con una mano en su barbilla, pensando, hasta que su ojo izquierdo pasó a Kokabiel.

\- La razón por la cual mataste a Balba es la misma de que Kiba uniera el poder demoníaco y sagrado - Pregunto Natsu al enemigo de todos.

- **Porque te importa, Fake Devil -** Pregunto Kokabiel aburrido pero con ira en su voz, no toleraba a Natsu.

\- Ddraig... el _**[Sekiryuutei]**_ me contó que en la anterior guerra ocurrieron 3 grandes cambios en el mundo, la 1ra no la recordaba, la 2da la muerte de los Yondai Maous y la última no le especificaron, pero al sentir el poder sagrado y demoníaco y ver que Balba murió al mencionar a Dios, me hace pensar en una posibilidad y quiero saber si es cierta... aunque si lo es, me disculpo con Asia y Xenovia y con Irina - Dijo Natsu y las 2 creyentes miraron al mago.

\- Sí es tal y como dices, en realidad me sorprende cómo los demonios y creyentes peleaban muy bien sin sus amos, ya que en la guerra de las 3 fricciones no sólo el Yondai-Maou murió, sino también el idiota del Dios Bíblico - Eso dejó a todos, sobre todo a Asia y a Xenovia sorprendidas y a las ultimas 2 en shock.

\- Entonces era cierto - Dijo Natsu y todos lo miraron.

 ** _\- [No creí que esa idea fuera tan verdadera] -_ ** Dijo el dragón a nadie pero todos lo oían.

\- Natsu tu sabias de eso - Pregunto Rias a su siervo.

\- No en su totalidad - Dijo Natsu pero con toda la atención en él - Cuando Ddraig dijo que no se especificaron, plantee cosas como un juego y una de ellas y la que más parecía obvia, era la muerte del Dios Bíblico, pero entonces nos planteamos más y más cosas del tema, parecía que era eso, pero no había forma de comprobarlo... hasta ahora - Dijo mirando a Kokabiel y la espada de Kiba.

- **Interesante, pero bueno -** Dijo notando la mirada confusa de todos **_-_ No tengan esa cara, era obvio que nadie diría que Dios ha muerto, los humanos son una especie lamentable, si todo el mundo supiera que Dios ha muerto, la gente no podría controlar sus corazones y entrarían en pánico y desobedecieron las leyes, ¿Saben?, incluso nosotros, tenemos prohibido decirle a nuestra gente sobre la muerte de Dios, solo algunos líderes y pocas personas saben de ese incidente, pero de todas formas, todos estamos obligados a callar esa información -** Cada persona estaba en un shock mayor **\- Después de la guerra sólo quedaban los Ángeles que habían perdido a su Dios, los Demonios que habían perdido a sus Maous y a muchos de sus demonios de clase alta y los Ángeles Caídos que perdieron la mayoría de sus ángeles caídos y sus líderes, al final no fue solo un mero estado de agotamiento, tanto que tuvieron que rebajarse a usar humanos, sobre todo los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, que necesitaban aparearse con humanos para incrementar sus números, salvo que los caídos incrementaban si los ángeles caían, pero los ángeles tienen problemas para aumentar sus números sin Dios, no son los demonios de clase puro escasos también -** Dijo Kokabiel contando los eventos de la guerra.

-...Mentiras...Solo son mentiras... - Decía Xenovia con una dolorosa expresión de pánico, más para una sirviente y ferviente creyente de Dios que ha vivido para servirle a Dios durante toda su vida.

\- "Claro sin Dios ya no tendrá motivo para vivir, pero se que estará bien... pero qué sería de mí si no hubiera dejo la iglesia o de los demás chicos" - Pensaba Kiba al escuchar esas palabras mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

 **\- La verdad es que una segunda guerra no ocurriría, no sino se hacía apropósito, y eso solo demuestra el infierno que desató la anterior guerra, todos decidieron que era insensato el continuar una guerra al no existir Dios y los Maous, incluso el bastardo de Azazel declaró que "No habrá una 2da guerra", después de perder a la mayoría de sus hombres en la guerra, saben lo difícil que es, Saben lo Difícil que es!, ¿Bajar las armas una vez que has disparado?. no me jodas, ¡No me Jodas!, si hubiéramos continuado hubiéramos ganado, pero incluso así él... ¿Acaso hay algún valor en un ángel caído que solo puede sobrevivir invitando a humanos que poseen Sacred Gear? -** Dijo un cabreado Kokabiel.

-...¿Dios ya no...existe? - Decía una tembladora Asia quien tapo su boca con su mano - ¿Dios...esta muerto?, entonces el amor que nos daba era... - Pero Kokabiel rió ante las dudas de Asia.

- **Es cierto, es normal que no haya amor de Dios, tampoco la protección divina, Dios ya no esta después de todo, Miguel hace un buen trabajo, bueno, el "sistema" de Dios, aun esta en funcionamiento, por lo tanto las bendiciones de Dios, las oraciones de Dios y los Exorcismos funcionan, pero comparados a cuando Dios estaba vivo es menor, incluso la creencia en Dios ha disminuido en la gente -** Dijo Kokabiel burlona mente **\- Incluso la espada Sacro-Demoníaca de ese mocoso de ahí, es una muestra de ello, el poder sagrado y el poder demoníaco no pueden juntarse, pero, si los seres que equilibran el poder desaparecen, Dios y los originales Maous mueren, casos pocos comunes como este se verán en ocasiones -** Dijo Kokabiel informando a los presentes.

Asia quien no pudo tolerar esas palabras estaba por desplomarse, pero antes de que cayera, a una velocidad incluso superior a la de Kiba, Natsu la agarro y la abrazo, acto que sorprendió a todos, entonces habló en un tono medio, para que todos escucharan, pase a que no era algo que fuera público.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó Natsu y Asia lo miró - Tuve que pensar en que reaccionarias así, lo siento, te lastime - Dijo Natsu con tristeza en su voz, entonces apretó más a Asia - Puede que Dios haya muerto y que ya no obtendrás su amor, pero... - Dijo con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas - Si es únicamente mi amor, no basta - Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos, más a los magos.

Natsu entonces beso a Asia y eso dejó a todos los magos aún más sorprendidos, entonces Asia quien estaba más roja que el cabello de Rias y Erza miro con un brillo único en sus ojos al mago, pero de la nada noto algo en Natsu, lo que la sorprendió aún más que el beso, que por cierto, recordaría toda su vida.

 _/NA: Que piensan de este momento, a que hubiera quedado genial en la serie original/._

\- No soy Dios, pero puedo jurarte que estaré contigo toda mi vida - Dijo con su típica sonrisa, que dejó a Asia con una sonrisa y un sonrojo aun mas fuerte que antes... ese rojo ya es conocido para la humanidad, me pregunto yo.

\- Natsu-san - Dijo Asia abrazando a Natsu - Si es Natsu-san, entonces estaré bien, si es el amor de Natsu-san es aún mejor y si estará Natsu-san conmigo, entonces soy más que feliz - Dijo Asia y sintió como su cabeza era acariciada por el mago peli rosa.

 **\- Empezare una guerra, ¡Incluso si soy solo yo!, ¡Sus cabezas serán trofeos que envié a Sirzechs!, de esa manera les demostrare a esos 2, Sirzechs y Miguel que los Ángeles Caídos somos los seres supremos, Jajajaja -** Río Kokabiel con malicia en su voz.

\- Kokabiel - Llamo Natsu al alado ser quien miro a ver su espalda - Mi ultima pregunta antes de que te mande al infierno - Dijo Natsu sin ver la líder - ¿Te llevaste a Asia con Raynare y la engañaste para matar a Asia? - Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos.

 **\- Sí, fui yo -** Y la respuesta incluso más.

\- Ya veo - Dijo girando y mostrando su ojos derecho que se ocultaba por la sombra de su cabello, sorprendiendo a todos y más a Kokabiel, ya que su ojo era rojo como la sangre con la pupila rasgada y un circulo en el medio - Te arrepentirás de esto - Dijo Natsu alzando su guantelete.

 _ **(Poner o Dragon Force o Dokuryuu no Cobra, extendida la que escojan)**_

De la nada un tremendo poder llenar el área, era uno muy violento, muy grande, casi comparable al de... un dragón.

Una luz verde y roja se hacía visible rodeando a Natsu, entonces sonó _**[Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker]**_ y el cuerpo de Natsu fue rodeado por esa luz y al desaparecer una armadura de un color rojo con gemas en sus piernas, brazos y en el pecho, portando 2 alas de dragón y un tipo de cola, del cual desataba un poder descomunal.

 ** _\- [Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker: Scale Mail] -_** Dijeron Natsu y Ddraig a la vez.

Entonces Natsu con sus alas se movió a una rapidez incluso superior a la de Kiba y pateo el rostro de Kokabiel quien salió volando de un gran impacto, entonces Natsus e movió una vez más y apareció arriba de Kokabiel y estaba por golpearlo, pero alas del cuervo detuvieron el golpe, entonces este creo una lanza de Luz y estaba por incrustarse en el rostro del mago, pero este se movió con fuego en sus pies y se alejó a tiempo.

Kokabiel creo otra lanza para pelear en un estilo de 2 espada, pero Natsu entonces hizo aparecer un portal dimensional como el de Xenovia de donde saco una gran zanbato con un agujero cerca del final del filo y una en el filo inicial, casi para que pudiera decapitar, esa era la espada de su maestro en estilo de Zanbato, la Kubikiribocho de Zabuza y la agarro con sus 2 manos a la vez que ponía magia God Slayer en su filo.

Cabe decir que Erza se sorprendió al ver a Natsu con un arma y una muy pesada como esa.

Natsu con fuego en sus pies y con sus alas fue contra Kokabiel quien lo esperaba y entonces chocaron la gran espada de Natsu contra las pequeñas espadas de Kokabiel, las cuales se rompieron con el poder del dios, pero no se rindió y volvió a crear otras espadas, y continuar su pelea, pero Natsu esquivaba sus cortes como Kokabiel ya que la unía falla de la gran espada, era que era fácil de esquivar si no la usabas bien... oh aparentabas dejarla ir lento.

Entonces cuando Kokabiel se confió y trato de cortar a Natsu cuando movía la espada, esta se movió más rápido y le hizo un corte en su pecho, pero Kokabiel se alejó antes de que fuera peor, entonces con ira desprendía más poder, cosa que imito Natsu, pero de la nada Natsu fue rodeado por unas llamas de un color escarlata lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes por tan hermoso fuego.

Entonces Kokabiel se lanzo contra Natsu y Natsu fue con su espada y chocaron una vez más, hasta que las espadas que solían romperse con facilidad de Kokabiel, lograron romper la espada de Natsu, dejando la partida, entonces Kokabiel lanzo un golpe al rostro enmascarado del mago quien esquivo y con lo que quedaba de su espada, corto a Kokabiel, pero rio al ver que solo una punta entró, para luego sentir como la punta de la esapa se alargó y lo atravesó el hombro y casi llegaba al corazón de no ser porque se alejo mirando la reparada espada.

 **\- Pero como** \- Dijo Kokabiel igual de sorprendido que todos.

\- La Kubikiribocho (Cuchillo Decapitador) se repara sola con sangre - Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes - Me la dio un demonio muy poderoso con las espadas, después de que le di algo de pela... pero sigo siendo muy malo con las armas, así que sera una batalla sin más de ellas - Dijo regresando a al espada.

Pero Erza no se tragaba eso, cuando terminara, probaría la habilidad de Natsu con espadas.

Natsu con sus puños lleno de un fuego escarlata corrió contra Kokabiel quien fue contra Natsu, entonces una batalla de puños paso, donde ambos esquivaban los golpes del otro, hasta que Natsu hizo una finta y se puso a un lado del caído y dijo _ **[Karyu no Tekken]** _ y con un fuerte golpe mando a volar al caído, entonces se elevó y con fuego en su boca sacó un potente rugido escarlata, pero Kokabiel quien tenia unas heridas algo notables salió volando contra el demonio.

Natsu entonces fue contra Kokabiel con su puño en fuego escarlata, chocando contra sus rostros, pero Natsu no sintió dolor alguno y su máscara no sufrió daño alguno, mientras que Kokabiel chocó contra el piso, cuando vio eso, Natsu bajo a gran velocidad con su puño en fuego escarlata y golpeó a Kokabiel, lo subió y golpeó su rostro mientras se elevaba en el cielo y al llegar cerca de la barrera se movió a la espalda del caído y con un potente rugido salió volando al suelo, pero antes de llegar, Natsu apareció a un lado y pateo la cara del caído, quien de un momento a otro,m atravesó la pierna de Natsu con su luz, pero esta no desapareció, ya que fue desinfectada por el fuego negro, entonces Natsu con esa misma pierna, pateo al caído dejándolo muy malherido, mientras cargaba más poder en su boca y lanzaba otro rugido de fuego escarlata.

Todos los presentes miraban con sorpresa en su cara al mago peli rosa, quien le daba una paliza digna de llamar épica al líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo, muchas heridas casi mortales, su respiración era agitada y su ropa destrozada, en comparación, el mago estaba intacto, salvo por la pierna con un agujero en ella, de la nada Natsu prendió su mano derecha en fuego escarlata y la mano derecha en fuego de Dios.

Kokabiel creo con su mano una lanza casi tan grande como la escuela y Natsu un mini sol con ambas manos, al lanzarlas, todos esperaron el fin con esa lanza, pero cuando chocaron, la lanza se evaporó como si fuera de papel y pasó a caer en el cuerpo de Kokabiel y esta explotó, Natsu regreso al suelo y su armadura desapareció.

Los magos se sorprendieron, los ojos de Natsu eran rojos, los 2, su mirada era seria, su mirada tan calmada que daba algo de miedo y sus ojos aburridos como si hubiera jugado con un papel sucio.

\- Mierda, mi cuerpo... este cuerpo no soporta mi maldición al fin y al cabo - Susurro para si mismo Natsu y aunque pareciera que estaba bien, la verdad era que internamente no lo estaba - Creo que use demasiado poder en mi "despertar" - Dijo de la nada del suelo emergió Kokabiel.

 **\- Bastardo, no he acabado, te matare, te matare y cuando lo haga, ni Sirzechs se atrevera a retarme, si derroto al Fake Devil, nadie en este mundo se me opondrá, todos me temerán -** Dijo con total desesperación el caído.

\- Has caído tan bajo, como para pensar en derrotarme Kokabiel - Dijo Natsu al caído - Eres débil, muy débil, pero no te preocupes, Rias se encargará de tí cuando le de mis aumentos - Dijo Natsu caminando a Rias - "Pensar que no pudieron duplicar mi resistencia, me duele todo mi cuerpo internamente, no debo dejar salir mi poder tan de golpe" - Pensó el demonio ocultando su dolor.

Pero de la nada.

\- Fufufufu, interesante - Dijo una voz ajena a la de todos los presentes, de la nada Akeno, Rias y Natsu miraron el cielo y luego los demás imitaron el acto.

Una luz blanca cayó en medio del campo dejando un gran cráter, una armadura plateada que parecía de un color blanco, tenía 4 gemas al lado del pecho y una en el pecho como 2 en las rodillas, usaba un casco y no se le podía ver su expresión, era diferente y de un color diferente, pero todos lo notaron, ese era el...

Ese era el Vanishing Dragon.

 **\- El poseedor de la Divini Divining, si estás aquí para luchar contra el Welsh Dragon, largate, seré yo quien... -** No continuo, pues unas cuantas alas fueron cortadas y salia mucha sangre de ellas.

\- Son como las alas de un cuervo, tienen un color desagradable, las alas de Azazel tiene un color mucho más oscuro y tienen el color de la oscuridad eterna - Dijo el dragón blanco.

- **Maldito... mi alá -** Dijo Kokabiel al dragón blanco.

\- Es una prueba de que has caído, dime, ¿En serio piensas seguir volando, incluso cuando has bajado tanto, que estas sepultado por la tierra misma? - Pregunto y por su voz, todos notaron que era joven, posiblemente de la edad de Natsu o Erza.

- **Vanishing Dragon, ¡Te me estás oponiendo! -** Grito Kokabiel creando un sin fin de lanzas de luz, que no intimidaron al dragón.

\- Mi nombre es Albion - Dijo el dragón.

 _ **[Divide]**_

De la nada el poder y lanzas de luz fueron divididas a la mitad.

\- Uno de los poderes de mi Divinin Divining es dividir todo lo que toco cada 10 segundos y hacer ese poder mío, ¿En tu estado actual puedes siquiera pensar en derrotarme lo suficientemente rápido? - Dijo con burla el dragón blanco - Azazel dijo que te llevara de regreso aun si era por la fuerza, pero veo que exagero y abismalmente.

Kokabiel quien estaba por decir algo, fue quemado por un fuego escarlata y negro que sorprendió al dragon blanco, entonces miró al dragón rojo.

\- Perdon, ya no toleraba su voz - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Bien - Dijo cargando como una bola de papas a Kokabiel - Creo que también debería llevarme a Freed, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle - Dijo para tomar el cuerpo del sacerdote y cargarlo en el otro hombro.

- _ **[Me estas ignorando eh, Blanco] -**_ Pregunto Ddraig a Albion.

 _ **\- [Así que has despertado rojo]** _ \- Dijo Albion a su más antiguo rival.

 ** _\- [Por fin nos reunimos blanco, aun si es en una situación como esta] -_ ** Dijo Ddraig.

 _ **\- [Esta bien, es nuestro destino el pelear, cosas como esta suceden alguna veces] -**_ Dijo Albion.

- _ **[Pero Blanco, no puedo sentir la hostilidad en ti como antes].**_

 _ **\- [Rojo, tu hostilidad es muy baja también].**_

 _ **\- [Parece que ambos tenemos cosas más interesantes aparte de luchar].**_

 _ **\- [Eso parece, pero no esta mal, el divertirnos por nosotros mismos, ¿no?, Kukuku, no veremos luego Ddraig] -**_ e despidió Albion.

 ** _\- [Eso también sería divertido ¿eh?, hasta luego Albion] -_** Esta vez se despidió Ddraig.

\- Esperare nuestra pelea Rival-kun - Dijo Natsu al blanco.

\- Eso es algo que los 2 esperaremos - Dijo el blanco al rojo.

Entonces se fue en un destello blanco.

Natsu giró su cabeza a ver a Kiba y sus ojos volvieron a sus ónix rasgados de siempre, lo que alegró mucho a todos incluso al demonio de la espada Sacro-Demoníaca.

\- Así que lo lograste casanova, una espada Sacro-Demoníaca, y la verdad se ve hermosa, lo blanco y negro es bastante hermoso - Dijo Natsu a su compañero con su usual actitud, lo que alegro a todos.

\- Olvidémonos de cosas complicadas, pero ahora podemos decir que todo termino... incluso lo de sus compañeros muertos - Pregunto Natsu a su amigo.

\- Si, podemos hacer eso - Dijo Kiba con una de sus sonrisas.

-...Kiba-san, volveremos a hacer las actividades del club juntos ¿verdad? - Pregunto Asia al cabello rubio quien miro a Asia para luego sonreír.

\- Sí, eso suena bien - Dijo Kiba.

\- Yuuto - El nombrado giro su cabeza y miro a su ama de cabello carmesí - Me alegro que estés a salvo y además has conseguido el _ **[Balance Breaker],**_ estoy muy orgullosa de tí Yuuto - Dijo con una suave sonrisa, para luego mirar a Natsu - También de ti Natsu - El nombrado sonrió como solo él podía.

\- Buchou yo... a todos los del club... por encima de todo te traicione a ti, la persona que me salvo la vida... no encuentro palabras para disculparme... - Dijo Kiba a su ama.

\- Pero has vuelto y eso es suficiente, no puedes perder los deseos de tus compañeros - Dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Kiba.

\- Buchou... Yo te lo vuelvo a jurar una vez más, yo, Kiba Yuuto te protegeré y a mis compañeros por el resto de mi vida como el [Caballo] del grupo de Rias Gremory - Dijo Kiba a su ama con toda la honestidad del mundo.

\- Una vez que has dicho eso, más te vale que lo cumplas, de lo contrario te regresare a casa las veces que sea necesario, por las buenas o a golpes, así que asume la responsabilidad y cumple con tu promesa - Dijo Natsu a su amigo, quien sonrió al verlo.

\- Bien ahora Yuuto - Dijo Rias y el caballo miro a verlo y [SLAMP] en su mano cubierta por poder demoníaco de la destrucción, lo que hizo poner nervioso al caballo - Te castigo por moverte por tu cuenta son de mil azotes - Dijo con una sonriente cara.

\- Jajajaja le rezaré al rey demonio para que calme tu culo Kiba - Dijo mientras reía Natsu.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, porque no te acercas Natsu-kun - Pregunto Kiba a su compañero.

\- La batalla terminó y todo esta bien ahora no - Pregunto Natsu curioso y todos asintieron - Que bien, ya puedo desmayarme - DIjo Natsu confundiendo a todos.

De la nada, heridas por todo el cuerpo del mago peli rosa del cual brotaron mucha sangre, aparecieron, su cuerpo estaba cortado en muchas áreas y su conciencia se fue, para caer al suelo, al menos hasta que una dama en armadura agarró al mago antes de que tocara el suelo.

Erza tenía la cara de Natsu en su pecho mientras evitaba que tocara el suelo, dejando a las féminas entre alegres y algo celosas, aunque Erza estaba algo sonrojada por la forme de ver a Natsu y se regañaba mentalmente, ella amaba a Jellal no a Natsu.

Todos estaban en un mar de sentimientos y el castigo al trasero de Kiba fue evitado hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la pelea de Kokabiel, Natsu regreso a ser el de siempre, animado, infantil, algo pervertido pero inocente, y un día cuando entro Natsu con Asia, Wendy y los demás, se sorprendieron al ver a la hermana Xenovia vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela.

\- Xenovia, que haces aquí - Pregunto un sorprendido Natsu, puedo que en un inicio no se llevaran bien, pero con lo de Excalibur se fueron... conociendo mejor.

\- Cuando me entere de la muerte de Dios y lo comunique a los del alto mando, ellos me acusaron de hereje, claro, si una persona habla y divulga la muerte de Dios sería malo, entonces Rias Gremory me hizo su demonio - Y de la espalda de Xenovia salieron un par de alas negras de demonio - Parece que no soy tan grande y Durandal sí, pues solo necesite 1 pieza de caballo para reencarnar en un demonio, entonces cuando sucedió, me pusieron en esta escuela y ahora soy una alumna del 2do año y nueva miembro del Club, así que espero que nos llevemos bien - Dijo Xenovia al dragón.

\- Llevemos bien - Dijo Natsu - Aunque me sorprende que fuera tan pronto el que te volvieras un demonio.

\- Pensaba usar la pieza en Erza-san al ver su habilidad con la espada, pero... me rechazó al instante, luego me entere y pensé que sería muy bueno en tener a la portadora de Durandal - Dijo Rias a su peón.

\- Sí, ahora soy un demonio, ya no puedo volver atrás... pero eso podría ser bueno, desde que descubrí Dios murió mi vida se ha vuelto un desastre, pero trabajar para los demonios que una vez fueron mis enemigos... pero es la hermana del Maou - Decía Xenovia balbuceando para si sola y recibiendo algo de daño mal intentar orar como solía hacerlo Asia.

\- Por cierto e Irina - Pregunto Natsu buscando a su animada amiga, pero al no verla pregunto.

\- Se fue a la sede con el cuerpo de Balba y los fragmentos de las Excaliburs, incluso la mía, ya que aun cuando solo quedaron pedazos de las Excaliburs, lo núcleos estaban intactos, por eso, basta con usar alquimia y se pueden rehacer - Dijo Xenovia a Natsu explicando lo de Irina.

\- Que lastima, nos volvemos a ver y se va tras acabar su misión, y yo que quería hablar un poco con ella - Dijo Natsu con un puchero algo tierno a los ojos de las mujeres.

\- Pero Irina tuvo suerte, aun si fue por las heridas no supo la verdad de Dios, esa chica tenía una creencia incluso superior a la mía, no me imagino que le hubiera pasado de saber la verdad en el campo de batalla - Dijo Xenovia recordando a su amiga - Aunque se veía decepcionada cuando me volví un demonio, pero no podía decirle que fue por la ausencia de Dios, tuvimos una incómoda despedida, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigas - DIjo Xenovia.

\- Bien ya que todos estamos aquí - Dijo Rias y todos voltearon a verla - La iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros los demonios, para ser más precisa con el rey demonio acerca de este incidente, entonces ellos dijeron: _\- Nos gustaría tener una reunión con ustedes sobre las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los Ángeles Caídos, aunque nos sentimos insatisfechos con esto -_ y también se disculparon por lo de Balba porque fue su culpa el dejarlo escapar en el pasado - Termino de decir Rias.

Los demonios se sorprendieron, incluso los magos no se esperaban eso.

\- Pero esta escuela es aterradora, incluso hay otra hermana menor de uno de los Yondai-Maous en ella - Dijo Xenovia sorprendiendo a todos los que eran nuevos.

Todos pensaron, pero la única persona aparte de Rias que era un demonio de clase alta era... Sona Sitri.

\- La verdad de este incidente se fue enviada al lado de Dios y de parte de los demonios al virrey de los Ángeles Caídos Azazel, el robo de las Excaliburs fue una acción únicamente de Kokabiel, los otros lideres no sabían nada al respecto y como trato de crear una guerra nuevamente, fue congelado en el Cocito para toda la eternidad - Dijo Rias a sus siervos.

\- A pesar de que terminó con la intervención del Vanishing Dragon, detuvieron el alboroto hecho por uno de ellos con una persona de su organización - Y todos recordaron al dragón blanco que apareció para llevarse a Kokabiel y a Freed - Incluso va a haber una reunión entre los representantes del cielo, los demonios y Azazel, ya que Azazel quiere dar un anuncio, he oído que puede ser una disculpa por lo de Kokabiel, pero es sospechoso que Azazel se disculpe - Dijo Rias diciendo los eventos que pasaran, pero con cierta molestia mientras se hundió de hombros - Ah y nosotros estamos invitados para contar los acontecimientos sucedidos ese día - Todos se sorprendieron, ya que eso contaba a los magos también.

\- ... El Vanishing Dragon esta del lado de los Caídos - Pregunto Natsu con emoción.

\- Sé, Azazel esta reuniendo muchas personas con Sacred Gears algunos con un Longinus nadie sabe el motivo, pero no puede ser nada nuevo, el dragón blanco es el 4ro o 5to mejor luchador contando a los líderes, es un poderoso rival... pero no diría que estás muy lejos de él en término de poder, no se muy bien en término de fuerza - Dijo Xenovia respondiendo a la pregunta de Natsu, pero este únicamente sonrió con emoción.

-... Una cosa, me quiero disculpar con Asia Argento, ya que Dios no existe, el amor y la ayuda no te fueron dada, lo siento Asia, puede golpearme todo lo que quieras - Dijo Xenovia para bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa japonesa, pero tenía su rostro igual de siempre, algunos dudaban de si era verdad, pero Natsu no.

-... No hay necesidad Xenovia-san, soy muy feliz con mi actual estilo de vida, no me lamento de nada, gracias a eso, pude conocer a muchas personas importantes para mí, incluso a una persona que me puede dar un amor como el que me daría Dios - Dijo viendo a Natsu recordando sus palabras y el nombrado se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

\- ... Así que somos las únicas cristianas que sabemos de la muerte de Dios, incluso ahora puedo recordar la mirada que me dieron al irme, ahora soy una hereje, ya no podre decir algo como que recibirás el castigo divino, antes era la usura de una espada muy respetada y ahora una hereje - Dijo Xenovia y en su mirada una nota de tristeza apareció - Bueno tengo que irme, hay un montón de cosas que debo de tener en cuenta para la transferencia - Dijo para salir pero Asia detiene tímidamente a Xenovia quien voltea a verla.

\- Yo y todos los demás saldremos a divertirnos, será posible que... ¿Xenovia-san se nos una? - Pregunto Asia a la ex monja que se sorprendió.

\- Sí eso es muy buena idea, así conocerá a nuestros amigos - Dijo Natsu quien se puso a espalda de las 2 y rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos - Será divertido y si te niegas te llevo a punta de golpes - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Y crees que tienes ese poder - Dijo Xenovia con una mirada retadora.

\- Por supuesto, ya sea Excalibur o Durandal los venceré a todos - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y fuego en sus manos.

\- Lo siento sera la próxima para ambas, estoy muy ocupada - Dijo Xenovia pero luego miro a Asia - Pero, bueno... - Asia miro confundida a Xenovia - Sería bueno que me enseñaras la escuela la próxima vez - Dijo Xenovia y los ojos de Asia brillaron.

\- Sí - Dijo Asia animada mente.

\- También me gustaría combatir contra el usuario de las espadas Sacro-Demoníacas - Dijo Xenovia mirando a Kiba.

\- Esta vez no pienso perder - Dijo Kiba con confianza, pase al dolor del trasero por las mil nalgadas que Rias le dio, pero algo dentro de Kiba había cambiado aquel día del incidente.

. Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos, que empiecen las Actividades del Club - Dijo Rias mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de los presentes.

 _ **[Si]**_

Fue la única respuesta dada.

* * *

[Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón].

En un Karaoke cerca de la estación de Kouh estaban muchas personas reunidas, que eran Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryuu, Asia, Wendy, Koneko, Charle, Lisanna, Happy, Elfman, Mirajane, Natsu, Kiba, incluso estaban Mavis y Kage quien cantaba la canción de Dragon Ball, incluso fueron Levy, Freed y Erza.

Cabe decir que Matsuda y Motohama aprendieron a no ser pervertidos frente a la maga pelirroja a las malas tras un golpe peor que de las chicas del club de Kendo de la escuela.

Todos estaban tranquilos, hasta que Natsu obtuvo un mensaje, al abrirlo, su rostro se volvió rojo, pues era de Rias en un vestido que decía "Escogiendo un traje de baño que te guste", entonces miro el lugar y sonrió, Kouh y tanto Sitri como Gremory, le recordaban a su hogar en Magnolia.

Entonces se paro y fue al baño.

Cuando salio, sentado en una silla esperando, estaba Kiba, eso confundió a Natsu.

\- Pasa algo Kiba - Pregunto Natsu sentándose a un lado.

\- Quería agradecerte, por todo, gracias - Dijo el caballo al peón.

\- No tienes porque, tus compañeros te perdonaron, has regresado al club y todo ha regresado a ser como era, no hay necesidad de agradecer, yo no hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Kiba miro al mago.

\- Puede que suene mal si estoy con Buchou, pero - Dijo Kiba mirando al mago - Natsu-san de seguro se volverá un gran demonio de clase alta y un maestro de nobleza genial, diría que incluso mejor que Buchou y Kaicho - Dijo Kiba y Natsu se sorprendió.

\- No digas esas cosas tan de repente - Dijo Natsu rojo de la vergüenza - Yo no sería tan bueno como Rias o Sona, lo dudo mucho - Pero aunque dijo eso, no sabía porque cierta tristeza lo atacaba, como si olvidara algo o alguien - Como sea, vamos a dentro y cantemos un dueto, mostremos les a todos que los chicos del club somos los mejores - Dijo Natsu y Kiba asintio.

Entonces tanto Kiba y Natsu cantaron, como Natsu canto con la familia Strauss, Erza y una con Asia, mientras Freed y Lisanna cantaron una y entre Elfman, Motohama y Matsuda pelearon en una hombría competencia contra los 2 chicos más populares de la escuela.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*DENTRO DEL ALMA DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

En una tierra rocosa con un mar de lava, en una cueva al final, donde era iluminado por un poderoso fuego escarlata, un símbolo con la forma de un dragón y un hada, una dorada magia estaba sellando, ese sello con un pentagrama fuera de dibujo.

Frente a él 2 dragones, uno era rojo con el estomago amarillo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices y poseía un cuerno en l punta de la nariz y 2 más en su nuca, 2 enormes alas y una gran cola, ademas de emanar un aura caliente superior al de la magma misma, tenía unos ojos negros como la noche pero ocultos en su esclerótica amarilla como el oro.

Él otro era más grande que el 1ro, era de un rojo puro, lleno de poder inmensurable, superior incluso al de Acnologia, que portaba unos ojos verdes jade y 2 inmensas alas rojas y que a comparación del dragón rojo que estaba parado en 2 el otro estaba parado en sus 4 patas, entonces el rojo hablo.

 _ **\- Te veo muy preocupado Igneel -** _ Dijo el dragón rojo al dragón rey de fuego.

- ** _Claro que lo estoy, tu mejor que nadie conoce el poder de E.N.D, Ddraig, están fuerte que peleo contra el Dios Bíblico el solo, si ese poder va a Natsu y pasa algo... -_ ** Decía preocupado el padre de Natsu al dragón emperador.

 ** _\- En la guerra, E.N.D intervino y se unió a ella, peleo contra los 4 originales Yondai-Maou, contra Azazel y contra Dios, incluso contra los actuales Yondai Maous, junto con su equipo de demonios nombrados, [Tártaros], hasta que apareciste de la nada, cuando habías negado ayudar a alguna fricción... incluso peleaste contra mi y Albion y ayudaste a Dios a sellarnos -_** Dijo con nostalgia Ddraig - El sello ya casi esta reparado tras duplicar su tiempo de regeneración, además debes calmarte, Natsu no sera como Acnologia y eso te lo puedo jurar - Dijo Ddraig a Igneel.

 ** _\- Pero no puedes jurarme que E.N.D no lo sea -_** Dijo Igneel mirando como el sello se termino de reparar.

* * *

 ** _Y díganme que les parecido el capítulo, la verdad estoy muy nervioso sobre esto, ya que fue una donde cambie muchas cosas en realidad de la serie, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Tal vez piensen que exagere conque Natsu ganara con mucha facilidad a Kokabiel, pero es que Natsu no peleo con Kokabiel, fue E.N.D que obtuvo un despertar temporal, incluso el poder del fuego escarlata era de las maldiciones de Natsu, no era un fuego normal, era el poder de la maldición de fuego de E.N.D y como en el mundo DxD hay más odio y sentimientos negativos que alimentan ese poder, era obvio que iba a mejorar y ganar._**

 ** _Para quien lo piense, E.N.D no va a regresar hasta dentro de un largo rato, ya que el sello se ha reparado, tanto poder y sentimientos de E.N.D se han sellado._**

 ** _Los cambios de Natsu en este capítulo fueron por E.N.D, quien mandaba los sentimientos de ira más fuertes en Natsu, pero es ya no pasara, salvo en situaciones donde su enojo sea muy grande._**

 ** _Y tal y como dijo Ddraig y Albion, E.N.D estuvo en la gran guerra, que tal eso, pensé que seria interesante si el demonio más poderoso de Zeref fuera conocido en ese mundo, pero ustedes que creen._**

 ** _Ahora tengo 4 preguntas para ustedes:_**

 ** _1ra.- ¿Que les parecieron los cambios en la historia a la serie original, estuvieron bien, mal, han leído peores, esta del nabo, no y yo que prense que tendrías algo mejor?, díganme, me da mucha curiosidad._**

 ** _2da.- ¿Con quien quisieran que empareje a Juvia, ahora estoy con una idea pero me llego otra y otra y ahora ya ni yo se nada, entonces díganme ustedes con quien prefieren a la maga de agua como pareja (No Grey que ya tengo algo planeado para él)?._**

 ** _3ra.- ¿Que les parece la idea de que Azazel Inventos Locos haga mujer a Freed y sea la pareja de Laxus?._**

 ** _4ta.- ¿Quieren que Natsu sea un demonio de clase alta?._**

 ** _En la 4ta si se llega a decir que sí en muchos, creare otra forma para que Natsu se haga u demonio de clase media antes de su *ya saben que para los que han leído la novela* y sea la de clase alta, pero claro, al final son ustedes quienes lo deciden._**

 ** _Sin más que escribir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**

 ** _(Hice 38,146 de palabras, miren cuanto me esfuerzo por ustedes, si les gusto el capítulo, me basto para seguir el fic, gracias por el apoyo del fic)._**


	8. Azazel, Platica y un viejo recuerdo

**_Respuestas a los Reviews:_**

 **Pichichi Master97:**

 _Creo que cuando dices Lausana quieres decir Lisanna, pero si, esta en el Harem._

 **Joker Jojo 88:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto._

 **Dragon Saku:**

 _Claro, pero sobre lo de Ddraig y Albion (no vali), Ddraig es un dragón de aumento y Albion de división, ninguno es de un elemento, pero debido a los votos, será Navia._

 **Tenzalucard123:**

 _Si, pero no se cuando será exactamente._

 **Alex Zero:**

 _Kokabiel no le respeta, le odia y teme, Azazel, Sirzechs y Miguel respetan a Natsu y no tienes que esperar más, que ya llegó._

 **Veizer:**

 _Yo considere que sería interesante, más porque de esa manera, sería más entretenido, pero ahora tendré que dar algunos Power Up´s a algunos demonios y enemigos._

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _No, los sueños de Natsu no son los recuerdos de E.N.D, sobre lo de Rena, lo esta, en el caso de las cicas, unicamente Mirajane, quien ya ha tenido relaciones con el mago, pero si, marcara a las mujeres de su Harem, aunque aun no decido el orden de quien 1ro y los demás._

 **Guest:**

 _Ya puse a Gabriel, pero con lo de Lucy, ya lo he dicho en otros capítulos y es que no estará en el Harem, no tengo nada en contra de Lucy ni del Nalu, pero tomé esta decisión cuando me había aburrido del Nalu, lo siento, pero esa pareja no esta en este fic._

 **Dan XD 1507:**

 _Pues aquí lo tienes y me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Me gusta saber lo que te pareció el capítulo, sobre lo de Juvia, lo siento, pero como Kiba ya tiene por así decirlo una pareja, aun en crecimiento **Cof****Cof**Loli**Cof****Cof**, no le daré otra pareja más que la niña salvada o encontrada por el ex-dueño de Durandal, a quien se me olvido su nombre, lo de Freed, no es para hacerlo Gey, es solo que desde que lo vi, me pareció más como un perfecto personaje femenino y quería saber que pensaba la gente de eso, yo le tengo un gran respeto a Freed como personaje, sobre lo de Natsu agradezco y ya agrege a Lisanna como a Serafall, pero como ya dije antes, no recuerdo nada de Penemue, solo dime en donde aparecía para verme otra vez la novela y decidir si sí la pongo._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Sí, Erza en el Harem y si, será su 1er hombre._

 **White X Night:**

 _No prometo nada con lo 1ro, suele ser cuestión de tiempo y la poca tarea que tenga, de lo contrario, si me llego a tardar un largo tiempo, sobre las parejas y Juane, esta al final del fic, ya que de esa manera, deje en claro esos puntos._

 **Ark God Z:**

 _Sobre lo 1ro, mucho de eso lo explique al final del capítulo de hoy, sobre todo lo de las parejas y el harem de Natsu, sobre las parejas que usted ha dicho, como ya he dicho arriba, no recuerdo nada de Penemue, así que si me dijeras en que capítulo de la novela aparecía, lo consideraría, sobre Sona, ya lo he dicho abajo, sobre Serafall ya esta en el Harem, debo pensarme lo de Agares y Griselda y sobre lo de Jeane, como con Sona, lo he dicho al final del fic, no considero que el tener a una chica de cada grupo ayude y más cuando Jeane no es más que una más del montón, ya que no es tan importante como lo es Cao-cao y otros héroes._

 **Brock Elester:**

 _Me alegra saber tu opinion y si, quedo como Navia, algo que no me esperaba en su totalidad como la ganadora, sobre Tsubaki esta abajo al final del fic, sobre Serafall ya esta en el Harem y sobre Agares debo de pensarlo muy bien y me alegra saber que te gusto mi fic, de Ashikai Dragon._

 **Meteor Rm:**

 _Eso lo explico al final del fic, entendiendo un punto, pero cada uno de ustedes ha olvidado otro y por ende, considero que debo de acertar con otra parte de la moneda, no dudo que sea verdad, pero al final explico mejor el motivo por el cual, considero las parejas algo más importantes que fijarse totalmente en el Harem de Natsu._

 **Davi Dx:**

 _Pues como se ha dicho, Navia, y si, Fem. Freed, sobre lo de Natsu, parece que si sera un demonio de clase alta... pero una duda, ¿mencionas a Yubelluna como una opción al Harem?, porque no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que fuera parte de enamoramiento, así que pregunto, me sugieres que ponga a Yubelluna como parte del Harem? y haré un poco más adelante el capítulo del familiar._

 **Nightmare** **Dark:**

 _Pues se decidió que sera Navia, espero que te guste._

 **Xgokuma78:**

 _Pues no esperes más._

 **Takasugi 01:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusta._

 **DGS Dragon God Slayer:**

 _Eso esta especificado al final del capítulo._

 **Eternal 4ever:**

 _Pues eso planeo y okey, Navia será._

 **Haru Zafiro:**

 _Es que cuando vi esa escena otra vez, pensé que eso hubiera quedado genial en la historia y lo puse, sobre los Ost, si, no son como la 1ra, pero dan lo que pueden con el cambio de estudio, sobre la batalla, si, fue una bastante interesante, al inicio pensé si quedaría bien, me alegra saber que si gusto la pelea, no pondré a Juvia con Kiba, pues ta tiene su propia pareja y es la sobreviviente del proyecto, que recogió el ex usuario de Durandal, me alegra saber que te gusten mis fic´_ _s. y no esperes más, que ya empieza el arco, sobre Lucy, no es Grey, al final he indicado quien es su pareja (la de Grey), sobre las magias de Wendy, ella no es una God Slayer, es una Devil Slayer de la luz, por ende, se formaría la Tenryujin (El dragón demonio del cielo), sobre lo de Natsu con el Balance Breaker, si planeo cambiarla, pero no mucho, ya que tengo planeado algo muy grande con su armadura en un futuro, pero sobre lo del evento de Natsu como clase media, ya he pensado en como hacerle para que sea promovido a un demonio de clase Media 1ro y luego el examen cuando ese acontecimiento sucede, sea el de demonio de clase alta y la obtención de su Evil Piece._

 ** _Sin más que decir, que disfruten del capítulo de hoy._**

* * *

Personas en el Harem de Natsu:

 _Rias, Asia, Wendy, Akeno, Erza, Mirajane, Ophis, Grayfia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Mavis, Ravel, Kana, Gabriel, Tiamat y Yasaka, Serafall, Lisanna, Juvia._

 _ **[Estas son las chicas en el Harem hasta ahora, pueden cambiar, incrementar o disminuir según decida yo o los comentarios].**_

 ** _Parejas:_**

 ** _Gajeel x Levy, Elfman x Evergreen._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano, Mago hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 **Hola.- Caído, Ángel y Demonio hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Caído, Ángel y Demonio Hablando.**

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano hablando._

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear Pensando._**

 _**Empiecen**.- Narrador hablando_

 _"*Ruge en el cielo*" Rezo o cántico mágico._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque mágico._**

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon Bajo ya están advertidos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5.- Azazel, Platica y un viejo Recuerdo ._**

Era un nuevo día en la vida del joven asesino de dragones del gremio de Fairy Tail, que a su vez había hecho trizas a uno de los líderes de los caídos y sin contar que había vencido a un demonio de clase alta como lo era el 3er heredero de la casa Phenex, Raiser, además de haber combatido con 2 usuarias de Excalibur y conseguido el Balance Breaker en su anterior pelea, sin mencionar se un demonio encarnado con una de las 13 legendarias [Longinus] y ser hijo del rey dragón de fuego Igneel, que no sólo derrotó al Dios Bíblico sino a todos los lideres de las 3 fracciones y a muchos dioses.

Pero una cosa que pasó en la batalla contra el líder Kokabiel, había dejado un gran poder de dragón y un extraño poder en Natsu, por lo que Rias y Akeno, usualmente se lo quitaban lamiendo sus dedos de la mano y absorbiendo el poder de dragón que lo afectaba y parte de las maldiciones que usó E.N.D cuando fue liberado.

Pero ahora mismo el mago estaba en cama, en el reino de Morfeo, pero ahora mismo tenía una pesadilla.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*PESADILLA DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

En un campo de batalla, en lo que una vez fue un hermoso bosque, Natsu miraba como en la tierra estaba cubierta de un rojo fuerte, un rojo sangre, con cuerpos en todas partes, donde reconoció a muchos de sus amigos, Lisanna, Lucy, Grey, Mirajane, Elfman, Wakaba, Levy, Macao, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack y a muchas personas más, todas con partes perdidas y muertos.

Eso lo aterro, pero en la parte más elevada del árbol estaba ella, con su cabello escarlata y su clara piel, atravesada por una larga espada, ahí, Titania no Erza estaba atravesada, lo que espanto al mago.

Natsu miraba para todos lados buscando al responsable o a algún sobreviviente, pero no encontraba o miraba nada más que los cadáveres de sus compañeros, hermanos, amigos.

 _ ***-*-*-*-*FIN DE LA PESADILLA*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu se despertó sudado, miro a su alrededor, todas las chicas que vivían bajo esa mansión a su lado, Rias, Mira a su derecha e izquierda, desnudas y con sus pechos desnudos cerca de su rostro, en sus piernas Asia y Lisanna y en su pecho Wendy.

Natsu suspiro de alivio, ese sueño no le agrado en lo más mínimo, pero se preguntaba si ese sueño tenía que ver con los sueños que había tenido con Erza últimamente, quien también estaba viviendo en la mansión Dragneel para poder vigilar a Natsu, ya que ella no podía olvidar esa reacción misteriosa y tétrica del mago de fuego.

Y hablando del diablo.

* * *

En la habitación de la pelirroja quien aun dormía con total calma y felicidad, estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño.

 _ ***-*-*-*-*SUEÑO DE ERZA*-*-*-*-***_

En un hermoso y vivo como romántico jardín, en una mesa con todo el juego de té, ella estaba con una hermosa sonrisa, con su cabello escarlata lacio y arreglado para esa ocasión, con un vestido rojo que se centraba en su fabuloso cuerpo, mientras que la persona con quien tomaba el té, venía con un traje elegante azul como su cabello y un raro tatuaje en su ojo derecho, Si, la cita de Titania no Erza era Jellal.

Era una buena hora de la mañana, con el sol en su punto más alto, ambos bajo la sombra de unas flores, ambos mirándose con cierto...¿cariño?, Jellal tomaba el té con calma y comía una rebanada de pastel con su té, como lo hacía Erza, quien no podía estar más feliz.

Pero de la nada, un sonido a su derecha sonó, ambos magos miraron a ese lugar, donde vieron a un joven de cabello rosado que únicamente usaba un pantalón rojo de escamas, que era acompañada por una joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, su cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo y ambos con una sutil pero cariñosa sonrisa.

Ambos rieron por algo que contó el dragón peli rosa, entonces ambos se vieron a los ojos, para acercarse al otro, ambo cerrando s ojos, apunto de besarse, lo que por algún motivo molesto a Erza, ya que miro como Natsu el dragón de melena rosada y Lucy estaban por besarse.

Entonces el sonido de una taza romperse llamó la atención de los 4, giraron y miraron a una pobre niña de cabello azul largo atado en 2 colas de caballo quien estaba tirada con las manos en frente, como su costumbre, posiblemente se tropezó con nada, ella era Wendy.

Todos tuvieron su gota de sudor, pero con una infantil sonrisa de la nada los 4 se miraron, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal y Erza, entonces sonrieron.

Al final se quedaron, Natsu en medio de Erza y Jellal, como Lucy, salvo que ella frente a él mago peli rosa.

Erza entonces sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, notando como el mago peli rosa, delicadamente movía su mano a su pierna derecha y la acariciaba, mientras platicaba con una calmada sonrisa, entonces Erza por algún motivo sonrió y dejo que la mano del peli rosa, la tocara con toda libertad, incluso si Jellal estaba frente a ella, solo sonrió con dulzura al sentir las manos del peli rosa en ella.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL SUEÑO*-*-*-*-*_**

Erza se despertó con un sonrojo en cara, una vez más, otro sueño donde Natsu y ella eran... felices juntos.

Incluso esa vez fue delante de Jellal, con la persona que amaba, incluso dejo que continuara con sus suaves y deliciosas caricias, no lo entendía, porque sus sueños repentinamente se volvieron de ella y Natsu, de ese infantil, animado, dulce, cariñoso, protector, incluso apuesto mago... y se sonrojo aun más.

\- "Como puedo pensar así de Natsu, Natsu es Natsu, Natsu no es Jellal, a la persona quien amo es Jellal... ¿verdad?" - Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras recordaba al mago peli azul de quien se había enamorado.

* * *

En la tarde, Natsu estaba listo para bañarse, entonces entro y miro como Asia estaba por bañarse, con solo su ropa interior, entonces Asia y Natsu se miraron, entonces el mago sonrió.

\- Oh, así que Asia esta por bañarse - Dijo Natsu a la monja quien estaba sonrojada.

\- Ara - Dijo una 3ra voz, la cual llamó la atención del mago y la ex monja - Parece que los 3 tuvimos la misma idea - Dijo la demonio de clase alta de cabello carmesí, Rias Gremory - Que tal si nos bañamos los 3 - Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Ara Asia, tu piel es muy hermosa, me da un poco de envidia - Dijo Rias quien lavaba su cuerpo junto con Asia.

\- E-Eso no es cierto Buchou, su piel es blanca y aún más suave - Dijo Asia sonrojada por el cumplido de Rias.

\- Ufufufu, tu palabras me hacen feliz - Dijo Rias a Asia.

Natsu quien estaba en la bañera, estaba mirando el techo, esa pesadilla era tan real que aterraba, pero desde que uso el poder del fuego escarlata que uso en la batalla contra Kokabiel, la cual no recordaba en su totalidad, recordaba haber usado el Balance Breaker y ver al blanco llevarse a Kokabiel, como la plática entre él y Ddraig y la promesa de verse para pelear, pero para algo más... nada.

Le pregunto a Ddraig y le dijo la pelea, pero nada más, no había nada fuera de lo común ese día... claro que era mentira, pero Natsu no lo sabía eso.

Entonces de la nada, algo entre a la bañera y sintió algo pegándose a él, bajo la mirada y miro a Rias desnuda presionando su cuerpo y sobre todo su generoso busto contra él, Natsu alzo una ceja al ver a su amiga.

\- Quise estar así con Natsu aunque sea una sola vez - Dijo Rias como si fuera una niña pequeña y mimada hablando con algo que le gustaba - Natsu - El nombrado miro a su ama - ¿No te gusta estar en el baño conmigo? - Pregunto infantilmente Rias a Natsu.

\- No es eso, me encanta pasar tiempo con Rias - Dijo Natsu, ya que como no estaban en la escuela, no había necesidad de usar ese molesto sufijo, pero sonrojando a Rias.

(No me culpen, Natsu no es de los que use renombres para la gente).

Rias se sonrojo y apretó más fuerte a su dragón, él no tenía ningún motivo de llamarla Buchou fuera de la escuela, tampoco dudaba de nada, eso le encantaba de Natsu, Natsu entonces miro a Asia cuando sintió una fría mirada, notando como efectivamente, Asia quien lavaba su cuerpo, los miraba fríamente, ocasionando una ligera sonrisa por lo tierna que se veía Asia enojada.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz - Dijo Rias llamando la atención de Natsu - Quiero bañarme con Natsu-san a diario - Natsu mir a su presidente y miro una sonrisa de niña mimada en la cara de Rias - Pero tu cuerpo no lo resistiría si fuera todos los días, ¿Que tal una vez cada tres días? o tal vez ¿una cada cinco?, no pienso tolerar que sea una vez a la semana - Dijo Rias egoístamente como toda una princesa malcriada.

\- Que el cuerpo de quien no va a que - Pregunto Natsu alzando la mirada de Rias, quien se sonrojo por la lasciva y lujuriosa mirada del mago peli rosa - Creo que estas subestimando mi resistencia Rias - La nombrada se había convertido en un tomate muy nervioso, mientras el rostro de Natsu se acercaba al suyo - Si el cuerpo de alguien no soportara algo... creo que es otro - Y ahí estaban los resultados del mago peli rosa, quien había aprendido a como molestar a las mujeres con Kage y Happy y la verdad, le encantaba ver las caras sonrojadas y nerviosas de las chicas, era muy divertido.

Rias estuvo mirando los labios del mago, la última vez que se besaron, fue tras la batalla contra Phenex, entonces con una nerviosa voz preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres abalanzarte sobre mí? - Pregunto Rias y Natsu miro a la demonio de cabellera carmesí - Si Asia no estuviera aquí... ¿Ya te me habrías abalanzado? - Natsu miro esa situación.

Efectivamente, el hacer ese tipo de cosas en presencia de otras personas, no era lo que uno llamaría romántico o especial, por lo que no pensaría en hacer un acto lascivo o más bien, el quitarle a una mujer su virginidad en presencia de otra persona, ya que para los dragones de fuego, tanto su placer como el de sus hembras eran importantes y casi siempre, buscan que las mujeres sean más felices que ellos para demostrar su amor.

Pudiera ser que si Asia no estuviera con ellos, lo habría pensado o hecho.

De la nada [Splash] algo entró en la bañera que se apego al cuerpo del mago peli rosa, quien miro a su nueva integrante, Asia, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente.

\- No quiero que me dejen afuera, yo también quiero bañarme con ustedes - Dijo Asia quien abrazaba posesivamente a Natsu.

Ante eso, las cejas de una Rias con mirada desafiante se levantaron.

\- Apártate Asia, ya que estamos en esto, lo diré claramente, este chico es mio, es mi sirviente, mi familia, es mi Natsu ¿Entiendes? - Dijo Rias a su Koigataki quien no toleraba que nadie y menos una chica se acercara y tocará a su Natsu, aun cuando lo aparentaba muy bien.

\- Puede ser cierto, pero... ¡El también es mi Natsu-san! - Dijo una Asia casi segura de si misma... casi.

\- Asia, tu siempre junto con Wendy y Mavis son consentidas por Natsu, tan siquiera déjame un momento como este, me siento mejor cuando estoy con Natsu, me quita todo el estrés del día - Dijo Rias quien había puesto unos ojos algo aterradores, ligeramente, quien discutía verbalmente con quien hace unos segundos fue su amiga intima.

\- ¡No, no!, no lo dejaré ir, yo también quiero estar con Natsu-san - Dijo Asia apretando su abrazo y haciendo sentir a Natsu los pechos aun en desarrollo de la ex monja.

Asia entonces miro al mago, quien noto la mirada de Asia y este con una sonrisa acarició su cabeza, sonrojando-la, pero eso molesto a Rias, quien tomó la mano de Natsu, quien volteo a verla, para notar que...

[BOING]

Natsu rápidamente se sonrojo, ya que su mano derecha se encontraba en uno de los grandes pechos de Rias, lo que lo sorprendió.

\- ¡Asia, has hecho algo como esto antes!, nuestra relación es tal que podemos hacer cosas como esta - Dijo Rias muy segura, revelando parte de cierto acontecimiento que involucraba a 2 fanáticos de armaduras y su 1ra misión completada.

Asia quien había llegado a su límite, había inflado sus mejillas, entonces tomó la otra mano de Natsu y esto miro a Asia y entonces.

[Boing]

Su mano estaba en los pechos aun en crecimiento de la monja, lo que sonrojo más a Natsu.

\- ¿Entre los pechos de Buchou y los míos, cuáles prefieres Natsu-san?, perderé en tamaños, pero no perderé en nada más - Dijo Asia a Natsu muy sonrojada.

\- Ara, pero a Natsu le gustan los pechos grandes, lo sé por cómo mira mis pechos y los de Mira, incluso los de Akeno - Dijo Rias y Natsu empezó a silbar mirando a otro lado - Ves.

Asia y Rias miraban al mago peli rosa, quien en ese momento rezaba porque Acnologia lo salvara, ya que si alguien no hacía algo pronto, el lado dragonico suyo y de una manera, que como diría Homero, terminaría con resultados sexuales.

Pero Natsu, quien estaba en la mira y con sus manos en los pechos de ambas féminas, se paró.

Acto que sorprendió a las féminas, entonces Natsu, las arrojó contra él, para atraparlas en un abrazo y en el oído de ambas dijo.

\- No importa quien es mejor que quien, al final, ambas son mías - Dijo en un tono suave y seductor que causó una corriente eléctrica dentro de las 2 féminas quienes estaban muy sonrojadas, ya que Natsu usaba una voz más seductora.

Entonces Natsu empezó a mover sus manos que estaban en los pechos de las chicas, quienes gemían ligeramente,

\- Así que no olviden que ustedes son mías - Dijo Natsu seductora mente, lo que sonrojo a las demonios.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió.

\- Disculpa que haya entrado, pero ya has tardado... Rias - Dijo Mavis notando la situación y poniéndose desde molesta a celosa - Natsu - Nombró al joven con una voz más allá de lo demoníaco, entonces el joven, quien había sido poseído por sus instinto y ahora estaba sudando a mares, miro a la pequeña hada.

* * *

Tras eso Natsu fue regañado por Mavis, pero dejando celosas a las chicas de la mansión, pase a que Erza se preguntaba, porque le molestaba tanto que Natsu hiciera eso con otras y chicas y más aún... con Rias.

Pero eso fue algo que Mira noto.

\- Como crecen - Dijo Kage con una lágrima.

\- Aye - Dijo Happy apoyando al amo espacio-tiempo - _Cuando fue que dejó el nido -_ Se preguntó con lágrimas y abrazando a un Kage igual de lloron.

* * *

Tras acabar la escuela, Natsu se dirigió a un salón especial, donde hoy, estaría Akeno, la verdad, Natsu hacía esto cada cierto tiempo, tratando de liberarse del poder de dragón residual en su cuerpo, ya que según Ddraig, el conservarlo sería muy malo y además de eso, el raro poder que calentaba su cuerpo a un nivel cercano al del Magma.

No entendía porque, pero en al menos 5 ocasiones, había derretido el mismo suelo donde pasaba y en 2 ocasiones su ropa se borro por el calor infernal que desataba su cuerpo y eso que estaba en un baño, gracias a Dios que Kiba estaba cerca y en una tienda que vendía ropa inflamable.

Natsu ahora esperaba a Akeno, a quien le tocaba quitar ese residuo de poder de él.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Akeno con un Yukata blanco y su cabello suelto, entonces se acero a Natsu, quien por parte del ritual se tuvo que quitar la camisa, dejándola en una parte de la habitación, la cual era llenada de símbolos raros y un circulo debajo de ellos.

\- Las preparaciones están listas, que comience el ritual - Dijo Akeno, pero Natsu noto que su ropa y cabello estaban mojados, notando los rosados botones gemelos de los pechos de la demonio - Ara, no te has quedado muy callado - Dijo Akeno - La razón por la cual me moje, fue porque para el ritual me debo purificar con agua 1ro... ¿Acaso me veo rara? - Pregunto Akeno.

\- No, aunque si no continuamos, pronto te secaras - Dijo Natsu al sentir el aumento de poder y calor en su cuerpo, lo que indicaba a su vez, que el poder debía ser absorbido.

\- Hai - Dijo Akeno - Entonces dame tu mano - Dijo y Natsu le entregó su mano y entonces Akeno tomó un dedo de Natsu y se lo metió a la boca y empezó a succionar-lo.

De esa manera, un demonio de clase alta logra quitar el poder de dragón y las maldiciones de E.N.D.

Salvo que las únicas demonios que podían hacer eso, eran Rias y Akeno, quienes succionaban el poder de Natsu.

Entonces Akeno quien hacía unos eróticos sonidos, chupaba el poder de Natsu con su boca y jugaba con su lengua, entonces el poder de las maldiciones y de dragón se concentro en la punta del dedo y luego desaparecía, por lo que el brazo de Natsu se sentía más relajado.

Aunque para Akeno era un poco triste que Natsu no hiciera muchas reacciones con su trato, entonces...

[Lame].

Natsu tuvo un escalofrío cuando su dedo dejó de ser chupado y era lamido, envuelto en la cálida lengua de Akeno, lo que dejaba al dedo húmedo, entonces se separo, dejando una línea de saliva entre la boca y lengua de Akeno y el dedo de Natsu.

\- Nuevamente, ninguna reacción, eso solo me hace desear darte un mejor y especial servicio - Dijo con una mirada picara la demonio de cabello negro.

\- ¿Servicio? - Pregunto Natsu a la demonio.

\- Ufufufu - Tras esa risa, volvió a lamer el dedo de Natsu, pero entonces se paro y abrazo fuertemente al mago peli rosa, quien se sorprendió por ello, entonces con su boca en el odio del mago, esta dijo - Incluso actuando de esta forma, siento una gran atracción por ti, Natsu-kun - Susurro Akeno al mago quien pasó su mirada a la cara de Akeno.

\- ¿A mi? - Pregunto incrédulo.

\- Al inicio solo te veía como un lindo Kouhai, pero desde la batalla contra Raiser, cuando utilizaste todo tu poder para proteger a Buchou, cuando disto de todo y mostraste tu cara, cuando protegiste a Asia y humillaste a Irina y Xenovia, te veías tan valiente... aunque me aterro lo de Kokabiel, esa actitud tuya era muy... violenta y nada parecida a la de Natsu-kun - Dijo Akeno al mago quien a su vez recordaba eso, pase a no recordar mucho de la pelea con Kokabiel - Y cuando pienso en ti, mi corazón se acelera y se calienta, no puedo controlarlo y cuando pienso en hacerte disfrutar de estos momentos... mis instintos intimidantes salen a flote... ¿Sera esto amor? - Pregunto Akeno.

-... Tu mientes - Dijo Natsu y Akeno se alejó para mirar al mago - Te mientes a ti misma y me mientes a mí - Declaro Natsu.

\- Eso no es verdad - Dijo Akeno fuertemente, entonces se desnudó de cintura para arriba - Yo podría dejarte mi cuerpo como mi corazón, tener una aventura secreta, sin que Rias, Asia o las demás se enteren - Dijo Akeno seductoramente acercándose a Natsu.

\- Deja de mentirte - Dijo Natsu alejando un poco a Akeno - En verdad dices eso, pero no confías en mí, no abres tu corazón a mí - Declaró el mago y Akeno lo miro.

\- A que te refieres, yo si confió en Natsu - Dijo Akeno.

\- Entonces porque no me has dicho tu relación con los Ángeles Caídos - Pregunto Natsu mirando a Akeno, quien se sorprendió y enojo ante esa pregunta.

\- Quien... - No continuo pues Natsu la interrumpió.

\- Se te olvida el olfato superdesarrollado de los Dragon Slayer - Pregunto Natsu a Akeno quien miro a los ojos al mago - Desde el 1er día sabía que eras un caído, que eras de la raza de Raynare, pero nunca dije nada esperando a que me lo dijeras, pero eso no paso, nunca me dijiste nada y por lo que veo, nunca lo harás - Entonces Akeno apretó su puño - No confías en mí, por eso es imposible que algo como "Si confió en Natsu-kun" sea verdad... no quiero que te obligues a hacer cosas que no quieres - Dijo Natsu a Akeno.

\- Soy la hija de uno de los líderes de los caídos... El Rayo Santo es una técnica que usa Baraquiel... mi padre, por eso es que soy muy buena con el uso del rayo... pero entonces - Empezó a contar Akeno a Natsu, no sabía porque, pero el que él pensara que ella no confiaba en él, no le gustaba nada, entonces terminó la historia hasta donde pudo.

Una vez que Akeno ya no quiso contar más, Natsu la abrazo, acto que calmó a Akeno, quien empezó a llorar, ella puso su rostro en el cálido cuerpo del dragón, era relajante y nada estresante, como si parte de su fatiga desapareciera, lo que era muy agradable.

\- Arigato - Dijo Akeno llorando en el pecho del mago.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer - Dijo Natsu quien empezó a acariciar a Akeno.

Algo cálido en el corazón de Akeno empezó a fluir, le encantaba estar así, incluso podría volverse adicta a eso, entonces se separó, miro a los ojos a Natsu.

\- Me tomarías - Pregunto Akeno con una dulce e infantil voz, que tomó de sorpresa a Natsu, que a su vez se sonrojo.

\- Eh - Fue lo único que salio de su boca.

De la nada, la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a una enojada Rias.

\- Que esta pasando aquí - Pregunto Rias a Akeno y Natsu, quien ahora mismo estaba sudando a mares.

\- Solo estaba quitando-le el poder a Natsu - Dijo la Akeno de siempre.

\- Entonces porque estás sentada sobre él y con el pecho desnudo - Pregunto con una vena en la cabeza Rias.

\- Ufufufu, pensé en ser la 1ra en obtener a Natsu-san - Dijo ella retadoramente, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero molestando a Rias.

\- Hagan lo que quieran - Dijo ella enojada, tras salir del cuarto.

\- ¿Celosa?, parece que Rias es muy apegada a Natsu-kun - Dijo Akeno con una divertida sonrisa - Ara ara, no puedo hacer enojar tanto a Rias, nos vemos la próxima vez Natsu-kun - Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

* * *

El resto del día pasó con Rias enojada con Natsu y un Natsu disculpándose.

Entonces fue a continuar con su trabajo como demonio, entonces corriendo iba a la casa o más bien una mansión que rivalizaba con la suya, pero no le tomo importancia, al fin y al cabo, uno vive donde y como quiere, entonces toco la puerta.

Ya que así es como era, "Un Demonio que Aparece Tocando la Puerta", ese era su rumor, pero no era su culpa, ya que como ya era conocido así, era lo mejor, incluso cuando quería aparecer por el sello del volante, pero ya que tenía esa reputación, no podía defraudarla.

Entonces un sujeto de apariencia de chico malo salio, un cabello negro con los flequillos amarillos que portaba uno afilados ojos violetas-rojizos, una tez clara y una ligera barba, quien portaba un Yukata, tenía una apariencia bastante galán, mayor incluso a la de Kiba, pero con el aire de peligro de chico malo.

\- Hola demonio-kun, lamento por llamarte otra vez hoy - Dijo el hombre adulto, quien llevaba ya un tiempo de invocar a Natsu.

Aunque nunca fuera algo serio, la noche anterior fue para comprar pan en la noche, antes de eso para pescar, donde se la pasaron muy bien, pero todas eran cosas de poca importancia, pero Natsu no se quejaba, incluso llevo a Happy con él el día de la pesca y hoy.

\- Veras, hoy es una buena noche y pensé en tomar unos tragos con alguien, además de que compre un nuevo juego de carreras y quisiera jugar con alguien - Dijo el hombre al mago peli rosa.

\- Claro no hay problema - Dijo Natsu, ya que el Alcohol no era muy eficaz en Natsu al vivir en Fairy Tail.

* * *

\- Bien, ya esta todo listo para el juego - Dijo el hombre que siempre llamaba a Natsu, incluso le daba cosas más allá del pedido, como pinturas, joyas objetos de oro, era increíble todo eso - Es genial que Japón posea tantas formas de evitar que uno se aburra, es realmente increíble este país - Dijo el adulto.

\- Déjame advertirte que soy bueno con los juegos - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora.

- _Aye -_ Dijo Happy alzando su patita.

\- Pues yo soy un principiante, así que estaré bajo su cuidado - Dijo el hombre para sentarse y tomar los controles - Tomen los suyos - Dijo entregando uno a los 2 demonios.

* * *

Paso un rato y Happy estaba en le regazo de Natsu durmiendo, mientras el mago y el hombre bebían Sake.

\- Debo decir que fue divertido pasar el rato Demonio-kun... No, Sekiryuutei - Dijo el hombre quien tomaba una copa de Sake y dejó libre 12 alas negras como la oscuridad misma.

\- Vaya, pensar que Albion no mentía sobre el color de tus alas, eh, líder de los Ángeles Caídos Azazel - Dijo Natsu al líder de los Caídos, lo que sorprendió al adulto.

 **\- Cómo lo supiste -** Pregunto Azazel curioso.

\- En un inicio pensé que eras un caído que estaba de paso o algo, ya que tu olor te delata, pero cuando me nombraste como a Ddraig y ver tus 12 alas, creí que o eras Azazel o Shemhaza, que son los únicos 2 caídos con esa cantidad de alas - Dijo Natsu recordando lo que Rias le había contado sobre los líderes de los caídos.

- **Ya veo -** Dijo Azazel **\- No piensas ponerte en modo de pelea -** Pregunto al ver que Natsu no hacía nada.

\- No tienes el instinto asesino y no has hecho nada, así que no hay motivo para atacarte o temerte - Dijo Natsu a Azazel.

 **\- Aun si soy un caído -** Pregunto Azazel.

\- El que seas un caído no dice nada, no porque haya 4 idiotas en un grupo, significa que todos son iguales, por lo que también hay caídos buenos - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 **\- Ya veo, entonces continuemos bebiendo -** Dijo Azazel - **"Parece que no recuerda nada de lo que pase hace 500 años, pero si es así, porque Vali dijo que el mago uso un fuego escarlata".**

* * *

Tras acabar Natsu regreso al club, donde estaban todos, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia y Rias, como los magos, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Erza, Freed y Levy como también Charle, entonces Natsu le contó todo a Rias.

\- Esto no es una broma - Dijo Rias quien acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu, la cual estaba, por órdenes de Rias, en su regazo, poniendo celosas a las féminas del lugar, exceptuando a Xenovia, Koneko y Levy - Aunque en efecto se me informó que la reunión de los Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios se llevaría a cabo en este pueblo, ¡¿Quien pensaría que el líder de los Ángeles Caídos entraría en mi territorio y en nuestro negocio?! - Dijo Rias muy enojada.

La verdad era que por el resultado de la batalla contra Kokabiel, todo el grupo Gremory estaba obligado a participar en la reunión y contar los escogimientos, pase a que Natsu en sí, era quien llamaba más la atención, pues tanto Azazel como Sirzechs estaban interesados tras los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de la guerra hace 500 años.

\- Además de eso, se atrevió a poner una mano en mi Natsu, ¡Eso se merece la muerte! - Dijo Rias y aunque para muchos era algo muy exagerado, Rias era así con Natsu - Además he escuchado que Azazel es una persona que recolecta Sacred Gear raros y es posible que haya ido por el _ **[Boosted Gear]**_ de Natsu... pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré, Natsu - Dijo Rias, no importa cuán enojada estuviera en la mañana, el que su Natsu estuviera en peligro, ella siempre estaría con su amor para protegerlo.

Aunque no era la única, ya que los magos de Fairy, protegerían a su hermano y amado mago peli rosa.

\- Dudo mucho que sea eso - Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de todos, aunque era acariciado por las manos de Rias - Si fuera eso, entonces se habría presentado hace un tiempo, cuando mi cuerpo seguía recuperándose de la batalla contra Kokabiel - Eso tenía algo de lógica, pero para persona como Azazel, la lógica no era exactamente algo definitivo.

\- Yo he escuchado que Azazel no solo busca raros Sacred Gear, sino a usuarios con habilidades, si Natsu fuera como sus amigos Motohama y Matsuda, es probable que estuviera bien, pues su potencial no sería algo muy grande, pero Natsu es un caso diferente, su talento como usuario de un dragón y el fuego es increíble y muy peligroso, algo por el cual, el mismo líder de los caídos buscaría - Dijo Kiba a los presentes, dándoles un muy buen punto, entonces vio a Natsu como si fuera a perderlo - Pero yo protegeré a Natsu-kun - Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

\- No hay razón para eso, no tiene esa intención - Dijo Natsu una vez más, no sentía en ningún momento, un aura asesina o maligna salir de Azazel - Estoy seguro que solo esta pasando el rato antes de la reunión... pero, ¿me darán más puntos por cumplir los deseos de un líder de los caídos? - Pregunto Natsu con duda, causando una gota de sudor a todos.

\- Es una posibilidad - Dijo Rias con una gota, pase a que no era nada seguro.

\- Pero aun así, si llega a haber un problema, contamos con mi _**[Sacred Gear]**_ y el **_[Boosted Gear]_** y ambos con su _**[Balance Breaker]**_ , no habrá nada que no podamos superar - Dijo Kiba con una voz alegre, incluso muy alegre - Puede que antes, no tuviera la fuerza para decir algo como eso, pero gracias a Natsu-kun puedo decir esto ahora... Se siente cálido en mi pecho - Dijo Kiba.

\- No es que no pudieras, es que no te lo permitías, pero antes y ahora, somo Nakamas, así que es obvio que el caballo y el peón de Buchou, seremos los mejores al final - Dijo Natsu, que entendía el deseo de proteger lo que ama - Pero sigo diciendo que nada pasara - Dijo una vez más.

\- Pero aun así, no debemos bajar la guardia, es el líder de los Ángeles Caídos de quien hablamos, no es un oponente normal, incluso es superior a Kokabiel, pero no conocemos sus movimientos y no podemos ponernos en contacto para hacer un movimiento - Dijo Rias en todas las posibilidades.

\- Azazel siempre ha sido así, Rias - Dijo una 4ta voz ajena a la de los presentes.

De la nada 3 personas estaban en ese lugar, 2 Natsu las reconoció por el incidente de Phenex.

Una joven adulta de cabello plateado atado en una larga trenza que caía en su espalda los lados de su cara, con unos mechones tapando su frente y alborotados en puntas a los lados, una tez clara muy hermosa y unos orbes grises, quien usaba un traje de Maid azul que al menos resaltaba sus pechos incluso más grande que los de Rias, con una mirada inexpresiva.

A su lado una joven de cabello igual plateado arreglado en hacía atrás, con un mechón que iba del lado derecho de su blanca piel, unos dorados ojos, una tez blanca como su hermana menor, quien usaba un traje de Maid verde jade, con una mirada un tanto juguetona y animada a diferencia de su hermanita.

Natsu las reconoció como Riven y Grayfia Lucifuge, pero no al último.

Un joven adulto de cabello carmesí largo de una tez blanca y unos ojos azul esmeralda, como con Rias su cabello carmesí era ondulado y brillante, a su vez era de una apariencia física similar a la de Rias, quien llevaba un traje de negocios negro y mostraba un enorme poder demoníaco.

Entonces Natsu noto que Akeno, Koneko y Kiba estaban inclinándose ante el joven hombre peli rojo que se parecía a Rias, pero la misma se paro y tiro a Natsu al suelo, diciendo.

\- Onii-sama - Dijo con sorpresa el rey del grupo.

Natsu por su parte se levantó sobándose la cara y mirando de mala manera a Rias - Si cada vez que me acuesto en tu regazo, me tiras al suelo, creo que dejare de acostarme ahí - Dijo Natsu a su rey, ya que eso pasó también con Raiser.

Rias se sonrojo y se disculpó con Natsu y prometió que no volvería a pasar, ni de loca dejaría que una de sus más preciadas cartas, fuera tomada por otra mujer que no sea ella.

\- Azazel no hará nada raro o extravagante como lo hizo Kokabiel, aunque puede haber una que otra broma como la ya dicha, pero pensar que el líder de los Ángeles Caídos llegará antes de la fecha planeada - Dijo Sirzechs el actual Lucifer del mundo demonio.

\- Oh así que usted es el demonio mas fuerte del infierno, Lucifer y hermano de Rias - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, aunque todo el mundo vio con asombro al mago por el poco respeto con el que hablaba - Mi nombre es Natsu y soy...

\- El hijo de Igneel, quien derrotó al 3er hijo de la familia Phenex y quien dio una batalla a Kokabiel antes de que mi grupo llegará, a su vez, peon de Rias y un Dragon Slayer como poseedor del _**[Sekiryuutei]** _ Ddraig - Dijo Sirzechs asombrando a Natsu - Te conozco muy bien, eres una pieza de mi hermana después de todo - Dijo con una sonrisa - "Y eres al único demonio que ni en broma puedo derrotar" - Pensó, ya que aun recordaba su batalla con el demonio de rosada cabellera.

\- Bien, es un gusto verlo en persona - Dijo Natsu al rey de los demonios.

\- El gusto es mío y me alegra que no seas tan formal como muchos, es aburrido cuando todo es tan formal - Dijo Sirzechs revelando algo - Así que levántense, vine por algo personal - Reveló el diablo más poderoso del mundo humano - Aunque este lugar es algo... inusual - Dijo el Maou viendo la habitación - Este lugar parece la escena de un crimen, cómo puede haber tantos círculos mágicos alrededor en un lugar donde hay tantas jovencitas - Dijo el hermano mayor de Rias, dando en un tema en discusiones de los magos.

\- Pero, Onii-sama que es lo que haces aquí - Pregunto Rias y eso también era una pregunta de los magos, que traía al poderoso Maou al mundo humano antes de la reunión.

\- Porque lo preguntas - Dijo Sirzechs sacando una papel o más bien un formulario sin llenar - Las visitas familiares se harán pronto y he decidido participar en ella, ya que quiero ver a mi linda hermanita esforzándose en sus clases.

Ante eso, era una verdad increíble, los magos habían olvidado eso, al parecer, Kage y Mavis irán como los tutores de los magos, incluso Erza se unía el mismo día a la escuela con Levy y al parecer, Freed empezó a trabajar en un bar cercano.

\- Grayfia, ¿fuiste tu quien le contó a Onii-sama? - Pregunto Rias a la hermana de la esposa y reina de su hermano.

\- Si, como mi hermana esta muy ocupada, suelo ser quien recibe las notas escolares, y como mi hermana es la responsable, se lo comunique junto con Sirzechs-sama - Dijo Grayfia.

\- Yo también iré, también irá su Otou-ue y salvo por su Haha-ue, nadie más irá - Dijo Riven con una sonrisa por la expresión de Rias - Incluso mire y si Sirzechs-sama va como va, tendrá el día totalmente libre - Dijo Riven una vez más disfrutando de la miradas que ponía Rias.

\- No es necesario, no es Onii-sama un Maou, no puede únicamente dejar su trabajo y venir a verme así como así - Dijo Rias y todos entendieron que era porque no querían que pensaran que el Maou le da favoritismo a su familia.

\- Bueno, esto también es parte del trabajo - Dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención de todo el mundo - He decidido que el lugar de la reunión sera en esta escuela y vengo a inspeccionarla - Dijo y todo el mundo estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Aquí?, ¿En serio? - Pregunto una incrédula Rias.

Aunque no era la única, todos los presentes, sobe todo Natsu se sorprendieron, pero por alguna motivo no dejaba de ver a Sirzechs, le hacía familia, más de lo que debería.

\- Esta escuela es el centro de algo con un gran destino, mi hermana, Rias, la hermana menor de otro Maou, Sona Sitri, el usuario de la espada sacro-demoníaca, la portadora de Durandal, el ataque de Kokabiel y la aparición de los 2 dragones celestiales junto con el hijo de Igneel, este lugar es como una ola que atrae poderes y algo me dice, que el detonante fue, el hijo de Igneel y usuario de Ddraig - Dijo Sirzechs viendo a Natsu quien se sintió algo incómodo.

\- Hice algo malo - Pregunto Natsu al rey de los demonios,

\- No, nada en especial, solo que eres un imán para gente fuerte y aún más con el Sekiryuutei - Dijo Sirzechs al hijo de uno de sus más grandes amigos y rivales.

\- Así que usted es el Satan, mucho gusto soy Xenovia - Dijo la nueva caballo del grupo Gremory, Xenovia, interrumpiendo la plática de Sirzechs y Natsu.

\- Oh si, la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal, Xenovia, es un placer, soy Sirzechs Lucifer, la verdad no creí lo que mis oídos escuchaban cuando me dijeron que la portadora de una de las espadas sagradas más poderosas del mundo, se había vuelto un demonio y más aun familiar de mi hermanita - Dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad yo también me sorprendí cuando decidí ser un demonio, estar del lado que solía matar antes, se que lo hice por voluntad propia, pero a veces me arrepiento ya que fue una decisión impulsiva... Si, eso es, ¿Porque me convertí en un demonio?, ¿Desesperación quizá? - Decía la ex-monja portadora de un arma increíble - Aunque en ese momento, cualquier cosa que hiciera hubiera estado bien para mi... pero ¿De verdad fue bueno convertirme en un demonio? - Se preguntó con una forma difícil de comprender para muchos.

\- Piensas demasiado Xenovia, ya eres un demonio, acéptalo y sé como Asia - Dijo Natsu con una voz aburrida - Aun es dulce e inocente, pero es una gran persona que aun cuando cree en... Miguel, es una devota demonio, entre más rápido lo aceptes, mejor será y además, ya no te verás como una monja al estilo dominatrix con un gran deseo de pelear - Dijo Natsu y Xenovia se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

 _\- Sí, ahora serás una demonio con traje de cuero al puro estilo dominatrix que desea una batalla con una enorme espada -_ Dijo Happy quien había despertado.

\- Aye - Afirmó Natsu.

\- Ustedes 2 cállense - Grito Xenovia algo enojada pero más que nada, avergonzada.

\- Jajajaja, me alegra ver que mi hermana tenga a tanta gente tan interesante - Dijo Sirzechs viendo a todo el mundo - Xenovia, puede que no sepas aun tu camino y puede que no lo encuentres pronto, pero en la marcha, me alegraría que ayudaras a la casa Gremory como la familia de Rias, cuento contigo - Dijo Sirzechs a Xenovia.

\- Si me lo pide el legendario Maou que aparece en al biblia entonces no puedo negarme, no se que tanto serán mis habilidades, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis capacidades para hacerlo - Dijo Xenovia al más poderoso demonio del mundo.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias - Dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Rias, sonrojando a Xenovia.

\- Regresando a la conversación de antes, creo que lo mejor es hacerlo en otro lado... aunque, aun si vine al mundo humano es de noche... hm, abra algún instituto de alojamiento cerca a esta hora - Pregunto el rey demonio.

Todo el mundo pensó, pero era muy tardado encontrar, uno, entonces Natsu dijo.

\- Yo tengo una idea - Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

\- Me alegra saber que mi hermana no les da ningún problema - Dijo el legendario Maou a la hermosa y joven hada de rubia cabellera y al amo del espacio-tiempo.

\- No te preocupes Sirzechs, Rias es una buena niña - Dijo Mavis a uno de sus más grandes amigos.

\- Estamos tan agradecidos con Rias por estar con Natsu - Dijo Kage.

 _\- Gracias a ella, nuestro pequeño ha crecido tanto -_ Dijo Happy junto con Kage.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

Una vez llegada a eso, Natsu le ofreció al rey de los demonios el quedarse en su casa, en un inicio pensaba negarse, pero tenía la curiosidad de ver la casa donde vivía su hermana, aunque la misma se negaba, pero no podía con su hermano, Grayfia y Riven a la vez, por lo que aceptaron ir.

Se sorprendieron al ver la mansión de Natsu y ver que vivían Kage y Mavis ahí, entonces todo el mundo, demonios, hadas y gatos estaban en la sala platicando.

\- Te ves muy bien aun después del parto, Riven - Dijo Mavis a la reina del Maou, lo que sorprendió a todos.

\- Eso es bueno, incluso con lo travieso y juguetón que suele ser Millicias - Dijo Riven con una sonrisa - Incluso he pensado en darle un hermanito o hermanita - Dijo y Sirzechs se sonrojo mientras sonreía bobamente.

\- Y tú ya has encontrado a ese alguien especial Grayfia - Pregunto Mavis y ella negó.

\- No desde esa noche - Dijo Grayfia con un ligero sonrojo al recordar esa noche.

\- Grayfia-san se ha enamorado antes, porque no me lo contaste antes - Pregunto Rias a la sirvienta quien estaba aun sonrojada.

\- Eso es una historia de hace mucho tiempo Rias-sama, cuando tenía su edad - Dijo pero eso era un más interesante para todos.

\- Nos lo contarías - Pregunto Wendy con un brillo en sus ojos al igual que Asia y Levy.

\- Incluso yo desconozco ese día y a esa persona - Dijo Riven.

\- Parece que tendrás que contar Grayfia - Dijo Kage.

La Maid sonrojada asintió, pues todos parecían interesados en eso.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*HISTORIA NARRADA POR GRAYFIA*-*-*-*-*_**

 _Erase_ _una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en la guerra nacida de los antiguos demonios contra los actuales demonios, en una de las casas, la cual servía directamente al rey Lucifer 1ro, habían 3 personas, pero la más pequeña era una joven de cabello plateado como sus ojos, ella era Grayfia, quien nunca estuvo en desacuerdo con su amo, en ninguna ocasión._

 _En una batalla, obtuvo una muy profunda herida como su hermana, pero su hermana fue sanada y cuidada por quien sería su esposo, Sirzechs Gremory, pero regresando a la princesa de plateada cabellera._

 _Ella había salido a otra parte del infierno, durante uno de los 3 más grandes acontecimientos del mundo demoníaco... La invasión de los Fake Devil's, unos demonios creados artificialmente por un ser misterioso hasta este día._

 _Entonces un demonio, de esa rama, la cual los demonios, caídos y ángeles llamaron, [ENDINGS] (Finales por si alguien no lo sabe) y eran liderados por un demonio cuyo título fue [El Demonio Que Representaba El Fin] o [El Demonio Del Fin] y es que nadie sobrevivió a una batalla con él, de manera que todo demonio escapaba de él._

 _Lideraba a solo 11 demonios y logró controlar a los demonios actuales y antiguos, todos con diversos poderes, uno que controlaba todo, otro que aumentaba las sensaciones, uno con brazos como armas, un tiburón de agua envenenada, un esqueleto nigromante, una esfera que tomaba el control de muchos demonios, uno que con su música mataba a las personas, uno que congelaba todo a un bajo cero perfecto, uno que usaba la naturaleza, otro que usaba los desastres naturales y otro con explosiones, esos eran los poderes de los demonios y su líder como el demonio más poderoso, un fuego descomunal, incluso más fuerte que el de Igneel._

 _(_ Los magos y en especial Natsu se sorprendieron de eso).

 _El, E.N.D, el nombre del líder o su abreviación, pues nadie sabía su nombre real, encontró a la joven demonio de plateada cabellera, mal herida y al borde de la muerte._

 _Al notar eso, rápidamente la cargo y se la llevó, era su enemiga y aun así la salvó, con su vista miro la princesa a su salvador, un joven de su misma edad, unos rojizos ojos como la sangre con la pupila rasgada, una tez morena clara y una cabellera entre rosa y roja, quien usaba una camisa negra de manga larga con un chaleco negro con dorado y unos pantalones negros, 2 grandes alas en su espalda y un par de cuernos en su cabeza, incluso una cola con la punta de flecha, su cuerpo con unas líneas como escamas rojas con negras y una suave como gentil sonrisa._

 _La joven demonio se había sonrojado al ver su cara... no, se había enamorado, estar con él, a su lado, sentir su cuerpo llenado por un_ _cálido y calmante sonido en su oído._

 _Entonces lo llevó a su base y la cuido._

 _Durante más de 1 año, curó su herida, su cuerpo y llenó su corazón, siempre fue amable, un caballero y una divertida persona, entonces ella se confesó, creyendo que el demonio la rechazaría, temblaba, pero su príncipe solo dijo una cosa._

 _\- Yo también te amo - Y ella lloro de felicidad, pero antes de poder haber hecho algo como una pareja, un beso o algo más, este la noqueo._

 _Cuando la guerra terminó, los nuevos demonios ganaron, se enteró de que los [ENDINGS] Desaparecieron, junto con E.N.D, a su vez, indicaba que su corazón se rompió._

 _Entonces la demonio de plateada cabellera, empezó a trabajar para el esposo de su hermana, a su vez, encontró una nota, de volverse a ver._

 _Ella no sabía si era mentira o realidad, pero al menos, contaba con una pista o una nota de que esa persona, su amor correspondió._

 _*-*-*-*-* **FIN DEL CUENTO DE GRAYFIA**_ *-*-*-*-*

Todas las chicas estaban con corazones en los ojos, era una historia bastante linda, incluso muchas pensaba en lo romántico que sería el volverse a ver entre los 2, sin saber que Grayfia ya había encontrado a ese demonio desde el día de Phenex, aun cuando Rias fuera una rival, no pensaba perder, recuperaría a su demonio, costara lo que costara.

Entonces Kage saco un poco de Sake y todos bebieron o los que lo toleraban, aunque Rias y Asia estaban sorprendidas de como Natsu, era bueno tomando alcohol.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL CUARTO DE NATSU*-*-*-*-***_

\- I-Imposible, no podre dormir con Natsu - Pregunto Rias con sorpresa y decepción, a su hermano mayor, quien poseía una mirada estricta.

\- Lo siento Rias, solo por esta noche te tomare a Natsu-kun, hay cosas que quiero hablar con él - Dijo Sirzechs a su hermana.

Según Akeno, la dependencia de Rias por él incrementada día a día, incluso Rias había dicho que poseía una enfermedad y si no dormía con él, entonces moriría, con Asia, ella afirmo que si no estaba con Natsu, se deprimía y ella odiaba eso, entonces se cuestiono - "Soy tan cómodo como para que eso pasara" - Era el pensamiento de Natsu.

Aunque ya lo habían comentado antes, aunque nunca le tomo importancia... aunque era raro, jamas pensó en nada como una pareja antes y menos ahora, era algo extraño, la verdad, debía de pensar en su situación, era un Dragon Slayer y eso era algo, que únicamente Gajeel y Wendy podían entender, aunque Wendy aparentaba ya haber encontrado esa respuesta, puede que Gajeel no, no lo sabía.

Entonces de la nada, sintió como algo se apego a él, bajo la mirada y miro a Rias, abrazándolo como una niña pequeña a la que quieren quitarle su peluche para dormir.

\- Natsu - Rias nombro a la persona que amaba - ¿Estarás bien tu solo?, ¿Podrás dormir tu solo?, yo no puedo, sino te tengo conmigo, yo... - Antes de continuar, una voz interrumpió a Rias.

\- Ojou-sama, ya es hora de ir a acostarnos - Dijo la esposa de Sirzechs, a su "hermana".

\- Riven y yo estaremos con usted, así que - Esta vez dijo Grayfia.

\- Buenas noches Sirzechs-sama, Natsu-sama - Dijeron las 2 unisona mente.

\- Ya lo se - Dijo Rias un tanto triste de no estar con Natsu esa noche.

\- Esto, es una lastima, pero yo también tendré que dormir en mi habitación, buenas noches, Natsu-san - Dijo Asia con Wendy.

Las demás chicas también se despidieron de Natsu y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque Natsu tuvo una gota, al ver la cantidad de veces que se despidió de una chica.

Entonces tanto Natsu como Sirzechs entraron al cuarto, entonces Sirzechs se acostó en la cama y Natsu en un futon para invitados, entonces Sirzechs hablo con Natsu.

\- Te encontraste con Azazel - Pregunto el rey de los demonios.

\- Sí - Dijo Natsu con simpleza.

\- Te dijo algo - Volvió a preguntar, ya que, las llamas escarlatas eran algo que indicaba el regreso del más poderoso demonio existente en este y cualquier otro mundo.

\- "...Nos volveremos a ver" y eso es todo - Dijo Natsu.

\- Ya veo, Azazel esta muy interesados en las [Sacred Gear] y tu [Boosted Gear] no es la excepción, incluso, ya hay un tipo con una [Longinus] de su lado - Dijo Sirzechs a Natsu.

\- Con que motivo - Pregunto el peli rosa.

\- Azazel es el gobernador de una gran organización, con un poder capaz de alterar el cielo, el infierno y el mundo humano con ella, pero a comparación de Kokabiel, el no busca una guerra, por eso, los caídos fueron los 1ros en retirarse de la gran guerra - Dijo Sirzechs a Natsu.

\- Bueno no parecía estar muy interesado, salvo por sus deseos y pasar el rato, nunca sentía nada más aya que un trabajo - Dijo Natsu.

\- Ya veo y eso es bueno, aunque de por si, ya que por 1ra vez, uno de los legendarios dragones se unió a los demonios, no pienso dejar que nos lo arrebaten y menos cuando mi hermana esta tan encariñada contigo, nunca, ni en el infierno la vi divertirse tanto como ahora - Dijo Sirzechs al mago.

\- No es nada especial, solo vivimos como un mago de Fairy y eso es todo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- A partir de ahora, dejo a tu cuidado a mi hermana - Dijo Sirzechs a Natsu.

\- No se preocupe, esta en buenas manos - Dijo Natsu.

\- "Lo se mejor que nadie, E.N.D" - Pensó Sirzechs - Por cierto Natsu, no hay problema si te llamo así vedad - Pregunto el rey de los demonios.

\- Adelante - Dijo Natsu con sus sonrisas.

\- Entonces, llámame por mi nombre igual o incluso Onii-san, es mejor si me llamas Onii-san - Dijo Sirzechs a Natsu.

\- ¿Onii-san? - Dijo Natsu y el Maou obtuvo una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso esta muy bien - Dijo Sirzechs con su sonrisa - Ahora, pasando a un tema diferente, tu Boosted Gear puede transferir poderes, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Sirzechs a Natsu.

\- Sí, eso puede hacerse - Dijo Natsu al rey demonio.

\- En otro tema, te gustan los pechos grandes - Pregunto a Natsu.

\- No tengo un gusto particular, pero creo que, si, me gustan los pechos - Dijo Natsu no tan convencido, ya que únicamente, aparte de la hora de apareamiento, no tomaba importancia alguna a las partes femeninas.

\- Ya veo, pero tomando esta suposición, que crees que pasara si pasas tu poder a los pechos de una chica - pregunto Sirzechs a Natsu.

Por su parte, este simplemente, lo pensó, pero al no saber, junto con Sirzechs, se durmieron, esperando a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 ** _Que tal, este es solo la introducción de Azazel y las noticias y una que otra cosa._**

 ** _Que tal la escena Natsu x Akeno, esto es únicamente hasta donde se puede, Natsu solo sabe de Baraquiel, Natsu no sabe nada sobre Shuri ni lo que sucedió, así que no piensen que Natsu sabe todo sobre Akeno, al igual que decidí darle a Grayfia un pasado algo más distintivo, enamorada de E.N.D quien es Natsu y poco a poco, haciéndola entrar al Harem con las demás._**

 ** _Sobre Sona y Tsubaki, considero que no es mala idea, así que veré como sale y si puedo lo hago, de lo contrario, no, ya que, si me fuerzo a hacer algo, este saldrá muy mal, por eso, intentaré hacer a Sona y Tsubaki parejas del peli rosa, como a su vez, Juvia, al ser la ganadora la pareja Navia la ganadora de la encuesta con 3 votos a 1 con Juvia y Vali y no cuento lo con Kiba, porque ya tiene pareja, así que es imposible dar una pareja con esos 2._**

 ** _Para Vali, ya tengo una pareja y sobre lo del Harem de Saji, puede ser mini, no necesariamente uno grande como el de Natsu, 3 o 5 personajes y diré cuales son:_**

 ** _Saji Harem:_** _Momo, Ruruko, Jeane, una Oc y Kuchiki Rukia (Esta última para que tome el lugar de Sona)._

 ** _Incluso haré un mini Harem con Vali el cual es de..._**

 ** _Vali Harem:_** _Iris (Fem. Issei), una Oc, Tenten, Shalltear y Albedo (Las 2 últimas de Overlord)._

 ** _Y estas son las parejas de Saji y Vali y por muchos votos, haré Laxus x Fem. Freed y sobre Grey, su pareja será Nano, aquellos que vieron Fairy Tail Ice Trail la conocerán._**

 ** _A su vez aclarare esto, toda la serie, todo DxD es a base de Issei conviviendo con las chicas de su Harem, lo que indica que concentrarme únicamente en Natsu con las chicas, es algo un tanto difícil, no diré que planteare las parejas como con Natsu, estas tendrán sus momentos, algunos más románticos que otros, pero con su tiempo y con su punto de vista, si me concentro únicamente en Natsu, en ese caso, si estaría únicamente diciendo parejas sin unirlas de verdad, por eso, una pareja a la vez, iré formandolas junto con Natsu y las chicas de su Harem._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo, piscina, blanco, reunión de familiares y conocer al misterioso (no para los que han leído la novela y vieron el anime) alfil aparte de Asia._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	9. Piscina, blanco parte 1

**_Respuestas a los Reviews:_**

 **Eternal 4 Ever:**

 _No diré nada, pero espero que te guste el capitulo y dime si es lo que pensabas que pasaría._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Lo pensare y pronto se llegara a saber la verdad, posiblemente, pero pronto debería ser momento de que Natsu consiga saber la verdad sobre Barakiel, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 **Alex Zero:**

 _Eso es un secreto, pero sera una gran fuente de poder para futuros capítulos._

 **Hollow 02:**

 _Me alegra saber eso y ya no esperes más._

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _Posiblemente sí, ya que la escena del santuario es una de las más importantes para poder avanzar la relación en la ruta de Akeno, sobre los recuerdos, es poco probable que suceda, ya que E.N.D fue sellado nuevamente y únicamente se vera su poder en ciertos eventos importantes._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Lo sé, es una de las parejas que más tiempo necesitan, sobre lo de Zeref y E.N.D. efectivamente Zeref creo a Etherias Natsu Dragneel, pero, lo creo para que fuera más fuerte que él que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo y debido a la maldición de Ankhseram, lo único que puede pensar, es en matar a la gente, convirtiendo su amor a Natsu en deseos de matarlo, por lo que si viera a Natsu, este intentaría matarlo más que hablar con él._

 **Daniel:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto y espero que te sigan gustando, como espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy._

 **Haruzafiro:**

 _Sobre la introducción de Akeno y Grayfia, es por parte inicial, aun falta las partes más importantes de la ruta, pero sobre Juvia, como ya dije, es una pareja que se decidió a voto, pero no negare que es divertido e interesante de establecer, obre las magias, Natsu no posee la Devil Slayer, solo la Dragon Slayer y la God Slayer, además de que con la muerte de los 4 Maous y el Dios_ _bíblico, es posible unir la magia asesina de dioses y demonios, sobre lo de Vali y Natsu, no diré nada, sería Spoiler, sobre Ascalon, no diré mucho, nada más que tendrá más factores en futuras peleas._

* * *

Personas en el Harem de Natsu:

 _Rias, Asia, Wendy, Akeno **,** Erza, Mirajane, Ophis, Grayfia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Mavis, Ravel, Kana, Gabriel, Tiamat, Yasaka, Serafall, Lisanna, Juvia, Sona, Tsubaki._

 _ **[Estas son las chicas en el Harem hasta ahora, pueden cambiar, incrementar o disminuir según decida yo o los comentarios].**_

 ** _Saji Harem:_** _Momo, Ruruko, Jeane, una Oc y Kuchiki Rukia (Esta última para que tome el lugar de Sona)._

 ** _Vali Harem:_** _Iris (Fem. Issei), una Oc, Tenten, Shalltear y Albedo (Las 2 últimas de Overlord)._

 ** _Parejas:_**

 ** _Gajeel x Levy, Elfman x Evergreen, Laxus x Fem. Freed._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano, Mago hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 **Hola.- Caído, Ángel y Demonio hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Caído, Ángel y Demonio Hablando.**

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano hablando._

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma, Sacred Gear Pensando._**

 _**Empiecen**.- Narrador hablando_

 _"*Ruge en el cielo*" Rezo o cántico mágico._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque mágico._**

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon Bajo ya están advertidos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6.- Piscina, Blanco, Reunión de familias, Alfil y Entrenamiento (Parte.1)._**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Sirzechs había dejado la casa/mansión de Natsu, durante el tiempo en que se quedó, Natsu y el Maou-sama, estuvieron yendo de un lugar a otro, a centros de juegos, cadenas de comida rápida, en especial hamburguesas, incluso templos, en los cuales, el poder demoníaco y dragonico de Natsu y Sirzechs, cancelaron el poder divino del lugar, ya que Natsu podría entrar a la Iglesia sin ningún problema, aunque todo eso fuera por diversión y que Sirzechs quería abrir un cadena de comida rápido y un centro de juegos en el mundo demoníaco.

Pero hoy que era sábado, el club de investigación de lo oculto, tenía un trabajo que hacer, por lo cual, todos los del club irían a la escuela, incluso Wendy, quien pase a no ser un demonio, estaba inscrita en el club, también iban Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Mavis, Happy, Charle y hasta Grayfia, quien fue invitada por Natsu.

Levy y Freed fueron invitados también, como Mavis y Kage, Kage se negó, Mavis si quiso ir, Freed no quiso ir, quería saber sobre ese mundo y con Levy se quedó leyendo sobre el mundo, entonces únicamente, Grayfia y Mavis fueron con ellos, incluso invitó a Sirzechs y a Riven, pero se negaron por el trabajo.

Entonces en la calle, estaba una hermosa joven de cabello azul con una mecha verde, la ex-monja Xenovia, quien actualmente era un demonio bajo la casa Gremory, usuaria de una espada sagrada de alto nivel, Durandal.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Xenovia a las demás personas presentes.

\- Buenos días - Regresaron el saludo.

\- Asia, terminaste la tarea ayer en la noche - Pregunto Xenovia a Asia, mientras caminaban a la escuela.

\- Sí, ¿Y tú Xenovia-san? - Pregunto Asia a la monja.

\- No, aun no entiendo muy bien el japonés, crees poder enseñarme - Pregunto Xenovia a Asia.

\- ¡Claro que si! - Respondió con animo al poder ayudar a una amiga - Aunque hay algunos Kanjis que son muy difíciles - Dijo Asia un poco sonrojada por uno de los grandes problemas en la escritura.

\- Concuerdo, me sorprende cómo los Japoneses deben aprender todas estas complicados caracteres - Dijo Xenovia.

\- No debe ser muy difícil si Natsu logró acostumbrarse - Dijo Happy quien estaba en la cabeza de Natsu.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso, gato del demonio - Pregunto un enojado Natsu a Happy.

\- Que si Natsu logró aprender Kanji, cuando no tiene el cerebro suficiente para hacerlo, por lo cual debe ser fácil - Dijo Happy comiendo un pescado, entonces Natsu con una vena dijo.

\- Si, tan fácil como dejar a Happy sin pescado por una semana - Dijo con malicia Natsu a su gato, quien perdió el color.

\- Wua, Mavis, Natsu me esta intimidando - Dijo Happy corriendo con Mavis a su cabeza y apuntando a Natsu.

\- Eso no se hace Natsu - Dijo Mavis, pero de la nada una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Mavis - Si eres tan amable, entonces no aprenderá, serán 3 semanas - Y Happy se volvió un gato blanco como Charle.

\- Charle, me he quedado sin pescado, ya no podré darte pescado para invitarte a salir, así que me animarías saliendo conmigo - Pregunto Happy con un brillo en los ojos.

\- No - Dijo Charle, entonces Happy se quedó de piedra y Natsu lo puso en su cabeza con una sonrisa.

La gente se estaba riendo, Natsu y los magos, eran una familia de locos, pero locos a quienes no podían dejar de apreciar.

Entonces llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, donde habían 3 personas, una loli de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, una joven de la edad de Rias de cabello negro corto con ojos rojos y una joven de la misma edad de cabello negro largo y ojos chocolates, ellas eran Koneko, Sona y Tsubaki, lo que sorprendió a todos.

\- Que estas haciendo aquí Sona - Pregunto Rias a su mejor amiga como rival.

\- He venido para asegurarme que no pase nada que destruya la piscina - Dijo Sona mirando a Natsu específicamente.

\- Te pido que al menos disimules la mirada - Dijo Natsu a Sona al ver que era al único al que miraba.

\- Perdona - Dijo Sona mirando a otro lado.

Natsu sonrió forzadamente, no sería un día tan tranquilo como esperaba que fuera.

* * *

Natsu estaba esperando a todo el mundo para poder empezar a lavar la piscina, ya que, por decisión, se dijo que se limpiaría la piscina con el traje de baño, evitando ensuciar la ropa buena y así, cuando se haya terminado empezar a usar la piscina.

Natsu ya había terminado, era una mala suerte ser el único hombre que vino a la piscina aparte de su hijo adoptivo, pues no tenía con quien hablar en lo que esperaba a las chicas, únicamente estaba parado con una chamarra abierta, mostrando su cuerpo bien entrenado, junto con una Bermuda roja con lineas negras a los costados con unas imágenes de flamas.

\- Natsu, qué te parece mi traje de baño - Pregunto la voz de Rias y Natsu al voltearse, se sonrojo al ver el Bikini de 2 piezas de Rias, de un color rojo que dejaba ver la parte baja de sus pechos, como a su vez, la parte baja del bikini mostraba unas líneas diferentes de bronceado.

\- Ara ara, Buchou esta realmente animada, en serio querías que Natsu viera tu traje de baño - Dijo la familiar voz de Akeno - Y ¿Qué te parece el mío Natsu? - Pregunto y Natsu cuando volteo a verla se sonrojo aun más, ya que Akeno como Rias, usaba un Bikini de 2 piezas, pero en su caso de un color blanco puro que mostraba mucha piel.

\- Yo también tengo uno - Dijo la voz de Asia y Natsu volteo a verla.

Asia usaba un traje de baño escolar, con su nombre escrito en su pecho, a su espalda, Koneko con la misma vestimenta, Natsu sonrió y dijo.

\- Se ven muy lindas las 2, Asia, Koneko - Entonces Asia quien estaba algo nerviosa, sonrió y se animó, en el caso de Koneko, se giro con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Arigato - Dijo Koneko a su senpai.

\- Rias, Akeno, que son esos indecentes trajes - Dijo la voz de Sona quien portaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza casi infantil de color morado, a su espalda, su reina, Tsubaki Shinra quien usaba un traje de baño de una pieza, negro pero un poco más revelador, por el agujero que se encontraba en la espalda.

\- Vamos, no hay nada de malo en esto - Dijo Akeno a Sona.

\- Eso es muy indecente y más aún cuando hay un chico presente - Dijo Sona a las 2 demonios.

\- Qué hay de malo en tratar de llamar la atención de un chico en ocasiones como esta - Dijo Akeno debatiendo con la Kaicho.

\- Además, eso no es lo más revelador que aparecerá el día de hoy - Dijo ahora, Natsu, lo que llamó la atención de todas las féminas presentes - Solo esperen - Dijo Natsu.

\- Natsu-san, ya terminamos de cambiarnos, qué te parece - Dijo la animada voz de Wendy quien llegaba con las demás.

Wendy usaba una cola de caballo, atado por una tela amarilla, usaba un bikini de 2 piezas de color verde jade, la parte superior llegaba hasta cerca del ombligo y una falda verde, el cual resaltaba su cuerpo infantil.

Charle y Happy usaban también trajes de baño, Happy un short y Charle un Bikini blanco.

Lisanna usaba un Bikini de 2 piezas de color azul con puntos verdes, la cual dejaba notar el cuerpo aun en desarrollo de la albina de corta cabellera.

Mavis usaba un Bikini de 2 piezas de color crema con adornos blancos como alas de ángel, la cual como Wendy, se le veía bien por su infantil cuerpo.

Luego pasamos a las 3 diosas, pues Erza, Mira y Grayfia eran niveles muy diferentes.

Erza usaba un Bikini de 2 piezas rojo, el cual dejaba la parte de abajo y el centro de sus pechos expuestos, usaba un pareo en las piernas dejando ver su pierna izquierda, luciendo muy bien y más con su cabello escarlata.

Luego estaba Grayfia quien usaba un Bikini de 2 piezas, de un color negro, resaltando su blanca piel, la cual era no muy atrevida, pero sin duda era algo que resaltaba su cuerpo muy bien, aunque como Erza, usaba un pareo negro.

La última era Mirajane y usaba un Bikini de 1 pieza de color rosa oscura, su tez blanca era muy notable, pero el traje era muy revelador, pues únicamente ocultaba los pezones y la parte intima de la joven, todo lo demás estaba expuesta, lo que sorprendió a todas las personas, salvo a las magas y mago, pero lo único que si llamo la atención de todos, salvo por Natsu, fue el tatuaje de un dragón rojo en su pecho derecho.

\- Típico de Mirajane, creo que es lo mejor que puedo decir - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

Sona estaba con un sonrojo al ver el traje que llevaba Mirajane, puede que los de Erza, Rias, Akeno y Grayfia fueran atrevidos a sus ojos, el de Mirajane era un peor.

\- Bueno a lavar la piscina - Dijo Natsu rápidamente y evitar escuchar el lió de Mirajane y Sona con Erza.

* * *

Tras un rato, lograron el cometido, actualmente Akeno estaba llenando la piscina con agua a través de su poder demoníaco, y una vez se llenó, estaba lista para usarse.

Pero antes de poder meterse a nadar, Natsu fue detenido por su Kouhai, Koneko, quien lo miro con unos ojos algo dudosos y algo avergonzada.

\- Senpai... podría... - Dijo Koneko sonrojada.

* * *

\- Ichi, Ni, Ichi, Ni - Decía Natsu, quien tomaba de las manos a Koneko, pues no sabía nadar y le pidió a Natsu que le enseñara, cosa debía hacer con Asia también.

No le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le agradaba cuidar de sus compañeros, y más aún cuando Koneko era quien se lo pedía, de todos los del club y las personas que conocía, era Koneko la que más cosas ocultaba, tal vez no debía presionar, pero ya sabía un poco de Rias, Akeno y Asia, incluso de Kiba, pero nada de Koneko, quien parecía estar en un duelo con ella misma.

\- Lamento que tengas que ayudarme Senpai - Dijo Koneko a Natsu.

\- No te preocupes, ayudar a mis Nakamas es algo que no me molesta - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara, que ocasionó un ligero sonrojo en Koneko.

Tras un rato de andar nadado, la espalda de Natsu choco contra la pared y Koneko quien continuaba pataleando, chocó contra el pecho de Natsu, este encerró a Koneko para que no se ahogara, en pocas palabras un abrazo.

\- Estas bien Koneko - Pregunto Natsu a su Kouhai.

\- Natsu-san es realmente una persona muy amable, pase a ser un idiota - Dijo Koneko algo sonrojada, para luego sentir su cabeza siendo acariciada por Natsu.

\- No se si tomarlo como un halago o como un insulto sabes - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa divertida - Siempre que necesites mi ayuda, estaré para ti, incluso cuando quieras decirme sobre lo que te molesta o lo que te tiene marcada - Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron muy grandes al escuchar esas palabras, entonces Natsu continuo - No te obligare a contar nada, se que Koneko me dirá lo que le preocupa, cuando Koneko quiera, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré contigo, no te dejare sola.

Koneko se sonrojo, no se esperaba esas palabras, pero no estaba segura de si era bueno hablar, únicamente puso su rostro en el pecho de Natsu, en una complicada batalla interna.

\- Si llegara a contarle algo malo sobre mi pasado... Natsu-san no se alejaría, no miraría a Koneko diferente a como la ve ahora - Pregunto Koneko a Natsu con duda en su voz.

\- La Koneko de antes y la Koneko de ahora, no importa, Koneko siempre sera Koneko para mi - Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la peli platina.

\- Eto... Natsu-san, ya es mi turno - Pregunto Asia algo nerviosa y los 2 voltearon a ver a la ex-monja.

\- Claro - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Estoy cansada - Dijo Asia quien se acostó en una toalla la cual estaba por si alguien quería descansar, tras varias vueltas en la piscina, pero Asia era de las personas con una baja condición física, por lo cual, se agotó tras eso.

Unos segundos después, estaba durmiendo, Natsu entonces miro a su alrededor, Wendy, Mavis y Lisanna junto con Tsubaki jugaban en la piscina, Mirajane, Grayfia y Erza platicaban en una orilla, Rias y Akeno nadaban tranquilamente y entonces Koneko quien estaba sentada leía un libro, aunque a veces miraba al mago peli rosa, pues sus palabras estaban grabadas en su cerebro y no salían.

Natsu entonces volteo su rostro al único demonio que no había entrado al agua y estaba sola, por lo cual se paro y se acerco a donde estaba Sona Kaichou, y se sentó a su lado, lo que llamó la atención de Sona.

\- Pasa algo, Dragneel - Pregunto Sona a Natsu quien la miro con un puchero.

\- Es Natsu - Dijo el mago peli rosa a Sona quien miro confundida al mago - No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, dime Natsu - Dijo Natsu y Sona suspiro.

\- Pasa o deseas algo, Natsu - Pregunto Sona a Natsu.

\- Porque no entras a nadar - pregunto Natsu como un niño curioso.

\- No soy buena en los deportes - Respondió Sona.

\- Te lo hubiera creído, de no ser porque te vi en el partido de tenis con Rias y se que eso es mentira - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Vaya, eres más observativo de lo que aparentas - Dijo Sona a Natsu en un tipo de cumplido a Natsu - Prefiero leer - Dijo ella ahora.

\- Y de qué trata la historia - Pregunto Natsu.

\- Es básicamente Romeo y Julieta - Dijo Sona al mago quien puso una mirada vacía - Que - Pregunto curiosa de esa mirada.

\- Esa historia podría ser muy conocida en este mundo, pero te recuerdo que no soy de este mundo - Dijo Natsu a Sona.

\- Romeo y Julieta es un cuento o una historia de 2 familias en guerra, pero los hijos de esa familia se enamoran, entonces los hijos de las 2 familias hacen lo que sea para volver a verse - Dijo Sona contando la historia de Romeo y Julieta - Esta historia es sobre un campesino que se enamora de la princesa del reino vecino, con el cual entrarían en guerra, pero la princesa es raptada por el rey como prisionera, entonces el campesino decide salvar a la princesa a costa de convertirse en un traidor de su reino - Dijo Sona explicando a Natsu el libro que leía, pero entonces Natsu recordó algo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Kaicho no esta comprometida como lo estuvo Rias - Pregunto curioso Natsu a Sona, quien volteo a verlo ante esa, pregunta.

\- Lo estuve, pero en mi caso, hizo una prueba, si el me ganaba en una partida de ajedrez, aceptaría el compromiso, de lo contrario se rompería, yo gane y el compromiso se rompió - Dijo Sona a Natsu, aunque le parecía interesante que Natsu llamara a Rias por su nombre.

\- Ya veo... pero hubieras estado bien si él hubiera ganado - Pregunto Natsu ahora.

\- Si, ya que mi esposo únicamente puede ser alguien más listo que yo - Dijo Sona al mago, quien miraba a Sona con curiosidad.

\- Sabes, pienso que deberías de fijarte más en cómo te sientes que en que tan inteligente es uno - Dijo Natsu y Sona miro al mago - _En el mundo, hay personas que serán más inteligentes que otras, algunas parecerán los más grandes idiotas, pero si únicamente buscas pareja con el cerebro, estas perdiendo tiempo, el amor nace de la irracionalidad, los sentimientos que desarrollas y las experiencias que tienes por ese amor, es la forma en que tu corazón se agita al recordarlas y no tu cerebro..._ eso fue lo que mi padre dijo un día sobre las parejas y más, creo que estas equivocada sobre lo que quieres - Dijo Natsu y Sona miro con sorpresa a Natsu.

\- No lo aparentas, pero eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, es increíble - Dijo Sona sorprendida.

\- Gracias... creo - Dijo Natsu algo dudoso - Pero no es nada, aunque no miento al decir que sería capaz de ganarte en el ajedrez - Dijo Natsu muy seguro de si mismo.

\- Oh, en serio crees eso - Dijo Sona con una voz algo retadora, raro en ella.

\- Por supuesto - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora.

\- Tendré que comprobar eso un día de estos - Dijo Sona a Natsu.

\- Cuando y donde quieras - Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa en cara, entonces se paro - Bueno creo que nadare un poco - Dijo para caminar a la piscina.

Por su parte, Sona empezó a comprender lo que había sucedido y se había sonrojado levemente, no se esperaba algo como eso ese día.

* * *

Una vez salio de nadar, Natsu estaba seco, ya que su calor corporal seco su cuerpo, entonces de la nada, un murciélago rojo se acercó con una botella en mano, lo que parecía ser bloqueador solar, entonces cuando miro a la dueña de ese murciélago, noto como Rias lo llamaba.

\- Me hablabas Rias - Pregunto Natsu a su ama.

\- Si, veras, aun cuando el sol no puede quemar la piel de los demonios, sigue siendo un poco molesta y quería saber si me podrías poner esta crema en la espalda - Pidió la hermosa demonio de cabello carmesí a su peón con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Claro - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces Rias se quitó, delante de Natsu la parte superior de su bikini, liberando su generoso busto, el cual rebotó delante de la cara de Natsu, quien se sonrojo por eso, ya que se movían al ser liberados del trozo de tela que los reprimía.

\- No es un poco peligroso que hagas algo como eso en publico y más frente a un chico - Pregunto Natsu a su ama-

\- No hay problema, eres el único chico en este lugar y sobre todo... - Dijo con una linda sonrisa y entonces puso su mano en el pecho de Natsu - Eres el único hombre que puede hacerlo - Esto último lo dijo con una voz seductora.

Natsu se sonrojo, entonces Rias se acostó con su frente tocando el piso, debido a que se presionaban sus pechos contra el suelo, de los lados se podía notar unas partes sobresalientes, entonces Rias dijo - Ya puedes empezar Natsu.

El nombrado movió lentamente el carmesí cabello de Rias, dejando ver su blanca y brillante piel, entonces Natsu puso la fría crema en sus manos, cuando estaban lo suficientemente humectadas, puso sus manos en la espalda de Rias, la cual soltó un gemido contenido para que no lo oyera todo el mundo, pues la crema era una combinación de frío y calor por las manos de Natsu.

Entonces Natsu con sus 2 manos, con delicadeza empezó a restregar la crema por el cuerpo de Rias, toda su espalda, hasta tomar sus brazos y llenarlas de crema, sacando más y más dulces gemidos de la demonio de clase alta, pasando por sus piernas, todas partes de su cuerpo, dibujandolos con su manos, mientras disfrutaba de la armónica tonada saliente de los gemidos de Rias, entonces la nombrada hablo.

\- Mi cuerpo ha sido pasado por todos lados por ti Natsu, realmente siento como si mi cuerpo fuera poseído por el de Natsu - De la nada Natsu se detuvo, entonces dijo.

\- No deberías decir cosas como esa tan fácilmente Rias - Dijo Natsu con un gran sonrojo - Y aun no acabo de ponerte la crema... aún falta un lugar - Dijo pasando sus manos al final de la espalda.

\- Ara, entonces prefieres untarle a mi trasero y no a mis pechos - Pregunto Rias y Natsu se detuvo de la nada - O es que prefieres ambas - Pregunto seductoramente.

\- Deseo conocer todo de Rias, desde su cabeza hasta los pies - Dijo Natsu con una voz igual de seductora, lo que sonrojo a Rias.

\- Ara ara, entonces cuando acabes, me lo pondrías a mi también Natsu - Pregunto una voz ajena, la cual Natsu reconoció como la de Akeno, sintiendo algo suave en su espalda, directamente, mientras su cuello era tomado por unos delgados brazos.

\- Akeno - Dijo con sorpresa Natsu, sintiendo algo un poco duro en su espalda.

\- Akeno, te quitaste el sostén - Pregunto enojada Rias a su reina.

\- Ara ara, pensé que sería injusto que solo Buchou lo hiciera - Dijo Akeno replicando a Rias quien se había parado, dejando ver su generoso escote delante de la cara de Natsu, el cual se sonrojo ligeramente.

\- Akeno, Natsu aun no acaba de ponerme la crema y ya te había dicho que dejaras de tratar de tentar a mi Natsu - Dijo Rias a su reina, la cual descansó su cara en el hombro de Natsu y empezó a rozar-las contra las suyas, entonces dijo.

\- Oye Natsu, Buchou da miedo - Dijo Akeno - Usualmente soy yo quien corre de un lugar a otro, por eso, únicamente quiero descargar todo mi estrés en mi lindo y pequeño Kouhai - Dijo Akeno para morder la oreja de Natsu, lo que lo estremeció - Buchou, Natsu en serio es lindo, ¿No me lo dejaría?, en las misiones solitarias me gustaría poder llevármelo conmigo - Dijo muy cariñosamente Akeno a Natsu y a Rias.

\- ¡NO!, ese chico es mio y no te lo dejaré - Dijo Rias a su reina muy firmemente.

\- No hay forma de encontrar a otro chico tan maravilloso y lindo como Natsu, por eso, no importa si lo consiento de forma lasciva de vez en cuando no - Dijo Akeno y Natsu se sonrojo un poco más al imaginarse el sobre Akeno, la cual gemía dulcemente su nombre, provocando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Eso esta prohibido, no quiero que ninguna otra chica este cerca de mi Natsu... bueno puede que Asia y Mira quien lleva más de conocerlo estén bien, pero si es contigo... Natsu se volverá una bestia... y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Natsu - Dijo Rias, tanto a su reina como a su amado peón quien sonreía un poco ante el comentario de Akeno.

\- No crees que es una forma un poco extrema de verlo - Dijo Akeno con una voz retadora - No son los chicos mejores cuando se convierten en bestias... mientras Rias sigue dudando, yo tomaré la castidad de Natsu - Dijo Akeno pero Rias miro a otro lado y Natsu dijo.

\- No soy virgen - Los ojos de Akeno se abrieron ante esa revelación.

\- Pero me habías dicho que no lo has hecho con Rias - Dijo Akeno a Natsu.

\- Eso fue porque no lo he hecho con Rias - Akeno miro confusa a Natsu - Lo hice con otra mujer antes de llegar a este mundo - Dijo Natsu a Akeno quien se sorprendió.

\- Bueno, pero entonces seré yo la 1ra en ser marcada por Natsu - Dijo Akeno, sonrojando a Natsu, el cual trataba de contenerse.

\- Ya te dije que no te lo daré y eso no es para bromear - Dijo Rias a su reina, con una discusión de la cual, todo el mundo miraba con los ojos abiertos, sobre todo Sona, Erza y Grayfia.

\- Ne Natsu - Llamó Akeno al peli rosa quien volteo a verla - Ya has chupado los pezones de Buchou - Esa pregunta subió los colores de los presentes, pero entonces Natsu y Rias voltearon sus rostros sonrojados - En serio - Pregunto Akeno igual de sorprendida que todas.

\- El día que le fui a entregar mi virginidad para detener el compromiso con Raiser, es verdad que Riven y Grayfia nos detuvieron... pero fue después de que Natsu hiciera de todo con mi cuerpo... o al menos con mis pechos, antes de que tocara... "esa" zona, Riven y Grayfia nos detuvieron - Dijo Rias muy sonrojada, recordando las suaves caricias de Natsu.

Las presentes, estaban de un color rojo vivo, incluso Grayfia quien no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Rias.

\- Entonces yo te dejare ir más allá de lo que Rias te dejo - Dijo Akeno a Natsu y el rojo en las mejillas de Natsu subieron como el de los presentes - Puedes tocar todo mi cuerpo, lamer mis pezones, dulcemente como un niño o violentamente como una bestia, todo eso mientras de mi boca, sale únicamente tu nombre - Dijo mientras que las féminas se imaginaban a ellas mismas de esa manera con Natsu, algunas más pervertidas que otras.

\- Eh...yo - Dijo Natsu quien sentía su instinto dragonico al máximo, entonces de la nada...

 _ **[HYU][BOOOM]**_

En la espalda del peli rosa, el sonido de algo destruido paso, Natsu volteo a ver y noto como una de las tablas de la piscina y luego miro a su rey sudando frío.

\- Akeno, ¿Acaso has olvidado que eres mi sirviente y no crees que te estas sobrepasando? - Pregunto con una voz monótona Rias, quien expulsaba una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción.

\- Ara ara, si te pones de ese modo... no pienso contenerme Rias - Dijo Akeno con una voz enojada separándose de Natsu, quien estaba sudando a más no poder.

Un aura demoníaca de poder de la destrucción y un aura dorada de rayos cubrían al rey y la reina de los Gremory.

\- No te dejaré a mi Natsu... ordinaria Miko del trueno-san - Dijo Rias a Akeno la cual con una sonrisa respondió.

\- Acaso no esta bien ser cariñosa... Virgen princesa carmesí-san - Dijo ahora Akeno con una de sus sonrisas.

\- No eres tú también virgen - Dijo Rias a Akeno, quien tampoco tenía experiencia en ese campo.

\- Ara, entonces debería darle mi virginidad a Natsu-kun ahora mismo - Dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

\- No, Natsu dijo que tomaría mi virginidad - Dijo Rias a Akeno muy furioso, mientras que Natsu estaba subiendo tonos de rojo en ese momento como las presentes.

Entonces las 2 sacaron sus alas con la intención de llevar esa pelea verbal a una más... sanguinaria.

\- Además en 1er lugar, tu odias a los hombres, ¿Porque tenías que fijarte en Natsu? - Pregunto Rias a Akeno.

\- Dices eso, pero, ¿No dijiste que no estabas interesada en los hombres?, que todos eran iguales para ti - Dijo Akeno como respuesta.

\- Natsu es diferente, es especial y lindo - Dijo Rias a Akeno.

\- A mi también me parece lindo, además, es el 1er hombre que me hace sentir así, es por eso que quiero que me lo des un tiempo, para poder entender a los hombres - Dijo Akeno a su rey sin intención de perder.

Entonces todo el lugar se quedó con un inmenso poder demoníaco se hizo presente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el suelo se destrozara poco a poco, entonces, un aire frío detuvo a las 2, Natsu volteo a ver y miro a Sona.

\- Rias, Akeno, no tolerare que destruyan la escuela y menos por... esa inmoralidades - Dijo Sona sonrojada a más no poder.

De la nada, Natsu sintió 2 grandes poderes mágicos con instintos asesinos dirigidos a él, entonces volteo a ver a Mavis y a Erza muy enojadas, provocando un gran miedo en Natsu.

* * *

Gracias a Wendy y Koneko, Natsu logró escapar de la ira de Mavis y Erza, quienes estaban muy furiosas, incluso diría que Erza estaba más enojada que cuando pisaba su pastel de fresas, lo que le pareció raro, entonces de la nada, una persona se puso delante de él.

Esa persona era Xenovia, quien usaba un traje de baño azul de 2 piezas, que no era tan erótico como los de Rias o Akeno o Mirajane, pero si dejaba notar el buen cuerpo de la ex-creyente.

\- Oh, pero si es Natsu - Dijo Xenovia al ver al mago - Que pasa ahí afuera, escuche un gran problema - Dijo ella.

\- Lo mejor es que no salgas... no a menos que desees morir - Dijo Natsu con cierto temor - Pero te ves bien en ese traje de baño - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa a la monja.

\- Gracias, es la 1ra vez que me pruebo algo como esto - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- En serio - Pregunto Natsu a la demonio de azul cabello - Es porque la iglesia era muy estricta y no te dejaba tocar cosas tan "ofensivas" como esa - Pregunto Natsu a Xenovia.

\- En realidad es en parte, pues no me importaba mucho esas cosas antes, claro que otras chicas estaban algo insatisfechas por no poder probarlas, aunque, he decidido cambiar eso y tratar de vivir como una chica normal ya que soy un demonio ahora - Dijo Xenovia a Natsu, el cual asintió - Bien, ahora Natsu - El nombrado miro a los ojos de Xenovia - Puedo pedirte un favor - Pregunto y Natsu ladeo su cabeza.

\- Si esta dentro de mis límites, no habrá ningún problema - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Quiero que hagamos un bebé - Dijo Xenovia sin ningún rodeo y directo al punto.

Natsu por su parte, se quedó quieto y callado, su mirada estaba perdida mirando la nada, entonces Xenovia repitió su deseo.

\- Quiero que tengamos un bebe - Natsu entonces miro a Xenovia.

\- Espera un momento, acaso sabes lo que pides, no más bien, sabes lo que ese pedido puede hacer - Dijo Natsu a la demonio de azul cabellera.

\- Lo sé, quiero que hagamos un hijo tu y yo - Dijo Xenovia a Natsu.

\- Cómo diablos llegaste a esa conclusión - Pregunto un sonrojado y alarmado Natsu a Xenovia.

\- Te lo diré - Dijo Xenovia - Fui criada en la iglesia de Roma desde niña, para que el elemento capaz de usar espadas sagradas estuviera con Dios, con la religión todo el tiempo, siempre estudié entrene - Empezó a contar Xenovia - Desde mi niñez, mis sueños y objetivos han sido influenciados por Dios y la fe, un ejemplo sería la eliminación de los demonios, como era algo deseaba Dios, lo hacía sin ninguna duda, eso fue lo que el Vaticano me dijo, pero ahora que soy un demonio, mis sueños y objetivos han desaparecido - Dijo Xenovia y Natsu comprendió la mayor parte.

\- Puedo entender la mayoría de lo que dijiste - Dijo Natsu honestamente - Pero que diablos tiene que ver eso con querer hacer hijo - Pregunto Natsu al no entender aquello con lo que pasaba ahora.

\- Es verdad, mientras servía a Dios, me deshice de ese lado mío, la felicidad de una mujer - Respondió Xenovia - Mi cuerpo y mi corazón, los selle por mi fe, sin embargo ahora soy un demonio, ¿Que debía hacer?, era lo que me preguntaba en un inicio, entonces decidí ir con Rias-Buchou y preguntarle y ella dijo...

"- Los demonios somos seres llenos de codicia, satisfacer su codicia, dan codicia y otorgan codicia, intenta vivir bajo tus propios sueños".

\- Es por eso que decidí liberar esa parte que selle y cumplir con un sueño de mujer - Dijo Xenovia a Natsu, quien miraba con una expresión vacía a Xenovia - Así que mi nuevo objetivo, mi sueño, es tener un bebé.

\- Okey, intentas tener un deseo propio de la parte de mujer que sellaste como una mensajera de Dios, eso lo entiendo, pero... ¿Porque yo? - Pregunto Natsu a Xenovia.

\- ¿No estás satisfecha conmigo?, aun como soy yo, tengo una gran confianza en mi cuerpo, mis pechos no serán tan grandes como los de Rias-Buchou pero son más grandes que los de Asia, creo que valen la pena o ¿Me equivoco? - Pregunto Xenovia al mago de cabello salmón.

\- No es que no tengas un buen cuerpo, efectivamente tienes una gran apariencia y unas buenas caderas para el parto, no dudo que muchos chicos estarían felices de darte un hijo, pero mi pregunta es, ¿Porque yo de entre todos los hombres, quieres que sea el padre de tu hijo?, digo, no soy tu novio y menos te conozco mucho que digamos, de lo contrarío, ya hubiéramos empezado algo - Dijo Natsu confundiendo un poco a Xenovia en lo ultimo - Olvida lo ultimo, pero ¿porque yo?.

\- En realidad más que hijos, quiero hijos fuertes, puede que no lo sepas, pero estas rodeado de una poderosa aura dragonica, por lo cual, es muy posible que los niños nazcan con ese aura, aun si no tienen el **[Sacred Gear]** , con el aura es muy probable que sean muy fuerte, por eso, estoy bien con Natsu, con que el sea el padre de mis hijos - Dijo Xenovia quien dejó caer la parte superior de su bikini, los cuales rebotaron al ser liberados frente a los ojos de Natsu, quien se sonrojo fuertemente, entonces continuó hablando - También se sobre el nacimiento de demonios, lo cual es muy difícil y más si son de sangre puro, pero ya que nosotros fuimos reencarnado de humanos, es posible que tengamos suerte, con tu deseo sexual de dragón, es posible que si lo hacemos consecutivamente todos los días, es posible que quede embarazada en 10 años... aunque puede que tu resistencia y sangre de dragón sea mayor al que espero y pueda ser en 5 años, ah, pero no tienes que preocuparte, yo seré quien crié a los niños, sin embargo, si los niños desean el amor del padre, tendrás que jugar con ellos, ya que el amor de una madre y un padre son muy importantes para la crianza de los niños - Dijo Xenovia y Natsu tenía que admitir que Xenovia fue muy lista planeando todo, entonces continuó - Lamentablemente no tengo experiencias con hombres, así que no se nada sobre el tema, así que dejaré que Natsu me enseñe todo sobre el sexo - Dijo para abalanzarse contra Natsu - Poseeme, mientras me des un hijo, puedes hacerme y tratarme como desees.

Natsu no pudo más. sus instintos se hacían más y más fuertes, desde que había llegado a Japón a ese mundo, sus instintos dracónicos se habían vuelto más afilados y fuertes, entonces, empujando a Xenovia al suelo, donde había una tela, Natsu paso su mirada a la cara de Xenovia, quien se había sonrojado, entonces los ojos ónix de Natsu con los orbes dorados de Xenovia.

Entonces.

 _ **[CLICK]**_

La puerta se abrió, entonces Natsu giro su cabeza para mirar a las personas que lo detuvieron, mirando a todo el grupo de féminas que habían ido a la piscina.

\- Natsu, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Pregunto Rias quien liberaba una capa de poder demoníaco en su cuerpo.

\- Ara ara, Xenovia que escurridiza, pero la que debe de perder la virginidad con Natsu primero seré yo - Dijo Akeno quien lideraba una gran y aterradora aura.

\- *Sollozo* Que cruel... si Natsu-san me lo pidiera... - Decía Asia quien hacía debatir a Natsu si estaba enojada o solo triste.

-... Mostrando los colmillos donde nadie lo ve - Dijo Koneko al mago.

\- Que esperas Natsu, continuemos para hacer bebés - Dijo Xenovia, pero Natsu entonces perdió el color.

\- Hacer... - Dijo Rias.

\- Un... - Dijo Akeno.

\- Hijo - Dijeron Asia y Koneko.

\- Me lleva el diablo - Dijo Natsu con un color blanco muerto.

Entonces fue llevado por las chicas y un dolor inimaginable y demasiado para el escritor, le paso a Natsu, quien agradecía su resistencia de Dios y Dragón juntos.

* * *

Natsu se salvó de que Erza lo golpeara a muerte, suspiro, realmente estaba muerto si ella hubiera pasado, se aseguraba de haber visto a la muerte en su espalda, entonces noto la parecencia de una persona delante de él y por su olor se sorprendió.

Un joven de su edad de un cabello plateado, más oscuro que el de Grayfia, una tez blanca y unos ojos azules muy brillantes, usaba una camisa verde bajo una chamarra negra, un pantalón rojo con los lados negros y una cadena que iba de su bolsillo a su pantalón, usaba unos zapatos negros.

\- Parece una buena escuela - Dijo el joven al mago peli rosa.

\- Lo es, si quieres inscribirte sería muy divertido, te lo aseguro... ** _[Hakuryuukou]_** \- Dijo Natsu y el joven se sorprendió al escuchar a Natsu.

\- Es justo como Azazel dijo, no eres fácil de engañar - Dijo el dragón blanco - Mi nombre es Vali y soy el Hakuryuukou, el dueño del _**[Vanishing Dragon]**_ \- Dijo Vali a Natsu - Es la 2da vez que nos vemos en este lugar - Dijo con una sencilla sonrisa.

\- Si, y es muy divertida, en serio, deberías entrar, sería más divertida la escuela - Dijo Natsu - Incluso te presentare a 2 buenos amigos, oh y hay muchas personas interesantes, incluso podríamos ir a jugar un rato y pasear, tengo a un 3er amigo dragón y sería muy divertido - Dijo Natsu a Vali - Dime cuando entras y preparó una fiesta para que conozcas a todos - Vali sonrió.

\- Eso de la escuela no es lo mio, pero, suena interesante, lo consideraré - Dijo Vali a Natsu, entonces movió su mano para tocar la nariz de Natsu, pero fue detenido por 2 espadas en su cuello.

\- No se que planeas hacer... ¿Pero no la broma ha llegado muy lejos? - Pregunto Kiba, quien era dueño de la espada en sacro-demoníaca en el cuello de Vali.

\- No puedo permitir que inicies una pelea contra el Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou - Dijo Xenovia quien puso a Durandal en el cuello de Vali junto con Kiba.

\- Kiba, Xenovia deténganse - Dijo Natsu y los espadachines como las personas a su espalda se sorprendieron - Bueno no era la fiesta de bienvenida que espera dar... pero al final, algo como esto para seres como nosotros no es más divertido - Pregunto Natsu a Vali.

\- Efectivamente, es mejor que te teman y respeten a que se atrevan a burlarse - Dijo Vali - Pero pienso que eres interesante, Natsu Dragneel - Dijo Vali.

\- Natsu - Dijo Natsu y Vali ladeo la cabeza - Mis amigos me llaman Natsu, llámame así - Dijo y los ojos de todos se abrieron provocando una risa en Vali.

\- De acuerdo, pero me retiro, solo vine a saludar, nos veremos en el capo de batalla la próxima vez, Natsu - Dijo Vali alzando la mano.

\- Dile a Azazel que estoy muy libre y si quiere llamarme para jugar, estoy disponible como Happy - Dijo Natsu despidiéndose de Vali.

Pero sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos o al menos los Gremory.

\- Los has criado bien Rias Gremory, pero eso no es del todo bueno... los dragones somos muy conocidos por nuestros poderes y los problemas que causamos - Dijo Vali antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Natsu por su olfato pudo saber que las demás personas estaban en su espalda, desde Rias hasta Erza.

\- Entonces ese monstruo de gran poder es el rival a muerte de Natsu - Pregunto Erza a los presentes.

\- Si, el _**[Hakuryuukou]**_ \- Dijo Rias.

\- Será una batalla que esperare lo más rápido posible - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

* * *

De regreso a casa, Natsu se la paso hablando con todos, dónde llegaba a tener divertidas discusiones con Sona y platicas con Tsubaki.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO*-*-*-*-***_

En una cueva en un lugar desconocido, se encontraba una sombra junto con una gran dragona de escamas azules celestes, a su vez, la dragona dormía plácidamente, mientras la sombra se encontraba jugando un rompecabezas, hasta que miro la entrada de la cueva.

 _\- No es que me moleste su visita, pero que diablos quieres -_ Pregunto la sombra a una persona escondida en la oscuridad de la cueva.

 **\- El deseo de liberarte -** Dijo la persona, lo que hizo abrir los ojos de la sombra **\- Pronto, la mayor parte del balance se bajara un poco y con mi poder, lograre liberarte de tu prisión, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes con algo -** Dijo la persona oculta.

 _\- No me interesa_ \- Dijo la sombra.

 **\- Y si te dijera que lo que pido es lo que tu deseas -** Dijo la persona y la sombra miro a esa persona **\- Vendré dentro de poco para poder sacarte de esta prisión -** Dijo la persona a la sombra y luego se retiro con un circulo demoníaco.

\- Continuemos con este rompecabezas - Dijo la sombra con su juego.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-***_

En la mansión Dragneel, todo el mundo estaba alistándose para ir a la escuela, incluso Erza y Levy quienes entraban ese día, el cual era el día de visita escolar, por lo que Mavis, Freed y Kage irían como tutores de los magos, mientras que los demás salieron para ir a la escuela.

* * *

En la escuela, Erza y Levy se presentaron, lo que causó una gran alabarda en toda la clase, aunque Natsu ya había advertido a Matsuda y Motohama sobre las 2 o más bien sobre Erza y el "novio" de Levy, pero poco le escucharon, no le molestaba, el ya hizo su trabajo como un buen amigo.

El día de hoy, padres y alumnos irían a la Academia Kouh a ver las clases, lo que ponía nerviosos a todos los grupos, ninguno quería hacer el ridículo con sus padres y Kouhai mirándolos, aunque a Natsu no le importara mucho. incluso Rias, quien había dicho que no le interesaba, estaba muy descontenta, pues Sirzechs y su padre la irían a ver, cosa que confundía a Natsu, pero eran cosas de su rey.

Entonces Matsuda se acercó.

\- Y alguien va a... venir - Pregunto con duda y delicadeza.

\- Sí, mis tutores - Dijo Natsu, no le molestaba que tocaran el tema de su familia, su padre era digno de presumir, pero sonreía cuando la gente era tan bondadosa de no tocar el tema tan directamente - Aunque vendrán para vernos a todos, Asia, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Elfman y a mí - Dijo Natsu a sus 2 amigos.

\- Sera mi 1ra vez, estoy muy nerviosa - Dijeron Wendy y Asia unisonamente.

\- Natsu - Una voz la cual era de Xenovia llamo al peli rosa - Perdón por pedirte algo como eso el otro día - Dijo Xenovia, pero Natsu movió la cabeza hasta que lo recordó.

\- Ah eso, si, la verdad me sorprendí mucho, digo, fue muy repentino - Dijo Natsu a Xenovia.

\- Al final tomé una decisión sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión, hacer ese tipo de cosas tan repentinas es difícil, eso es lo que pensé - Dijo Xenovia a Natsu - Es por eso que... - Dijo para meter sus manos en su bolsa y sacar algo - Deberíamos practicar con esto - Dijo mostrando unos condones.

\- Y eso es... - Pregunto Natsu a Xenovia al ver esas cosas, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo por esa pregunta.

\- Se llaman, al parecer, condones - Dijo Xenovia.

\- Y para qué sirven - Pregunto Natsu un tanto interesado.

\- No sé en su totalidad, pero al parecer, sirven para evitar el embarazo - Dijo Xenovia a Natsu.

\- Pero no es lo contrario a lo que deseas - Pregunto Natsu.

\- Efectivamente, aún cuando deseo tener un hijo contigo, creo que antes de eso, deberíamos practicar el sexo con esto y cuando estemos listos, lo hagamos sin el condón y me embaraces - Dijo Xenovia.

\- Me cuesta entender el punto - Dijo Natsu - Tú básicamente, deseas que tengamos sexo con el condón y practicar y luego sin el condón para quedar embarazada - Pregunto Natsu y Xenovia asintió - Ya veo, es complicado de entender - Dijo Natsu.

\- No lo negaré, pero según me comentaron, eso era lo mejor para esto - Dijo Xenovia.

Y aunque ninguno de los 2 lo notara, todo el mundo miraba con sonrojos en su rostro la pervertida pero inocente conversación de los 2, lo que era increíble, Natsu era inocente, pero si tenía cierta perversión, mientras que Xenovia quien era de una mente pura, tenía más perversión que Natsu, pero ninguno entendía nada de lo que a perversión se refiere, era entre tierno y divertido como pervertido y bastante inmoral.

\- Ustedes 2, porque están hablando de cosas como esas en pleno día - Pregunto la mejor amiga de Asia, Kiryuu a los presentes.

\- Hola Kiryuu - Saludaron los 2 demonios a la alumna.

\- Buenos días - Dijo ella - Y porque hablan de bebes y condones en pleno salón de clases - Pregunto.

\- Xenovia desea ser madre y quiere que yo sea el padre de sus hijos, entonces para practicar, dice que use esa rara cosa llamada "condón" para practicar - Dijo Natsu a Kiryuu.

\- Ya veo, entonces es eso - Dijo Kiryuu - Xenovia se ha vuelto una poderosa rival Asia - Dijo Kiryuu a su mejor amiga - Ya te había dicho que debías de hacer tus movimientos más llamativos y más notorios, no quieres que te roben a Natsu y que Natsu tenga olor a otra mujer o si - Pregunto Aika a Asia.

\- No, no deseo eso - Dijo Asia a su amiga.

\- Entonces debes de dar un movimiento, esta bien que seas calmada, pero debes de hacer movimientos cuando debes, ya estás lo suficientemente madura como para comer - Dijo Kiryuu a la pobre Asia, quien miro a Natsu.

\- ¿Suficientemente madura para comer? - Pregunto Asia a Natsu.

\- Así es Asia, estás lo suficientemente madura para comer - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, pero sin saber qué diablos dijo.

\- No estas feliz Asia, vas a ser comida - Dijo Kiryuu muy feliz, pero dejando confundidos a los que no entendían lo que decía.

\- Que bien Asia, vas a ser comida - Dijo Kiryuu muy animada a Asia quien como Natsu estaba confundida.

\- Ara ara, quien diría que Natsu ya pensaba en comerse a Asia - Dijo Mirajane tapando su boca y una ligera risilla.

\- No sabía que Natsu estaba en ese tipo de relación con Asia - Dijo Levy con un gran sonrojo en cara.

\- Natsu eres de lo peor, porque a Asia y no a mí - Dijo Lisanna disgustada.

\- Cómo es posible que Natsu sea tan inmoral - Dijo Erza con un gran sonrojo.

\- Natsu de verdad eres un Hombre - Dijo Elfman con gran determinación.

\- No puede ser, la dulce e inocente Asia será comida por Natsu - Dijo Motohama llorando cómicamente.

\- Debemos llevar a acabo un plan ante esta revelación - Dijo Matsuda llorando de la misma forma que Motohama.

\- Porque siempre eres tú - Gritaron los 2 amigos pervertidos al mago peli rosa.

\- Natsu - Llamó Kiryuu y Natsu la miro, aunque confuso por las reacciones de hace unos instantes - Muéstrame tu mano - Dijo Kiryuu y Natsu le mostró su mano, entonces movió sus lentes y dijo - Parece que te cortas las uñas bastante - Dijo tras analizar las manos de Natsu.

\- En realidad Buchou es quien me las corta - Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Kiryuu - Pero porqué tanto interés en mis uñas - Pregunto Natsu a la chica con lentes.

\- Usualmente los chicos que poseen las uñas cortas, suelen jugar mucho con el cuerpo de una mujeres, ya que el tener las uñas largas, puede ser doloroso para las mujer - Dijo Kiryuu con un brillo en sus lentes.

\- Maldito seas Natsu - Dijeron Matsuda, Motohama y hasta Elfman.

\- Dije algo malo - Pregunto Natsu con su típica inocencia.

* * *

 _ **Pase a que deseaba hacer el día de padres como la aparición de cierto vampiro con problemas de Hikikomori, lo haré en la parte 2, donde debo llegar al inicio de la reunión de las 3 grandes fuerzas del mundo DxD.**_

 ** _Como a su vez, el entrenamiento del Hikikomori, diré que, en el volumen 5, que es la batalla entre el clan Gremory y el Sitri, haré la introducción a los eventos que llevaran a Natsu a un demonio de clase Media, que debería ser antes de la batalla contra Loki._**

 ** _Ahora, debido también al tiempo entre las sagas, tengo una duda, de los siguientes personajes, cual desean que sea la siguiente en pasar tiempo con Natsu:_**

 _Sona._

 _Grayfia._

 _Tsubaki._

 _Koneko._

 _Wendy._

 ** _Entonces, la ganadora, será la que incremente su relación con Natsu en los próximos capítulos a su vez, la aparición de nuevos enemigos y el poder que tienen._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
